Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave?
by robst
Summary: A certain Miss Granger takes steps to ensure she can contact her best friend during the summer holidays. After the disaster of the Triwizard tournament, she believes Harry shouldn't be left alone - no matter what Dumbledore says.
1. Give Me A Call

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave?**

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, that honour belongs to JKR. Since only she writes canon HP, my story obviously won't be.

 **Chapter 1 - Give Me A Call**

For the last week Hermione had kept an extremely close eye on her best friend. There was nothing too unusual in that, she was always looking out for Harry. What was unusual however was the hurt leaking from every pore of Harry's being, not something he could really hide from those who knew him best.

This hurt was not caused by Voldemort casting the Cruciatus Curse on him last week - after springing the trap that the third task became. No, the cold-blooded murder of Cedric Diggory - right in front of Harry - was currently playing on his emotional state far more than the admittedly also horrific witnessing of Voldemort being reborn.

While Hermione absolutely agreed with Professor Dumbledore that the Death Eaters mustn't find Harry's location over the summer, she vehemently disagreed with his suggestion - framed far more like an order - that she and Ron shouldn't contact Harry during the summer holidays. Hermione understood owls could be tracked and messages stolen. What Professor Dumbledore didn't understand however was the many muggle ways there were for her to keep in touch with her best friend. If Dumbledore didn't know about these methods then it was a sure bet the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to track or intercept any contact they had either.

Rather than discussing these communication options with Dumbledore, and presenting him with an opportunity to forbid her actions, Hermione made the decision just to go ahead with her plans. The headmaster could be angry later if he wanted to be. Her method didn't place her best friend in any danger and Hermione reckoned it was far more important that Harry shouldn't be left with just the Dursleys for company this summer - after what he'd so recently endured in that graveyard. She'd sent her idea for keeping in touch by owl to her parents, and her request for their help, but there wasn't enough time left of the term for her to receive a reply. As the express pulled into King's Cross, Hermione would soon discover if her mum and dad agreed with her plan - and had the necessary items on their persons.

Stepping off the train, she quickly spotted them amongst the crowd and grabbed Harry's arm. "I'll be back in a moment, don't leave until I get a chance to say goodbye." With Molly Weasley heading in Harry's direction, Hermione knew that those soon to be administered rib-bruising hugs would at least buy her a few minutes to talk with her own mum and dad.

Harry never really got time to consider Hermione's strange behaviour as his friend's mum was soon upon them. Ron stoically endured his fate before Molly's attention switched to Harry. Hugging him very tightly, she whispered some motherly words of comfort to him. "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."

"See you, Harry." Came from Ron, along with a supportive clap on the back.

By this point a flushed Hermione had rushed back, flinging her arms around Harry. Harry was soon needily returning the hug but then felt Hermione's hands slipping down his body. This was Hermione though, and she had a good reason for everything that she did. She then whispered that good reason into his ear.

"Dumbledore was afraid any owls we sent could lead Death Eaters to your aunt's. We both know there are ways to keep in touch those same Death Eaters won't have a clue about. I'm slipping a mobile phone into your pocket, both my home and mobile number are already programmed in. I'll put the charger in your other pocket, so now you have no excuse not to keep in touch this summer."

As Hermione pulled back, she tried to kiss Harry on the cheek. An amazed Harry however had just turned his head to thank her, leading to her kiss landing on the side of Harry's mouth. They were both now blushing furiously before Harry decided to push his luck. This year more than any other, Harry had discovered that the hat put him in Gryffindor for a reason. He may have courageously faced a dragon, with the whole school watching, but this felt every bit as scary. If he got this wrong, their friendship could really suffer. Harry very deliberately leant in, giving her plenty of time to object or move away, and then kissed Hermione on the lips.

It took Hermione a second to realise just what was happening here though thankfully her arms reacted automatically. They were wrapped back around Harry before she started to return his surprising but very welcome kiss. Ron's loud exclamation of 'Bloody Hell' remind both where they were, and that all their friends, fellow students, the Grangers and Dursleys would all be watching them.

They may still be blushing furiously but both were now wearing wide smiles. Ron was shocked by this development however he remembered how his temper had buggered things up between the three of them earlier in the year. He said nothing more but simply smiled toward both his best friends, they would all deal with whatever came out of this later.

Relieved to see the smile coming from the redhead, Harry turned his attention back to the girl who he was hoping had just been elevated from the friends bracket. "This makes leaving you even harder so you better believe I'll be in touch. I don't have the words to say how much you mean to me, Hermione…"

"When you kiss me like that, I know exactly how you feel. We'd better get going…" A quick peck on the lips saw Hogwarts' newest couple separate to go to their respective families and their homes.

-oOoOo-

After all of the shit that Harry had dropped upon him since he last saw his relatives, ignoring Vernon's rants about freaks was child's play. Seeing Harry's lack of reaction reflected in his rear-view mirror though had Vernon upping his game. Those vicious comments began to be focused more on Hermione - though the walrus didn't even know her name.

"As if it wasn't bad enough having to drive all this way and then be amongst hoards of those freaks, we were then treated to that disgusting display of debauchery between you and that little slut in the station."

Dudley punctuated his comment on the matter with a hard punch to Harry's upper arm. "She must be stupid, as well as a slut, to be kissing Potter in public..."

Since both were sharing the back seat, Harry had merely to turn his head to pin Dudley with a hard stare. "That young lady is the top student at my school, and someone I'm very fond of."

Those green eyes were broadcasting something that caused Dudley's follow-on derogatory remark to dry up in his throat. He didn't know what had changed with Potter but recognised there was a definite difference. Until he could work out what that difference was, Dudley decided not to push Potter. Well, at least not without the rest of his gang to back him up. Dudley holding his tongue was such a rare occurrence it was of course noticed by his parents.

Not happy with the way the freak spoke to her beloved son, Petunia fired her first shots of this Dursley family verbal barrage against Harry. "I don't care if the little tart is the Queen of Sheba, she won't be setting foot in our house - where decent normal people live. Were her parents at the station? Do they approve of public wanton behaviour in such a young girl?"

If his fourth year at Hogwarts had taught Harry anything it was to face up to the situations you found yourself in with courage and conviction. There was also the fact that these were his relatives, relatives that had abused their positions of authority over him since he was a toddler. Spending all those years with the Dursleys, Harry had learned just what made them tick. Now seemed like just the time to start pushing their buttons for a little pay back.

"Hermione, that's my girlfriend's name by the way, is sometimes compared to my mother by the professors at Hogwarts. It's not just because she's as brilliant as my mother was. You see - just like my mum - both of her parents are non magical too. Her mum and dad are both dentists, who own and run their own dental practice."

Harry could practically taste the jealousy being broadcast from the two adults in the front of the car, jealous that he, the freak, knew people of such social standing. He wasn't finished yet however. Over the years there were many, many things Harry had wanted to say to the Dursleys, had actually dreamed of saying to the Dursleys. Once he'd opened that particular door a crack then everything just started pouring out.

"Funnily enough, they never locked Hermione in a cupboard so an obese obnoxious relative could have two bedrooms. Nor did they turn her into their own personal servant, yet these are two perfectly normal people. What does that say about your claim to normality?"

The screech of Vernon stamping on the brakes was easily drowned out by all the car horns being blasted in his direction from the motorists who were having to slam on their own brakes - or in one case, swerve to avoid a collision. Vernon was oblivious to all that surrounded him, his sole focus being the black-haired freak in the back of his car.

The big man moved with a speed that belied his size, it took only a few seconds for him to get out the car and practically rip the back door off. "Right, you ungrateful little bastard, out! We didn't want to take you in the first place, we've never wanted you - we don't want you now. Get out of my car, get out of our lives. I don't care where you go, just stay away from us."

Harry barely had time to grab Hedwig's cage, that had been placed on the floor between him and Dudley, before Vernon dragged him out the car and deposited both boy and owl onto the kerb. Since Vernon's actions were being cheered on by his wife and son, it was no surprise when Harry's trunk joined him and Hedwig at the side of the road. As the Dursleys pulled away, Harry clearly heard his supposed family discussing going out for a celebratory meal - now that they had finally gotten rid of the freak.

In any other city, a scene like this would have drawn a crowd. In London however, people were so busy getting on with their own lives that they had no time left to get involved in anyone else's problems - so Harry was basically ignored. Picking up his trunk, after reassuring an upset Hedwig that everything would be fine, Harry began walking. Reckoning he had enough muggle money on him for a cup of tea, Harry began looking for a cafe with seating outdoors where he could try and work out what he was going to do next. One thing was for certain, he wouldn't be returning to Privet Drive. About the only thing he agreed with the Dursleys on was that Harry Potter should never go back there again.

Neither Harry nor the Dursleys were aware that Vernon's actions of a few minutes ago had rendered him returning to Privet Drive pointless. The blood wards around number four had come crashing down when the house's owner had thrown Harry out onto the street, telling him not to come back to their home. The ward monitoring device, sitting in Dumbledore's currently empty office, emitted a few puffs of smoke before stopping whirring. It wouldn't be checked until much later, when Albus received the first reports that Harry Potter was missing.

-oOoOo-

Hermione was sitting in the back seat of her dad's car, petting a Crookshanks who was delighted to be freed from his traveling basket. She couldn't really concentrate on what had just happened with Harry in the station because her emotions were currently all over the place, and both parents were busily firing questions at her.

"You never told us that phone was for your boyfriend, just your best friend - who happened to be a boy..."

While said half-jokingly, Hermione could easily detect the concern in her father's remark. "Dad, Harry is my best friend. I'm not sure about the boyfriend part."

"What do you mean? Do you let other boys kiss you like that?"

Her father's worry meter had just jumped a few degrees so Hermione attempted to reassure him. "Of course I don't. That was my first kiss, our first kiss, and we didn't exactly have time to discuss what it meant to our relationship after it happened. That's something we'll do when he calls, but Harry will still be my best friend."

It was her mother who then posed the all-important question. "And what do you want to happen next?"

The blush may be back but Hermione's voice never wavered. "I'm hoping Harry will ask me to be his girlfriend. Do you think he will?"

This had her mother smiling. "From what I saw in the station, I think he will. So does your father, that's what's gotten him all steamed up."

"I am perfectly fine with my daughter having a boyfriend, just as long as that boyfriend is a gentleman."

"Oh Harry is, dad. It's going to be murder now waiting on him to phone..."

"Why don't you phone him?"

"I can't, mum. His relatives would probably take the mobile from Harry. They're not very nice people and he hates going back there every summer..."

Their conversation was interrupted by Hermione's new mobile ringing.

"Hi Harry, not that I'm complaining but I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." Both her parents watched as Hermione lost her smile, they soon discovered why. She couldn't contain her rage, and didn't even try.

"They did what? That fat bastard actually left you on the kerb and just drove away? How could anyone be so cruel?"

Seeing that the situation had become serious, Hermione swearing was a good indicator of that fact, her dad was pulling over to the side of the road while her mother asked to speak with Harry. Hermione was so angry at the Dursleys, she just handed the phone over. It seemed only minutes later that they were once more underway, though her mother now had their London street map out - guiding her husband to where she now knew Harry was waiting.

Hermione sat in the back seat, seething with anger at how anyone could treat Harry that way. Her parents were a good team though and her mother's navigation soon had them pulling up in front of a cafe. Hermione was out of their car the instant it stopped moving, a smiling Harry was soon settling her nerves.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in ages. Thanks for coming..." A quick, gentle kiss accompanied the hug he'd held her in since the moment Hermione was within arms' reach.

Seeing Harry safe and well calmed a lot of Hermione's fears, and she also remembered her manners. Her parents may have left the car at a more sedate pace than their daughter but both were now standing looking at the couple. "Mum, dad, this is Harry."

Harry immediately held out his hand. "I believe we met a couple of years ago but it's good to see you again, Mr Granger. Thanks for coming here..."

Shaking the lad's hand, Dan thought Harry was certainly polite enough. "It was Emma who worked out your location and then led us here, I'm just the driver, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs Granger. Sorry to be a bother but I didn't know what else to do. I could hardly send Hedwig off with a message in broad daylight. As fast as Hedwig is, it would also have taken ages for any help to arrive."

Emma couldn't help but hug the boy. Abandoned and stranded here by his relatives and yet he was apologising for being a bother. "It was no trouble, Harry, and please call me Emma. Let's get back into the car and discuss what we're going to do next."

When they had all climbed back into the car, Harry offered his suggestion. "If you could drop me at the Leaky Cauldron, a quick visit to Gringotts and I could hire a room from Tom for the summer."

That wasn't what Hermione wanted to hear. "Will Dumbledore let you do that? This is not like the end of your second year, Voldemort is sure to be looking for you."

Wanting to find out just what happened, before they made the offer both he and Emma were thinking of, Dan asked Harry what had led up to him being abandoned at the side of the road.

"I unfortunately have many years experience of their taunting and verbal put-downs, it doesn't really bother me anymore. When they started to bring Hermione into their ravings though, I wasn't about to just sit there and let them get away with that. They pride themselves on being perfectly normal, blaming their abnormal behaviour on the fact I'm a freak. Me pointing out that you and Emma were perfectly normal, yet didn't force Hermione to live in a cupboard, nor treat her as their slave, was a bit too much normality for them to swallow. My uncle nearly caused a crash in his haste to throw me out of the car."

Dan had been studying Harry as he spoke and believed what he was hearing. "Hermione said your relatives were not very nice people, I'm beginning to get some idea of what she means by that."

"To be honest, sir, it's not something I talk much about - even to Hermione."

Emma though had picked up on something mentioned earlier. "Hermione, you mentioned Voldemort. Isn't he that dark wizard who died trying to kill Harry? Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't mean to be insensitive…"

"It's fine, Emma. Turns out he wasn't actually dead, just surviving as a kind of wraith. I was kidnapped from Hogwarts as the tournament ended last week, he wanted my blood to use in a dark ritual that would give him a new body. The ritual worked, he's now back and I was lucky to escape alive. Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts' champion, wasn't so lucky. They murdered him right in front of me."

Dan was glad he'd yet to start the car, the shock of hearing that could have seen him crash. "This happened in school?"

Shaking his head, Harry answered the clearly concerned father. "I was magically kidnapped out of the school, to a graveyard actually. Cedric was murdered and I became unconscious for a while. I woke tied to a gravestone and my arm was then cut open so my blood could be used in the ritual to bring him back."

Hermione snuggled into Harry, offering her support as he continued his answer. 'After the ritual, he then called for his most rabid followers, intending to kill me in front of them. Even with all those advantages, Voldemort wouldn't fight fair. He used an unforgivable curse to try and control me, before using another unforgivable to torture me - all this before we fought. Come to think of it, Voldemort has now hit me with all three of the unforgivables. There's yet another bit of notoriety I don't want."

Both elder Grangers were health care professionals and could clearly see the pain and anguish this young man was carrying around with him. Hermione's request for a way to keep in touch with Harry over the summer now made perfect sense, they could clearly see their daughter cared for him. That he was then passed off to a family so unloving they would abandon Harry in the middle of London disgusted them. It was as Hermione's parents however that they made the offer that had been on their minds since Emma had requested her daughter's mobile phone to speak with Harry.

The slightest of nods from Dan was enough to let Emma know she should take the lead here, and she did.

"Harry, Hermione originally contacted us about a method so she could keep in touch with you over the summer holidays. She thought you needed to keep in touch with your friends this summer. Having spoken to you, Dan and I agree with her opinion. We'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron, if that's where you really want to go, or you could come home and spend the summer with us."

Here was the offer Hermione had been hoping for. She squeezed Harry's hand, clearly indicating which option she wanted him to chose. Harry though had a couple of things he wanted out in the open first.

"As Hermione said, Voldemort will be looking for me. I couldn't have him or his followers turning up at your house."

If that was the only objection, Dan though this was already settled and started the car. "Harry, you let us worry about that."

"Sir, it is also my intention to ask Hermione if she would be my girlfriend. Would that change your mind?"

Dan pulled out into traffic amid the squeals of both his girls. As Hermione had just kissed Harry, he was already aware of his daughter's answer to Harry's question. "I said to Hermione earlier that, as long as her boyfriend was a gentleman, I wouldn't mind. We'll all sit down tonight and discuss what that means in practice while you're our guest."

A now delighted Hermione was cuddling her new boyfriend, very happy with life at the moment. "Should you send Hedwig with a letter to Dumbledore, let him know what happened?"

After a moment's thought, Harry shook his head. "If Dumbledore is having me watched, let's see how long it takes him to find me. It will give us some idea of how good they are, and give me the chance to see if protection could be placed around your house. if I'm in danger then so are you. All of Hogwarts was in King's Cross, they'll all now know my best friend is my girlfriend now."

While neither Emma nor Dan were happy with all this talk of danger, they were delighted however that Hermione's new boyfriend's focus seemed to be on protecting their daughter from it. This danger, perceived or otherwise, would also feature heavily in their talk with the kids tonight.

-oOoOo-

Draco had wondered why only his mother had been there to pick him up from King's Cross. On arriving home and seeing his father sitting in his study, Draco immediately had his answer. His father looked terrible.

Lucius Malfoy's normally immaculate appearance was looking decidedly ruffled. His almost grey pallor and bloodshot eyes were also easily distinguishable signs that something was seriously wrong. Lucius' voice too had a rare quality to it now. If Draco didn't know his father, he would have suspected it was fear.

"As you will no doubt have heard, our Lord has returned. He is displeased at our house at the moment but we will soon work our way back into his good graces. His displeasure is merely a temporary setback..."

Even with Lucius trying to hide them, Draco quickly noticed the tremors that would uncontrollably spasm through his father's body. If this is what the Dark Lord's displeasure brought, then it was vitally important that the Malfoys were soon once more standing at their Lord's side - and not under his wand.

"Father, would news that Potter now has a girlfriend appease our Lord? He was kissing the disgusting mudblood, Granger, at King's Cross."

Clutching the arms of his chair tightly, in an attempt to control at least some of the tremors, Lucius thought for a few minutes before answering his son. "Potter is certainly the golden ticket back into our Lord's favour, but that news is not exclusive enough. Most of Hogwarts will have witnessed the same thing you did, and the news will have already been delivered to our Lord. Answer me this though, what effect would us delivering this mudblood into the Dark Lord's hands have on Potter?"

A couple of points he'd just heard had Draco taking a deep calming breath, especially his father's use of the word, us. It was time to answer the question his father had just posed, before asking one of his own. "Anything happening to Granger would destroy Potter, they're very close. Would you really let me help with this?"

Draco then thought whatever their Lord had done to his father had an affect greater than just the obvious tremors. Lucius Malfoy could never be described as honest and open, yet that's what Draco received from his father by way of an answer.

"You're getting old enough to begin discovering what it really means to be a Malfoy, this seems like an ideal opportunity. There's also the fact that we can't wait until I'm fully recovered, just in case some other family has the same idea for courting our Lord's favour. I will need your help with this..."

Their was no hesitation in Draco's answer, this was a few of his better dreams all coming true at the one time. His father respecting him enough to ask for his help with this mission was a huge step for Draco. That this mission would also see him gain revenge on that mudblood, Granger, - as well as devastate Potter - left Draco with a grin on his face that could only be considered as evil.

"I would be honoured to help, father."

A/N a big thank you to the five hundred plus readers who took part in the poll on my profile page. Circumstances kinda dictated this being posted now. I originally intended this to be posted sooner, and for the chapter to go slightly further. Hope to have the next one up within a couple of weeks.


	2. The Wrong Malfoy

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave?**

 **Chapter 2 - The Wrong Malfoy**

After having an in-depth, honest and frank talk with Hermione's parents, including setting down boundaries of what Emma and Dan thought was acceptable behaviour for a teenage couple temporary living in the same house, Harry had gone and blown it on the first night.

Hermione was currently on his bed, with his head cradled against her unencumbered chest. Since he had both arms wrapped around her, and clinging on for dear life, Harry was certainly aware of just how flimsy the material Hermione's nightdress was constructed from. About the only Granger house rule they had complied with wasn't going to win them any points either. Yes the room door was open but, with Emma and Dan currently standing in it, Harry was ready for the shouting to begin. Then Emma gently spoke.

"My father's favourite recipe for dealing with his little girl after she'd had a nightmare was for us to get up and have some hot chocolate. I know I always felt better after we'd sat and talked it over while sipping from our mugs of chocolatey heaven. I'll go and make some now."

Hearing Emma say the word 'nightmare' saw something click in Harry's head. With a groan he embarrassingly asked a question. "Did I wake everyone?"

Watching his young daughter hold a boy like that was hard for the father in Dan to accept. There was no denying the positive effect Hermione was having on her new boyfriend though, Harry had been shaking like a leaf when he and Emma had first raced into the spare room.

There was also no denying the effect being friends with Harry had on their daughter, her frequent letters and visits home for the last four years always saw his name being fondly mentioned. Both parents were well aware how important Harry was to their daughter. That, and the hint of desperation in Hermione's last letter home, was the reasoning behind them spending so much money on a pair of mobile phones. They were also hoping Hermione would now be able to use hers, and keep in touch with them, when she stayed at her other friend's house.

Trying not to let his discomfort with just how close these two were show, Dan attempted to keep his answer light. "Harry, you probably woke half the street. Are you prone to nightmares?"

Hermione wasn't for letting him go so Harry just answered from where he lay. "Every night since the graveyard. In school I can put up silencing charms so's not to disturb anyone else. We're not allowed to do magic here..."

She was well aware that suffering in silence was her boyfriend's modus operandi but Hermione thought even Harry might be pushing that to extremes here. His screams had torn at her heart, and she was out of her own bed and by his side in seconds. "What about dreamless sleep potion? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would have given you some."

"It's apparently highly addictive, and only administered to patients under her care."

Harry's screams had terrified Emma and Dan too. What this young man had been forced to endure had left both parents very angry at those supposedly charged with caring for him. "Well Emma will have the hot chocolate on by now, and I don't think any of us are ready to go back to sleep just yet. I'll see you down there."

As Dan was coming back out of his room, after collecting his housecoat, he overheard something that confirmed he and Emma were handling this right.

"Hermione, your parents are awesome. Then again that shouldn't be a surprise - they produced you."

Both teens soon joined the adults, just as Emma was filling four mugs with hot chocolatey beverage. It was the company though, albeit aided by the soothing drink, that saw Harry open up.

"We'd just defeated the final obstacle, an Acromantula. I was injured and the cup was just sitting there. I told Cedric to take the cup, end the bloody tournament, but he wouldn't. It was my idea to share, to cement a Hogwarts victory - and it got him murdered."

Though still sipping from his mug, fat tears were currently running unnoticed down Harry's cheeks. Hermione was desperate to throw her arms around him but her mother had signalled not to. Getting Harry talking about this was an important first step.

Dan then tried to get Harry to look at the situation from a different angle. "Harry, you seem to be blaming yourself for offering to share the cup with Cedric. What would have happened if he had followed your first suggestion, if Cedric had taken the cup to end the tournament?"

Now understanding what her parents were doing, Hermione sat quietly as Harry carefully pondered that question before answering. "He would still have been taken to the graveyard. Either murdered right away, or forced to take part in the ritual and then murdered. I only escaped because my wand is a brother to Voldemort's. Cedric didn't have that advantage, he wouldn't have escaped."

Pleased with the way this was going, Dan tried to nudge Harry along a bit further. "It would seem the only way Cedric would have survived was if you had reached the cup first..." Harry shaking his head at this rather confused the three Grangers, that was until he offered an explanation.

"I was going to reach the cup first. Cedric though hadn't seen the Acromantula. If I had grabbed the cup it would have been on him, and I wouldn't have been there to help. A fourteen foot venomous spider is no picnic, it took both of us working together to deal with it."

Emma needed the comfort of her hot chocolate, and her husband's arm slipping around her, after discovering just what an Acromantula was. Emma was terrified of spiders. How Harry had stood and faced that monster she would never know.

Resting her head on Harry's shoulder, Hermione now tried to reassure her boyfriend that he couldn't have done any more that night - and was in no way responsible for Cedric's murder. "You saved Cedric when Victor had him under the cruciatus, saved him again from the Acromantula. The only other thing you could have done was claim the cup for yourself when Cedric offered, something we both know you could never do."

Silence then prevailed before Dan started collecting the now empty mugs, giving them a quick rinse in the sink before popping them in the dishwasher to await being joined by the breakfast dishes. As they all began to make their way back to bed, Dan was thinking it would be a late breakfast.

That proposed long lie in was ruined by the door being knocked at just after seven. A still tired Dan was pulling his housecoat on while making his way down the stairs, his mood didn't improve any when he discovered who was knocking on his door.

"Good morning, Mr Granger. You may remember me, I'm Professor McGonagall from your daughter's school. Sorry to disturb you but could I have a few words with Miss Granger?"

After inviting the witch in, Dan had barely closed the door before he started looking for answers. "I must ask why you're getting us out of bed, during the school holidays too?"

"One of our students, a friend of Hermione's, has gone missing. I wanted to ask your daughter if she'd heard from him."

"What of the boy's family? How did he go missing?"

Emma joined Dan as Minerva wondered at this woman's rather strange question. "His family are saying they don't know where he is..."

Dan cut her off there. "They're telling the truth. I bet they didn't mention that they threw Harry out of their car - then drove away and left him in the middle of London."

Minerva was gobsmacked at hearing that, and then jumped to the obvious conclusion. "You know where Harry is?"

The situation was just too funny at that point, Dan simply had to smile. "He's actually standing right behind you..."

Spinning around, Minerva spotted her pyjama clad target - with a similarly attired Miss Granger holding his arm. "Mister Potter, do you realise the trouble you've caused?"

Before Harry could say anything in his defence, McGonagall had a face full of an angry Emma Granger.

"Don't you dare shout at Harry in my house. This is summer and they're not in Hogwarts, you have no authority here. Even in Hogwarts you haven't been able to keep him safe. Forcing a fourteen year old boy to face a dragon is insane. Making him do so for your entertainment is just barbaric. I don't believe for one second there wasn't a method available where Harry didn't need to take part in that tournament, otherwise you people should be jailed for allowing such a dangerous object as that fiery goblet within miles of a school full of children."

She was then joined by Dan, whose words might have been delivered a touch calmer but there was no mistaking the anger lurking just below the surface.

"That is just one of many incidents we have heard of where Hogwarts failed Harry. It also leads us to believe you are here with the sole intention of returning Harry to the Dursleys."

"Dumbledore says…"

That barely hidden anger now surfaced as Dan exploded at McGonagall. "I don't give a shit what your school's headmaster says, that's not going to be happening. What the Dursleys did to Harry, abandoning him like that, is a criminal offence. If your headmaster pushes this issue, we will contact the police and press charges against the Dursleys. We will also contact social services with our concern about Harry's welfare while he's living there, we will not let this matter go. These Dursleys couldn't stand up to even the most basic questioning concerning their supposed care of Harry, then your whole house of cards will come tumbling down. The only thing holding us back is that Harry is currently safe, and involving the authorities could see him moved to a temporary foster home - something none of us wants to see happen."

Shuddering at that possible scenario, Minerva tried to explain the advantages of Harry returning to his relatives. "There are protections at Privet Drive, we also have people watching out for him…"

Both Grangers had been prepared for this line of defence. "We understand these protections - wards - can be placed around any premises and are willing to allow them here. We are also willing to allow these people you deem essential to Harry's safety onto our property. Harry returning to the Dursleys is simply not going to happen - not without dire consequences."

Before Minerva could again parrot Dumbledore's wishes, Emma cut across her. "If this should reach our courts, they would certainly take Harrys wishes into account. Have you even asked Harry what he wants to do?"

This had everyone looking in his direction, Harry wasn't shy about offering his opinion.

"I am never going back to Privet Drive. They've gradually gotten worse and I'm not in the mood to put up with it anymore. Things would be far worse than my summer spent there after second year, and somehow I don't think the Minister would be so forgiving if they triggered another bout of accidental magic. I have been invited to stay here, that's what I want to do. I've also been invited to spend some time at the Burrow, I'd like to do that later in the summer too."

Knowing Harry would be well looked after there, and also that their daughter would want to accompany him, Emma made an offer that she hoped would please everyone - everyone that mattered to her that is.

"How about you stay here until your birthday, then spend August with your friend Ron? I know you can fly your broom there, something that you can't do here."

Harry's wide smile provided its own answer, and saw Dan once more addressing McGonagall directly. "That seems like the basis of a plan to me. Neither Harry nor Hermione will be anywhere near places like Diagon Alley, they'll restrict their movements to purely non magical areas. We're quite happy to allow any protective measures you deem necessary to be placed around our home during Harry's stay. We all want to keep Harry safe but I don't think that can be accomplished by basically imprisoning him at the Dursleys for the entire summer. If that is still the only option you're offering, then you have a fight on your hands."

In the face of such strong, and well argued, resistance, Minerva was left with no option but to attempt a dignified retreat. It was hard to fight for something you didn't really believe in, and she'd never really supported Harry having to live with the Dursleys. Albus had championed that cause and Minerva was quite happy to let him deal with this mess. Some of her frustration boiled over though as she spoke with Harry.

"I'll pass your wishes, reasoning and threats onto Headmaster Dumbledore. What he'll do next is anyone's guess, but you can be sure he'll be in touch. I can only hope nothing untoward comes of your shenanigans, Mister Potter..."

Minerva once more found herself being faced down by an angry Granger parent, only this time it was Dan. "Never mind trying to guilt trip Harry around to your point of view, he's already suffering nightmares from that tournament you forced him to compete in. Harry has made us aware of the risks we face, but let me ask you this. How much danger is Hermione in? What protection is there for her? Where are the warnings to other non magical parents about this new danger?"

"The Minister of Magic won't allow..."

A raging Emma jumped all over Minerva's excuse. "Playing politics with children's lives is despicable. Then again, when you use one as bait in that abomination you called a tournament, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. I thought we were sending Hermione to Hogwarts for an education? None of the stuff we heard last night from these two was mentioned by you when introducing us to magic - and that bloody school of yours."

Dan then took over to close proceedings. "You've heard what we have to say, the next move is yours to make. I think it's time you now left."

Minerva was escorted out the door and quickly found herself standing in the street. It was an angry McGonagall who left the Grangers. That she couldn't refute anything they'd said to her just made Minerva even angrier. She would be having words with Albus soon.

Harry was staring at Hermione's parents with something resembling awe. "That was brilliant! I've never seen anyone stand up to McGonagall before. Not only that, you left her unable to answer any of the things you threw at her. Dumbledore won't let this go though..."

Dan just shrugged his shoulders. "If this Dumbledore has better answers, we'll listen. If he has a better plan, we'll talk about it. If he comes into our house and starts making demands, he'll be asked to leave too."

Standing with Hermione by his side, Harry's respect for her parents climbed another couple of notches. For the first time ever, he actually felt as if he had people on his side. While the Weasleys certainly cared for him, they would never take his part in any argument with McGonagall or Dumbledore. Sirius fell into a somewhat similar bracket. As an escaped prisoner, he wasn't able to offer Harry much in the way of parental support.

Harry was starting to believe he just might be staying at Hermione's, before heading for the Burrow. Now that would be a perfect summer.

-oOoOo-

On arrival at the Burrow, Minerva walked in on a frantic Molly berating Albus through the Floo. Things quickly changed when Minerva announced she'd found Harry, Albus' head immediately withdrew as he then stepped out of the Burrow fireplace only a moment later.

He headed straight for his deputy. "Well done, Minerva. Where is Harry?" Albus was looking around, expecting to see Harry in the room.

"He's at the Grangers…"

This saw Ron explode, though mostly with relief. "I told you he'd be with Hermione, and there was nothing to worry about."

Albus ignored this outburst, focusing solely on his deputy. "Am I to assume Mister Potter is still at the Grangers?"

Here was a target Minerva could unleash her anger on, and she did. "Those Dursleys threw Harry out of their car, before driving away and leaving the boy. Even mentioning returning Harry there had both Granger parents shouting at me."

"Nevertheless..."

Albus never got to say anymore as Minerva was now in his face. Her finger poking Dumbledore in the chest to emphasise each point she made. "The Grangers made it perfectly clear to me I had no authority in their home, practically threw me out. The also made it clear the Dursleys are not fit guardians for Mister Potter, something you and I have argued about since you left him there."

She continued with her rant, not giving Albus a chance to interrupt. "If we try to return Mister Potter to their care, the Grangers will contact the muggle authorities regarding the Dursleys' treatment of him. Abandoning him like that is apparently against their laws, leading to a lot of other questions being asked of them."

She wasn't sure if this news had Albus taking a step back, or whether it was an extra hard poke in his ribs from her that forced the issue. Either way, Minerva still had more to say.

"I was informed that, should this reach the muggle courts, Mister Potter's opinion on where he stays will be asked. Harry quickly confirmed that the Dursleys was no longer an option for him. He has been invited to stay at the Grangers, and also by Molly, that is how he wants to spend his summer."

Including the Burrow in the mix immediately had all the Weasleys on board with that option, leaving Dumbledore as possibly the only voice against. Minerva then battered down any reasons Albus had left for denying Harry his wishes.

"It would seem both teens have made the Grangers aware of the current state of our world. While being as unhappy as us about the situation, they were livid at the ministry cover up currently in place. They will allow warding of their home, and allow order members access as they guard Harry. Having spoken to these people, I can practically guarantee they are not bluffing about contacting the muggle authorities over this. With the way Fudge has been acting lately, word of this reaching the Ministry could be disastrous. Harry spending the summer staying with his two best friends will raise no eyebrows, a Ministerial custody case is something we all want to avoid."

That last point of Minerva's was like being stabbed with an icy dagger. Albus was well aware Cornelius would grasp any chance to exert some control over Harry Potter with both hands. Once the muggle authorities became involved, there was no way to ensure that news did not reach ears they didn't want to hear it. The Ministry gaining even a whiff of that would be a disaster. He would not only lose his influence on Harry, but most of the recently reformed order as well. Minerva and Molly were two of Albus' staunchest supporters, yet both clearly disagreed with any plans to try to place Harry with the Dursleys. The boy's godfather would certainly hold the same opinion, possibly losing what remained of the order - and also their meeting place.

That the blood wards had fallen at Privet Drive meant any wards he raised there could just as easily be erected anywhere else. Albus was already thinking what he could gain from Harry, and squeeze out by way of gratitude, by allowing the boy to spend the summer where he wanted. None of that showed on Albus' face as he though over what was being proposed here.

"There would need to be restrictions placed on their movements..."

Again Minerva was ready for him. "The Grangers had already thought of that, promising that neither Harry nor Hermione would be anywhere near magical areas. They also proposed Harry staying with them until his birthday, before he then spent the rest of the summer here."

While slightly disappointed at missing Harry's birthday, Molly was more than happy to have him staying here for all of August. She wasn't shy in expressing her opinion to Albus as well.

With nothing to lose by allowing these concessions, and plenty to gain, Albus' mind was already decided. He didn't broadcast his decision however, preferring to take his own time.

"I will return to Hogwarts and think this over. I will let you, and Mister Potter, know my decision later."

The headmaster had barely stepped back through the floo when the Burrow resounded to the sound of cheering. The thought of Harry staying at the Burrow for a month was something all of them felt like celebrating.

Minerva may have been on the wrong side of a verbal roasting this morning at the Grangers but, after getting most of her temper out on Dumbledore, she could clearly see the Grangers justification for everything they said. Better than that, Minerva was certain Dumbledore could too.

She had stated loudly and forcefully that the Dursleys were the worst type of muggles, and that Harry Potter shouldn't be left there. Nothing she had seen or heard in all the years since that night had changed Minerva's opinion on the matter. The Grangers obviously prepared to stand up to anyone on Harry's behalf restored her faith that there were good people out there. One only had to look at their daughter to know the Grangers were good people.

-oOoOo-

Dinner in Crawley was thrown into chaos when they received a very unusual visitor. To be fair, a Phoenix appearing from a ball of fire above any dinner table in Britain would probably draw the same reaction. Harry, being well acquainted with Fawkes, soon had everything back under control.

"Hello Fawkes, great to see you again. Is that a message from the headmaster?"

Dropping the parchment from his beak into Harry's lap before singing something that probably meant yes - to anyone who understood Phoenix, Fawkes revelled in being the centre of attention.

As Harry began to read the note, Hermione was telling her parents just who, and what Fawkes was - though this was also her first meeting of the wonderful bird.

Harry then let out a yell that was every bit as happy as the tune Fawkes was singing. "Dumbledore says I can stay here. There will be a guard we won't see outside tonight, and he will be here tomorrow to put up wards - if that's okay with you?"

The pleading look Harry sent in Dan and Emma's direction would melt hearts a lot harder than theres.

"Of course it's okay, Harry. It was after all our idea. Now we can start to plan for what you two want to do for the rest of the holidays."

Harry could only stare at Emma, it took a moment for him to actually respond. "Ma'am, just allowing me to stay here is more than enough for me. I would hate to cause you any trouble..."

"You're no trouble, Harry, and I've told you it's Emma. We always try and spend time with Hermione, doing things as a family. We'll just include you in what we do..."

Only Hermione understood the effect those simple words had on Harry, her boyfriend was almost in tears as she moved to hug him.

"This is normal, Harry. The way the Dursleys treated you certainly wasn't. While it might stick in my craw that they could get away with it, getting you away from them is far more important to me than any revenge on them."

Hermione's arms around him allowed Harry to get his emotions back under control. He smiled at his girlfriend before talking to Fawkes. "Can you tell Professor Dumbledore that will be fine."

With a clear nod of his head, Fawkes once more was a ball of flame before disappearing.

After everyone had settled back down, Dan had a question that was nagging at him. "If you couldn't receive mail this summer, how is it the headmaster is allowed to send you a note?"

Hermione was quick to answer. "Phoenixes can't be traced or intercepted. Fawkes is possibly the safest way to pass a message that there is."

Shaking his head, Dan gave a voice to what was troubling him. "So the headmaster has a totally secure magical way of passing messages, yet still wanted to keep Harry isolated. You and Ron could have sent Harry letters via Hogwarts, with that bird delivering and collecting letters from Harry - say once a week."

Both teens were sitting open mouthed at Dan's observation, while Emma mentally placed another item on the list of things they wanted to discuss with Dumbledore when he came to erect their wards tomorrow.

-oOoOo-

Harry awoke with a start, his hand automatically reaching to the bedside table for his wand. With that comforting rod of holly held tightly in his hand, Harry then attempted to assess the situation he now found himself in. Heart racing, rapid breathing and sweating profusely were all signs he recognised - another nightmare. Since he was currently still alone in his room, Harry was left to surmise that at least this time he'd woken before making any noise - and broadcasting the fact he'd had another nightmare to everyone else.

Knowing from experience he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while, and wanting to escape a room he currently found stifling, Harry put on his housecoat - popping his wand in the pocket - and headed downstairs. Opening the French doors and stepping into the back garden, Harry instantly felt better as the night air's cooling embrace chased away the last clinging remnants of the nightmare. Making his way to the rose-covered pergola with the bench seat, Harry suddenly remembered the guard who was supposed to be out here.

"If anyone is sitting on this seat, I'm about to sit on your lap." Whispering that made Harry chuckle, though the bench proved to be empty. Harry could only have been sitting staring at the stars for ten minutes when a pop of someone apparating into the garden disturbed the still of the night, and once more saw his wand clasped in his hand.

Harry clearly heard two distinct voices and recognised both of them. He didn't need to wonder for long why there were now two Malfoys in the Grangers' back garden, they were here for Hermione. While Harry was currently well hidden, with Draco and Lucius obviously unaware he was even at Hermione's, that was soon going to have to change. There was no way either of these blond bastards were getting their hands on Hermione, far less dragging her away to their master. Harry would do whatever he needed to, protecting Hermione was his main priority here.

Using his contacts at the ministry, and dropping a little gold into some greedy palms, meant discovering where the mudblood lived was child's play to the wealthy blond pureblood. Lucius was left wondering if bringing Draco along was a mistake however, his son was currently quivering with excitement. Remembering well the elation he himself had felt when accompanying his father on their first muggle hunt, it would appear Draco was a Malfoy through and through.

Wishing there was someone else he could have trusted to help him with this critical task, Lucius quietly reminded his son why they were here - and what was at stake. "I need you to concentrate, there is no room for mistakes tonight. Dragging the mudblood bitch to our master should see the Malfoy name once more be the most prominent amongst his supporters. We need to quickly take care of her parents and then get her out of here."

"I understand, father. I can do this." What his father didn't understand, because Draco had never told anyone the mudblood had physically hit him, was tonight was the night Draco Malfoy took his revenge. Yes they needed the mudblood alive but her parents were a different matter. Draco intended to kill them both, preferably with the mudblood watching. They would then drag the broken bitch to their master, who would surely reward them before making her suffer so much more.

Discovering what happened to Granger would surely destroy Potter, making this one of the greatest nights of Draco's life. He was like a coiled spring, desperate to get his often dreamed-of revenge underway.

Dan, a light sleeper, had heard the door into the back garden opening. Glancing out their bedroom window, he spotted Harry heading for the rose bench. Standing watching for a few moments, Dan was drawn out of his thoughts by a gentle tap on their bedroom door. Opening that door, he discovered an agitated Hermione standing there.

"Dad, I thought I heard someone moving about. Looking in Harry's room, he's not there…"

"Harry's fine, he's just stepped into the back garden. I get the impression he doesn't sleep too well, even without the nightmares."

Although there was only the dim hall nightlight providing illumination, Dan could clearly see the relief on his daughter's face at hearing Harry was just in their garden. "Oh thank goodness. I'll go and get my housecoat…"

"I'll go out and see how he is. I'm sure he would like some hot chocolate though, and since you're already up…"

Hermione just smiled at how skilfully she'd been manoeuvred from being alone under the stars with her boyfriend to making hot chocolate for that same boyfriend - and her father. "Okay dad."

Chuckling at his own ingenuity, a smiling Dan made his way down the stairs. He heard mumblings coming from the back garden and assumed Harry must be chatting with the posted guard. Dan wasn't prepared for the two figures in the dark cloaks he practically walked into, with the taller one wearing a mask.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my property?"

Spotting both Malfoys raising their wands, Harry knew he was all out of options - he had to take immediate action. There was not one shred of doubt in his mind that Dan was currently in deadly danger. Harry had to put the senior Malfoy down, and then deal with Draco. Any other choice could see them all dead. With absolutely no sign of this supposed guard, Harry's choice of spell reflected the danger they were all in. A powerful piercing curse slammed into Lucius' back, punching right through his torso and bursting out his chest.

Time seemed to slow for Draco, and the rest of the world simply disappeared, as he savoured his moment. Having this muggle scream from the torture curse was an option Draco would have liked to experience, those loud screams however would have woken the entire neighbourhood. Clearly annunciating his chosen curse, Draco put all the hate he had for this man's daughter into his spell. The green curse left his wand and struck true, the muggle was so close there was no way he could have missed.

The delicious surprise on this muggle's face as he dropped to the ground dead would live with Draco for the rest of his life, the splattering of blood confused him though. The killing curse wasn't supposed to cause any wounds. Then Draco noticed his father drop to his knees - his blood pumping out between his fingers.

Lucius was trying to use his hands to staunch the flow of blood from a terrible chest wound. It was an effort the experienced Death Eater knew was futile as his vision began to grey.

Knowing someone else had to be responsible for this attack on his father, Draco's gaze finally locked onto the last person he expected to see here. As his dying father joined Granger's on the grass, Draco screamed 'Potter' while bringing his wand to bare.

After witnessing Draco's cold blooded murder of Dan, Harry wasn't exactly in a forgiving mood. While Draco was screaming his name, another piercing curse was already leaving a raging Harry's wand. The curse hit Draco in the mouth, instantly punching up through his palate and scrambling his brains. Draco dropped like a puppet who'd had his strings cut, dead before he hit the grass.

Hermione had almost made it to the kitchen when she heard her father verbally challenging someone. She was mentally remonstrating with herself for the fact that her wand was still up in her room when a hated voice she knew well changed her life forever. Hearing that disgusting curse cast, and seeing the green flash momentarily illuminating through the windows, Hermione also recognised the silhouette of who the curse had hit. Losing all sense of anything other than getting to her father, she raced for the open doors - arriving just as a dead Draco dropped to the ground.

That was no compensation for Hermione, an agonising wail seemed to come from her very soul as she threw herself at the body of the man who had been her rock since the day she was born. Alerted by all the noise, Emma was only seconds behind her daughter in arriving at the horrific scene. Her reactions were even more distraught than Hermione's.

A numb Harry stood helplessly staring at the macabre scene before him. His heart was breaking, but not because he had just killed two people. That he couldn't save Dan was already eating away at him. Watching the two weeping women hold Dan's body, Harry also felt something shift inside him. Harry knew he would personally fill the entire back garden with bodies, rather than let anything else happen to the now mourning Emma and Hermione.

Apart from taking action the instant he discovered what the Malfoys were here to attempt, Harry was struggling to think what else he could have done. There was no doubt in his mind Lucius was the more dangerous of the pair of Malfoys. Had he targeted Draco first, Lucius could have then overpowered him - and would just as surely have killed everyone in the house.

A pop of apparition from behind had Harry spinning around and his wand spitting out another piercing curse the instant he didn't recognise the wizard.

Mundungus Fletcher froze at the horrific scene he'd just apparated into, that was until a very powerful spell slammed into him. That wasn't quite true though, the spell impacted on the bag of goods he had been clutching to his chest while apparating. The impact of the spell then lifted Dung clear off his feet, before he hit the ground with a thud.

Struggling for breath, he found himself faced with an enraged boy-who-lived. The point of Harry's wand was glowing with the next spell before Dung managed to gasp a few words out. "Order, Dumbledore, your protection…"

Dung thought he must have said something wrong because the boy almost attacked him before gaining some control.

"Protection? Where the fuck were you?"

Getting his breath back, he was able to answer in a little more detail this time. "A bit of business came up…"

Dung found himself being dragged to his feet by this enraged teenager.

"Get Dumbledore. Tell him the Malfoys came looking for Hermione, they murdered her father and I killed both of them."

Dung wasn't too happy about being ordered about by a teenager, he wasn't about to argue that fact with this one however. Harry had apparently killed both Malfoys, their bodies lying there lending credence to his claim, with only luck seeing the name Mundungus Fletcher not joining those of the recently deceased. He also couldn't wait to get out of here as the aurors were certain to show up soon. He nodded before Harry released his hold, allowing Dung to disapparate away.

Moving back over to protect both Granger ladies, Hermione proved she'd been listening to what he'd just said. While a crying Emma was cradling Dan's head on her lap, Hermione was clinging to both her parents. She managed to get a question out between her sobs.

"They were here for me?"

This family had taken him in, and now one of them was dead - leaving the other two devastated. The magnitude of that had Harry struggling to speak himself. "I should have been quicker, I'm so sorry…"

Harry now broke into sobs too, leading to Hermione pulling him down beside her parents. She also had another question for him. "How do you know?"

Crying on her shoulder, he was eventually able to get the words out. "I heard them discussing it. Dan and Emma were to be dealt with, you they were taking to Voldemort. I was moving into a position where I could do something when your dad walked right into them. I took out Lucius first but it was Draco who murdered Dan. I killed the wrong Malfoy first…"

Multiple pops of apparition stopped their conversation, help had arrived far too late for any of them.


	3. Reconsidering

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 3 - Reconsidering**

Albus, Minerva and Poppy portkeyed into the Grangers' back garden, and into total chaos. Harry was being held in wrist restraints by a pair of aurors, he seemed to be stoically facing his fate. The same couldn't be said of Hermione, who was having to be restrained by another pair of aurors. She was obviously vociferously objecting to Harry being arrested but, since someone had placed a silencing charm on her, that assumption had to be an educated guess. Her mother was just sitting on the ground, quietly staring at a cloth covered human shape.

The real noise was being generated by an argument between Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. Both seemed to hold contradictory opinions on what had happened here, and what should take place next. Cornelius was trying to lay down the law but Amelia was just as animatedly quoting the actual law of the land straight back at him - as well as reminding the Minister of Magic that she was the one in charge here. Needless to say, Cornelius wasn't too happy with any of that.

"Potter killed two people, he's not even contesting that fact. Poor Lucius was cursed in the back."

Amelia wasn't standing for Ministerial interference in a case that could blow their world apart, not without one hell of a fight. "Your 'poor Lucius' is lying there in full Death Eater regalia, including a mask with his name on the inside. He also carries the dark mark on his arm. Had I been here, I would have fired on him too. What about Draco? His wand clearly shows a killing curse as the last spell cast, and we have a body here for which that spell was the cause of death."

Trying to bluster, and piece together an explanation that would fit the circumstances, Fudge clearly indicated the tone of interpretation he wanted placed on tonight's events. "Young Draco had just seen his father murdered. His grief would understandably see him cast that awful curse at his father's killer - Potter. The muggle was probably just in the way - an unfortunate accident."

A thoroughly frustrated Amelia came right back at him. "Could the reason that muggle was in the way be that this is his property? What excuse do you have for both Malfoys being here, in the middle of the night, with Lucius wearing his Death Eater uniform?"

A flustered Fudge just tried to stamp his authority, and his solution, over the situation. "We'll probably never know, because Potter murdered them both before we could ask."

Harry answered that question, even although he wasn't asked. He had spotted Dumbledore's arrival and shouted the vitally important information to Albus as soon as the headmaster came close enough to hear.

"Sir, they came for Hermione. Malfoy wanted to take her to Voldemort."

Whipping around, Cornelius spotted Dumbledore for the first time. "Not that old chestnut again, boy. You-know-who is not back. Dumbledore, this is your fault for spreading these lies amongst impressionable children."

Harry came right back at the Minister. "I'm prepared to give evidence about that incident, and tonight, under truth serum. Or do you plan to do another Barty Crouch and have me kissed by a dementor before I can tell people what really happened?"

A raging Fudge turned his anger onto a physically restrained Harry. "You will face Ministerial justice for what you did tonight, boy, and you will pay for your crimes."

A coolness seemed to have embraced Harry, he calmly answered the Minister's shouted threats. "I've seen your version of ministerial justice and I wasn't impressed. Sending Hagrid to Azkaban because you had to be seen to be doing something comes to mind. It was also me who saved your arse over that matter as well, a matter your good friend Lucius here caused. I wonder if he was under the imperious curse then too?"

A gleam in the Minister's eyes was not a good sign. "So this was a revenge killing! Potter holding a grudge because his girlfriend was petrified, they probably lured both Malfoy's here so he could murder them."

Shaking his head, Albus couldn't let that go. "Cornelius, I don't think I've heard anything so ridiculous in my long life."

The Minister didn't take too kindly to that, throwing Dumbledore's own claims back at him. "More ridiculous than you-know-who returning from the dead? I know which one is more believable to me. Madam Bones, Potter here has already confessed to killing both Lucius and Draco Malfoy - I want him in Azkaban."

The witch in question was less than happy with the Minister's attempt to circumnavigate the law, especially when it was to generate the specific result he wanted. "What about the lad's trial? You want me to throw a boy who's not yet fifteen straight into Azkaban?"

Cornelius wasn't for backing down. "Amelia, I will not have this tragedy used to spread Dumbledore's latest crazy scheme. He may have convinced Potter here but I will not have the lie that you-know-who has returned terrifying our citizens. My job is to protect this country, that's what I'm doing here. I'll make this a Ministerial Order if I have to."

In the silence that declaration caused, Minerva reported to Dumbledore. "Both Granger ladies are suffering from shock, Poppy has administered a light calming draught to them. Cornelius, how did you get here so quickly?"

A now growling Amelia answered that one. "Mafalda Hopkirk will be looking for a new job tomorrow - make that today. She sent word to Cornelius that an underage Draco Malfoy had cast the killing curse. Our Minister of Magic rushed to the scene, obviously intending to declare Draco innocent. Now that he can't, Cornelius is hell-bent on seeing Potter punished - irrespective of facts, laws or people's rights. Only the fact Miss Granger's wand is still in her bedroom is saving her facing manufactured Ministerial charges too."

Cornelius really let his temper out now. "This boy just killed the head and heir apparent of an old pureblood family, he has single-handedly ended the Malfoy line. A few detentions and loss of some house points isn't going to be his punishment here."

Albus was desperately trying to change Cornelius' mind, otherwise he would have no other choice left open but to act. "The Potters are a far older and more respected family than the Malfoys. You are deliberately trying to end the Potter line, without even providing the head of that family with his legal right of a trial."

"So you can use that trial to spread your lies? No - I won't allow it. If I had a dementor here at the moment, we wouldn't be having this argument, and the problem would already be solved. Amelia, as Minister of Magic, I'm ordering you to place Potter in Azkaban."

"I can't allow that, Cornelius."

"The Chief Mugwump has no say in this…" Cornelius was supremely confident of his position on this matter. Dumbledore though didn't back down an inch. If the Ministry were going to disregard their own laws to achieve the result this small minded wizard wanted, Albus really couldn't afford to stand here and let them - not this time.

"I still can't allow that…"

Finally realising what was actually being said by Albus, a now panicking Cornelius reacted. "Aurors, arrest Albus Dumbledore."

Their collective hesitation as the aurors questioned that order was more than enough time for Albus. Everyone but those he deemed necessary were soon lying unconscious on the grass.

"That will only hold them for a few moments. Harry we need to get out of here. Minerva…"

"NO!" Harry's shout stopped Dumbledore's instructions to his deputy as he, Minerva, Poppy, Emma and Hermione all stared at Harry.

"Harry, my boy. We need to get out of here."

"No. If Fudge gets me, he'll leave Hermione and Emma alone. You can then protect them from Voldemort. If I leave with you, Fudge will arrest them. With you then a fugitive too, they will be left defenceless. I can't allow that to happen, I'm not leaving here without them."

Knowing the sand was already running out here, Albus tried to reason with Harry. "If I take them with us, they will become fugitives too."

Hermione and Emma stood beside Harry. "We don't mind that, as long as we're together." The potion might have slowed Emma's speech but the hand clamped on each of the teen's shoulders demonstrated she meant business. Her words also showed she was thinking clearly on this matter.

"I don't want Harry to go to prison and I don't want Hermione anywhere near the people who would send him there. The only way to achieve that is for all of us to leave together with you. I don't want to leave my Dan here either though."

With a wave of Albus' wand, Harry's appeared from the auror who had confiscated it while Hermione's wand shot out a window of her house. The restraints on Harry's wrists also dropped to the ground. Dan's covered body was quickly levitated by Dumbledore toward the group.

"Minerva, you know where I must take them. Look after Hogwarts for me." Turning his attention to Harry, Hermione and her mother, Albus gave instructions that they simply couldn't ignore. "I need the three of you to hold onto a tail feather, I will take Mister Granger."

At that, Fawkes appeared above them. With one hand on Dan and the other on Fawkes, Albus made sure they were all holding on before they flamed out of there.

Minerva and Poppy quickly sat on the grass, pretending to be just recovering like everyone else. Not quite like everyone else however, Cornelius was now apoplectic with rage.

"Amelia, I want all of them hunted down and flung in Azkaban. Dumbledore and Potter will learn they're not above the law."

"I can and will issue warrants for both of their arrests. I cannot do so for either of the Grangers. They have committed no crimes and we don't even know if they wished to leave, or were coerced into doing so. What am I supposed to charge them with?"

Knowing that, in their society, the fate of a muggleborn witch and her family would be inconsequential when compared to the murder of two prominent pureblood wizards, Cornelius nodded his agreement. He had more to say on the matter though.

"With Sirius Black still on the run, and now Potter and Dumbledore being added to the most wanted list, we really need to see some results soon. If we don't see some positive results in those cases quickly, your position as Head of the D.M.L.E. might just become untenable."

Having worked with Fudge since he snuck into the post of Minister, Amelia was well aquatinted with how he operated. Cornelius was setting her up for the fall, and protecting his own political skin in the process. The fact that he wanted to send a fourteen year old wizard to Azkaban, without the benefit of a trial, clearly forced Dumbledore's hand tonight. Amelia also had no reason to disbelieve Dumbledore or Potter's claims that Voldemort had returned, a dead Death Eater lying on the grass was further proof things were changing.

With Fudge being an arse about it, and refusing to even consider the possibility things had changed, they were woefully underprepared to deal with this. If Voldemort had returned, his next move would be to quietly take out those who would oppose him. Amelia knew she would be near the top of that list and had no intention of leaving Susan as the last living Bones. Fixing Cornelius with her best 'talking to an imbecile' stare, Amelia blasted right back.

"When the Minister of Magic interferes in a live D.M.L.E. investigation and then attempts to impose his own solution on us - just because his friends are involved - then that is when my position becomes untenable. Since that is exactly what you tried to do here tonight, you've left me with no option other than to tender my resignation - effective immediately."

A shocked Fudge could only watch as Amelia turned away. She had however some parting words for the Minister.

"If Voldemort has returned, your refusal to believe Dumbledore and Potter could see the entire country fall to that dark madman. Remember Minister, no body was ever found that Halloween. Remember also, you are about to issue arrest warrants against the only two people with any hope of saving us."

Amelia thought 'us' sounded better, though she now intended for her and Susan to be out of the country long before it fell to the darkness. She also knew dear Cornelius would insist on being the one who told Narcissa Malfoy she no longer had a son or husband. That was one task she was glad the Minister of Magic insisted on. Amelia disapparated away, leaving Fudge to deal with the mess.

-oOoOo-

The intruder alarm had Sirius and Remus racing from their respective bedrooms with wands already drawn. Spotting Dumbledore was one of the intruders certainly lessened the tension both Marauders were feeling. Seeing his godson amongst the group initially had Sirius excited, that was until he laid eyes on the cloth covered body lying in front of them.

"What happened?"

The calming draft might have dulled Hermione's emotions but her words broke Sirius' heart, knowing the pain that would hit his godson's best friend later.

"Draco Malfoy murdered my father."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I swear that little shit will pay for this…"

"Harry's already taken care of that, Sirius. He took out Draco and his father. Thanks for offering though, that's already more than the Ministry did. They were going to send Harry to Azkaban. Sorry for dropping in on you like this…"

Harry was standing behind Hermione, with both arms wrapped around her. Emma was behind Harry with her arms doing their best to encircle both of the teenagers.

Approaching, Sirius bent and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "You helped Harry save my life, even without that I will help you any way I can." Switching his attention to the woman he didn't know, Sirius introduced himself.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. We haven't been introduced but I'm assuming you're Hermione's mother." A nod from Emma saw him continue. "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and your host. You also have my condolences. My offer to your wonderful daughter of course includes you too, anything I can do."

The same calming potion was still working on Emma, allowing her to think practically. "My Dan, what will happen next? We're not particularly religious, nor had we ever talked about this, but I think he would like to be buried. How can I make arrangements?"

Albus spoke for the first time since arriving, trying to offer the oh so recently widowed lady some reassurance. "Mrs Granger, please allow us to take care of your wishes for you." Waving his wand, the cloth covering Dan transfigured into a simple but elegant oak coffin.

"Ma'am, there is rather a large garden at the back of this house. Your husband would be welcome to rest there, permanently or until your circumstances change."

Staring at the coffin, her vision blurred by tears, Emma felt Hermione nod her agreement before accepting Sirius' offer. "That's very kind. If it's not too much trouble, could it be done tomorrow?"

After being assured it would be no trouble, Sirius led them to a bedroom they had prepared for anyone staying over. Hermione was clinging to Harry, not wanting to let him go.

"Hermione, your mother will need you."

"I know, but so do you. I know you, Harry, don't blame yourself for this. Neither me nor my mum does…" Emma emphasised Hermione's sentiments by kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Over the coming days and weeks, we're all going to need each other."

Gripping Hermione tighter, Harry wasn't aware he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. "I'll need you a lot longer than that."

At any other time, hearing Harry say that would have Hermione ecstatic. The circumstances, and the potion, left her barely able to muster a smile. Her arms tightening around Harry though told its own story.

Sirius closed the door, taking the first chance to speak with his godson. He tried to keep it light. "This old house is in a bit of a state. You're going to have to bunk with me tonight until a room can be made ready…"

Watching as Harry casually sat on the floor, taking his wand out as he did so, totally confused Sirius. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Anyone trying to get near Hermione or Emma will have to go through me - and I'm done holding back."

"They will be safe here…" His godson totally cut Sirius off.

"They should have been safe in their own house. We were even supposed to have a guard, with Dumbledore putting wards up tomorrow - later on today. I heard them say why they had come, they wanted to take Hermione to Voldemort, yet I kept waiting on the guard doing something. Turns out he'd buggered off because 'a bit of business came up'. Dan walked right into them. I thought Lucius was the most dangerous so took him out first - and that little bastard Draco cast the killing curse. I killed them both, Sirius, and my only regret is I didn't do it before Dan got murdered. I will take out anyone who tries to hurt those I love, and the ministry can go and fuck themselves. The Death Eaters don't follow laws, we have to do the same to deal with these murdering bastards. With both the Ministry and their master protecting them, I don't see any other option."

Seeing the determination in Harry's eyes, Sirius realised there was no way of moving him from here tonight. Instead, he levitated an armchair to beside the door before supplying a blanket. After being thanked by a grateful godson, Sirius strode off in search of Dumbledore - and some answers.

Albus was sitting quietly chatting with Remus, a bottle of fire whisky and some glasses on the table in front of them. Taking the time to pour a glass of the spirit, and having a measured sip, Sirius finally let out what was eating away at his insides.

"Albus, what the fuck happened tonight? Did Harry really kill two Malfoys? Where was the guard you placed there, and why did it have to be tomorrow those wards went up? We heard from Arthur what those Dursleys did, and I was delighted Harry was staying with Hermione. Surely though protections should have been put in place immediately after you discovered where Harry was?"

Dumbledore appeared to age before their eyes as Sirius continued his rant.

"He's along there sitting outside the Grangers' room door, ready to kill anyone who goes near Hermione or her mum. We all knew he was blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death, Now he'll add Hermione's father to a list no fourteen year old should ever have. I want to know, I demand to know why he wasn't protected."

Not lifting his eyes from the glass of firewhisky now held in his lap, it was almost as if Albus was having a discussion with himself. "Harry initially refused to come with me tonight. He predicted, probably correctly, that him leaving with me would see the Minister of Magic turn his ire onto both the Granger ladies. He was prepared to end up in Azkaban, knowing we would protect Hermione and her mother. Harry has always has a large self-sacrificing streak running through him but that has been joined buy a ruthlessness that saw him cast a fatal curse at Lucius Malfoy's back. No warning, no attempt at restraining, Harry killed him."

There wasn't any danger of Sirius not coming back after Albus saying that. "Harry told me they were there for Hermione, planning to hand her over to Voldemort like some sick 'welcome back' gift for their master. I would have killed the bastard too."

"And what of young Draco?"

Not wanting the fact he'd been sitting there quietly be construed as he didn't have an opinion on this, Remus now entered the argument. He also made his position clearly understood. "Hermione said it was Draco who murdered her father. Was Harry supposed to stand there and hope he survived being hit with another killing curse? Choosing between the life of a Malfoy or Harry is not a difficult choice for me, or Sirius. I saw how close Harry and Hermione were last year, Sirius caught the end of it and had the same opinion as me. Arthur telling us they were kissing in King's Cross had this old mutt wagging his tail. I also noticed you never answered Sirius' questions over the wards and guard?"

"I had Mundungus…" Albus never got to say anymore. Remus was on his feet, his tumbler of firewhisky thrown into the fire as the werewolf fought to control his temper.

"I was available and desperate to help, you knew this. Had I been there, this entire incident could have been avoided. Your actions - or inactions - leave us with an innocent man dead and Harry piling even more guilt onto himself. Since you don't pick what robes you're going to wear without a good reason, I think Sirius and I deserve to hear the reasons behind tonight."

The old wizard sat there and said nothing, leaving the Marauders in complete agreement over what they would do next. His position as Harry's godfather saw Sirius telling Dumbledore what that would be.

"Albus, you're now a wanted criminal - just like me. You're not Harry's headmaster anymore, nor do you hold any position of authority over him. I will talk to my godson tomorrow and discover what he wants to do next, that opinion will be my only concern. Your opinion will neither be sought nor listened to. You could be a great help, with whatever we decide to do next, but we just don't trust you. I do thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing Harry here tonight. Azkaban is no place for a teenager and Fudge is a right bastard who needs a good cursing for even suggesting that option."

With his temper once more under control, Remus tried to be the voice of reason here. "Albus, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves - there's already more than enough enemies facing us. You seem far more concerned though over Draco's death than the fact that Harry lived. It's also obvious to us that you have plans for Harry - plans that you refuse to discuss with us - or Harry. You have to see we can't sit back and allow that to go unchallenged."

The resulting silence was eventually broken by a sorrowful sigh from Albus. "The last twenty four hours has changed many things. everything now needs to be reconsidered. I understand you are both desperate for answers but right now is not the time, we need our heads clear before treading that dangerous path. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I intend to use this extremely comfortable chair and meditate for a few hours."

Seeing both Marauders about to object, Albus supplied the timescale he was considering here. "I'll attempt some reconsidering of my own and have answers for you after we bury Mister Granger. Tonight happened too late to feature in today's Prophet but I think we need to call an Order meeting for tomorrow as well. You can also be certain Harry and Miss Granger will be looking for answers too. There is something I have been meaning to tell that boy but kept putting it off, I fear I have run out of time. I can only hope Harry may see it in his heart to forgive an old man his mistakes."

Sirius and Remus were prepared to wait that long for some answers. Albus apparently going to include the teens in those discussions sealed the deal for both of them. As Remus headed back to bed, Sirius headed off to see if Harry needed any company in his vigil. He guessed neither him nor Harry would sleep much tonight anyway.

-oOoOo-

Being awakened in the middle of the night was always going to put Narcissa Malfoy in a bad mood. That she was awoken by that bumbling fool of a Minister turning up at their manor just darkened her mood. Hearing the news Cornelius had come to personally deliver certainly didn't lighten Narcissa's demeanour any.

While maintaining her stoic pureblood exterior, there was an intense internal battle being fought under that flawless alabaster skin. A part of Narcissa was wailing like a banshee, grieving for her son. Another part wanted to reanimate her fucking cretin of a husband, just so she could make his death a great deal slower and infinitely more painful.

As Cornelius was poo-pooing Potter's explanation for both Malfoys being in Crawley in the middle of the night, it actually made perfect sense to Narcissa. Lucius had obviously done something really stupid, he'd returned from being summoned by the Dark Lord barely able to crawl.

To compound that stupidity, Lucius had apparently then attempted a big play. Her husband's idiotic decision to end all idiotic decisions though was to take Draco along with him. Hearing that Draco had fired the killing curse on that muggle actually offered Narcissa a grain of comfort, in the strangest of ways. If Draco was successfully able to generate enough hate to power that curse, then the boy she loved had already been lost to her - well before Potter fired on Lucius' son.

Her grief and anger however were soon being swamped by a much stronger desire, self-preservation. The Malfoy fortune would be closed to her now, a widow's stipend would be all she would ever see of it as others fought over Lucius' gold. Not only was that fortune lost to her, it was also no longer available to the Dark Lord. That's where the real danger to her well-being lay.

In the upcoming war, Narcissa Malfoy was no longer a player. She had nothing either side would want. To compound that problem, she was now the last remaining Malfoy. Since Lucius had so obviously earned his master's displeasure, and that was before going off and getting himself killed, the Dark Lord would be desperate to show his followers what would happen when one of his Death Eaters angered him.

If any Death Eater got hold of her, Narcissa understood her life was over. Her life would end as publicly and unpleasantly as the Dark Lord could make it. Since the Dark Lord was rightfully considered an expert on the administration of pain, that was an option Narcissa needed to avoid at all costs.

After getting the Minister out of the manor, it was time to pack. Reckoning she had mere hours before this news reached the Dark Lord, she needed to be out the country by then. Over the years Narcissa had managed to squirrel away enough gold to see her comfortable for at least a few years. With her jewellery available for sale if things got tight, she would get by. Compared to being raped and tortured to death for the Dark Lord's amusement, anything was preferable as an alternative.

She would grieve for her son only when it was safe to do so. Right now, she didn't have the time. Draco and Lucius were dead, her first priority was to ensure she didn't join them anytime soon.

-oOoOo-

Hermione awoke and thought she was in a different room from the one she'd eventually fallen asleep in. Hermione knew she was in Sirius' house, and well remembered the circumstances that brought them here. What she didn't understand is how she was now surrounded by things from her own home - and Crookshanks was on the bed purring for her to wake. Opening the room door saw a dozing Harry shoot up from a chair to enquire if anything was wrong.

"Our entire room has been changed while we slept. Our clothes, toiletries and other possessions from home are there.." Hugging Crookshanks to her, she couldn't say anymore.

"Hermione, I never moved from here…"

A pop saw a disconsolate little elf pulling at his ears. "Dobby is sorry, he was only trying to help."

With merely a glance at each other, it was decided Harry should ask the questions. "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"With Harry Potter leaving Hogwarts, Dobby no longer wants to work there. Dobby spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore, asking if Harry Potter might want an elf, now Harry Potter has left Hogwarts. Dobby cleaned the room next to this one, putting Harry Potter's things in it. Dobby then thought Harry Potter's friends would need their things too…" A smiling Harry saw Dobby stop speaking.

"Dobby, I honestly don't know my circumstances at the moment. I have a few galleons in my trunk and that's it. I hadn't even thought about me not being able to return to Hogwarts."

"If Dobby is Harry Potter's elf, Dobby can go to Gringotts for him. Dobby can do many things…"

Again Harry's smile stopped Dobby talking, allowing him a chance to answer. "I need to sit down and do some talking about my situation but I can promise you this. If I need an elf, yours is the only name on my list." Harry now had an elf hugging his legs while promising to work hard, the touching scene almost had Hermione grinning too. She heard her mother beginning to stir and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Go grab a shower and get changed. If your room is next door, I'm sure you could sleep there tonight. Dobby would make a fantastic sentry, neither of us heard or saw him."

This had the little elf standing as tall as he could, and swearing not even Kreacher would get passed him. This left both teens puzzled, until an aged elf made his presence known.

"Halfblood brat murdered Master Draco, whelp deserves beheading for daring to curse pureblood son of a Black. Mudbloods and Muggles in the proud house of Black - Kreacher feels the shame to his bones. The unworthy should be smothered in their sleep."

Without taking his eyes off the old elf, Harry let his little friend know his decision. "Dobby, the job is yours. We can discuss details later but your main task is to protect Hermione and Emma - they are family."

Dobby was again hugging Harry's legs, his dreams having just come true. Hermione's hand on Harry's shoulder saw him turn to face his girlfriend. Instead of a row, he found himself being kissed. Hermione then explained her reasoning to a puzzled boyfriend.

"Dobby is way beyond happy with your decision, and my mother is defenceless in this house. What grounds would I have for arguing?"

As she headed back into her room, Sirius appeared and was raging at seeing Kreacher there.

"I told you to leave my guests alone. Kreacher, I am ordering you to have no contact with Emma, Hermione and Harry. You will stay away, nor will you pass information about them to anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." All heard the mutterings from the old elf as he shuffled away, with Harry having to physically restrain Dobby from attacking Kreacher.

"Sirius, Dobby here is the best house elf in the world, and he now works for me. Will that cause any problems, this being your house?"

"You're my heir, so someday all this might be yours. Now there's a depressing thought to start the day with. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really…"

"I didn't think so. I came down to stand guard so you could go freshen up."

"Dobby was going to do that."

"I'm a better guard than I am a cook. If Dobby makes breakfast for everyone, I'll stay here. None of us should eat anything Kreacher has been near."

"Kreacher is a bad elf. Let his house get filthy, and then says terrible things about Harry Potter. Dobby will look after his family." The little elf popped away, neither Sirius nor Harry sure which of Kreacher's offences were worse in Dobby's eyes.

-oOoOo-

A passing summer rainstorm that morning meant it was now afternoon before Dan's burial could take place. This pushed Dumbledore's promised discussion with the Marauders back until after the already scheduled Order meeting. Albus was waiting to see how the teenagers handled the funeral before suggesting they become part of that discussion, Sirius and Remus agreed - as long as the meeting went ahead today. They needed to know what was going on, and they could then help decide when to tell Harry.

The dark rain-filled clouds of earlier had quickly passed, leaving blue sky for the somber occasion. Emma and Hermione were wearing black dresses, with Harry in a dark resized suit that belonged to Dan. As both Granger ladies held each other for comfort, Harry hovered at Hermione's side. That was until Hermione grabbed his arm in a vice like grip.

"Someone needs to say something, we can't just lower my dad into that great hole without someone saying something." Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks as she said those words, her eyes fixed on the coffin that contained her father.

With Sirius, Remus Albus and Minerva there too, only the head of Gryffindor had ever spoken with Dan Granger. In a situation like this, saying the wrong thing could be a lot worse than saying nothing. All four were then shocked when Harry started to speak.

"I only knew Dan for a very short time, and that is already one of the greatest regrets of my life. He had a wonderful way of leading you to take a step back and look at situations from a different angle, something I will always be grateful for and try my best to keep doing. Although I only stayed with the Grangers for a day or so, it was more than enough for me to see where Dan's main focus lay. He leaves behind a wife and daughter whose love for Dan was only matched by his devotion to both of them. He was an innocent victim in this war, sadly not the first - nor will he be the last. I will make a promise here to do everything I can to help Hermione and Emma, now and for as long as they'll have me around. Knowing Dan, that would mean a lot more to him than the fact the person who murdered him will never hurt another soul."

Emma and Hermione now had Harry wrapped in their joint embrace, both making it clear they wanted him around for a long time. As Albus levitated the coffin, in preparation for lowering the coffin into the prepared grave, something just came to Hermione and she went with it.

"An honest man here lies at rest,

As e'er God with His image blest:

The friend of man, the friend of truth;

The friend of age, and guide of youth:

Few hearts like his, with virtue warm'd,

Few heads with knowledge so inform'd:

If there's another world, he lives in bliss;

If there is none, he made the best of this."

There wasn't a dry eye present as Hermione finished reciting the poem just as the coffin came to rest. Wiping her own eyes, Minerva asked what had inspired that particular verse. It was actually Emma who answered, Hermione was sobbing into Harry's chest at the moment.

"My Dan loved his poetry, especially Robert Burns. He frequently used to recite it - in the worst Scottish accent I've ever heard - but those words lost none of their power because of that. When she was little, Hermione used to love sitting on her father's knee as he read 'Tam O' Shanter' to her. Dan will never really be gone as long as we remember things like that."

The grave was now filled in, and Albus transfigured a few rocks rocks into a headstone. Removing his wand, Harry created bunches of flowers for Hermione and Emma to lay.

As Hermione placed the flowers on her father's grave, she looked around and approved of the location. The garden was obviously as expanded as the house, with this little glade at the end of walk about fifty yards behind the Black residence. Hermione also suspected Dobby had played a part in this area looking so nice as some parts of the garden they had walked through to get here were wild. Here, amongst the few apple, cherry and rowan trees, it was actually beautiful.

"Thanks, Sirius. This is a lovely spot."

Emma agreed with her daughter. Not only that, she could visit Dan anytime she was in this house. The way things were progressing, with their fugitive status and the two teens getting closer every time Emma looked in their direction, they could be spending a lot of time here.

Harry stood back as the other four left. Hermione then joined him as they waited on Emma being ready to leave. The trio were arm in arm, with Emma in the middle, as they made their way back into the house.

They entered a much busier house than the one they'd left. All the red hair amongst the new guests was an instant indicator that the Weasleys were here, though both Harry and Hermione could have done without spotting the greasy locks of their potions professor. Sometimes you just couldn't catch a break.


	4. A Prophecy Told

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N Sorry this is a bit later than I planned, was on a wee holiday with my better half - no writing was allowed. My wife and I have been together since our very early teens, with everyone of course telling us we were far too young. Last week we celebrated our 38th wedding anniversary, hence the holiday - and the no writing!

 **Chapter 4 - A Prophecy Told**

Ron was first to react, quickly making his way over to the entering trio. "Hermione, I don't really know what to say. Sorry just doesn't seem to be enough."

Hermione had a now blushing Ron in a hug, tears once more running down her cheeks. Not knowing how to cope with a crying Hermione, Ron turned his attention onto Harry. "Glad you were there, mate."

Harry just nodded as he took Hermione back into his arms - just before Mrs Weasley arrived. With her arms around the hugging couple, Molly was in full smothering mode.

"Oh my dear, we're all so sorry for your loss. You're going to have to leave the kitchen however as we're about to have an Order meeting. I brought some sandwiches so you children could go somewhere and chat..."

His arms tightening around Hermione, Harry stared straight at the woman. "Mrs Weasley, what age were Ron and I when we saved Ginny?"

If Harry had drawn back and smacked Molly one, the effect on the crowded room couldn't have been any more pronounced. He noticed Arthur move to wrap his arms around Ginny, almost as if to reassure himself his daughter was still with them. Harry's question also had Molly taking a few steps back. Although she now had the complexion of a bottle of milk, after being reminded of the day she almost lost two of her children, Molly was a tough witch. She wasn't about to have her opinion publicly challenged by the teenage wizard in front of her.

"That doesn't change the fact you're still only fourteen. You need to leave this to the adults..."

Using the same calmness that served him well last night, Harry then proceeded to use logic to destroy her argument. "Ron and I took an adult with us to save Ginny. That 'adult' tried to leave us all down there to die - while he got a new bestseller out of our deaths. Last night, I waited on the adult who was supposed to be guarding us taking action - we just buried a good man because I waited. We have a returned Voldemort who wants everyone in this room dead, and a powerfully corrupt Minister of Magic who would throw all of us in Azkaban - but only if he didn't have a dementor with him at the time."

Not being able to contain himself any longer, the sarcasm was dripping from every syllable of Severus' comment. "So you think you know better than everyone in this room now? Potter, your arrogance is astonishing."

The expected explosion never came, a respectful Harry calmly answered Snape. "Professor, I would be the first to put my hand up to admit the amount I don't know is astonishing. There are people in this room, yourself included, with a far greater understanding of what is happening around us - and what we need to do to change things for the better. I would love to go and spend time with my friends, time spent just being a teenager. Whether people in here like it or not that just can't happen. Time and time again, Voldemort has come after me. Now he's coming after my friends, I can't keep relying on luck to save me and them. I need to be better, I need to be more prepared, then next time we might not have to bury any of ours."

Looking directly at Snape, Harry tried to reach the man behind the scowl. "Professor, from the moment I met Draco his greatest ambition was to be just like his father. Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, one who turned up in Crawley with the intention of taking my fifteen year old girlfriend to Voldemort. Her parents were only muggles, not worth their consideration, they were simply to be dealt with. Lucius took his son on that mission, a mission Draco was clearly looking forward too. Had I stunned both of them, Fudge would have seen the Malfoys were cleared of any wrongdoing - and I would probably still have ended up sentenced to Azkaban."

Now talking to the entire room, Harry made his point. "That is what we're up against here, a corrupt system where the death eaters use their positions and gold to help make the rules. These are the same rules they know they can break whenever it suits them, their position and gold again enough to protect them from justice. That is why I need help with training, to fight against all of that. That is the only way we're ever going to win this war, because this is a war. I've witnessed two innocent casualties of this war murdered in the last couple of weeks, it's time to fight back."

There were well over twenty people in that room yet the shock Harry's remark caused resulted in total silence. It was Dumbledore who finally broke that silence, horrified at what he was hearing here. "Surely, Harry, you're not implying we start killing?"

"This is war, Sir. In war it's kill or be killed. When it's down to them or us, that's not a hard choice to make. Does anyone here think Emma, Hermione or me would have survived last night had half-a-dozen death eaters appeared in the Grangers' garden, rather than just the two Malfoys? If we let them choose where and when the battles will take place, then we've already lost."

Snape again snarled out a question. "So you see yourself as judge, jury and executioner?"

Seeing what he was doing here was working, Harry again kept his cool. The best way to be taken seriously here was not to set off on some teenage rant at the world. "No professor, again I have neither the knowledge or experience to make those decisions. There are people in this room who do though, and that knowledge and experience will be telling them what's coming next. You know who the guilty are. You also know, under the current system, they will never be punished. Lucius Malfoy was at the Grangers, in full Death Eater garb, yet Fudge declared he was innocent. Just like he declared Voldemort couldn't be back, and we're all powerless to do anything about it. Pick the targets and train me to take those targets out, then we will at the very least make a difference."

Apparently Albus only thought he was horrified before. Hearing that Harry was willing to kill people just took his horror to a whole new level. "You would deliberately set out to murder people?"

Hermione had gotten herself back together and decided it was time to enter the fray, there was never any doubt which side she would be supporting. Still with Harry's arms around her, she turned to face Dumbledore. "Professor, do you consider Harry's actions last night to be murder?"

Silence once more descended as everyone awaited Albus' answer. He of course tried to dodge the question. "I believe Harry could have made different choices last night..."

Hermione was having none of that. "I notice you didn't answer the question, or perhaps you did. Tell me, Professor, what is it about Draco Malfoy that makes his life so much more important than that of my fathers? Is it his age? Him being magical, or is it that Draco was a pureblood?"

"Miss Granger, all life is sacred. Taking a life can also change someone, that is all I wished for Harry - to save him from that."

Harry was standing with Hermione in his arms while she leaned back on him, Emma just behind them with her hands on Harry's shoulders. A quick squeeze of Hermione's waist signalled that he would play the next shot in what was becoming a verbal tennis match. The rest of the room were certainly as enthralled as if watching a Wimbledon final, only this one was about life or death matters.

"You're a bit late for that, Professor. I killed a Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrell when only eleven. I asked you after that incident if there was a reason Voldemort kept coming after me, you said I was too young to hear it? Am I still to young?"

With a sigh of resignation, Albus was able to answer honestly. "No, Harry, you're not. I had already made arrangements to sit down with Sirius and Remus later to discuss that very thing. You and Miss Granger's involvement was dependant on how you coped with the burial of Mister Granger. I now have no qualms about inviting you both to that meeting."

It was only hearing the loud commotion from outside the room that Harry noticed neither his godfather nor Remus were currently present. Their absence, and the reason for the disturbance, was soon explained as their supposed guard from last night rushed into the room. His hand was pressed to his face in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the blood gushing from his nose.

A raging Sirius followed closely behind, with Remus trying to stop his best friend committing murder. As Mundungus headed straight for Dumbledore, Sirius loudly made his opinion known.

"That piece of shit not only didn't apologise for leaving his post when guarding my godson last night, he actually wanted compensating for the merchandise Harry destroyed when the piercing curse hit it. He cost a life, nearly lost his own, but all he's concerned about is the little gold he lost. Was he getting paid to guard Harry?"

Finding himself once more in the spotlight, Albus again had to come up with an answer. "Mundungus has been gracious enough to carry out some tasks for me in the past, I of course compensated him for his time…"

This time it was Remus who lost it. "You were getting paid to do a job, but left it when something more profitable came along. How the hell can we trust him not to sell us down the river the instant he gets a better offer?"

Nodding in agreement with his best friend, Sirius took it further. "Albus, I don't want him in my house. Remus is right, he can't be trusted."

Seeing an opening, Harry pounced on it. "We seem to have a lot of trust issues within this group, issues that will see us beaten before we even begin to start fighting back. There has to be trust amongst us, otherwise what's the point? Professor Dumbledore, could the reason Voldemort is after me be shared with this group? Trust has to be started somewhere."

As all eyes were once more on Dumbledore, it was Albus' turn to appear ashen. "Harry, I can't express how much of a bad idea that is. Voldemort doesn't have all the information, and I was intending taking steps to ensure he didn't get his hands on it. This information getting out could literally change the course of this conflict."

It was Hermione who came back at him. "Sir, you say that like it's a bad thing? With you a fugitive, who's left to stand up to Voldemort? Fudge will be no obstacle, Voldemort could take over the country by Christmas. From where we're standing, I struggle to see how things could get much worse?"

Harry backed up his girlfriend. "I am all for denying Voldemort vital information but could you share the portion that Voldemort already knows? That would show a level of trust to the people in this room without jeopardising what you don't want him to discover."

While Albus was contemplating his answer, a deep baritone voice cut right through the argument. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… That is the reason you are his main target, and why your parents went into hiding. Albus is certain you are the one from the prophecy but hasn't shared the complete version with me."

"Severus, what have you done?"

"Exactly what Potter suggested, showed some trust. You are going to ask for volunteers to guard the entrance to the Hall of Prophecies, without disclosing what is being guarded or why. If the Dark Lord comes for that prophecy, those people's lives will be on the line. They need to know why they're there, and then make that risky decision for themselves. It's already clear Fletcher here is not suitable for guard duty…" Severus was interrupted by a stunning spell shooting past him and striking Dung. Sirius then justified his actions to the rest of the room.

"He would have that news spread all around the country by the end of the week."

Looking up at Harry and getting a smile of agreement, Hermione then added her tuppence worth. "Sirius, that might be a good thing. Fudge will have declared Harry and Professor Dumbledore fugitives by now…"

Minerva confirmed that to be true, and that Amelia Bones had resigned from her position too.

Hermione's smile contained no joy, it was almost predatory. "Fudge has lost his biggest backer in Malfoy. We heard him try to spin the story to make both Malfoys seem nothing more than innocent victims, with Harry and Professor Dumbledore now wanted criminals. News of this prophecy can be spread, leaving our Minister of Magic without a scapegoat, or a saviour, when Voldemort eventually makes his move."

Harry then really stirred the pot. "I'm actually glad neither of us are going back to Hogwarts. Without Professor Dumbledore there, the castle will be as inviting a target as the ministry."

Albus of course instantly proclaimed Hogwarts would be safe, Harry calmly refuted that claim.

"Our first year, Voldemort taught there for a full year - possessing Professor Quirrell. Second year he was back, possessing a student and controlling a basilisk. Last year we had one of his most fanatical Death Eaters polyjuced as Professor Moody, sorry Professor."

Moody was standing back and enjoying this. Like Black, he thought Albus' decision to have Dung guarding the lad was a ludicrous one. He decided to declare what side of the argument he agreed with.

"Since I was never actually your professor, lad, just call me Moody. I would certainly like to be involved in any training you're looking for, and help you with any missions."

Turning to face Emma, Hermione started pleading. "Mum, I want to do this training too. Can I?"

Bending and kissing her daughter's forehead, Emma never could resist Hermione when she really wanted something. She didn't want to give in too easily though. "I want to know more about this training before I say yes. I also want it understood I'm only saying yes to the training. I couldn't lose you too. You, and Harry, need to be safe."

There was far too much going on here outwith his control, Albus wasn't happy. "No one has agreed to anything here."

Harry remaining calm was winning arguments for him, he kept doing what was working. It was a perfectly poised Harry who dropped a bomb into the middle of the room. "Professor, I actually don't need your permission to do anything. I will have a talk with Sirius, Emma and Hermione - you're welcome at that talk too, Remus."

Moody was almost chuckling as this skinny, dark-haired lad had Albus all in a tizzy. He also noticed Molly glaring at her own lads. three of them seemed ready to volunteer for training too, only their mother's scowl was keeping them from asking.

Noticing that Albus was getting annoyed, Harry's next barb deflated Dumbledore. "If you have a plan that sees Hermione and I living long and happy lives, providing Emma with grandchildren to spoil, this entire conversation can be classed as irrelevant."

The Granger ladies were not the only ones who let out audible gasps at hearing that, they were the only ones whose opinions mattered to Harry though. He was looking at them while continuing to speak to Albus. "You offer me that, I will bite your arm off right up to your shoulder blade. You can't offer that though, you can't keep us safe - even in the castle."

Returning his full attention to the headmaster, Harry laid it all out. "I really want to work with you, listen to your advice, but I will not blindly follow anyone. If I make mistakes, they will be my own - and hopefully I can learn from them. At the moment all I've got is the knowledge that I don't know enough but need to fight back. I hope the people in this room can help me refine that need into some kind of plan."

"Hey kiddo, you know Remus and me are already in for all of that. I'm already bored sitting around this mausoleum - and you've met my mother's painting. Albus, everyone is here because they want to fight back against Voldemort. Whether that's gathering information, passing on knowledge or doing the actual fighting, one thing is certain - we have to become a unit. Everyone in this room respects your knowledge and skill, however that doesn't make you our commander that we should blindly follow orders from. If you have things needing done, things we need to know, put it out there and ask for volunteers."

This was a step too far for Molly. "Sirius Black, you can't seriously be considering letting children train to fight Death Eaters? Look around this room, very few of us are fighters, what are we supposed to do?"

After quoting Burns so successfully at her father's burial, Hermione once more dipped into her father's teachings to sum up what was happening here. This time though she didn't try for the Scot's version, rather converted Burns' verse into English.

"Who will be a traitor knave? Who will fill a coward's grave? Who's so base as to be a slave? Let him turn, and flee."

Minerva had of course recognised the Robert Burns poem recited at Dan's burial, she had just been surprised Hermione had known it - and used "Epitaph on a Friend' to such effect. Here though, 'Scots Wha Hae' sent a shiver down her spine. She then explain the concept behind the verse to the rest of the room, the vast majority of whom were looking at the girl in puzzlement.

"Miss Granger's words are Robert Burns' version of a speech made to his troops by Robert the Bruce - just before the battle of Bannockburn. He was basically saying to them they could go home - and might be allowed to live under English rule - or stand and fight for what they believed in. This is a choice faced by all of us in this room today. Yes, most of us could offer no resistance and probably survive under Voldemort's rule - I refuse to call that living. Our other choice is a decision to stand and fight with everything we have, for all we hold dear. As Sirius said, that fighting will take many forms but, if everyone plays to their strengths, I thing we have a chance. I already know I will fight, a McGonagall could do no less. In all of this only one thing is certain, if we do nothing then Voldemort has already won."

As everyone contemplated their reactions to what they'd heard here today, Albus took out his wand and revived Dung. That same wand soon had Dung's nose fixed before Albus helped him up.

"With emotions running so high, I think you should give today's meeting a miss. Have a few drinks on me for your troubles." The few gold coins Albus offered disappeared with amazing speed into Dung's pocket before the cagy wizard then did the same to Grimmauld Place.

As Sirius appeared ready to start shouting at Albus, the old wizard held up his hand. "If we want the news that Harry here is the prophesied one to spread, I can't think of a more effective method of doing so than Mundungus Fletcher in a pub. His voice will get louder with every drink he takes. Now, we came here to have a meeting. Can I suggest we start? Harry, you and Hermione are welcome to stay. Anyone younger than seventeen can stay - with their guardian's permission."

After just having avoiding a war with Molly, Albus spoke to Emma as the miffed younger redheads were being marshalled out the room by their mother.

"Mrs Granger, you have the sympathies of everyone in this room. You are also welcome to stay, and anything you have to say will certainly be considered. As has been continually said, we all need to work together to come out the other side of this." With all the revelations that had been passed on to Order members, Albus was going to have to work harder to get people doing what he wanted to do. Then again, it wasn't like he was going to be busy doing anything else.

-oOoOo-

The Dark Lord wasn't sure how to react at hearing reports of what had transpired at Potter's mudblood's muggle home. That two Malfoys couldn't kidnap a mudblood from her muggle parents was embarrassing - and would have seen both of them severely punished at the end of his wand had Potter not deprived him off that pleasure.

That Potter had chosen to kill, rather than stun, actually surprised Voldemort. He thought Dumbledore would have his golden child well indoctrinated into his 'everyone can be redeemed' philosophy by now. What to do about Dumbledore also vexed the Dark Lord. With any ordinary wizard, losing all their positions of power and becoming a wanted criminal would take them completely off the game board. Dumbledore was not an ordinary wizard however, and would still be doing his best to thwart whatever moves he ordered his Death Eaters to make.

The biggest puzzle for the Dark Lord though was the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. His actions last night made no sense. Yes he could see the wizard wanting to protect his friend, and main benefactor, Lucius Malfoy, but he was already dead. There would be no more Malfoy gold bolstering Fudge, so why take those actions?

Anyone who knew the facts, and there were far too many people present last night for those facts not to become known, could easily see their Minister of Magic had made a horrendous mistake. In what must eventually prove a futile attempt to keep knowledge of the Dark Lord's return out of the public domain, the Minister of Magic had just made outlaws of the two people that same public would look to for a degree of protection from Lord Voldemort.

Was this merely a temper tantrum, caused by Fudge being faced with losing all that Malfoy gold, or was their some deeper message here? Was he so desperate to hold onto the position of Minister that he was prepared to serve as a puppet under Lord Voldemort's rule? That outcome had some serious advantages and really had to be explored.

His initial plan called for bolstering his forces under the noses of the ministry, while quietly dispatching anyone in that institution who could be the slightest threat to his eventual take-over of Britain. Lord Voldemort was going to have to tweak that plan slightly so a personal meeting with the Minister of Magic could be arranged. That meeting would have one of two outcomes. Either Cornelius Fudge would call him master, or the country would be left looking for a new Minister of Magic.

-oOoOo-

Harry, Hermione and Emma were sitting in their new lounge, resting and contemplating what had been a long, harrowing day for all three of them.

"I can't believe that little friend of yours can just create rooms, and then fill it with our belongings. He also makes the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted."

Sipping his own mug of that wonderful elixir, Harry agreed with Emma. "Dobby has been a godsend. That I'm heir apparent to the house of Black allows him to alter the house to better suit our needs."

Even with four years of magical education behind her, Hermione too was in awe of the house elf. "Making a sitting room between our bedrooms was fantastic. To then decorate it similar to our home, and put our furniture in here is… I haven't the words to thank Dobby enough."

"Just knowing he pleased both of you will be enough for Dobby, that's when he's at his happiest. We could all do with some of that." Harry was looking at both Granger ladies as he made that remark, Emma actually smiled as Hermione lent her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. It had been rather a traumatic day for Harry too.

"How are you coping, after hearing all that today?"

Harry's free arm slipped around Hermione as he thought about how to answer Emma's question. "I'm actually okay. Voldemort was always coming after me, knowing why doesn't really change that. Well, not for me at least…"

Hermione quickly confirmed it made no difference to her either. This had Harry pecking her on the forehead before continuing. "I would've liked a chance to talk with Ron after the first meeting broke up but Molly seemed worried we would tell him about anything discussed in there. She couldn't wait to drag them into the fireplace and floo home."

Emma had been allowed into both meetings, something that seemed to irritate Molly as well, and gave her a good reading of the Weasley situation. "I think the only time Molly got her own way today was when she hustled her children out before the Order meeting started. Arthur volunteering to help guard that prophecy appeared to be the last straw for her. She was fizzing mad as she dragged your friends away. I think Arthur will be in for a bollocking tonight." Emma started off giggling but it soon changed to sobs as her thoughts turned to Dan.

Hermione was over like a shot, sitting on the arm of her mother's chair and trying to offer some comfort. Seeing Harry was holding back, both of them signalled for him to come over too and join them. Taking the other wing of the chair as a seat, Emma then had an arm around each of them.

"I keep expecting Dan to walk in that door, and then it hits me he'll never do that again. Harry, I can understand your anger over this but I hope that isn't what's set you down the path you're taking? You said yourself, Dan would much prefer you being around to take care of Hermione rather than setting off looking for revenge. I also heard you mention grandchildren today. You are both far too young for that so you're going to have to be with us for many years to come."

After a moment to make sure Hermione knew he'd seen her deep blush at that remark, Harry answered as best he could. "Last night changed all of our lives, that can't be disputed. It nudged me down a path I was already considering. Since that night in the graveyard you both know I haven't been sleeping well. This has given me a lot of quiet time to consider my life, and what I want to do with it. Since returning to a world I knew nothing about, I have survived one death-defying ordeal after another. Looking back, luck has played a massive part in both Hermione and I still sitting here. That luck had to run out sometime, I'm sorrier than I can say it picked last night to do it. I need to learn how to be better at so many things so I'm not as reliant on being lucky."

Emma's arms tightened around both of them as she heard that, her tears still slowly falling. "Harry, we don't blame you for last night. Please don't blame yourself. Without doubt, you saved Hermione and I. I knew Dan better than anybody, he would have settled for that outcome."

While agreeing with her mum's opinion about Harry and her dad, Hermione was sill trying to comfort her. Something else Harry said was also bothering her though. Eventually she had to ask.

"You mean all that time I thought you were brooding, you were trying to come up with a master plan? Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I didn't have a plan, still don't - more like a few notions of what I need to do. Like when we kissed at the station, my new more-confident inner self was screaming at me it was something I needed to do. I don't know where I got the nerve from but I'm already sure it was my best decision ever."

Losing his smile, Harry then got deadly serious. "Looking Voldemort in the eye is like facing up to total evil. Cedric was a spare he didn't need, there was no hesitation in giving the order to kill a seventeen year old wizard who was no threat to him whatsoever. That was why your verse was so effective before the Order meeting. You either bend to Voldemort's will or he murders you. There is no middle ground, no sitting on the fence, no room for negotiations, serve - or die. I could never serve, his imperius couldn't even make me do what he ordered, so I will fight. I'd already made that decision before last night, and before hearing about any prophecy. That was all I had, Hermione. The events from last night and today have just brought into focus how I can best fight back. There were a couple of aurors in that meeting, add in Moody, Sirius and Remus, and we have a good team around to train us."

"And what about knowing you have to kill Voldemort? Dumbledore seemed pretty clear that's what the prophecy meant."

His girlfriend's question saw Harry shrug his shoulders. "I'm not a great believer in prophecy, neither are you. Had he turned up at your house last night and I had the shot, I wouldn't have hesitated to curse him in the back. I can't even think of him as a man any longer, he looks like something out of a nightmare. Red eyes, no nose, almost reptilian in appearance - I will have no problem taking the shot if the opportunity comes along. I think concentrating on his followers first is the right place to start. The hunters can become the hunted, see how they like it."

This also bothered Emma. "Are you going to be okay with putting yourself forward as the one to do the hunting Harry?"

"Emma, the people I'll be going after will be the worst of the Death Eaters. Murderers, rapists, torturers, arsonists and any other horrors that you can think of. These Death Eaters never paid for their crimes the last time, and now their master is back, they'll pick right up where they left off. You, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid - the list of people close to me that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would murder out of hand just keeps growing. You were at the Order meeting today, Dumbledore had no plan for fighting back - none of them did. If I need to be the point of the spear, so be it. This is not for revenge or some Queen and country patriotism. I think this is the best way I can protect those I love. If Dumbledore had a better plan to keep everyone safe I would certainly have listened to it."

While Emma sat with her arms around both of them, Hermione tried to change the subject. Mentioning that there was a library in the house certainly did that. It wasn't much later though that Emma rose to go to bed, telling Hermione not to stay up too late.

When they were alone, both teens cuddled into each other for comfort. "I can't leave my mum too long…" A smile from Harry was all Hermione needed to know he understood. Now they were alone, the question that had burned brightly since earlier today could now be asked.

"Harry, did you mean what you said today about us - or was it just to get a reaction out of Professor Dumbledore?"

"It certainly got a reaction, and left him with nowhere else to go. I think it was so effective because I meant every word of it. I know it's something we should have spoke about first, and sorry for putting it out there without doing so. If you don't feel the same way…"

Seeing the hurt in Harry's face, Hermione thought actions would speak louder than words. Gently placing her hands on Harry's cheeks, she kissed him with all the love she possessed in her body. She then spoke to her now dazed boyfriend.

"You put into words what I've been dreaming about. I know we're young but I also think we're both mature enough to understand this is no summer romance. You mean far too much to me for this to be a fling. It's taken us four years to reach this point, and I really like where we're at now. I have no intention of rushing into anything we're not ready for but I think we can both see this working for many years to come."

"I'm only sorry it saw the Malfoys turning up at your door…"

"Harry, Draco Malfoy hated me from the minute we met. After you, I was probably top of his list of people he wanted dead. Killing my parents in front of me before dragging me off to Voldemort must have been a dream come true for the blond bastard. Mum was right, my dad would have gladly sacrificed himself to see both of us escape that fate. Neither Malfoy will ever hurt anyone again…"

Holding his girlfriend as she cried, Harry could only make sure she knew he was there for her. Getting herself back under control, Hermione asked Harry's opinion on something else that had bothered her today.

"Why do you think Snape said what he did? I don't think Dumbledore would have told the others about the prophecy."

"Dumbledore had no intention of letting that slip, Snape forced his hand. Snape puts his life on the line every time he goes anywhere near Voldemort, that is not an exaggeration. He must have been as pissed off as us that Dumbledore had no plan for going forward. I don't think we'll ever reach the stage where we like one another but I'll certainly work with him to bring Voldemort down. I think he probably reached the same conclusion. The enemy of my enemy kinda thing. Dumbledore eventually saw the way things were going and just went with it, he would have lost too many people otherwise. He also knew the prophecy, and that I have more options than just to blindly follow whatever path he choses for me."

There was something he needed to say, knowing his girlfriend wasn't going to like it. "Hermione, this training is going to be brutal…"

Having been expecting something like this, Hermione just smiled at him. "Don't worry, Harry. I won't let Sirius tease you too much if you can't keep up with me." She kissed him, declaring the subject was now closed. A few more kisses and Hermione left to join her mother.

Harry was standing shaking his head at how easily Hermione had circumnavigated his objections, before he had a chance to air those objections too! He called for Dobby and the little elf was instantly by his side.

"Nothing will get passed Dobby, Harry Potter needn't worry."

"Am I that obvious that everyone knows what I'm going to say?" Harry's smile was greeted by Dobby's megawatt variety. He was very pleased to have anticipated his master's needs.

"Dobby, while guarding Hermione and Emma is your top priority, there has to be time during the day when you can rest. We can't have you working yourself into bad health. You must look after yourself too."

Dobby could only nod in agreement, his voice wouldn't work at the moment. Never before had anyone taken Dobby's health into consideration. Harry Potter was an even greater wizard than Dobby had thought, and Dobby was now working for this great wizard. Things were certainly changed for the better in Dobby's life.

-oOoOo-

The older he got, the less sleep Albus found he needed. That was why he was browsing through the Black family library while everyone else in the house slept. That the events of today kept running through his head and would have prevented sleep anyway was immaterial.

The first revelation that had set him back on his heels was Severus telling everyone the prophecy, or at least the part he knew. Looking back, Albus now thought it was the right thing to do. Harry was instantly accepted into the Order meeting and everyone became more focused on the tasks in hand. The prophecy, and Harry's willingness to fight, seemed to give them hope - something Albus hadn't considered.

Then again, Harry's quip about having children with Hermione certainly gave Albus hope. He had worried Harry was an angry young man who was ready to kill for revenge. It wasn't a massive step from there to becoming a dark lord, a pitfall Albus would need to be careful Harry didn't slip into. Harry's new relationship with Hermione appeared to cement the close bond that had undoubtably already existed between the pair - and Ronald Weasley.

Molly's interference there could see Ronald losing his two best friends, especially with the couple not returning to Hogwarts. The more ties Harry had to family and friends, the less chance there was of him being tempted by the dark. Albus intended to carefully monitor the situation, and perhaps have a quiet word with Arthur about it next time they met. Having a 'quiet word' with Molly was a misnomer, and something Albus would happily leave to her husband.


	5. A Secret No More

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 5 - A Secret No More**

His morning had started off so well too. The Daily Prophet had broken the story, and printed it just as he'd planned. Malfoys Murdered by Boy-Who-Kills was a headline that would grab everyone's attention. His favourite though was 'Dumbledore attacks Minister and Aurors before fleeing with Potter'. There was a nice picture of the Minister on the front page too, in quite an authoritative pose - if Cornelius said so himself. With Dumbledore and Potter now disgraced, that would leave Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as the most popular wizard in Britain. That thought alone had made Cornelius' morning.

Of the dastardly deed, all the paper's emphasis was placed on Potter cursing Lucius in the back. What Lucius was wearing at the time of being cursed didn't rate a mention. Neither did the fact that young Draco had cast the killing curse. After all, the curse only hit a muggle.

That there was no mention of Madam Bones' resignation as Head of the DMLE was a deliberate action on Cornelius' part. He wanted to have someone in place to take over the DMLE before publicly announcing the change, with no mention being made of why Bones resigned.

That's where his morning started to go wrong, with the first candidate he had sent for point-blank refusing to accept the position of DMLE head. When Cornelius attempted to force the issue, he found an auror badge being tossed onto his desk. After that, the scene had been replayed spookily similar to the earlier episode in his office by his second choice for the post. This one actually threw their badge at the Minister, Cornelius was left perplexed at what to do next.

In this situation, his normal modus operandi was to ask for advice. With Lucius dead and Dumbledore on the run, Cornelius sent for his Senior Undersecretary.

When Dolores finally arrived, Cornelius was about to reprimand her for the time she took to answer his summons when he noticed she seemed rather flustered and somewhat detached. "Dolores, are you feeling unwell?"

"What? No Cornelius. I apologise for taking so long but I was in the Department of Mysteries when your summons arrived."

"What were you doing down there?"

A troubled Dolores explained how she'd spent her morning - up until now. "There's a vicious rumour spreading throughout the ministry that a prophecy exists regarding Harry Potter and you-know-who. Apparently Potter is prophesied to defeat him. I was down there checking if there could be any truth in these rumours."

This was dismissed out of hand by Cornelius. "It doesn't matter if there was a prophecy or not. Harry Potter defeated you-know-who so the prophecy would already be fulfilled. There was no need for you to go all the way down there to discover that."

"I'm afraid there was, Cornelius. The rumour has since evolved to include the existence of this prophecy. Someone has apparently already been down there and confirmed that fact. I had to see it for myself…"

Cornelius shook his head, good staff was getting harder to find. "I already told you, any prophecy that existed has already been fulfilled!"

"The unspeakable told me that, when a prophecy has been fulfilled, the sphere turns black. I saw this prophecy orb for myself. This prophecy was made by a seer to Dumbledore, and the orb is still silver."

Getting really worried now, Cornelius was left clutching at proverbial straws. "Could there be a mistake?"

"I asked that very same question. In all the centuries prophecy orbs have been used, there has never been a mistake. The unspeakable was quite adamant, this particular prophecy is still active."

Both officials in the Minister's Office knew exactly what this meant. For the prophecy to still be active, you-know-who couldn't be dead."Do we have any means of discovering the exact wording of this prophecy? I am the Minister of Magic after all, and this is a matter of national security."

Shaking her head, Dolores delivered the bad news. "Only Potter or you-know-who can touch the sphere, never mind listen to it. This is ancient magic that existed before the ministry, it won't recognise your authority. The only bit of this prophecy that I was able to squeeze out of someone, who heard it from a source in the DMLE, was this; The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… There is apparently a little more known, but not the complete prophecy. Since it was made to Dumbledore, he would certainly know it. If Potter is the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, that puts a completely different slant on Dumbledore's actions last night. Knowing you-know-who had returned, he would of course need to protect the Potter boy."

That one phrase - 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches' - and the confirmation that the prophecy was still in play left Cornelius in a position that was untenable. He'd publicly declared that you-know-who was not back, and then threatened the boy-who-lived with a dementor's kiss. If the ministry was already buzzing with this information about a Prophecy, it would only be a matter of days before the entire country knew of it too.

"Amelia claimed that, should you-know-who return, the head of the DMLE would be his first target. With the rumour already reaching that department, you could safely bet it was one of them who checked the hall of prophecies too. It's no wonder none of them want the job. With Potter and Dumbledore now wanted criminals, I could have a drawer full of Auror badges before the week is out." Looking again at the newspaper on his desk, the headline he'd been so happy with mere moments ago now mocked Cornelius.

"If I try to bring Dumbledore and Potter back, I'm finished as Minister of Magic. If I don't drop the charges, the Ministry might be finished. Dammed if I do and dammed if I don't."

With parts of the prophecy rumour able to be confirmed, Dolores knew this wasn't a situation that could be waited out - it simply wasn't going to die down. Action would need to be taken to solve this problem. Only having a plausible excuse for taking that action could save Cornelius' position - and her own.

"You need to have new evidence that clears Dumbledore and Potter of any wrongdoing."

An incredulous Minister of Magic practically shouted his response at his Undersecretary. "Potter killed two purebloods, he didn't even try to deny it."

Slowly picking a nonexistent piece of lint from the sleeve of her robes, Dolores didn't let the Minister's anger affect her in the slightest. "We need to change that perception. Yes Potter undoubtedly killed two Malfoys, but he claimed they were Death Eaters. If Potter's claim could be substantiated, that would put him in the clear. Dumbledore dragged Potter away before the investigation could run its course, we claim new evidence has been uncovered that leaves him with no charges to answer."

Like a drowning man, Cornelius snatched at the lifeline Dolores had just thrown him. "That could work, but only if we had this new evidence to display."

"Lucius was dressed as a Death Eater, and Draco killed with an unforgivable curse. That can be used to justify a search of Malfoy Manor from top to bottom. Evidence could be found that proves the Malfoys were Death Eaters - clearing Potter and Dumbledore."

"What if we don't find any evidence?"

Dolores just stared at the Minister, that stupid question didn't deserve an answer. Even if there was not one shred of evidence in the entire manor, the people doing the searching would still 'find' some.

Leaving all the arrangements to Dolores, a relieved Cornelius though he just might survive this very public stramash as Minister of Magic. That the stramash was of his own making never even crossed his mind.

-oOoOo-

The single chime of her beloved clock informed Molly that someone had just crossed their wards. Her usual response to that chime would be putting the kettle on, but these were not usual times. With her wand already drawn, a quick glance out the window settled her nerves. Whatever this woman was doing here, it wouldn't be to harm them. She moved to answer the expected knock on the door.

"Madam Bones, what a surprise. What brings you all the way to Devon?"

"Please, it's Amelia. I'm rather embarrassed to say this Molly, but I was hoping to have a chat with your youngest boy."

"My Ronald? What's he done?"

"Oh, he's not in any trouble. I've actually resigned from the ministry."

"My apologies, Amelia, and where are my manners. Please come in and I'll put the kettle on. The kids are all down at the paddock playing quiddich but I'm expecting them back for lunch in ten minutes or so."

Entering the house, Amelia wore a wry smile, knowing Molly Weasley would be using those 'ten minutes' to interrogate her. That was probably a good idea, since Amelia herself wasn't exactly sure why she was here.

Sitting at the kitchen table while Molly prepared the obligatory tea, spotting an obviously well read edition of today's Prophet lying somewhat crumpled on the same table gave Amelia her starting point.

Gesturing toward the paper, Amelia began explaining to Molly why she was here. "Realising at once the implications of this case, the senior responding auror contacted me immediately. I got there barely five minutes before Fudge. He wasn't interested in any investigation, he didn't want the truth of the matter to become known. His interpretation of the matter is today's front page, and was the last straw for me. I resigned, with the intention that Susan and I would leave the country. That was until I spoke to Susan."

Gratefully accepting the cup of tea Molly provided, Amelia looked at the woman with something resembling awe.

"Molly, I don't know how you do it - raise seven children I mean. It seams like only yesterday my Susan was in pigtails and heading off to Hogwarts for the first time. The young woman who spent hours yesterday arguing with me bore only a passing resemblance to that little girl. It seems like I blinked, and missed her growing up. Her arguments were so well presented too, I'm honestly not sure what to do next."

Molly wasn't sure what to do next either. She had one of the most powerful and respected witches in the country sitting at her table looking at Molly Weasley in admiration. Was she here for, tips on how to raise children?

"My Susan said we shouldn't be running from this, but standing and fighting for our way of life. She was adamant that's what Harry Potter would be doing, and claimed Dumbledore would back him. It was strange to see anyone being put before Albus in importance but Susan definitely listed them in that order. Susan said watching Harry fly against that dragon was easily the bravest thing she'd ever seen. Cedric's claim that Harry had helped him with the dragons too cemented his support in Hufflepuff. It was so difficult to see her standing there, so young but ready to fight rather than run. We really have let that generation down."

Amelia needed a sip of her tea before she could continue. "Susan was also adamant that anyone trying to attack Hermione Granger, our your children, would need to go through Harry Potter first. From what I saw of the boy I would have to agree with her. She also said your Ronald would usually have been standing right beside his best friends, ready to take on all comers, and that's what brought me here."

Looking directly at Molly, Amelia spoke from the heart. "Dumbledore took action while I just stood there and did nothing. The shame in my Susan's eyes at hearing that was worse than being cursed. That's what brought me here today. Susan claimed there was no way Harry and Hermione wouldn't have contacted your Ronald, even if just to let him know they were okay. I was wondering if he had any way of passing on a message for me. I want to help them, any way I can."

It was Molly who now needed a gulp of tea before she could answer, her mind shooting back to her own actions yesterday - and the loud words with Arthur last night. "Harry and Hermione figure prominently in the worst and best day of my life. My Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, the bloody message written on the wall said her bones would lie there forever. Acting on information Hermione had gotten, Ron and Harry went down there to save her. I'm sure only Hermione lying petrified in the infirmary stopped her being with the boys too. I was left sitting in Hogwarts, falling to bits while trying to face the terrible thought of loosing my two youngest, when it suddenly became the best day of my life too."

It was with a smile Molly recounted the next bit. "Harry staggered into the room, supporting Ron - who'd broken his ankle - and with Ginny clinging to him for dear life. The boy could barely stand himself, and the bloody sword he carried was all the indication I ever got of the battle he'd fought to save my children. Ron couldn't make it to the actual chamber and Ginny didn't wake until Harry had fought his battle. Harry reminded me of this yesterday, when I was chiding him about being too young to fight. Your Susan was right, that's the path he's chosen."

The two witches sat in silence for a moment before Molly spoke her thoughts. "It's really hard to let your children grow up, especially when we now know what awaits them. My Ginny adores Harry, Ron thinks of him like another brother. He's also heavily involved with my twins, in what I haven't quite figured out yet. Arthur and I see that boy like family, and it's hard to let go…"

They were interrupted by the noisy arrival of the four youngest Weasleys, though their boisterous behaviour stopped the instant they noticed their mother had company.

Making her mind up, Molly barked out an order. "Ron, floo over and ask Harry if Madam Bones can visit. Make sure he has that dog of his under control, and I want you back here by dinnertime…"

Shouting thanks as he raced for the fireplace, Ron was soon gone. The fact that her youngest son didn't even mention missing lunch told Molly she'd gotten it right. Looking toward her twins, she gave her next order. "When Ron sends back a message, you two can accompany Madam Bones to her destination."

Seeing how excited this made the twins, and that Ginny was almost in tears at apparently missing out, Molly added a proviso. "Again I want you back here by dinnertime, and look after your sister."

A delighted Ginny hugged her mother just as Ron's head appeared in the fireplace and told them to come through. In the space of a few minutes, her kitchen had gone from being full and noisy to just Molly and the tick of her clock. While knowing she was still a few years from all her children leaving, for some strange reason what just happened felt like the first step.

Not even another chocolate biscuit could stop the tears from running down Molly's cheeks.

-oOoOo-

With a dozen aurors and two unspeakable in her raiding party, Dolores was taking no chances with her unannounced visit to Malfoy Manor. Faced with the locked iron gate, she tried the blindingly obvious solution first.

"We're here on official Ministry of Magic business. I command you to open." No one was more surprised than Dolores when the gates obeyed her command.

One of the unspeakables made his way to Dolores' side to offer a possible explanation as they headed down the manicured drive toward the Manor.

"With both male Malfoys now dead, the estate may be awaiting a new owner. That command would really only work though if the estate had been abandoned."

The thought that she might not have to deal with Narcissa Malfoy was a pleasant one for Dolores. The beautiful blonde pureblood always made her nervous and insecure, as if showing Dolores something she could never have. Narcissa not being in the house would also make things easier if evidence had to be planted, before it could then be shockingly discovered.

The main doors of the manor opened to the same command. Dolores had four pairs of aurors sweep the impressive building, searching for anyone being home. Both unspeakable began casting charms, looking for hidden things or spaces. They hit pay dirt almost immediately, their spells detecting a large cavern directly under the floor of Lucius Malfoy's study. It took both of them working together another twenty minutes to actually get the trapdoor open but what was found there saw Dolores send off a couple of patronus messages. The tiny cats shot from her wand to find their targets, Cornelius and the Daily Prophet.

-oOoOo-

Stepping out of the fireplace into what was clearly an old pureblood house, Amelia's auror instincts had her automatically scanning the room. She of course recognised Dumbledore, few in her world wouldn't. She also recognised Harry Potter, the same rules of recognition applied to him too. Of the other two adults, Amelia thought one was Remus Lupin. She then approached the lady standing beside Harry - and the girl who could only be her daughter.

"Mrs Granger?" Receiving a nod of confirmation saw Amelia continue. "You and your family have my deepest sympathies for your loss. We didn't even get to speak the other night. That idiot Fudge turning up threw a right spanner in the works. I resigned my position shortly after you left but I would just like to say no charges were placed against you - or your daughter. I couldn't do anything about the rubbish printed in todays Prophet though."

"Thank you for that, one less thing to worry about. I have been wondering how I would tell our friends, neighbours, colleagues and patients about Dan - our authorities too will need to know… How do I explain to them he was murdered by magic?"

Emma's tears had never been far away since that terrible event. Thankfully, neither had Hermione nor Harry. Amelia watched as the two teenagers immediately moved closer to offer the woman a little comfort, she tried to alleviate at least some of those worries Emma just mentioned.

"When a muggle is killed by a witch or wizard, a branch of my former department takes over to handle most of that. All the correct documentation will already be in your house, properly signed to say your husband died of a sudden but massive heart seizure. With you and your daughter disappearing, the insert to the local press will probably say you both are staying with family or friends to get over the shock. It is a sad state of affairs that we are very good at taking care of things like this. You will have no problems from your authorities."

"Well, that's at least something less to worry about. Hermione and I might be facing no charges but, should we appear in Diagon Alley, how long would it be before the Ministry or this Voldemort and his followers came after us? Everyone wants to get their hands on Harry, we won't play any part in that."

It was time for Amelia to say why she was here. Turning to face Harry, she laid it all out on the table. "My Susan has a very high opinion of you, and your friends. She didn't believe Fudge's version for a second and was certain you would be preparing to fight back against Voldemort. I'm here to offer our help in that fight. Anything you need, just ask?"

As it was to Harry Amelia had made the offer, Albus and Remus were content to stand back and let him handle this. Both though would be quick to offer any advice, if they were asked for it.

Wondering if the rumours had already reached Amelia, Harry decided just to ask. "Madam Bones, have you heard about the prophecy that links Voldemort and me?"

Amelia appearing as if she'd been physically slapped kinda answered that question to the entire room. She then spun to face Dumbledore. "You knew! That's why you grabbed Harry…" As things began to fall into place, she once more addressed Harry.

"I think it's plain to see I didn't know that, but understand why you asked. My offer still stands though, I was already committed to helping you fight Voldemort and his followers. Fudge making an arse of himself and the ministry is something we'll need to look at closely - especially if his actions hinder the fight and help Voldemort."

"The ministry rushing to make an arse of itself, all to tie things up quickly and neatly, is not a new thing." Scratching the big black dog, that had never moved from his side, behind the ear, Harry gently spoke to it. "I trust her, Padfoot. As I have repeatedly said, we need to trust people or we've already lost."

The dog let out a nervous whine before transferring into a wizard. Amelia thought she was all shocked out for the day, after hearing about this prophecy. Seeing the most wanted wizard in all of Britain standing right in front of her proved that theory wrong. Harry's introduction just kept those shocks coming.

"Madam Bones, I'd like to introduce you to my Godfather, Sirius Black. It must run in the family because he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial too."

The two had of course known one another, since previous to his extended stay in Azkaban, Sirius worked as an auror. "It's true Amelia. No questioning, no trial - I was stunned and woke in an Azkaban cell that had a dementor parked outside it. For the record, I was not the Potters secret keeper - I would have died before betraying James, Lily and my infant godson. I didn't kill Pettigrew or any of those muggles. Pettigrew is alive and responsible for all of that. You have five people in this room who not only spoke to the rat, we all heard him confess to everything I've just said."

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Remus indicated that they were the people Sirius had just mentioned, and confirmed everything he'd said. Albus couldn't believe their luck in recruiting Amelia Bones to their struggle, it was time to move things along though.

"Amelia, you look as if you need a seat, and a stiff drink. Let's sit down and we can answer the questions I know you must have. Harry, you are of course welcome to join us, or would you and Hermione rather take some time to catch up with your friends?"

Both Harry and Hermione instantly sussed what Dumbledore was up to, positioning himself once more as leader of their resistance. They also knew Sirius and Remus would tell them anything they needed to know about what would be discussed.

"It"s a lovely day so I think I will ask Dobby if he could make us a picnic, we'll eat it out in the garden." Dobby instantly appeared, saying he would bring a picnic basket out to them.

Slipping her arm into her mother's, Hermione started to steer her toward the garden. Emma protested, though not very strenuously. "Hermione, you and Harry should be spending time with your friends."

"Mum, after five minutes the talk will inevitably switch to quidditch. With Ginny getting just as bad as the rest of them, I need someone I can talk to." Hermione's wink at Ginny let her friend know what was happening here, Harry also helped by taking Emma's other arm.

"Hermione must be getting delusional if she thinks Ron could talk for five minutes without mentioning quidditch. It really is too nice a day to sit in this house, and you know Dobby will make a wonderful picnic. Fred and George, no pranks!"

"No quidditch talk for at least five minutes…"

"And no pranks - hardly worth coming…" The broad smiles the twins were wearing belied their words. Taking an arm each of their little sister, they led the way to the garden. Ron following on, shaking his head at their antics.

That was all the coaxing Emma needed and the seven headed off to share the afternoon and a picnic together.

Albus was also grinning as they left, something Remus noticed. He answered the unasked question as honestly as he could. "I'm merely glad to see Harry having some time to spend with his friends. He has chosen a rather onerous path for himself. Harry will need those friends, and his family, if he is to come out the other side of this and still be the outstanding young man we know - and love."

Both Remus and Sirius nodded at that, while Amelia was intrigued. She couldn't wait to discover what was behind Albus' comments.

-oOoOo-

By the time the reporter and photographer arrived at Malfoy Manor, Cornelius and Dolores had already worked out how they wanted to present this new evidence. Laid out on display for the press to see, but certainly not touch, were a few items so dark that anyone owning them would immediately find themselves being sent to Azkaban. There were also many dark items of a lesser severity, though still heavily restricted and outright banned.

Dolores had all the information from the unspeakables in front of her, they would be taking the items to their department for study, or to be destroyed, directly after this impromptu press conference. Using this information, she then walked the reporter through what the items were, and what they could disgustingly do. The photographer was busy photographing everything while his reporting colleague tried to keep the contents of his stomach down.

Even although he was feeling rather green about the gills, the reporter eventually asked the question both Cornelius and Dolores knew had to come.

"Given all this evidence found in Malfoy Manor, what effect will that have on the charges filed against Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore?"

This was where Cornelius discovered if he would still be Minister of Magic this time next week. "When this evidence is added to what was found at the scene of the crime, I think you'll agree this proves beyond doubt Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. Taking that into consideration, this would see Mister Potter's actions classed as self-defence. If Albus Dumbledore hadn't acted so presumptuously, justice would soon have prevailed and this whole mess could have been avoided. Naturally the Ministry still wants to speak with both of them regarding what happened the other night."

Cornelius wanted Potter down in the Department of Mysteries, so he could use the boy to discover what that prophecy said. He wasn't about to tell the reporter that though, just use him so the ministry could get its hands on Potter.

"The most serious charges they would be facing however would be leaving the scene of a crime. Given the circumstances, their actions are perhaps understandable. As for me, this whole mess can be settled by a couple of handshakes. There are no hard feelings from myself or the Ministry. Due process has brought forward the evidence that clear Mister Potter of any crimes."

The reporter was taking his time writing down that statement. The only reason he could think of for this total reversal of the Minister's opinion were these rumours that were buzzing around everywhere, and that was a terrifying thought. He asked another question, just to try and gauge how much the Minister's position on this matter had changed.

"This evidence certainly lends credence to Lucius Malfoy being a Death Eater, and Mister Potter acting in self-defence. What about the youngest Malfoy though, where is the evidence that condemns him?"

Cornelius fielded that question, since they'd again known it would have to be asked. "While an investigation is ongoing, it is important not to comment on specific details that could sway people's opinion. Draco Malfoy used the killing curse to murder Mister Potter's girlfriend's father. He was a muggle who died in his own back garden, right in front of Mister Potter, murdered by a wannabe Death Eater. Mister Potter's actions are again understandable, and most definitely self defence against both Malfoys."

The reporter knew fine well that nugget of information changed everything, and that the Minister would have to have a very good reason for releasing it now. It was time to ask the big question.

"Minister, are you aware of the rumour that's sweeping the country?"

Trying to laugh that off, Cornelius attempted a bluff. "There are rumours sweeping through the Ministry on a daily, sometimes it feels like an hourly, basis. The vast majority of these rumours prove to be nothing more than that - mere rumours."

Seeing this shaping up as the biggest story of his life, the reporter reached for the brass ring. "I understand these rumours, of a prophecy linking Harry Potter and you-know-who, have been substantiated by members of your own Ministry. As Minister of Magic, do you have a comment for the witches and wizards of Britain?"

It would be a cold day in Hell before Cornelius Fudge publicly announced you-know-who was back, certainly not without conclusive proof that he couldn't hide. He tried to muddy the waters somewhat, while neither denying nor confirming anything. He was a politician after all, this is what he was supposed to be good at.

"After the final task of the Tri-wizard tournament, Mister Potter claimed he had been physically forced to participate in a dark ritual that saw you-know-who being reborn. I suspect this is where all these rumours started from. That Mister Potter was distraught at the death of his friend, Mister Diggory, was perfectly understandable. Given that the person who supposedly attacked Mister Potter and Mister Diggory has been dead himself since just after the lad's parents were murdered, you can perhaps understand why those claims weren't taken too seriously. They were investigated though, and no evidence to support Mister Potter's claims has yet been found."

The reporter could clearly see how Fudge wanted things to play out here but the reasons behind these actions terrified the journalists. Since his wife was muggle born, he would be getting his family together and getting out of Britain before the hammer fell. This lent him the courage to push further than he ever had before, knowing ministerial repercussions were the least of his worries. "Given that no body was ever found the night the Boy-who-lived earned that nomenclature, do you think that it's possible you-know-who could one day return?"

Faced with such a direct question, Cornelius' first reaction was to lie. He took a moment though and tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't come back to bite him on the arse. "I would think it most unlikely but, with magic, you can never really say never. Thank you for coming here today but we need to get on with cataloging all these items, it's time to head off and let the professionals do their jobs."

The fact that, if it suited his needs, Fudge would be dictating what he wanted to happen next to all of those same professionals was known to all in the room. That he could make that statement with such conviction just reiterated how much of a manipulative lying bastard their Minister of Magic actually was.

The reporter and photographer quickly headed off, knowing their work would grace the front page tomorrow. Cornelius and Dolores returned to the ministry, now thinking there was a better than even chance of them saving their jobs.

-oOoOo-

The picnic proved to be a wonderful success, with the twins going all out to put grins on the faces of the two Granger ladies. When the last of the food was polished off, by Ron of course, the company slowly split along gender lines. Ginny was desperate to hear the story of how Hermione and Harry became a couple, and Emma was delighted to have something normal to talk about. Gently embarrassing your daughter about her new boyfriend in front of her friend was as normal as things were going to get.

Ginny was agog, hanging on every word. Her brows furrowed though at something she didn't understand. "How could Harry contact you when he was stuck in London and you were heading home?"

Taking out her mobile, Hermione flicked it open and pressed the speed dial for Harry.

The four boys were sitting under a different tree, though only a few yards from the girls when Harry's phone began ringing. Looking up, he could see Hermione holding hers and smiling at him. Taking it out his pocket, Harry pressed the accept button and three male Weasleys were shocked to hear Hermione's voice coming out of the device. Due to the wards, Hermione's voice was slightly distorted - though still clearly recognisable as hers.

"Hello love, Ginny wanted to know how I contacted you when the Dursleys buggered off and left you stranded."

Seeing his girlfriend hand the mobile to Ginny, Harry spoke to the youngest Weasley. "Hi Ginny, these are mobile phones and can connect to anyone else who has one. My wonderful girlfriend bought me one so we could stay in touch this summer. She would even have been able to use it while we stayed at the Burrow to keep in contact with her parents." The words were hardly out Harry's mouth when he regretted them, his eyes drawn to the headstone further along the garden.

Ginny tried to cover for him. "These are brilliant. Would they work in Hogwarts?"

"We don't think so. Hermione reckons it's the concentration of magic, and all the witches and wizards, that fries any electronics taken into the castle. We've established that they work under wards but don't want to use them too much - just in case."

With that Harry said 'bye' and hung up. The four young men sat and watched as Ginny excitedly continued talking with Hermione and Emma. It was then Ron mentioned the elephant in the room.

"I'll say it again mate, I'm so glad you were there that night. I would love to volunteer for the extra training you two will be getting but I honestly don't know if I could do what you did. I might freeze and get someone else hurt…"

Knowing how much it took for Ron to admit that, Harry helped him out. He was still looking over at the girls as he spoke. "Don't sell yourself short. All you need to do is ask yourself this question. What would you have done if the Malfoys had come to the Burrow to take Ginny away?"

There was three loud gasps beside him, loud enough to see the girls looking in their direction. Seeing Harry still calmly sitting there, the girls returned to their own conversation.

"I know you three, there is not one shred of doubt in my mind that each of you would fight to the death to protect her - and the rest of your family. The thing is, I'm sure that's how bad things are going to get. The ministry aren't going to help, Dumbledore wasn't going to help, that's why I decided to fight. We need to take these bastards out before they turn up at the Burrow, or anyone else's home. That doesn't mean everyone needs to be on the front line though."

Facing the twins, Harry laid it out for them. "George and Fred, you guys are geniuses. Use that gift to give me an advantage when I go up against a target. Ron, you can see four moves ahead in chess. Again, I'll need that ability to keep us safe. I have this horrible feeling Hermione will demand to do this with me…"

Almost as if she knew Harry was talking about her, Hermione looked over and smiled. That settled it for Ron.

"if you two are doing this, then count me in. That's assuming mum will let me…"

The sheer absurdity of that statement - I'll fight the Death eaters with you, if my mum will let me - had all four of them rolling on the grass with laughter.

Hermione wore a genuine smile as she looked over at the laughter. After all the doom and gloom, it was nice that they had found something to laugh about. She hoped hearing about it later might get her mum to laugh too. Suspecting the twins involvement though, she would need to check with Harry first to see if the story was suitable to tell to her mother.


	6. A Day in the Life

**Who Will Fill A Coward's Grave**

A/N for all the readers who questioned my sanity by having Umbrige able to cast a cat patronus in the last chapter, please read the passage below...

"Mrs. Cattermole's sobs masked Harry's footsteps as he made his way carefully toward the steps that led up to the raised platform. The moment he had passed the place where the Patronus cat patrolled, he felt the change in temperature: It was warm and comfortable here. The Patronus, he was sure, was Umbridge's, and it glowed brightly because she was so happy here, in her element, upholding the twisted laws she had helped to write"

Above excerpt From: Rowling, J.K. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

 **Chapter 6 - A Day in the Life...**

If yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet sent shockwaves the length and breadth of the country, then today's edition was a tsunami - sweeping everyone who read it away on a wave of emotions.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Prophesied to Banish Dark Lord**

 **Prophesied One Killed Death Eater Malfoys in Self-Defence**

 **Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore to Face No Charges**

The editor couldn't decide which headline to lead with so chose all three. While the Prophet's readers were familiar with moving pictures, this was the first time the newspaper had experimented with moving text. As one headline faded, the next would appear, the unusual effect captivating its readers - and slightly deflecting the shock each headline provided.

If this new publishing effect distracted ever so slightly from their content, the article underneath these headlines then proceeded to focus, in far greater detail than the readers of this newspaper were used to, on the specific reasoning behind each of the three headlines. The existence of this prophecy was no longer in any doubt, and the Prophet had even managed to get hold of a 'source' that confirmed the Ministry of Magic would know if this prophecy was still active.

The chilling consequences of this prophecy still being active were glaringly obvious to everyone, and questions had apparently already been asked of the Minister. When asked if he thought the Dark Lord of this prophecy had returned, Cornelius Fudge was quoted as saying "With magic, you can never really say never."

On reading that line, Cornelius' copy of the Prophet was flung across his desk. "I've been misquoted. I also said 'it was highly unlikely' but that part has been ignored. This makes it sound as if you-know-who is back, and about to start killing everyone."

With a calmly asked question, Dolores easily punctured the Minister's anger. "Isn't he?"

Cornelius was almost sulking as he answered his Undersecretary. "He might well be, that doesn't mean I want it plastered on the front page of the Prophet. We need to pull that reporter in, let him see it's not in his best interest to set the Minister of Magic up like he did. This makes it look as if our only hope of defeating you-know-who is Harry bloody Potter."

"Isn't he?"

Letting his exasperation show, Cornelius rounded on his Senior Undersecretary. "Dolores, I need someone with answers to this. Not someone sniping at me, I'll get plenty of that the moment I step out of this office."

Giving him a moment to calm down, Dolores then checked whether he was finished with his rantings. "Okay, are we ready to discuss this now?"

After Cornelius nodded, she continued with her briefing. "This journalist has faded into the night. His house is empty, wife and two young children gone. His wife is a muggle born, he himself is a half blood. He obviously believes the war is about to start again and has gotten his family to safety. While I would normally be leading the cheering at people like this leaving Britain, they could be just the tip of the iceberg. In the last war, the Death Eaters killed almost as many pureblood as they did mudbloods. If all the witches and wizards who believe themselves at risk adopt the same approach, then the Ministry might not survive an exodus from Britain on that scale."

Now sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands, Cornelius was beginning to think he'd jumped from the frying pan into the fire. "I asked for answers, Dolores, not more problems."

"The Potter boy is the answer to all your problems." This had Cornelius paying attention so Dolores continued with the answer he clearly wanted to hear.

"A picture of you shaking hands with Harry Potter anywhere in the ministry will see most of your immediate problems disappear. Potter being seen out and about in public will let everyone know that the country is still running as normal. Potter being on the Hogwarts express on the first of September might be the only reason that Hogwarts will be able to stay open. If he's not there, how many people will think that makes Hogwarts unsafe and keep their children home?"

Thinking those statements over, Cornelius was unable to disagree with any of it. "How did Potter become so powerful?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Dolores explained the blindingly obvious. "The prophecy turns the boy-who-lived into the boy-who-gets-whatever-he-asks-for. The witches and wizards of Britain are terrified of the Dark Lord, I'm terrified of the Dark Lord. While certainly not a follower of Dumbledore or his little protege, they at least don't torture or murder those who disagree with them. This whole thing is now about survival, and I don't just mean political."

Sitting straighter, Cornelius thought this was a game he could play. "We'll just have to wait and see what he wants then. Dolores, I want you to take over the DMLE."

"What! Are you seriously suggesting I put my head on the block here?"

"I was going to make you Hogwarts headmaster, dropping the charges against Dumbledore took that position off the table."

This was a move that, if she turned it down, would end her career at the Ministry. Accepting it however might end her life. "You told me yourself, Bones was sure you-know-who would be targeting whoever held that job. That is not a move I see helping me with my career."

The smile Cornelius was wearing confused Dolores, until an explanation was offered. "He would certainly target Amelia Bones if she still held that post. We both know she would have gone after him and his Death Eaters with everything at her disposal. As the new holder of that post, you will do no such thing. Protect the Ministry, let the public see we're protecting Diagonal Alley - that will be the limit of our efforts."

While seeing the sense in not provoking a response from he-who-must-not-be-named, this proposed strategy made no attempt to actually deal with the problem. "How do we respond when attacks start happening outside those specific areas, and people start dying?"

"Then Potter will discover the other side of the coin. With great power comes great responsibility. Who do you think the public and press will be baying at to do something? I'll give you a clue, it won't be us."

With an almost reverence for Cornelius' genius, Dolores whispered the name. "Harry Potter..."

A now smirking Cornelius agreed with that. "Too right. Today's paper should flush him out, then we can see what he wants. In return, we - at the very least - discover what this blasted Prophecy actually says. After the first attack, we'll issue some sort of home defence advice. That will let everyone see their ministry is doing something, putting more pressure onto Potter to respond."

With a smile and a nod, Dolores gratefully accepted her new promotion.

-oOoOo-

In Grimmauld Place, whistles, cheers, clapping and banging on the kitchen table greeted Harry's response to today's newspaper. Undeterred, he continued kissing Hermione. They eventually finished and rested their foreheads together, oblivious to all around.

"You, my beautiful girl, are a bloody genius! I can't believe the result that idea of yours caused. Thank you so much…"

While Sirius, Remus and Emma had been the ones making all the noise, and gently ribbing the young couple, Albus only stared at the copy of the newspaper in front of him. He'd been against news of the prophecy leaking, yet who could argue with the results that leak achieved. "This changes everything…"

Harry picked up on Albus' muttered comment immediately. "I hope you were talking about yourself there, Sir, because, for me, this changes nothing."

"Of course this changes things, you can return to Hogwarts now…"

The kitchen had suddenly gone quiet as Harry answered Albus. "And why would I want to do that? Napping in Binn's History class isn't going to help me learn what I need to. Do the names Quirrell, Lockhart and Couch ring any bells? They didn't teach me what I need to know either. Unless Voldemort gets hit by a lorry before September, I will not be returning to Hogwarts."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Albus tried to explain the new situation. "I was planning on giving you private lessons when you returned to the castle…"

Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten on his arm at hearing that. He knew she would be excited to receive private lessons from Dumbledore but Harry was learning you couldn't take anything the headmaster said at face value. You always had to look deeper to try and figure out what he was up to.

"What will these extra lessons consist of?"

"Oh, I would like to think I am the foremost expert on one Tom Marvel Riddle - I've been researching him for many years. I have important memories to show you, memories that will throw light onto how Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. In any conflict, knowing your enemy can be key."

Harry was waiting on Dumbledore saying more but Hermione didn't have his level of patience, not where her boyfriend's safety was concerned. "Know thy enemy is a sound strategy. Will you also be teaching Harry how to defeat Voldemort? New spells, a better strategy?"

"Miss Granger, knowledge is power…"

Not impressed, Hermione cut him off. "That would be a no then?"

His frustration clearly showing now, Albus was not used to having his every suggestion dissected and questioned, he thought it was time to point out a few home truths to this young couple. "Harry, you say this changes nothing but I am once more your headmaster…"

It was Harry's turn to cut across Dumbledore. "We're not in Hogwarts and it's the summer holidays - you have no control over me."

"I am also restored to my position in government…"

"Again, this is not the Wizengamot… unless you plan to change the law to put me under your control?" A thoughtful Harry then turned to Hermione. "Fancy a little trip to the Ministry, love. I'm sure they would treat us to lunch too."

This clearly scared Albus. "Harry, I can't allow you to do that. Fudge would have you reveal the prophecy to him. From there, it would soon be in Voldemort's hands."

Harry stood and faced Dumbledore directly. "First, you can't stop me. This is a Black Property, I am scion to the House of Black. The house wards would evict you if you tried to use your wand on Sirius or me. Secondly, yes I would have to let Fudge know the prophecy. For that I would insist on Sirius receiving a trial, and that I get all the training I need. Shit, I could probably get Hermione awarded half the Malfoy fortune for what those bastards did to Dan. Now headmaster, where is your counteroffer?"

Albus was really knocked back on his heels at that. "Do you really think I would draw my wand?"

"Hey, you made me compete in that tournament. Knowing someone had entered my name to do me harm, you told me that yourself, and still wouldn't give me any help."

"Harry, the rules…"

For the first time since that terrible night in the graveyard, Harry lost his temper. "Fuck the rules! Your own rules said Hogwarts couldn't have two champions, there was your get-out clause. I was supposedly entered under another school so you could easily have helped. You deliberately left me dangling, unaware and unprepared - like bait in a trap. We all know Fudge is a lying bastard, how does it feel to know I trust him more than I do you? You obviously have plans for me, plans you refuse to tell anyone about - not gonna happen. There is an order meeting tonight that you invited Amelia Bones to. You have until then to present your counter offer. Otherwise, we go and see the Minister of Magic tomorrow. I don't think we'll have any trouble getting an appointment."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Harry then spoke to Hermione and Emma. "Would you ladies like to accompany me for a day out in the normal world? With the ministry no longer looking for me, we should be perfectly safe."

Sirius digging Remus in the ribs was Moony's cue to offer his services accompanying them. Checking that was all right with both ladies, Harry quickly agreed.

They had no sooner left the kitchen when Sirius started on Albus. "I will not have Harry going to Fudge."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"You shouldn't be, Albus, I agree with everything my godson just said. If you don't come up with a better offer for Harry by tonight's meeting, I will initiate a vote of no confidence in your ability to lead the Order - you know Remus will second that motion. I will base my motion on your past treatment and future plans for my godson. In your head these actions of yours might make some weird sort of sense but, unless you're prepared to reveal your secrets at the meeting, it will look like a pile of shit to the rest of us. I'm quite confident I can have Mad-Eye or Amelia elected as our new leader by the end of the evening."

Albus attempted to interrupt but Sirius shut him down. "You tried to threaten my godson, not only in front of me but in my bloody house. You fuck with me on this Albus and I'l see you barred from this house - barred from playing any part in Harry's life. I honestly think Moony and I could convince the three of them to leave Britain, leave you and Voldemort to sort out the mess you both made of everything. This is not Harry's fight, no matter what your bloody pet seer says. I'm prouder than I can say that he's willing to take up this challenge but it will not be using a rulebook that you write - and then don't tell him those rules."

It was Sirius' turn to lose his temper at the old wizard as he now shouted at Dumbledore. "How dare you say nothing has changed. There is a good man buried in my garden - that alone clearly indicates for the three people who just left here that their whole lives have dramatically changed. This is your last warning, Albus. Stop trying to control Harry, neither he nor I will stand for it."

With that, Sirius left Albus staring at newspaper headlines that clearly didn't mean what he'd hoped for. For Albus, Sirius' threat of ousting him from the Order was a very real one. Cast in a certain light, his actions with Harry could be made to appear very daming. Everyone at tonight's meeting would also know he was against Order members learning about the prophecy, far less the British magical population reading news of it with their breakfast.

Now that news of this prophecy was out there, it made Harry Potter a very powerful individual. Albus was sure Harry was now powerful enough to have Fudge falling over himself to grant everything he'd mentioned a few minutes ago. He was probably powerful enough to sway the Order members to vote for a new leader too. Albus really would have to come up with a counter offer, and clearly that offer would need to be more than showing Harry a few memories. That thought gave Albus an idea though, one he would have to move fast on.

-oOoOo-

Remus side-along apparated Harry, with Dobby then bringing Hermione and Emma to join them. That was how the four found themselves spending a very pleasant day in Brighton, trying to put all that had happened - and would happen - behind them for a few hours at least. Just walking up and down the prom, holding Hermione's hand and staring at the sea, was enough to make Harry happy. The lovely little bistro that they had lunch in soon had all four of them in a far more relaxed frame of mind. Even Hermione insisting Harry shop for a few things and some clothes didn't dent the mood any.

Dobby had visited Gringotts for Harry, exchanging gallons into sterling, meaning the day was on him. He did slip Remus a couple of hundred quid, so he could pay for lunch and such. With Dobby taking away any shopping bags they accumulated, and also keeping Sirius informed of what they were up to, none of them were in any hurry to return to Grimmauld Place.

After such a good, you could even say normal, day, they rounded it off by getting some traditional take-away fish and chips and eating it where Harry could still see the sea. Remus surreptitiously erected a ward that kept the flying thieves - seagulls - from interrupting their impromptu alfresco dining.

They arrived back in Grimmauld just before the meeting started. Hermione hoped the stuffed toy under her arm, that Harry had won for her, wasn't a bad omen of what was to come - it was a pink elephant.

They were immediately approached by the four younger Weasleys, Susan Bones too. Amelia, obviously not feeling comfortable leaving her niece alone in the evening, had brought her along to the meeting. Apart from offering Harry congratulations on no longer being a wanted criminal, there wasn't really time to say any more as the meeting was about to start.

This time Molly didn't chase her brood out of the room, knowing Harry and Hermione had already told them what happened at the last meeting. Susan was invited to sit with the friends too as Dumbledore got the meeting started.

"We have all seen today's newspaper. I have spent most of the day trying to figure out what this means for us here tonight, then I realised we were all missing some vital information. I have an idea of how to remedy that at tonight's meeting, and then hope we can collectively agree on a way forward. This of course will depend on Harry. Sorry I never had time to ask you before the meeting started but I wondered if you would consent to your memory of the end of the third task being shown? That experience has left you with a different perspective on this coming conflict, a perspective more than a few of us are struggling to understand. I feel seeing this memory would help."

Harry first looked to Hermione, then Sirius. Since neither of them had any objections, Harry then wanted to know more. "I'll say right now this will not make pleasant watching, please be certain you want to see this. What do I need to do?"

"Since the news broke in this morning's paper that we were no longer facing charges, I was able to return to Hogwarts. This is a pensieve, it allows people to enter or display memories. I would think display would be best, though some people might want to enter the memory later to look at it in more detail. Harry, you simply have to bring the thought to the front of your mind, I can take a copy of that memory to place in the pensieve."

Agreeing, Harry stood and then watched as a silvery thread left his forehead on the tip of Dumbledore's wand and was placed into the stone basin. He then nudged Hermione up a seat so Harry could sit between her and Emma. That more than anything indicated to Hermione just how bad this was going to be, she burrowed into Harry's side as his arm looped around her. The memory started with Harry's first sight of the cup, Emma screamed and burrowed into his other side at her first sight of the giant spider.

The pensieve displayed the scene above the bowl, with the figures scaled about sixteen inches tall. Hermione and Emma had heard Harry describe the scene where he and Cedric debated who should take the trophy, seeing it in this format was much more painful. Harry was now clinging to both Granger girls as the scene continued.

Having already lived this, Harry really had no inclination to watch it again. He spent his time comforting Hermione and Emma while watching the watchers. Ron soon had his arms full of a sobbing young female as Susan broke down when Cedric was so casually murdered. Under normal circumstances, Ron would have been mortified to have a pretty witch crying all over him. This wasn't normal though so Ron just held onto Susan, while never taking his eyes off the scene playing out in front of him.

The baby thing that was Voldemort sent a shiver of disgust around the room, with more than one person sharing Harry's original hope that it drowned in that cauldron. A one-handed Peter making his way to Harry with the bloody knife had Sirius on his feet, an also raging Remus retaining enough sense to pull his best friend back into his seat. A resurrected Voldemort emerging from the steam at the end of the ritual had quite a few of the watchers screaming in fright.

When Voldemort called his Death Eaters, there was a scramble amongst some of the watchers to get hold of writing implements to take note of who appeared. Albus announcing they could watch it again later to work that out saw them settle back to view the rest of the memory.

Seeing a bruised, battered and bloody Harry refusing to bow to this monster had Emma squeezing Harry even tighter - though she couldn't match the pressure being applied by her equally terrified daughter. Neither Granger could look as Voldemort casually tortured Harry with the Cruciatus Curse.

The two wands locking spells amazed everyone. As they worked out the struggle Voldemort was having with Harry, the bead of magic where the spells met being an indicator of who was winning the battle, the crowd watching were suddenly more involved than at any time since the presentation started. Harry felt a hand on each of his shoulders, the twins were behind him and practically willing the pensieve version of him on. As the bead of magic made its way toward Voldemort's wand, the room became so charged with positive energy that Harry could feel the hairs on his arms standing up.

As the bead reached Voldemort's wand, Ron was on his feet - a victory yell that seemed to come from the soles of his feet, before travelling the length of his body, reverberated around the room. All thoughts of celebration ended though as Cedric's ghost made an appearance. Cedric asking if Harry could take his body back finished Hermione, she was now sobbing at what Harry had to endure. Her sobs stopped abruptly when she heard the Potters make an appearance.

Sirius and Remus looked as if their hearts had stopped as they watched their friends talking to their son, both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Harry thought he was the only person who noticed Severus Snape was in the same condition. The potions professor was so caught up in watching what was happening that he made no attempt to wipe those tears away. Harry wasn't even sure Snape realised they were there.

In the melee that followed the joined wands breaking contact, all realised that Harry had still loads to do as the assembled Death eaters were now trying to kill him too. Harry holding onto Cedric's body and summoning the cup saw the memory end as the portkey activated.

Apart from some sniffling and nose blowing as people tried to get themselves back under control, the room was silent. To put it simply, no one knew what to say about what they had just witnessed.

Rather than letting the silence drag out and become uncomfortable, Harry ended it by trying to get his point across. "To that madman, we're all 'spares' that he won't hesitate to order murdered. We can run, we can hide, or we can fight. I chose to fight, and you all just witnessed the targets at the top of the list to be taken out. Every Death Eater who joined Voldemort that night is a dead man walking, deserving nothing more than they would do to their victims."

Albus just couldn't help himself. "That's very black and white, Harry. There could be consequences…"

It seemed like cutting Dumbledore off as he spoke was becoming a habit, a habit Harry continued. "The ninth of June, nineteen ninety four - late evening at Hogwarts. I stopped Sirius and Remus murdering Pettigrew, let's look at the consequences of that. Sirius still has a dementor's 'kiss on sight' order against him, the best defence professor we ever had was effectively sacked. Pettigrew has since murdered Cedric and returned his master, Voldemort, to a body. I learned about consequences that night, and having to live with them. Killing any of those Death Eaters will bother me a lot less than not doing the right thing that night. They've clearly made their choice, it's time for us to make ours."

The amount of approval Harry got for his views on these Death Eaters left Albus knowing he would lose any challenge to his leadership of the Order, the majority clearly approved off his intended actions. It was time to put his plan forward. "Harry, if you agree, I will take this copy of your memory to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow. By doing so, I hope to accomplish three things. With Pettigrew clearly alive, a trial for Sirius - I will make sure they know he's your godfather - should be the least they can offer. They should also be able to accept that you will not be returning to Hogwarts, rather undergoing specialised training at a secret location in preparation for the task you face. The Ministry will in all probability leak that to the press, ensuring that the rest of the country don't keep their children away from the castle."

Harry and Sirius were liking what they heard so far, they were waiting for the 'but' - it never came.

"I will explain to Cornelius that anyone knowing the full prophecy would be placing themselves in deadly danger. That should discourage him from hounding you, and may even see aurors guarding the prophecy. That would free up Order members to respond to this crisis. Assuming you accept this offer, we can discuss what that response will be now. The people you intend to target are very powerful and experienced individuals."

Having thought long and hard about this, Harry knew what he wanted to say. There was something else that needed to be mentioned first though. "Tell Fudge I will be at any trial Sirius has, and would be prepared to have my picture taken beside him - and my exonerated Godfather."

Moody couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "Oh we have a right one here. Not only are you making Albus jump through hoops, you know exactly how to get that idiot Fudge to do what you want too. I'm really looking forward to training you, Potter. You have the balls and the power to back up what that devious mind of yours has planned. Let's hear it then, lad."

Nodding acceptance at Mad-Eye's compliment, Harry gave an outline of what he intended to do. "I have no intention of taking these people on in a duel, nor attempting to break into their probably well fortified homes in the middle of the night. What we need is information on these people, files of information showing their every move. There are enough people here to gather that information without putting themselves in danger, or alerting our victims that they're being watched. While I'm training, those files can be constructed and updated. We're looking for patterns and weaknesses in their behaviour, not even Mad-Eye can be vigilant every minute of the day. If we know someone eats at a specific restaurant on a certain night, we can use that information to plan the attack. If we can, the first few should appear as accidents, to hopefully stop anyone changing their behaviour that we've probably spent months mapping. The information gathered will determine who and where the first hit will take place."

It was Amelia who broke the silence that followed Harry's explanation. "I can say without doubt, what we just watched is the bravest thing I've ever seen. If one of my aurors had accomplished that, the paperwork would already be on my desk to recommend them for an Order of Merlin. No one can doubt those who answered Voldemort's call that night deserve justice visited upon them. None of us here think the ministry will provide that justice - not with Dolores Umbridge now heading the D.M.L.E. Providing we have proof of the target's guilt, I will support this program anyway I can. Voldemort needs to be stopped but there is also more that could be done."

"Ma'am, thank you for your support but that was the only idea I had…"

Amelia smiled at the boy, no - young man. "And that is why we have a group here, to pool ideas, skills, resources and anything else we can get together. This prophecy might say you are the one to defeat Voldemort but that doesn't mean we can't all help you. I propose a strike team take care of this problem, with members having to be passed capable of joining by Moody or me."

Molly and Emma were really pleased to hear that, and not just because both had children that would want to join Harry on these missions. Anything that made this safer for Harry got their vote. Sirius and Remus were also quick to confirm that there was never any chance of Harry doing this alone, or before he was ready.

Rather than being annoyed, Harry's smile just got wider and wider as the floodgates opened and ideas poured from this group.

Dumbledore sat taking notes, occasionally nodding in agreement or offering advice for or against an idea. Involving everyone like this certainly opened his eyes, as did some of the ideas put forward. Gaining a controlling interest in the Daily Prophet is something he thought was beyond their little group but, by pooling resources, it might just be doable. Auror Tonks' suggestion of portkeys to a safe place for everyone started another discussion that resulted in positive action.

A secure room would be set up at Grimmauld to receive anyone using these portkeys. With a real danger of these falling into enemy hands, or someone unwillingly bringing a passenger with them, all arrivals would be greeted by automated stunning curses. These portkeys were for emergency use only, and being stunned would be far better than staying to face whatever causer the emergency.

Miss Granger's idea for coins that would allow simple messages to be passed between the group was a brilliant one. Her suggestion of the Order having a counter to the Death Eater's Dark Mark, something that would give the witches and wizards hope, was shocking in its simplicity.

"We were at the Quidditch World Cup, the Dark Mark was actually cast using Harry's wand. We all saw the panic that mark in the sky caused. Imagine that effect reversed? It would give the ordinary witches and wizards of Britain hope, while striking fear into the Death Eaters. Their tactics work, so let's turn those same tactics against them."

This idea of Hermione's was only one of many that would need further research before decisions could be made, with teams of members volunteering to work on those ideas that suited their skills best.

Albus couldn't remember a more productive meeting, with everyone putting their name forward for at least one item. This was making him rethink his solo stance on the horcruxes. There were people in this room who would literally do anything for Harry, perhaps it was time to form a small team dedicated to tracing these abominations down and then destroying them. He would see how the meeting at the Ministry of Magic unfolded before making any further plans in that direction. It was time to call tonight's meeting to an end.

As the meeting ended, Harry could see there were a lot of people wanting to talk with him. He decided on the best way to dodge that, and establish something else he was keen on. Grabbing a surprised Fred and George, he dragged them over to be introduced to their heroes.

"Padfoot and Moony, meet the current masters of mischief inside Hogwarts. I wondered if the four of you, working together with those unique skills, could come up with some prank diversions that would help this strike team? Even just making the target look the other way at exactly the wrong moment - the wrong moment for them that is…"

Hermione had of course figured out exactly what Harry was doing, and why. She and her mother stood behind Harry as he tried to follow the discussion that was taking place between the four pranksters. With both missions accomplished, Harry found himself only having to say goodnight to the Weasleys, Amelia and Susan - the latter of whom hugged him almost as tight as Hermione did.

"I'll make sure the rest of the Puffs know what I watched earlier. You know Hogwarts, the entire school will know the truth by the second of September. You couldn't have done any more for Cedric…"

Hermione actually smiled as Harry hugged Susan back just as fiercely. That was exactly what her boyfriend needed to hear. That someone who knew and admired Cedric didn't blame him for the Hufflepuff's death, nor shy away from him after hearing how he proposed to fight back.

A blushing but beaming Susan handed a now emotional Harry back to Hermione. "Look after each other. We all know this is going to get a lot worse before we can even hope to turn things around. Just remember, you're not alone in this."

Susan then found herself being hugged from behind by her normally not so demonstrative aunt. "I said to Molly that I must have blinked and missed you growing up. Your generation shouldn't have to fight the coming war, we should have finished it the last time. That more than anything saw me agree with your idea, Harry. We have to finish it this time. If we don't, there might not be future generations to continue the fight. I'm so proud of all of you, but terrified at the same time."

Both Molly and Emma assured Amelia they knew exactly how she felt. The Hogwarts contingent of Albus, Minerva and Severus had witnessed this conversation before heading back to the castle. Each had their own thoughts but all silently agreed with Amelia, they had to end it this time.

When the three finally made it back to their sitting room, Hermione dragged Harry onto the sofa and wrapped him in a hug. "Hearing you talk about that night was bad, watching it was brutal, you had to live it. Harry, showing that memory won you the respect of everyone in that room tonight but what did it do to you?"

With Hermione holding him so tight, Harry really couldn't shrug. Both ladies got the gist of it though. "To be honest, that night is never far away from my thoughts. It kinda competes every evening with that night at your house for the right to torment me the minute I close my eyes…"

Emma knelt and held both of them. "Watching that was.. I don't really have the words. It certainly wiped out any good our lovely day out in Brighton did. I don't think any of us are in the right frame of mind to sleep alone tonight."

A surprised Hermione and Harry could only watch as Emma summoned Dobby. The little elf was only too willing to help. Dobby soon had an area of their sitting room cleared of furniture before three camp beds soon occupied that space.

"I think we should go and change into our nightclothes and then have some of Dobby's fantastic hot chocolate. Harry, the middle bunk is yours."

Dobby spent the rest of the night sitting on the sofa, watching over his sleeping family. Whenever Master Harry would get restless, the little elf would smile as his Mistress automatically reached for her mate's hand. That brief contact between them was enough to chase away whatever was bothering his master. Dobby now had a good family, and Dobby would protect them. Whether that be from crazy old Black elf, witches or wizards - they would all discover Dobby was up to the job of protecting his family.


	7. Bad Memories

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N this latest version of Pages seems to have a viciously pedantic version of auto-correct fitted as standard. I'm almost convinced it's changing some words back to what it wants when I'm not looking. Apologies in advance for any I missed and hope the next software update addresses the problem.

 **Chapter 7 - Bad Memories**

Albus watched on impassively as the supposedly most powerful wizard in Britain, the Minister of Magic, threw up over his shiny shoes and plush office carpet. The new Head of the D.M.L.E. at least managed to hold onto her breakfast. That greenish pallor though would lend even more credence to the often used amphibian nickname Albus knew Dolores hated with a passion. They had just left his pensieve after watching Harry's memory of Voldemort's rebirth, neither were taking it well.

It took a good ten minutes, a couple of cleaning and air freshening spells, as well as Cornelius being on his second glass of brandy, before the Minister of Magic was able to reboot his brain.

"So Albus, what are your young man's demands?"

All three people in this office knew Albus held a strong hand, he saw no reason to rub their noses in it at the moment. That may change however, depending on the response he got here.

"Demands, Cornelius? Harry doesn't have any demands. He would like to see his godfather, Sirius Black, receive a fair trial. Harry and his friends told you a year ago his godfather was an innocent man, a man sent to Azkaban without even being questioned. Pettigrew being instrumental in the Dark Lord's return lends credence to those claims of innocence. Harry isn't looking for any special treatment, just a fair trial of a man neither you nor Dolores had anything to do with wrongfully imprisoning over a decade ago."

Albus could see both liked that angle, he then sweetened the deal. "Since his godfather will voluntarily submit to questioning under truth serum at any trial, you can perhaps see why Harry is pretty confident of the outcome. He's so confident, he has offered to have his picture taken with you, as you hand his godfather that deserved Ministerial Pardon for wrongful imprisonment."

Cornelius couldn't hide his surprise, or delight, at hearing that. Dolores made no attempt to hide her nod of encouragement for Cornelius to accept the totally unexpected offer of perceived boy-who-lived support.

The wily old politician knew this pair wouldn't like the next bit nearly as much. "Harry understands better than most the monumental task he's faced with. You saw from his memory that the lad is also up to the task. He doesn't think a normal Hogwarts education will give him the tools he needs to complete that task however, so won't be returning to the castle come September. Instead, he and a few of his closest friends will have the best tutors we can find to help them prepare."

Here was the opening Cornelius was looking for, he quickly snapped it up. "That's all very well, Albus, but we're working in the dark here. If young Harry were to come into the Ministry and collect that prophecy, we would have a much better idea of how we could help him."

Knowing that Cornelius would go down this route, Albus had already prepared a suitable road block. "The Dark Lord only knows a piece of the prophecy, that was why he targeted the Potters - and Harry in particular - all those years ago. Voldemort would do anything to discover this Prophecy in its entirety, that must remain our ace in the hole. Anyone knowing the full prophecy automatically sees their name added to the very short list of people Voldemort would gladly torture to death to get that information."

Hearing Albus' opinion, and understanding the reasoning and sense behind it, saw Cornelius swallow the rest of his glass of brandy. Knowing the contents of this prophecy was suddenly not top of his to-do list. Following Dumbledore's advice just might save his life, and Albus had more of that advice to offer.

"I approve of the increased security inside the Ministry but would advise a twenty four hour guard be placed in the corridor leading to the hall of Prophecies. We need the alarm raised if the Dark Lord ever decides to come and collect it himself."

Seeing his request was going to be granted, Albus then pushed for more. "The Death Eaters who rushed to their Lord's side that night should, at the very least, be brought into the Ministry to face questioning."

Albus could instantly tell he'd reached the limit of ministerial support before either of them actually said anything. It was Dolores who handled the excuses.

"While I'm happy to accept there is enough evidence in that memory to grant Sirius Black the trial he apparently never received under an older administration, I cannot use that memory to start arresting respectable purebloods. It just wouldn't stand up in court, leaving us with egg on our faces. Their lawyers getting that memory classed as inadmissible evidence would halt any case in its tracks."

Knowing that would be the line the Ministry wouldn't cross, Albus was left with no choice but to accept it. "Very well. All that remains is to set a date and time for Sirius Black's trial, and have that dementor 'kiss on sight' order immediately rescinded. I will bring Sirius into the Ministry, and stand guarantor for his behaviour. I'm assuming I have your pledge he will be safe?"

"Of course Black will be safe, you have the Minister of Magic's word on that. Would tomorrow morning at ten be too short notice?"

With Sirius and Harry desperate for this trial to happen, Albus was certain they could easily make it for then. Lifting his pensieve, he left the Minister of Magic's office - not with all he had hoped for but rather what he expected to get out of today. To win this war though, that ministerial response wasn't nearly strong enough. If Fudge and Umbridge became too big a problem then they would have to be dealt with as well. Politically though, rather than the permanent solution the Order appeared to be planning for the Death Eaters.

-oOoOo-

Sirius had been worried how last night's memory reveal would affect Harry but seeing him at breakfast surprised the Marauder. He had of course heard from Remus that the four had spent a great day out yesterday, and observed for himself how close Harry was to Hermione and her mum. Sirius had no way of knowing Harry just had his best night's sleep in months - that didn't involve taking dreamless sleep potion.

The chat was light and funny, with the butt of whatever humour that was going around constantly shifting. Remus threatening he would soon whip them into shape, and then Emma saying they really needed a gym, cemented something that had been simmering away at the back of Sirius' mind for a few days now.

"Remus, we need to buy a house. One in a normal area, and also that we tell no one else about. We could set up this gym there and it would also give Harry, Hermione and Emma somewhere to go where they could be normal." Sirius didn't mention it would also serve as an emergency bolt hole should they ever need one, they all got that message loud and clear though from his insistence that they tell no one about it.

Thinking this was a great idea, Emma had a suggestion on how to make it happen quicker. "Instead of buying a house, it might be more practical to rent one, cheaper too. You just stipulate what length of lease you're looking for, what size, furnished or unfurnished, and it could be ready to move into by next week…"

"Emma, money is no object here - but time might be. I really like that idea."

Hermione then added to her mother's idea. "If money really is no object, Sirius, could we rent one that has a pool? Combined with a gym, that would be the best way for us to get in shape."

While hiding her blush quite well, Harry wasn't anywhere near as successful as his girlfriend. Thoughts of swimming with the aforementioned girlfriend was obviously the reason for that blush. Since this was the first time this summer Sirius had seen his godson acting like a normal teenager, he was always going to say yes to Hermione's pool idea. Harry though had seen a problem with that.

"If we have another place to go, one with a gym and pool, I don't think it would be fair if our friends missed out. I understand why you don't want anyone else to know about this, I really do, but we could end up spending a lot of time over there. Training, chilling or just watching a movie on TV."

The thought of introducing a measure of normality into their lives was fighting against keeping them safe until Sirius hit on a really simple solution. "Remus, we'll rent two houses. One with a room that can be turned into a gym - it also must have a pool - and another that no one outside the five of us sitting here knows anything about."

That idea was then kicked around the group until long after breakfast had come and gone, with everyone loving Sirius' suggestion the more they discussed it. Emma then volunteered to accompany Remus on his task, stating it would look better if a couple were trying to rent a large home. All in all it was a pretty happy bunch that Dumbledore walked in on.

His news of Sirius' trial put everything else on hold for now. Dumbledore couldn't stay because Amelia and Mad-Eye were coming to Hogwarts. All three of them intended to spend a few hours studying Harry's memory for every scrap of detail they could get out of it.

"Harry, I've had a request from the Weasleys to view your memory of the Chamber of Secrets. I would have no intention of showing that to a full order meeting, rather just the Weasleys, Hogwarts Heads of House and anyone else you wished to see it." Hermione, Sirius and Remus all quickly admitting they would like to see it too saw Harry give what was becoming his signature move, a shrug of his shoulders.

"If it would help them or Ginny, I have no problem with that. I wouldn't want this going anywhere near the Ministry of Magic though." Albus quickly agreed not to do that, for reasons of his own.

As Dumbledore left, a stunned Sirius sat there staring in front of him. It was after a few minutes of this that Emma took command.

"Sirius, you don't want to walk into that trial tomorrow looking like a ragamuffin. You're Lord Black, and you should look the part. I can cut your hair, trim your beard, but you need the right clothes."

Snapping out of it, Sirius reengaged his brain. "Remus, there isn't a lot of different in our sizes. You could shop for me but Harry will need robes too. I don't suppose Dobby has seamstress as part of his skills?"

The elf appeared, slowly wringing his ears in distress at not being able to do what was needed. He of course suggested a solution to their problem. "Dobby is sorry but that was not a skill that had been needed before. Dobby has a friend, Winky, who is very good with clothes. She is also looking for a family. Winky not been liking living in Hogwarts."

Sirius was about to politely refuse when Kreacher appeared and changed his mind. "The House of Black does not have female elves. Mistress would never allow it."

"Dobby, tell your friend we would be delighted if she would consent to serving the Houses of Black and Potter. Kreacher is of course referring to the old House of Black, and my mother has no say in what happens in this house anymore. Some elves would do well to remember that."

The grin worn by the little guy was only matched by the scowl Kreacher now sported. "Kreacher will not share this house with a female elf. Kreacher would rather join his ancestors' heads hanging on the wall."

Being very firm, Sirius gave the old elf his options. "When you join your ancestors, it will be in a hole dug in the garden. I will no longer have such things hanging like trophies on my walls. Take them down today and you may keep them somewhere safe, until you decide you can no longer serve the House of Black. Take my Mother's portrait down too, or so help me I'll take a dagger to it. Go, Kreacher, and attend your master's business."

As Dobby eagerly popped away to fetch his friend, a sulking Kreacher shuffled out the room. The contrast between the two elves couldn't have been more stark.

Feeling nauseous, Emma couldn't hide her disgust. "I thought those heads were just hideous ornaments. You mean they are real house elf heads?"

"Former servants to the House of Black, until they got too old to serve. It just shows how twisted my family was, and Kreacher is. His greatest wish is to join them. You've all heard my crazy mother, and historically she was by no means the worst of the Blacks. I ran away to stay with Harry's father when I was sixteen, I couldn't stand the darkness any longer."

Dobby appeared with a terrified female elf. Winky threw herself prostrate onto the floor, her entire body shaking from fear was hard to miss. "Dobby is telling Winky her new master isn't dark but the Blacks are well known amongst the house elves. They is not a family a house elf would want to work for… Winky is disgraced elf, Winky deserves this."

The little elf sobbing as she said this was too much for Hermione. She was down on her knees on the floor beside Winky, trying to talk with the distraught elf.

"Winky, Sirius Black is a very kind Wizard. His godson is Harry Potter, both fight against the dark."

The little elf lifted her head and those large expressive eyes fixed on Hermione, desperate to believe what she was hearing. "Miss wouldn't lie to Winky?"

"Didn't Dobby tell you that?"

"Dobby did, Miss, but Dobby been hit too often by Malfoys. Dobby not being right in head. Dobby likes being free and paid, Winky wants a family. Even if it is House of Black. Better than the disgrace of being free. Winky hates being disgraced house elf…"

A quick glance to Harry was all Hermione needed to know he approved of what she was about to do. "Winky, would you prefer to be a Potter elf?"

The change in Winky's demeanour was dramatic. "Winky has a choice? Winky has never had a choice of anything before."

"Things are changing, Winky, they need to. You can become a Black elf, a Potter elf or stay free and work at Hogwarts. The choice is yours." The way Winky looked at Hermione, there was really no choice to be made.

"Winky is a disgraced elf. If the House of Potter would take Winky, Winky would work so hard…"

This time Harry took over. "Winky, I don't want you working too hard, your health and happiness is the important thing here. Welcome to the family."

You could almost see the self-perceived disgrace slip from the little female elf as she stood that bit straighter. Dobby on the other hand was jumping about like someone afflicted with Saint Vitus Dance. His wide grin broadcast to the whole room though that the little guy simply had so much happiness in his body, this was his way of dealing with the excess of that previously unaccustomed emotion.

A sneering Kreacher would currently give Snape a run for his money in that particular facial expression department. "No Black female elves, Kreacher still controls Black Manor…"

A fierce Winky soon robbed Kreacher of that illusion. "My master and mistress live here, in a house not fit for pigs. A house elf who lets his family home get into such a state should not be showing his face in company, never mind speaking to his master using that tone. Winky and Dobby will soon have house in shape, stay out of our way."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the change in this little firebrand. Gone were the tears and shakes, she stood ready to fight all comers for the honour of her new house. That Kreacher was no match for her was plainly illustrated as the old elf slinked away to wherever he had been previously hiding. Harry had to quickly intervene, diverting her attention away from a house cleaning crusade, and ask Winky if she could alter or make dress robes. Winky promised to have sets ready for her master and his godfather by this evening. She and Dobby popped away to get on with their master's wishes, leaving a still chuckling Sirius shaking his head.

"You have two exceptional elves there, Harry. I'm actually sorry she didn't choose the House of Black, though I can understand why. This is what we'll be faced with when trying to reform the House of Black, centuries of darkness are rightly attached to my family name."

Attempting to change the subject, Emma asked Sirius what he would do first when he became a free man. She originally thought that question was a mistake as Sirius got very retrospective.

"I used to lie in my cell, dreaming about that very thing for days at a time. Eventually, when it finally sank in I was never getting out of there, those dreams died. So much so, I can't even remember what they were." A grin then cut right through those morose memories. "Hey, we could go for a holiday!"

While not wanting to deflate Sirius' mood, Harry had to object. "If I want to be taken serious about the task and training I've asked for, I can't really then just bugger off on holiday. I'll tell you what you could do though. Yesterday was brilliant, a much needed slice of normality. If we could set aside one day a week to do something like that, I think it would help us focus on our training. We don't need anything too special, just being able to go out and spend time together was special enough."

They all could see the sense behind that approach, and Sirius would have loved to have gone with them yesterday. With a mock pout he accepted the compromise, with one proviso. "Fine, but we take three days off for your birthday, and that will be as special as we can make it."

As some ideas for days out were being batted around, Dobby announced they had a visitor. A delighted Arthur Weasley congratulated Sirius on his trial date, saying the news was already all over the Ministry. After hearing from Albus, he'd actually dropped by to ask Harry if they could see that memory tonight. "Bill is in the country and he always was Ginny's favourite. We think she'll cope with this better while cuddling into Bill."

Since they would probably spend tonight watching the clock slowly tick away the minutes until tomorrow's trial, Harry quickly agreed. When Arthur had to return to work, they added a couple of more names to who they thought should see tonight's memory too.

-oOoOo-

With all four heads of house jumping at the chance of watching Harry's memory of the basilisk encounter, Albus led the Hogwarts contingent into Grimmauld Place. He was rather perturbed to see Amelia and Alastor there too, though couldn't argue with Harry's reasoning that both these people would soon be involved in his training. It was more that they might actually guess some of his secrets that concerned Albus. He would have one eye watching the memory while keeping the other on their reactions to it. For all of his great age and learning, Albus was still looking for trouble in the wrong place.

Harry started the memory from where he and Ron headed off to get Lockhart. Ron was again sitting beside Susan, his comment that he didn't remember being that small drew a few chuckles. Everyone in that room though knew exactly how serious the situation had been.

Watching as the famous Gilderoy Lockhart was ready to run away, rather than help rescue her daughter, ended forever Molly's infatuation with the handsome wizard. She thought both boys easily getting the drop on him finished off any glimmer of reputation the cowardly fop might have had left.

Harry and Ron forcing the git down the chute in Myrtle's bathroom had Minerva muttering 'fifty points to Gryffindor' as Lockhart's terrified screams shot back up the tube. The comment was heard however, with Filius' retort gaining a few sniggers too. "You're only awarding points because you wanted to throw him down there yourself."

This earned a few more chuckles while both boys slid down too. All humour died the instant the basilisk skin was spotted. Gilderoy getting ready to obliviate both boys started Molly's tears, more fell along with the tunnel roof.

Harry being forced to go on by himself, and then finding an unconscious Ginny, had more people than Molly in tears. Albus was watching Alastor and Amelia closely when Tom made his appearance. Tom's fire writing drew gasps of astonishment as the letters rearranged themselves to spell the message 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

Fawkes' brief song was the only relief for the people watching a child battle against a monster of dinosaur proportions. Hermione and Emma were again clinging to Harry, both had tears running down their cheeks over what Harry had to face. When the sword ended the beast's life, there was no cheering. All the watchers could see the fang sticking out of Harry's arm.

Young Voldemort's taunting of a dying Harry had Sirius and Remus on their feet, both couldn't help but shout abuse at the memory version of the Dark Lord. Harry yanking the fang from his arm and stabbing the diary with it had both marauders dancing a jig as Tom's taunting turned to screams as he disintegrated.

Fawkes was by no means the only one to shed tears, Molly breaking her heart after witnessing what these children had endured. The memory ended as a recovered Harry led Ginny out of the chamber.

Albus was still watching Amelia and Alastor, yet the attack caught him totally unawares.

Handing a distraught Ginny over to his father, Bill couldn't contain his famous Weasley temper any longer. He lunged at Albus Dumbledore, physically tackling the old wizard to the ground.

For Albus, having the wind physically knocked out of him was bad enough but Bill was twisting his wand arm up his back. The angry young redhead had his other arm around Albus' throat. He seemed determined to snap something that had the last name Dumbledore. The shock of the attack froze everyone, then Bill's angry comment added to the chill.

"I know what that diary was. How the fuck did Voldemort's horcrux get through the Hogwarts wards undetected?"

The twins and Ron didn't know what was going on here, there was no question though of what side they were taking. All three were on their feet with their wands drawn, ready to protect their brother. Funnily enough, their wasn't any rush from anyone else in the room to aid Albus.

Ron had some more information for his eldest brother. "I don't know what a horcrux is but Voldemort himself was teaching defence in the castle in our first year, Harry put an end to him then too."

Joining the dots out loud, whilst tightening his grip on the old wizard, Bill laid it all out. "A horcrux is made by placing a piece of your soul into an object. It's the darkest of magic and no one thought it possible to split your soul more than once. Voldemort obviously has or he wouldn't have been able to come back. This old bastard knew what had possessed our Ginny but never said a word. She should have been examined by specialist mind healers to check for any residue but that would let the secret out, wouldn't it. You obviously don't give a shit about our sister, a sister who was in your care at Hogwarts."

Albus managed to squeak out a 'Ginny's fine' but Bill wasn't buying it. "How could you possibly know that?"

In great pain, and in danger of blacking out, Albus let his greatest secret slip. "Harry has one in his head and he's fine."

It was almost as if the touch of Dumbledore now disgusted Bill. As he backed off the old wizard though, a stunning curse flew past him and ensured the headmaster wasn't getting up of the floor.

Harry gently lowered Hermione's wand arm. She was so angry, Dumbledore wouldn't be getting up anytime soon from the most powerful curse she'd ever cast. "He's not worth it, Hermione. That goes double for you, Sirius. You become a free wizard tomorrow, murdering Dumbledore would certainly change that."

Watching as Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione to calm her down, Ron just had to ask what everyone else was thinking. "Harry, how can you just accept this?"

"I've had plenty of training at it, it's the one thing Dumbledore made sure I had enough off. How many times each year did you, me or Hermione almost get killed? After discovering I have a godfather who wants me to live with him, Pettigrew escapes and Hermione and me need to save Sirius. Get taken into Hermione's home, really like her parents and then the Malfoys turn up. This is just another one of those times, Ron. We'll stick together and get through it - just as we always do."

"And what do you intend to do with the headmaster?" Severus might still have asked the question in his rather droll manner but it lacked the biting sarcasm that would usually accompany such a quip.

"The sad truth is we need him. I certainly don't trust him but we can't deny we need him, for his power and knowledge. Where we go from here I have no idea, about Dumbledore or this thing supposedly in my head. Bill, you seem to know more about this than anyone else. Any suggestions?"

Still coming down from what he'd just learned, and attacking Dumbledore, Bill had a slight touch of the shakes. His voice was steady though as he answered Harry's question with a bit of background knowledge. "Horcruxes and their manufacturer are thought to have originated from Ancient Egypt. Pharos thought they were gods and searched for a method of living forever. I've personally never came across one but you're not allowed to work in tombs in Egypt without knowing all about them. I recognised what that diary was, there is no way Dumbledore didn't. That's what made me so angry. He must have known but keeping that news a secret was more important to him than Ginny's life."

Glancing at the old wizard lying unconscious on the floor, Minerva added to the tale. "Harry, I asked Albus about your scar the night he dropped you off in Privet Drive. Albus said he wouldn't do anything, even if he could. Thinking back, he may have suspected what your scar was then."

Amelia had trouble dealing with that idea. "He's known for fourteen years, and what has he done? Dumbledore couldn't even deal with one that was in the castle, make that two if we're now counting Harry. I only have the vaguest notion of what a horcrux is, and asking for help might put that knowledge out there. What do we do next?"

With Hermione, Emma, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Ginny all simultaneously demanding that this thing must be taken out of Harry, the mood of the room was set. It was decided to revive Albus and see what he could add to the discussion, though Harry summoned the old wizard's wand first.

"You all just watched Ron and me almost being obliviated by Lockhart, I have no wish for a repeat performance with Dumbledore. Unlike Lockhart, I don't think we would be able to stop him."

It was a telling factor in just how far their trust in Dumbledore had sunk that no one objected to Harry's actions. The old wizard was levitated off the floor and into an armchair before being revived.

It took a somewhat groggy Albus a moment or two to recall the situation he was in. When he did, his hand slowly moved toward his wand - only to be halted by harsh laughter.

"Young Potter really has got your measure, Albus. He took your wand before we revived you. Seems he was right not to trust you." Moody's laughter was torture to Albus, hurting more than the attack by William Weasley. Albus was not used to being laughed at. That laughter paled into insignificance though when those harsh words stabbed like a dagger at his heart. Adding insult to injury, Albus Dumbledore was no longer master of the Elder Wand.

"Harry, what have you done?" Seeing the stares this drew, and not wishing to highlight the significance of his disarming, Albus quickly switched focus to Harry's friends. "You can't have children knowing one of the darkest secrets of our age..."

There was no way Harry was going to accept that. "Even although one of those 'children' was possessed by a horcrux - while in your school. What about the baby you abandoned on a muggle doorstep with one in his head? You've had fourteen years to come up with a solution to this problem, I think we all deserve to know how far you've gotten with that."

"That information cannot be shared willy-nilly…"

Harry once more continued his habit of interrupting the headmaster, and remaining calm while doing so. "To be perfectly honest with you sir, of all the people in this room I trust you least. I want this thing out my head and Voldemort gone. You could obviously be a great help with all of that but not if you withhold information or strike out with plans of your own. Are you ready to work with us?"

"Harry, things are not that simple. Should Voldemort hear even a whisper of what we're trying to do, he'll place them somewhere we can't reach."

Hermione was on Dumbledore in a flash. "Do you know how many he made?"

"I have a few theories…"

"Do you know where any of them are?"

"Again, I have researched this thoroughly…"

"So - just to be clear here - you don't know how many, or where any of them are? It's taken you fourteen years to reach that point too! How are we any worse off if, while researching that Ginny is actually fine and how to get that out of Harry, Voldemort discovers what we're up to?" Hermione tried to be as calm as Harry in her delivery but her emotions had bled through near the end. Emma held her close as Sirius took over the verbal bashing of Dumbledore, making no attempt to mask his anger.

"I will be a free man tomorrow and Harry is my godson. Neither you, the Ministry nor Voldemort himself will stop me trying to get that thing out of Harry. Arthur, anything you need to help your daughter is yours. Bill, your input would be very welcome too. That goes for everyone here tonight. If Albus won't help us then we'll forge ahead ourselves."

Severus then gave the group a starting point. "The Dark Lord was desperate to get his hands on the Black family library, that's why he was so keen to get his mark on Regulus. I don't know what happened to your brother but I do know the Dark Lord never got his hands on your library."

Having watched everything from a dark corner, Kreacher thought this might be a chance to complete his beloved master's last order. "With his dying breath, Master Regulus cursed the Dark One. He gave Kreacher an order but Kreacher was unable to carry it out. Tried and tried Kreacher did but he couldn't destroy the evil thing. It is in this house, can you destroy it for Kreacher and Master Regulus?"

After all they had seen and heard here tonight, that a house elf's words could shock them into silence was a major achievement. It was Harry who finally broke the silence. "Kreacher, I have already destroyed one of these, and hope to do the same to any more we can get our hands on. Could you show us your memory of what happened?"

Sirius came forward and removed the memory thread from the elf, they then watched as Voldemort ordered a distraught Kreacher to drink the contents of the font.

"The Draught of Despair, it causes the drinker to relive their worst memories. I would also wager that boat is charmed to allow only one person at a time to ride in it. Of course, the Dark Lord would not consider a mere house elf as a person."

No one disputed anything Severus just said, all eyes were on Voldemort as he placed a locket necklace into the now empty font. The font then refilled while he left a distraught Kreacher on the tiny outcrop of rock and took the boat back to the other end of the underground pond. After Voldemort sealed the cave, the elf disappeared.

Sirius was left speechless as his younger brother now appeared in the pensieve. "Master ordered Kreacher to return when the Dark One was finished with him, Kreacher has returned." The memory ended as Kreacher obviously passed out.

"Master Regulus looked after his Kreacher for three days, until Kreacher was well enough to return to the cave with his Master. Please don't make Kreacher watch that again, Kreacher can't…" Kreacher displaying love and devotion was a far cry from what anyone in the room had seen before, all except Sirius who knew the elf worshiped his brother.

"Kreacher, I really need to know what happened to Regulus - I need that memory. You don't need to watch, I will call for you when it's over."

Nodding, Kreacher stood still as Sirius removed a second memory from the elf. Just before he left the room, Kreacher had something to say. "Master Regulus knew what the Dark One had done, he wanted it destroyed. Kreacher would have stayed with his master but couldn't, he was ordered away. Kreacher will do anything to carry out his master's last order."

Playing the memory, it became clear at once what Regulus' intentions were. Sirius was in bits as his brother ordered the faithful elf to force him to drink the potion if need be. Kreacher's pleas to be allowed to drink it instead went unanswered. With a grin Sirius knew so well, his brother gazed down at the elf and explained his reasoning. "You're not yet fully recovered from the last time. I need you to replace the locket inside the font with this one, then destroy the other one."

"You bloody fool, Regulus, why didn't you come to us for help?" Sirius sobbed as his brother practically committed suicide before his eyes. The Kreacher in the memory cried nearly as many tears as Sirius but the font was eventually empty. With magic not working on the font, Kreacher had to practically climb inside it to do the exchange. As he got back down, the elf noticed his master had crawled to the edge of the pond and was scooping up water to try and quench his potion induced thirst.

"Master must come away from the water…" Kreacher was silenced as an arm reached out from the dark water and clamped on to Regulus.

"Kreacher, leave now and destroy that locket. That's an order, Kreacher. Destroying that locket is more important…" A dead hand clamping over his face ended anything else Regulus might say. After a direct order, a sobbing Kreacher had no choice but to leave - and that's thankfully where the memory ended.

The horror they had just witnessed affected everyone differently. Ginny was hiding her face in her father's chest while Ron once more had a crying Susan holding on to him. This time though, a horrified Ron appeared to be returning Susan's hug every bit as tightly. Harry was also being held tightly by both Granger ladies but his gaze was locked onto Remus trying to comfort a distraught Sirius. He called for Dobby to provide some much needed refreshments.

Dobby arrived with decanters of brandy and single malt whiskey, balanced on a tray with crystal glasses. Winky brought an ice bucket full of bottles of butter beer, for those considered too young to drink strong spirits.

A few minutes later, Moody raised his glass of brandy and proposed a toast. "To a brave man who knowingly gave his life so we might one day defeat the Dark Lord."

As everyone there raised their drink and toasted, Kreacher shuffled into the room with the necklace held out in front of him. Sirius took it from the elf before Albus actually had the gall to ask if he could have his wand back.

"I need my wand to scan that item. We need to confirm it is exactly what we think it is…" The old wizard couldn't hide his disappointment as Severus stepped forward and began casting spells on the locket.

"This is registering the darkest magic I have ever seen. We need to destroy this."

"Professor Snape, I have Sirius' trial tomorrow but I will be available any other time to go down to the Chamber of Secrets and harvest more fangs from the basilisk. We know they will destroy a horcrux, I figured you would be the best person to do any harvesting. You are also Head of Slytherin and a potions master, I would assume there might be other parts of the basilisk that could be useful to you too."

Severus thought he needed another drink after hearing that. "Mister Potter, parts of the basilisk can be quite valuable."

"Sir, as long as we have enough venom to destroy any more of these we find, you're welcome to the rest. All I would ask in return is that you help us destroy these things, and with the research to get this one out of my head."

After graciously accepting, Severus was able to honestly say that he would have helped with those aims anyway. Downing the last of her whisky, Minerva then tackled the elephant in the room - an elephant named Albus Dumbledore.

"I would like to say I speak for everyone in this room in supporting those aims too, Mister Potter. Sadly, there is one here I'm no longer sure about. Albus, you told me the night we left that baby with the Dursleys you wouldn't change Harry's scar. You've spent the next fourteen years playing your cards very close to your chest, and where has it gotten you?"

Minerva began using her fingers to count and illustrate Albus' failures. "You were terrified of this prophecy leaking. Doing so saw you and Harry cleared, with Sirius getting his trial tomorrow. You were ready to use your want to make sure none of us remembered what a horcrux was…" Albus was ready to protest but, looking around the room, changed his mind. Clearly no one here would believe his denial.

"Harry has destroyed one, and another just landed in our laps. As Miss Granger so elegantly just stated, you don't know how many he made, what or where any of them are. By that information leaking here tonight, we have one more ready to be destroyed and a recognised method for doing so. What I find unforgivable is your callous disregard for two children who were in our care."

Not giving Albus time to answer, Minerva turned to address Molly and Arthur. "I shall ask Poppy to recommend a mind healer to examine Ginny, with any cost involved being met by Hogwarts. We failed in our duty of care to your daughter, this is the very least we can do."

She then switched her attention to Harry. "Anything I can do, I will. Access to any books in Hogwarts is yours - and Miss Grangers. Albus will comply with that or four heads of house will be taking some of your memories to the school board."

"Minerva, I hardly think we need to go that far…"

The head of the pride rounded on Dumbledore. "You have shown time and time again Albus Dumbledore has his own agenda where Harry here is concerned. Since you refuse to share that agenda with any of us, we have no way of knowing what you are up to. We have clear goals here, goals you surely can't disapprove of. We would like your help but again the issue of trust stands between us. In this matter, none of us trust you. You need to go away and think on this Albus, I will return your wand to you later."

A defeated and deflated Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts, without wand or pensieve, while those left behind began to make plans to move on from here. Sirius limited himself to just that one drink. He had just watched as Voldemort cost him his young brother, Sirius swore to himself the bastard wouldn't get Harry too. He had no way of knowing everyone in the room was making similar proclamations to themselves.


	8. Got Your Back

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N thanks to those readers who contacted me regarding someone posting my work as their own on another site. Contacting the site's admins soon sorted the problem. I will never understand what you achieve by claiming someone else's work as your own... For the record, I don't write under any other names nor post anywhere but here.

Chapter 8 - Got Your Back

With his new hairstyle and trimmed beard, along with sporting a set of dress robes fit for any lord, Sirius sparkled under the harsh flashes of the amassed press photographs. The reason for that sparkle however wasn't even the Ministerial Apology - declaring Sirius Black to be a free wizard - that he held in his hand. No, it was his godson proudly standing next to him that made Sirius shine.

The Marauder also knew Harry Potter standing next to him like this would, in the eyes of the British wizarding community, legitimise his innocence far more than any piece of parchment with Fudge's signature on it. Albus standing scowling in a corner affected today's proceedings not one iota, which probably added to the degree of Dumbledore's scowl.

With the promise of a future financial settlement for wrongful imprisonment, Sirius was a seriously happy wizard.

The Minister of Magic was another seriously happy wizard. Yes Black would be standing between him and Potter in the pictures, pictures guaranteed to grace tomorrow's front pages, but at least Cornelius was in the frame.

He'd been a politician for far too long not to notice Albus seemed to be on the outs with this pair, that was all good in his book. If Potter needed a political minder to protect him from the Ministry bureaucracy and old family power games that would try and trip him up, he couldn't do much better than having the current Minister of Magic as a mentor. That such an arrangement would be a massive boost to Cornelius' public popularity was just the cherry on top.

After leading Sirius and Harry into the Ministry, Albus had played no further part in today's proceedings. He was not asked for his opinion, nor asked to vote on Sirius' innocence. Sirius' questioning under truth serum, in front of the full Wizengamot, packed public and press galleries, left the former prisoner of Azkaban with no case left to answer. With no charges ever being brought against him, the only thing he was guilty of was being an unregistered animagus, Sirius Black left the session with a Ministerial Apology - rather than the pardon Albus thought would be the result.

Albus was fingering the Wand of Destiny in his pocket. That he could no longer say this was his wand became evident to the old wizard the instant Minerva returned it to him this morning. One by one, Albus was loosing his advantages in his fight against Voldemort. His secrets were becoming known, though Albus thought it advisable not to mention last night that Harry standing and letting Voldemort hit him with a killing curse might be a method of getting that horcrux out of the boy's head. His position in the Order was currently at best described as tentative. Imparting that particular piece of knowledge to the group of Order members he'd met with last night would surely have led to his expulsion.

What really irked Albus however was not knowing for certain who the new owner of the wand was. William Weasley clearly defeated him in combat, though not magically. Albus didn't know who'd cast the powerful stunning spell on him but Harry had clearly taken the wand from his person.

If things got any worse for him personally, passing the Elder Wand on to its new owner - providing that owner was Harry - might be the last card he had left to play. His petulance at Harry's unreasonable behaviour that led to him not erecting protective wards at the Grangers immediately, or posting a more competent protector, had come back to bite Albus in ways he wouldn't have believed possible. That one poor decision was the precursor to all the bad things that had happened since. Albus couldn't help but be reminded of the old proverb 'for want of a nail'.

A shudder ran down his spine as the last line of that particular proverb saw a kingdom lost, Albus sincerely hoped that wouldn't be the outcome here.

A smiling Harry was ignoring the questions shouted in their direction by the press, even thought they had been told beforehand that neither he nor Sirius would be answering any of them. He was also ignoring Fudge's efforts to get closer to him, physically and politically. It kinda creeped him out a bit. Was the man so shallow that Fudge would think threatening him with Azkaban, only because he didn't happen to have a dementor with him, could be so easily forgotten about? That Harry knew Fudge had used that very same method to permanently shut Barty Crouch Jr. up meant there would be no forgiveness heading in the Minister's direction, far less any trust.

Harry wondered if that knowledge had played any part in Dumbledore's decision to spirit him away from Crawley that terrible night. The more he learned about Dumbledore however, the more he realised that trying to guess at Albus Dumbledore's motives for doing anything was a complete and utter waste of time. Those methods would probably only make sense to the old wizard himself.

The person Harry was having trouble ignoring was the supposed sensible member of the Marauders. Moony was behind the press pack and pulling faces at them in order to get either Sirius or him laughing. That such juvenile behaviour was actually starting to work on his godfather had Harry wondering if these two would ever grow up.

No one wanted Emma anywhere near this circus, with Hermione of course choosing to stay with her mother. Since Dobby and Winky were there with them, and he had his mobile phone in his pocket, Harry wasn't in the least worried about their safety.

They had slept in the same room last night again and, even after learning what was behind his scar, Harry had never felt more loved in his entire life. Hermione seemed to have been at his side ever since that night of the third task and Harry was missing her not being there now. Thankfully this was the final part of a day that had gone much better, and faster, than they could have hoped. They would be going home soon.

-oOoOo-

Emma was actually glad of this time alone with Hermione, it gave her an opportunity to have the mother/daughter talk she thought was necessary. It would be like no discussion she ever imagined having with her little girl.

"Dear, you know I like Harry, he's a fine young man. What worries me is the life he's been forced to lead, and the dangerous choices he now seems to be making. What really worries me is that you seem to be getting dragged into these choices too…"

It was a lovely summer's day so both ladies were in the garden, sitting under a tree about twenty yards from where Dan was buried. Hermione, rather than being upset, took both her mother's hands in her own and tried to answer her perfectly understandable concerns as sincerely as she could.

"Mum, I understand why you're worried and can't thank you enough for all the support you've given us - and also waiting until it was just me and you before bringing this up. Harry isn't dragging me into anything, I'm having to fight like hell just to get to stand with him. He would much rather I stayed safely at home with you. Sorry, but that's just something I couldn't do. This is all of our fight, and it's already visited our door."

Hermione glancing at Dan's final resting place soon had tears in both their eyes. "To the people who came after us that night, I'm nothing but a filthy mudblood. They try to imply I'm inferior yet their children have academically finished behind me every year since I started Hogwarts. Malfoy has hated me since we first met. That hatred skyrocketed when I had my wand on him last year, and then smacked him one. Regardless of my relationship with Harry, Draco Malfoy was always going to come after me - and he wouldn't be alone. This is the world I live in now, and I'm really sorry I never told you about certain dangerous parts of it. To me, having friends who liked me for who I am was far more important than any backward, unsubstantiated bias based solely on my parentage. I always intended to warn you when the situation got too dangerous. Things just happened much quicker than anyone thought, even Dumbledore was surprised by the speed of it."

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her emotions, emotions that threatened floods of tears again, Emma tried to explain her deepest fear to her daughter. "Darling, I'm proud of you in so many ways. You have always had the courage to follow your convictions, even when you were little. You have a young man there who would face down the very devil himself to protect you. Watching those unbelievable memories makes me think he might be able to pull that feat off too. Then I think about anything happening to you, or Harry, and my sensible side gets thrown out the nearest window and fear takes control. I can't lose you too, Hermione, I just can't…"

Losing her emotional battle, a now sobbing Emma was clinging onto Hermione, and threatening to never let her go. Holding onto her mother just as tightly, Hermione understood exactly where her mother was coming from. Her mum had lost the most important man in her life, and so had Hermione. The mere thought of anything happening to Harry too tied her insides up in knots. There was no way she was loosing him as well. It was the Death Eaters' turn to suffer losses, see how they liked it.

Finally getting herself back under a semblance of control, Emma was wiping her eyes with a hanky. "We should be sitting here talking about appropriate behaviour for you and Harry, and I mean sex - not fighting a madman and his murdering minions."

A blushing Hermione answering "Mum, let's not." soon had both of them giggling.

"We're a pair of emotional wrecks. It would seem the men in our lives were the sensible ones."

"Harry never used to be. Ever since that night in the graveyard, there has been a very noticeable change in him."

"Hermione, just watching Harry's memory of that night changed everyone who saw it. Haven't you noticed people treating Harry differently?"

"That's business as usual for Harry, mum. One minute everyone hates him, then they're all falling over themselves to be his friend. Our Minister, who we both saw threatening Harry with Azkaban, will now try to be his best friend - it's sickening."

"What about this thing in his head? Is it going to affect him?"

Adopting Harry's now signature move, Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know, and Harry says he's not going to waste energy worrying about it. We have a trip to Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets and then training to organise. Harry will keep himself busy, leaving the people who know what they're doing to do the research into a possible solution. Harry says it's been there nearly fourteen years so why worry about it suddenly attacking him now, or something similar. You know I've always been driven but when Harry really focuses on something, he leaves me in his wake. I'm going to have to work like mad just to keep up…"

Seeing what was really bothering her daughter, Emma took some action. Kissing Hermione on the cheek, Emma then explained what was blindingly obvious to everyone else. "This is no summer romance, Hermione. Your young man isn't going to run away. I'm terrified of you losing him, but it won't be like like that. That's one thing I'm not worried about. Well, let's just say I have a whole different set of worries there but you're both sensible…"

In a tone instantly recognisable by parents of teenagers the world over, Hermione managed to stretch one word almost into a sentence. "MUUMMM…."

-oOoOo-

Cornelius just had a stellar day, he was expecting pleasant dreams tonight. What he actually got was his worst nightmare, a nightmare with red eyes that appeared to glow with malevolence. The real nightmare however was the fact those evil eyes were still there and Cornelius was now awake.

"Good evening, Minister. I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this, without an appointment. I really wanted to speak with you and didn't think your office was the best place to have this conversation. Don't worry about your wife, Wormtail has that situation well in hand."

A quick glance saw his wife, who was also awake and lying next to him in bed, now had a silver hand wrapped around her throat.

"I gave my faithful servant that hand so it is mine to command. If you lie to me, those magical metallic fingers will crush the life out of your good lady. Do we understand one another?"

Nodding his head, Cornelius admitted to himself he couldn't lie to this madman if his life depended upon it. He also wet the bed for the first time since being a toddler. How had Potter been able to defy those eyes?

"Good, now I want you to tell me this prophecy that is in your Department of Mysteries."

"I don't know it…" Cornelius was interrupted as that silver hand ripped his wife's nightdress from her body like it was tissue paper. Nudity was soon the least of his wife's problems as the owner of that silver hand then cast the torture curse on her. Those screams echoed right through Cornelius' being.

The curse was soon lifted and that sibilating voice once more tortured Cornelius. "Shall we try to answer that question again?"

"I swear I don't know it. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me and Potter only came to the Ministry for Black's trial. None of them trust me with their secrets…" There were no screams this time but Cornelius felt sick as that silver hand ran up and down his wife's savagely unclothed body. She was trembling but the horror reflected in her eyes told Cornelius her body was still reacting to the torture curse, not what was happening now.

Expecting this answer from the Minister of Magic, he wouldn't trust this politician either, Voldemort then got to the real reason for his visit. "That is unfortunate, but Lord Voldemort can be merciful too. I am going to ask you to do one little thing for me. You will carry out this order or Wormtail here will fully enjoy your wife the next time we visit. Wormtail can be quite the artist, with the proper motivation I provide. He understands if I don't like his efforts, I will torture him - purely for educational motives."

Seeing that the Minister of Magic was now his, without even having to cast the imperio curse, the Dark Lord pressed home his advantage. "If there is a next time, we'll kill the guards - not stun and memory charm them. Then Wormtail will have all night to see if he can impress me. You will of course be at my side, watching everything. That should be a good introduction for what I will then do to you..."

A slight smile pulled at the corner of the Dark Lord's lips as the Minister of Magic begged to be allowed to follow his orders. Those orders were rather simple. The state Fudge had gotten himself into, those instructions needed to be simple.

-oOoOo-

Emma gasped in amazement at her first sight of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made the group traveling from Grimmauld Place a portkey that took them inside the wards, allowing Emma to tag along too. Hermione was looking forward to showing her mother around the Hogwarts library, and maybe check out a few books to begin her research project.

When her mother had asked if Hermione was doing this purely so she could see Hogwarts, her daughter's reply had the ring of truth about it.

"Spending a day with you in my favourite library in the country or slide down a filthy tube to hack bits off a decaying giant reptile - not a hard choice for me mum."

A chuckling Remus advised Hermione not to use the term 'hacking' within Snape's hearing.

After spending another splendid afternoon together, mother and daughter both looked up in some surprise as Harry, Sirius and Remus eventually joined them. A pair of quiet Marauders and Harry heading straight to Hermione for a hug drew a remark from Emma. "As bad as that?"

It was Remus who finally answered. "Probably worse. First time in my life I really cursed my heightened sense of smell. We came back up almost an hour ago but have been scrubbing in the Gryffindor showers for most of that time. Dobby had to bring us fresh clothes, with orders to burn the other ones."

Hermione felt the involuntary shudder that passed through Harry before he spoke. "Snape and Dumbledore were like kids let loose in a sweet shop, they were far too excited to be affected by little things like smell and rotting flesh. Flitwick never moved a muscle, just stared at the basilisk - he might still be down there. McGonagall and Sirius also have heightened senses of smell. I thought it was horrendous so I never wish to experience what their noses gave them. The three of us and McGonagall got out of there and left them to it."

"I scrubbed from head to toe - multiple times - and still feel dirty. Over a decade spent rotting in Azkaban and that is still the worst thing I've ever smelled. You ladies so made the right choice, I wish I had stayed up here with you."

"Well, we girls had a lovely time..." Emma tried not to giggle at their misfortune, she really did.

Hearing Emma giggle put a grin on Harry's face. It was a sound he would like to hear a lot more of. The screams of the locket horcrux being destroyed down in the chamber was certainly not something any of them were grinning about at the time. Having such a vivid reminder of what was actually in Harry's head really brought home the seriousness of the situation.

Basilisk venom is not only highly toxic, it's also very acidic. After Sirius called for Kreacher, keeping their promise to the old elf, the locket was placed in a small glass flask. The venom was then added to the flask, bubbling away as it slowly worked through the silver locket. There was no ambiguity surrounding the exact timing of when that protective layer of silver was breached. A piercing scream reverberated around the chamber for the second time in just over two years. Having seen Harry's memory of that event, everyone inside the chamber recognised that another horcrux had been destroyed.

Watching Krecher do a little jig while chanting 'die, dark one, die' was just another disconcerting memory to add to the multitude they had been collecting recently. The smell really was terrible so, now that the horcrux had been destroyed, four of the party made their way back out of the chamber.

Harry fully intended to tell Emma and Hermione the horcrux had been destroyed, and the method they used to do so. They didn't need to know the graphic details of its demise, they were already worried enough over the one in his head. Hermione squeezed him tighter, causing Harry to look her in the eye. A raised eyebrow asked the question and Harry's slight nod answered. He should have known his girlfriend was on the ball, and Hermione spending the afternoon in Hogwarts library with her mother now made far more sense. Like Harry, she was desperate to protect Emma from as much of this as they could.

Neither Sirius nor Remus had that luxury and, while the smell really had been atrocious, the locket's screams disturbed them a whole lot more. That research project was now top of their 'to do' list, to hell with any secrecy. Getting that thing out of Harry was their only concern.

-oOoOo-

Tonks was a little early for the mission meeting she had been ordered to report for. She sat and chatted with the other two aurors already there, quickly discovering they had no more idea what this meeting was about than she did. As people entered in dribs and drabs, Tonks was racking her brain in an attempt to discover the connection - if any - between this group of aurors. She thought that might give her some kind of clue what this job they were about to be handed could be about but couldn't see any pattern. They were a range of ages and experience, four witches and six wizards. Other than their basic auror training, Tonks couldn't think of anything else they had in common that would see them chosen as a group to go on a mission together.

Her internal alarm bells started ringing when Tonks realised something the ten aurors now in the room actually had in common, none them were purebloods. Since everyone currently in this meeting room had been ordered to attend, Tonks couldn't see any way that fact could be merely a coincidence. Wondering if they were forming a squad that would interact with muggles, Tonks knew her speculation was at an end as Dolores Umbridge entered to give this briefing personally.

"Good morning everyone." Dolores then stood there and waited until every auror present had said 'good morning' back before she would continue. "The other day, Sirius Black's trial proved beyond doubt there had been at least one innocent person in Azkaban. While this administration wasn't involved in Black being shipped off to Azkaban, we were delighted to play a part in proving his innocence. This got us thinking however, can we say with any degree of certainty that Black is the only innocent person behind Azkaban's impressive walls and defences?"

With a feeling of dread, Tonks was sure she had figured out what their mission was going to be. That didn't mean it was any less shocking when Dolores finally told them about their assignment.

"We are going to be transporting prisoners to the Ministry, where all will undergo questioning while under the influence of truth serum. Only then will this administration be able to say with confidence that all the prisoners in Azkaban deserve to be there. We will be bringing them to the Ministry in batches of ten and you will each be personally responsible for a particular prisoner." Removing pieces of parchment from a file in front of her, Dolores cast a spell that saw a different piece of parchment fly off to individual aurors.

It seemed like only half her mind was listening to the objections being raised all around her, Tonks was staring at this piece of parchment in disbelief.

A one-to-one auror / prisoner ratio was against current regulations for prisoner transfer.

Twenty people on the transfer boat was too many, barely leaving them room to use their wands if the prisoners tried anything.

All of the names each auror was given had already received trials, trials that were a matter of record and left no room for any ambiguity on the verdicts.

Umbridge dismissed each and every one of these very valid points Tonks' fellow aurors made, simply saying they could follow orders or she would find people who could. Tonks knew she had an iron clad case here, she raised her hand and a now disgruntled Dolores reluctantly nodded for her to speak.

"Madam Umbridge, I'm afraid I must refuse your order. Not to do so would see me placed in Azkaban myself. The name you gave me is a family member, my mother's sister. The regulations are very clear on a matter like this, I cannot be made personally responsible for this prisoner..."

The other points raised were guidelines their new boss was ignoring, this was actual law. The entire room held its breath, waiting to see if Umbridge would break the laws of the land on this matter - laws she was supposed to be in charge of enforcing.

As the piece of parchment with Bellatrix Lestrange's name written on it left her lap, Tonks let out a sigh of relief. That relief was short-lived however, Umbridge had merely swapped her aunt for a different death eater, Augustus Rookwood. The auror that was now personally responsible for getting Bellatrix Lesrange from Azkaban to the Ministry appeared ready to lose his breakfast.

"I assume there are no more questions?" Not giving anyone time to ask any more questions, Dolores gathered her stuff and left. Shouting over her shoulder that the boat would leave the dock at 2pm.

The aurors sat their in stunned silence, only the sight of Senior Auror Shacklebolt lifting the disillusionment charm he'd obviously cast on himself shifted the stupor that had descended on the room. Shack signalled for silence as he locked and then sealed the door. Catching on, some of the aurors began casting silencing charms around the room. When they were complete, everyone attempted to talk at once until the Senior Auror gained control of the room.

"I don't know what she's up to but this smells worse than a tub full of week old fish heads. What we do know is that Umbridge is Fudge's favourite, so taking this complaint higher would be a complete waste of time - and careers."

No one disputed the Senior Auror's reasoning but Tonks had something else to add. "Shack, with the boat not leaving until two, it will be getting dark by the time we return to the dock with the prisoners. Here's what's worrying me - is this just incompetence on Umbridge's part or something far more sinister?"

With that thought now out there, the grumblings became more focused - focused on their survival. Shacklebolt summed it up rather simply. "Aurors lost their lives putting some of these people in Azkaban in the first place, no one here should be put in danger on this fool's errand. If there is the slightest sign of trouble, I want your reports to read 'prisoner killed whilst trying to escape'. Harry Potter showed us a method of dealing with Death Eaters without the need for unforgivables, that's the method I want you to adopt for this mission. I would much rather inform their families they lost a loved one, rather than having to speak with yours. We are aurors, we're trained to work as a team and watch each other's backs. I think that training is going to be very important on this mission."

It was a grim but determined bunch of aurors who eventually left the meeting room. Tonks hung back to talk with Shack. "Did you notice that none of us chosen for this mission were purebloods? That has to be deliberate."

"Umbridge's views on blood purity are well known, I'm sure it's deliberate. The aurors she chose would either resign or accept a stupidly dangerous mission, a win-win for Umbridge. These are the worst of the Death Eaters being transported, with not a hope in hell of any of them being found innocent at any re-trial. There is something more behind this, which is why I was standing in the corner disillusioned. We both know Umbridge is up to something, just not whose side she's on. I'm going to contact Amelia and Mad-eye, see what they make of this. You look after yourself, Tonks, and we'll have your back."

-oOoOo-

The training room at Grimmauld was finally complete, with Sirius, Amelia and Mad-eye running their six trainees through their paces. Harry and Hermione had been joined by Susan and the three youngest Weasley brothers. Molly had reluctantly agreed to the twins and Ron attending, however she had dug her heels in over Ginny's supposed participation.

They were starting with the basics - spell selection, speed of fire and accuracy. The dummy's set up at one end of the room were taking a pounding before Shack interrupted them.

A quick explanation of what happened in the auror briefing had the three trainers just as worried as Shack.

"At her trial, Bellatrix boasted her master would return and free them - before killing everyone else. There is not one shred of doubt over her guilt so this is nonsense - or genius, depending who's calling the shots." This had the other adults asking Mad-eye what he meant by that remark.

"Why storm Azkaban to free your followers when you can get the Ministry of Magic to deliver the ten most rabid of your Death Eaters straight into your arms. I can see no other reason behind this, can anyone else?"

"What can we do?" Harry's question drew a reply from his godfather none of the trainees liked.

"Your input to the planning stage would be appreciated but none of you will be involved in anything else. This is only your second lesson, you're nowhere near where we would require you to be before authorising your involvement in any mission." With Mad-Eye and Amelia agreeing with Sirius, the six were left without a leg to stand on in arguing their case.

"I asked for training because I knew I wasn't ready to do what I needed to. I really then can't go against the opinions of the people giving us the training I asked for." Harry's admission settled the matter, and relieved his godfather who had been getting himself ready for their first fight.

Shack enquired where Remus was, Sirius saying he was running an errand with Emma saw Hermione offering to contact them. Before they could ask how, an astonished Shack, Amelia and Mad-eye watched as this young witch was able to chat with her mother using a device that would easily fit in a pocket.

"Yes mum, I'm positive everything's fine here. No one's hurt, we've just started our training session. Can you put Remus on? Auror Shacklebolt want's to speak with him."

Handing the black auror her mobile, Hermione giggled as he tried to emulate what she had been doing but held the phone upside down. Once he got that sorted, he quickly passed on the news to Remus who promised they would be home as soon as possible.

Seeing the possibilities immediately, Amelia was the first to ask where she could get hold of one of these devices. "When the Death Eaters attacked someone's house, they used to disconnect the floo and place anti-apparition wards around the property. The people inside couldn't escape or call for help. Having a device like this at least solves one of those problems."

Shack and Mad-eye understood Amelia was primevally thinking of Susan's safety but they had both spotted the tactical implications of having members of the Order gain access to these. They wanted to know what limitations these devices had.

Hermione was in her element, dispersing information to people who were really interested in what she had to say. "We don't think they will operate in areas of high magical use, places like Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic. The only other limitation is keeping them charged - with electricity. The chargers are in our house and Dobby pops over there every few nights to plug them in. If mum and Remus were successful today, that soon shouldn't be a problem…"

Sirius could also see the tactical side of this, and his idea of renting two properties was now looking better and better. Almost every member of the Order who they supplied with a phone would need access to the first house to charge them.

Emma charged into the room, immediately engulfing Hermione and Harry in her arms. "Tell me you're not going on this mission?"

"Emma, we agreed we would only go on missions when our trainers said we were ready. They all agreed we're not. We will be sitting beside you when this mission goes down."

Hearing that from Harry, Emma then needed a seat as the relief almost had her legs folding under her. After being brought up to speed regarding the unfolding situation, Remus then asked the question that none of them really knew the answer to. "Do we bring Dumbledore in on this?"

-oOoOo-

To say the squad of aurors were tense easily qualified as the understatement of the year. The word 'tense' hardly did justice to their condition on their journey out to Azkaban. On arrival, they were greeted by the sight of a very angry warden. He'd been flooed his orders but was checking their set against his, looking for the slightest anomaly or discrepancy that would present him with an excuse to stop this crazy prisoner transfer. Not finding any, the prisoners being transferred were manacled and restrained to such a degree that they had to be levitated onto the boat.

In such a confined space, her crazy aunt had soon homed in on the name Tonks.

"You must be Andi's brat. My traitorous sister, that abomination she left her family for, and any spawn they produced will be amongst the first to feel my master's wrath when he returns. Those who refuse to bow before my master will all die. This time we'll do it right…"

A silencing charm shut the bitch up but Bella's evil grin wouldn't be denied. She had achieved her goal of having every auror on the boat frightened for their lives, and all her fellow Death Eaters ready to pounce if an opportunity presented itself.

As the boat finally approached the stone dock sticking out into the little bay, there was no sense of relief on board. All recognised that if there was going to be an attack, this was where it would most likely take place.

The boatman had also been affected by the disgusting cargo his craft was carrying. Wanting to get this filth off his beloved little boat as quickly as possible, he had pushed the needles into the red from the moment they had cleared Azkaban's jetty. This resulted in the quickest crossing he had ever made, and the sun slowly sinking as he guided his craft into its mooring.

Due to the position of the tide, the dock was actually higher than the deck. That was nothing new for this boat, the charmed mooring ropes shot out automatically and secured the craft. With the engines now stopped, the quiet dusk gave them a brief moment of hope before a lone voice destroyed both their hope and the quiet.

"I would like to thank you for returning my most faithful followers to me, but I probably won't." The Dark Lord and about twenty of his masked followers were now standing on the dock, laughing down at the boat's passengers a good ten feet below them.

The silencing charm cast on Bella had worn off a while ago, her triumphant scream of 'MASTER' was the last sound she ever made. Standing with her wand already drawn, as were most of the aurors, Tonks was not afraid to admit she was terrified. Her hateful aunt's victory yell threw an internal switch in the young auror. Tonks, while still frightened, was now fighting mad too. Her silent piercing curse ensured her aunt would never lift a wand against her parents - or anyone else's.

Blood spraying from Bella's mouth froze the laughing Death Eaters on the dock for a split second, Tonks knew this was all the time she was ever going to have. She cast her most powerful blasting curse not at the Death Eaters, but up at the dock they were standing on. The dock was constructed from compiled and compacted rocks, that were then encased in a layer of cobble stones. The blasting curse pulverised a large chunk out of the dock but, more importantly, saw a hail of deadly shrapnel plough into the bunched Death Eaters.

A cry went up on the boat, 'for the Light'. This saw a few more aurors adopting Tonks' tactics and firing blasting curses at the dock, those who didn't were busy ensuring none of their Azkaban prisoners escaped - alive that is.

An angry roar from the now bleeding Dark Lord was followed by a powerful curse flashing from his wand. The curse was so powerful that the bow of the boat was instantly destroyed - with Death Eaters and aurors alike finding themselves thrown from the boat's deck and into the sea. With the boat rapidly sinking, and those aurors still on board were being forced to dive into the water, the tide of battle had dramatically turned.

The Death Eaters still standing on the dock were now effectively shooting fish in a barrel. At least they would have been if they weren't suddenly under a barrage of deadly curses from two different sides.

Looking around, Voldemort temper flared once more. While he and his followers were standing on an exposed rocky pier, they were now under fire from wizards and witches that had cover around the small bay. That these people were also playing for keeps, not one stunner had yet been cast at them, surprised the Dark Lord. Recognising Dumbledore as a member of the attacking group left him now with no option other than to order those of his followers still able to retreat to do so. Lord Voldemort then left the scene with murder on his mind, the slow and painful murder of whoever had leaked his plans.


	9. Smiling at Death

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 9 - Smiling at Death**

The atmosphere in what had now become the family lounge at number twelve Grimmauld Place was so thick with tension you could have cut it with a knife. Emma was sitting on a large sofa with Hermione, Susan and Ginny. The group had tried to keep a conversation going but, as time had slowly dragged on, it just proved harder and harder to think about anything else - other than what could be happening on the mission.

Ron was siting supposedly playing games of chess against each of his twin brothers at the same time. While the twins were cheating almost every occasion Ron turned to the other board, none of the trio's hearts were really in the games. It was just something to do while they too waited on news. Their mum, dad and eldest brother were all involved in this mission tonight. All three brothers were silently swearing to work harder at their training, with the hope they would eventually be included in any missions too, because sitting here not knowing what was happening was torture.

Harry was long beyond the sitting stage. He was currently pacing up and down the room, and giving a fair impression of a caged tiger. Like everyone else in the room, his eyes would continually stray to the mobile phone sitting on the occasional table. All were waiting on news, and praying that the news would be good.

The phone managed one ring before Harry had it in his hand. "Sirius, you're on speaker. Tell us what happened? Is everyone okay?"

"What does 'on speaker' mean?"

"It means everyone can hear you, and will soon lynch you unless you tell us some news."

Apologising to more than his godson, Sirius spilled the beans. "Sorry folks, didn't mean to keep you waiting. The Order royally kicked Voldemort's arse tonight. He and his Death Eaters barely managed to get off a spell at us. We have no injuries at all while those Death Eaters still able to stand fled with Voldemort."

There was no celebratory cheering but the relief felt around the room was palpable. Harry was by no means the only one finally able to relax a little. "That's great news, Sirius. How about Tonks and the aurors?"

After a slight hesitation, Sirius had an admission to make. "Not really sure at the moment. Voldemort managed to sink the boat with one spell - just seconds before we opened fire. The whole fight was over in less than two minutes. I phoned you right away because I knew you would all be worried. I'm heading over to the dock but it's pitch black here now the sun's gone down. There are flares being set up so we can see what we're doing."

"We all really appreciate the call, Sirius, we were slowly going nuts here. Let us know if there's any news on Tonks."

As Sirius said goodbye, Harry noticed Ginny had moved over to join her brothers. Unusually for members of the Weasley family, no words were exchanged. Each brother simply taking a turn to hug their little sister in shared relief said all that was needed.

Harry dropped into Ginny's vacated spot on the sofa and soon found himself with Hermione's arms around him. It was Emma though who put into words their feelings. "That was horrible, sitting here not knowing what was happening."

Her arms shot out, grabbing Harry, Hermione and Susan for reassurance. "That feeling is going to be a hundred times worse if any of you are involved in a mission. I don't think I'm cut out for this."

A thoughtful Susan shared her opinion on the matter. "My Aunt Amelia is more than an aunt to me. She's my guardian, my surrogate mother, the last family I have left in the world. Ever since I've been old enough to understand what she did for a living, I've hated watching her leave for work. It's who my aunt is though, I couldn't change that."

With everyone now listening to Susan, she tried to explain why she was sitting there amongst them. "When my aunt tried to get us to leave the country I had to say no. She's an auror, a fighter, a member of a proud house. It would have eaten away at her if we were sitting somewhere safe while people were dying back here. Knowing she was only considering that option because of me, I had to say no. Everyone here has lost close family to these bastards. If we won't stand and fight, who will?"

Emma managed to give Susan the hug she so desperately needed. "There's a very big part of me that's struggling with the idea of teenagers fighting a civil war, especially teens I know."

The young man she was coming to consider more and more as part of her family responded angrily to that. "This is war, Emma, but there's nothing civil about it. Giving it such a title lends some justification to this bunch of murderers, rapists and arsonists. We have a Ministry who wouldn't deal with this the last time and Fudge doesn't exactly fill me with confidence that he's up to the job this time around. It looks as if we've won a battle tonight but the Ministry's reactions will determine who wins the war."

Sitting with her mouth agape at Harry's angry rant, Emma was struggling to see where he was coming from with this. "Surely the government now has all the evidence they need to take this fight to Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

It was Hermione who tried to set her mother straight on the minefield that was pureblood politics. "Mum, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater who should have been serving a life sentence in Azkaban. He claimed to be under the imperius curse, paid for a new wing at St Mungo's, and not only escaped prison - he was considered a respected member of magical society. He used to have the Minister of Magic over to dinner, and even in death his reputation was being protected. It was only because news of the prophecy leaked, meaning the Ministry now needed Harry, that both Malfoys were hung out to dry. You witnessed what passes for justice in the magical community that night in our back garden. Harry was being sent straight to the worst prison imaginable without even a trial, just like Sirius."

While naive is not a word Emma would use to describe herself, she did believe that the British justice system was amongst the best in the world. To hear these opinions, coming from teenagers too, left her wondering what to believe. They wouldn't have to wait long to see if the kids were right.

-oOoOo-

Albus was walking along the stone jetty, trying to come to terms with the sheer number of cloth covered bodies laid out along it. "Too many witches and wizards died here tonight."

While really just muttering to himself, Shacklebolt and Moody heard the old wizard. An enraged Kingsley was stopped from saying anything by a more in control Moody, whose initial comments momentarily increased the Senior Auror's anger.

"I actually agree with you, Albus. Too many died here tonight. Fifteen dead is quite a high body count. Had it been fourteen, and Willie Samson was not lying there in the same condition as the rest of that filth, I would most heartily disagree with you. Losing one auror is too much, while we can never kill enough of these dark bastards. How long is their master back amongst the living? Yet we saw the mob who were all here tonight with him, ready to murder ten aurors on his orders."

Amelia approaching and muttering 'incoming' to the trio saved an argument developing, though didn't totally prevent it. The real target for most of that anger had just turned up.

As soon as they started portkeying the injured to St Mungo's, all had known it was only a mater of time before the Ministry turned up. Shacklebolt simply took charge of the initial aurors who had arrived on the scene, putting them straight to work in bringing the site under their control. This was also the signal for Order members to start fading into the night. By the time Umbridge made her appearance, there was only the group of four members still on site.

"Auror, I demand to know what happened here?"

Kingsley looked at the toad, deciding here was a target deserving of his anger. No one there even thought about trying to dissuade him. "Excuse me, Madam, but it's Senior Auror. I worked hard to earn that title, please use it. Short version, Voldemort and a bunch of his Death Eaters attempted to ambush the Azkaban prisoner transfer YOU set up. Wonder how he and his bunch of rabid animals got to hear about an auror mission?"

It would have been impossible to miss the anger in the Senior Auror's words, or the implication they contained. "I can only assume one of the aurors I briefed let the information slip…"

Cutting right across her, Shacklebolt pulled no punches. "Since you ensured none of the accompanying aurors were purebloods, I hardly think that they would be passing that information on to Death Eaters or Voldemort. What they did do was approach me with their legitimate concerns concerning a mission you planned and authorised. Since transferring the prisoners from the boat would be the ideal ambush point, I arranged some cover to be available in case it was needed. As you can see, we were needed. You have a former Master Auror, former Head of the D.M.L.E. and the current Chief Warlock here, all of whom not only witnessed Voldemort leading his scum but also fought in the battle that followed."

Trying to deflect the conversation away from how Voldemort discovered what was happening, Dolores tried to assert some control of the situation by asking what she thought was a pertinent question. She also managed to use Kingsley's title in an insulting manner. "Senior Auror, Shacklebolt, perhaps you could explain exactly how we took so many casualties?"

"Auror Samson was killed when Voldemort blew up the bow of the boat. As for the fourteen Death Eaters, it varies. Some of the prisoners were killed while attempting to escape, a couple drowned in their chains when Voldemort sank the boat. One was physically fighting with Auror Samson when Voldemort's spell hit them both. All ten prisoners are accounted for and lying under shrouds. Four others were part of the Death Eater force Voldemort brought with him, they were cut down in the battle that followed. Six more Death Eaters were incapacitated and unable to retreat with their master. They are currently at St Mungo's under auror guard."

She was shocked that her plan had not only spectacularly backfired, but had been so clearly deciphered beforehand by others. This revelation embarrassed Dolores and saw her shouting back at the auror who appeared to have forgotten just who was in charge here. "You had no authority to arrange tonight's fiasco. Nor do you hold the authority to place guards on pureblood wizards who were, in all probability, not responsible for their actions here tonight. You're treating them like criminals before any guilt has been established. Their lawyers will make mincemeat of the Ministry for that."

Shacklebolt's rebuttal of her argument was just as loud, their shouting attracting all the aurors who were currently on site. "Those wizards you are talking about turned up here tonight in full Death Eater regalia, and in the company of Voldemort. These same wizards then fired upon aurors yet, after they were legally taken down, your only concern appears to be for what any lawyer they have might say?"

It was time for Albus to intercede before Kingsley said or did something he would regret later. "Senior Auror Shacklebolt had my full backing for everything that happened here tonight. Unlike him, I do have the authority needed."

Waving away Albus' comments as unimportant, Dolores then told the quartet of her own actions tonight. "I have already dismissed those guards at St Mungo's and am standing here trying to decide whether to take his badge or not…"

She didn't have to make that decision, Kingsley saved her the trouble. Handing over his precious badge allowed the now former Senior Auror to say what he really thought. "You are either an incompetent arsehole or a dark bitch who planned the murder of ten aurors tonight. Either way, I can no longer work for you. When Voldemort comes for you, and he will, I hope you have a couple of those terrifying lawyers at your side. After your behaviour tonight, no self-respecting auror would lift a wand to try and protect you."

Before Dolores could blast back, she found herself being approached by four more aurors. None of them spoke as eloquently as Kingsley but all of them handed their badges over. When you couldn't trust your commander not to get you killed, each held their own opinion on whether it was deliberate or sheer incompetence, the four felt they were left without any other option.

A raging Albus also added to Dolores' woes. "A great victory against the dark forces was won here tonight, only for you to turn it into a defeat. With Voldemort now confirmed as having returned, the Ministry needs every single auror they've spent precious years and a lot of gold training. I intend to call an emergency Wizengamot meeting on this matter, and see whether the members agree with Senior Auror Shacklebolt's actions, or yours. I originally believed you to be a bad appointment to the post of D.M.L.E. Head. In the current position we now find ourselves though, I believe having you in that position is a liability. The brave people who battled against the dark tonight should not have that hard-earned victory looked down upon by an unmarked supporter of Voldemort such as you."

Seeing she had no support here, in fact Dolores found herself surrounded by hostility, she apparated away before any more of the attending officers could hand their badges in too.

Resting her hand on the tall black former auror's arm, Amelia attempted to offer her friend some comfort. "I'm really sorry it came to this, Shack. When I resigned, I half thought you would be my successor. Arranging this tonight, and your actions afterwards, clearly show why you weren't considered for the post."

This actually drew a smile from Kingsley. "I'm too much like the people who trained me. I don't kiss arse and do the best job I can. That was never gonna get me promoted under Fudge, and certainly not under Umbridge."

A clap on the back from Moody, along with a 'we trained him well, Amelia' was high praise indeed. It also meant more to Kingsley than any plaudits the Ministry could hand out. The way things were going lately, he might be lucky not to find himself up on charges for tonight's actions.

-oOoOo-

The Dark Lord had calmed down somewhat from his incandescent rage of last night, now his anger burned like a mere bonfire. While that anger was still more than hot enough to consume anyone who fell foul of it, today was all about discovering where his simple plan had gone so horribly wrong.

It was lunchtime before his spy was able to appear and kneel before him. That the Dark Lord had told no one about last night's raid until after he had summoned his followers for the attack should have ruled out any leaks from inside his organisation. He'd kept an especially close eye on Severus and was certain his spy had no opportunity to warn anyone. The Potions Master had also stood there last night fighting at his side, and been cut open with some of the stone shrapnel.

It was time to hear what Severus had picked up from Dumbledore this morning, since the event had yet to make the Daily Prophet.

"Well, Severus, what have you got for me? Did that spineless fool Fudge betray us?"

Keeping his head bowed, Severus was able to honestly provide what information he had to the Dark Lord. First though, he needed to ask a question. "Please forgive my presumptuousness, Master, but could I ask a question first? It would help with reporting what I've learned." Gaining permission, Severus asked what the Dark Lord's instructions to Fudge had been.

"I told the fool I wanted my most loyal Death Eaters brought to the mainland. I also advised using Black's recently discovered innocence as a reason to do so."

It was as Severus had expected. "I suspect in his understandable enthusiasm to grant your 'suggestion' Fudge, or possibly Umbridge, took things a step too far and created suspicion within the auror department. There were ten of your loyal subjects on that boat last evening, with only ten aurors guarding them. That those ten hand-picked aurors for this mission were either muggle born or half-blood was apparently enough to rouse suspicion and saw the Order of the Phoenix waiting for the boat to dock. I was here when the Order call came to Hogwarts, therefore had no knowledge of this to pass on."

"I gave that fool a simple task, and he couldn't even do that. He took my plan and bastardised it until what was left had all the subtlety of a tribe of charging giants. Have you heard how many of my subjects fell last night? We all saw Bella fall but how many more did I lose?"

With his head still bowed, Severus hated being the one to pass on this information. The Dark Lord did not appreciate hearing bad news, and usually vented his ire upon the messenger. There was nothing for it though, Severus couldn't lie about this. "All ten prisoners on the boat were killed. An additional four met their end on the dock, with another six injured and taken to St. Mungo's."

The silence that followed was another form of torture to Severus, his body trying to prepare itself for the curse that seemed certain to break the silence. The voice that eventually broke that strained silence came from a Dark Lord who was barely holding his temper. "Are you telling me that I lost TWENTY of my followers in last night's fiasco?"

Severus was quick to offer the little good news he had, all in an attempt to try and keep Voldemort's wand from cursing him. "Not quite, Master. Umbridge immediately cancelled the auror guards on your subjects sent to St Mungo's. She apparently claimed they were probably victims of the imperius curse. This did not sit well with the aurors on site. Five handed their badges to Umbridge there and then, with more aurors expected to follow their colleagues as the story breaks."

That was indeed a surprise outcome to the Dark Lord. "What is Dumbledore's position on this? I did not expect any force led by him to be casting lethal curses at opponents."

"As I have reported previously, Dumbledore's views are being repeatedly challenged within the Order. Black, Lupin, Moody and now Bones are really pushing him into areas he would never have ventured before, all in his attempt to retain control of the organisation. The Senior Auror who was responsible for providing cover in case you attack the boat last night is a member of the Order too. He also resigned from the Auror Corps last night, adding another hawk with a lot of time on his hands to the group of Order members pushing Dumbledore."

Since the curse had't come yet, Severus kept talking. "Dumbledore was trying to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, with the view to getting Umbridge removed from her position as Head of the D.M.L.E. Should Fudge stand behind her, the Minister of Magic could find himself out of a job too. With your return now confirmed, the last thing the Ministry needs are aurors leaving because of incompetent leadership."

Voldemort had initially been delighted to see so many of his followers on that boat. He now realised that very fact had set people thinking. Instead of his Death Eaters springing a trap last night, they had walked right into one. What to do next though was his dilemma. The smart move would be to do nothing, and see how things played out. Since they were so soundly defeated last night, that wasn't really an option. People needed to fear him, not think that their Ministry had the situation under control.

Tonight he would take some of his Death Eaters and leave the Minister of Magic's official residence nothing more than a smoking pile of ash. The Minister and any of his aurors being present would certainly be a bonus, one that would strike fear in magical homes the length and breadth of the country. If the Minister of Magic's house wasn't safe, then theirs certainly wouldn't be if the Death Eaters' came calling.

Dismissing a surprised Severus, Voldemort settled down to think of how he could play these changes to his advantage.

Severus got out of there as quickly as good manners allowed. A thoughtful Dark Lord meant someone was going to feel his wrath. Severus said a silent prayer of thanks that it appeared not to be him in the Dark Lord's sights. Poppy had treated his injuries last night but getting punished by the Dark Lord would undo all her good work. Last night and today meant that Severus had been incredibly lucky twice in succession. He left wondering just how long his luck could last.

-oOoOo-

Cornelius was well acquainted with the phrase 'between a rock and a hard place'. As he sat at his desk with his face in his hands, oh how he wished that phrase applied here. Cornelius understood his situation was much worse than that, he appeared to be under attack from every side imaginable.

His only crumb of comfort was getting his wife to safety. She'd been dispatched to her sister's on the Isle of Wight, with enough gold to take her anywhere after that. Cornelius had first extracted a promise from his wife that she wouldn't contact him after she moved, just in case something had gone wrong with the task Voldemort had given him. Albus was at least right about something, Cornelius couldn't tell the Dark Lord information he didn't know.

That crumb of comfort was his only solace as Cornelius now faced up to the worst situation of his entire life. That the Dark Lord had been defeated last night would see the name Cornelius Fudge shoot straight to the top of Voldemort's shit list. That would be a very short list, since the people whose names were added to it never usually lived long after their addition.

The Ministry had won a great victory against the Dark Lord's forces last night, yet Cornelius couldn't even use that spectacular occurrence to deflect any of the shit coming his way. With one auror dead, and the other nine from the mission since having resigned from the Auror Corps, the Minister of Magic was going to be forced to downplay the event. With the story of what actually happened spread all over the Ministry, and even more auror resignations piling in, Cornelius now had some idea of how King Canute felt when trying to command the tide to halt.

With Dumbledore almost certain to gain the signatures he needed to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, Cornelius couldn't see any escape from this situation.

Normally this would be the time when he would call for advice from his closest advisers. With Lucius dead, Albus after his head and Dolores embroiled in this mess up to her neck, even that option was now denied him. As Dolores was currently sitting across from him, Cornelius asked the question he really wanted the answer to. "Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Dolores told Cornelius the truth. "It's no secret I never wanted this job. I only took it on the premises that you sold it to me - guard Diagon and the Ministry and leave Potter dangling. When I received the order to transfer the prisoners, I assumed our position had changed. The mission would allow me to clean out my department of undesirables, while pleasing our new sponsor at the same time. That's why I increased the number of prisoners, and ensured the aurors were those of lesser blood. I had nothing to do with the ambush, and the Senior Auror who organised it is now no longer with us."

"Dolores, we've so far lost almost a quarter of the Auror Corps. Last night was a massive defeat for the Dark Lord, yet we have since lost more men than him - and I doubt if the resignations are over yet. You-know-who will now be looking for blood, and the only people who stand between us and him can't leave the Ministry fast enough."

"I thought we weren't going to stand up to him? That's Potter's job."

"Harry Potter is a fourteen year old schoolboy. As Minister of Magic, I can't cite him as our only defence against a marauding Dark Lord. That duty actually falls to us, as Minister of Magic and DMLE Head. Had you not interfered last night, we could have proclaimed a great victory and thrown our lot in with the light."

This confused Dolores. "When I received those orders, I thought you had already made up your mind?"

"I received a visit from the Dark Lord in the middle of the night, the original orders were his. Your changes means he'll be coming after at least me, and possibly you too. With a drastically reduced Auror Corps, and Dumbledore trying to get both of us kicked out of the Ministry for the way this was handled, you can perhaps see the trouble we're currently in."

A shocked Dolores finally got it. "You-know-who wants us dead and Dumbledore looks set to strip away what little protection from this murderer we have."

It was a sarcastic Cornelius who clapped that she had finally gotten the situation. "Now that you're finally up to speed, it's time for a wonderful suggestion that's going to save both of our arses."

Thinking out loud, Dolores gave him what she had. "I would much prefer being demoted compared with being dead. You can use the fact that I was not your first choice, but initial resignations forced you to look outside the department. You were trying to avoid more resignations but that plan backfired. I obviously don't want to be sacked, it would remove any protection working at the Ministry gives me. A demotion suits both of us but leaves the problem of who you replace me with. Asking the Wizengamot for suggestions on the matter might redirect a portion of their ire into something positive."

This was why Cornelius kept Dolores around. If she could ever overcome her hatred of those not of the right breeding, or even manage to disguise it in some form, Dolores Umbridge would be an unstoppable force in magical politics. She could be utterly brilliant but her blatant bigotry coloured everything she did or said. It was how to keep her, and himself, in the Ministry that would be the problem.

"Demoting you isn't a problem, the real fix here is getting someone in place in the D.M.L.E. who will appease Dumbledore, the Wizengamot and stop the resignations..." A smile started to form on Cornelius' lips. "Dolores, you are not going to like this but we both know what the alternative is."

-oOoOo-

A summons to the Minister's Office would normally have Arthur on edge, wondering what he had done wrong. This time he had a far more important concern, since Cornelius had sent his estranged son, Percy, to deliver that summons and escort him to the Minister's Office. That his son barely acknowledged he was family was breaking Arthur's heart.

The short journey in the lift, their was only one level between Arthur's an Cornelius' offices - although the were a world apart in importance to Percy - the father decided to confront his wayward son. "Percy, you backed the Ministry over your family. You can call me a liar if you like but last night there were three Weasleys firing curses at a man your Minister said was dead."

As the lift doors opened, Arthur strode out and left his shocked son behind. Marching straight to Cornelius' door, he knocked and entered.

"You wanted to see me, Cornelius?"

"Ah yes, take a seat, Arthur. Since the entire Ministry has heard what happened last night, and the aftermath, I'll cut right to the chase. I need a new D.M.L.E. Head, and am offering you the job. No one I approached in the department wanted the job, a few even resigned when I tried to force the issue. That was why I offered Dolores the job, which took us from one unmitigated disaster to another. You are a department head with a reputation within the Ministry for fairness and hard work. You are also prepared to battle for things you believe in - pushing bills that help muggles through the Wizengamot takes guts and determination. I also know you fought against you-know-who in the first war, and want you to use that experience to help defend the country from him again."

"Was Madam Umbridge sacked?"

"No. She should never have been given that job in the first place, which is why I'm demoting rather than firing her. The job as you know comes with a sizeable pay rise, and an Auror guard on your home. I fear with all the recent Auror resignations, the size of the force you will inherit might limit you to guarding the Ministry and Diagon Alley. There might be enough spare that you could form a response team but I would of course leave the planning of that up to you. What do you say Arthur?"

Having played the game long enough to see what was behind this move, Arthur nonetheless mentally weighed up the pros and cons in his head. While the extra gold certainly wouldn't go amiss, having Aurors guard the Burrow would be the real bonus there. Last night proved the Weasleys would fight Voldemort anyway. Wouldn't it be better to do so while having control of the country's Auror Corps too?

He didn't think taking the position would put his family in any more danger than they already were. Everyone knew the Weasleys were a light family, or blood traitors as the Dark called them. Their friendship and support of Harry Potter was also known throughout magical Britain. It could so easily been his family that the Malfoys visited, instead of the Grangers.

Arthur, always needing the extra money the overtime brought in, had participated on many raids with auror support. He understood how the system worked, and also had Amelia, Moody and Shackelbolt available to ask advice of. They were all on the same team, the one that wanted to see the end of Voldemort. With his youngest three sons now training so they could join the fight, Arthur thought this was a perfect opportunity to try and end this conflict before they were needed.

"Cornelius, I'll take the job."

Percy sat stoically at his desk while his father walked past him with a wide grin on his face. His wayward son had no way of knowing Arthur was trying not to laugh at the news Dolores Umbridge would now be working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

-oOoOo-

That news, along with Arthur's promotion, certainly added some extra cheer to the Order meeting called that evening. Arthur was asking Shack and a recovering Tonks, she had received a concussion and been thrown into the sea when Voldemort blasted the boat, if they would reconsider their resignations when Sirius interrupted.

"Excuse me, Arthur, but this was something I intended to bring up tonight anyway. The Lestrange line ended last night and Gringotts contacted me to say that their vault fell to the House of Black. I intended to use that gold to employ our own force, basically all the Aurors that have resigned. I was thinking Amelia or Shacklebolt could lead it, and that's as far as I got. If we could get Ministerial consent for this force to guard Diagon Alley, then that would free the Aurors under Arthur's control to go after Voldemort and his Death Eaters. What do we think?"

Albus let out a chuckle. "Signing off responsibility for guarding Diagon Alley is something Cornelius would jump at. It means he has a public scapegoat already in place if anything happens there."

While agreeing with Albus' opinion, Amelia added something else to the debate. "I don't see why Sirius should be out of pocket while the Ministry saves money on Auror salaries. What if Arthur makes a proposal that we accept this very generous offer in the short term, while using the saved salaries to spearhead an Auror recruitment and training drive? We need to bring the department back up to normal levels."

Arthur was keen to get behind that idea, but also had some questions for Sirius. "This isn't going to be cheap, Sirius. How long can you afford to pay these people, and what happens to them when that time is up?"

"Going by the number of resignations we've heard here tonight, and matching that to the gold available, I would say at least five years. By the end of that time, I'm going to assume we've kicked Voldemort's arse, whoever is in charge will surely have found openings where a force like this could prosper. I plan to put the gold into a start-up fund and the whole thing can be run as a business, only needing to think about turning a profit after Voldemort is gone for good. This force though will operate under the same guidelines for confrontations that we used so effectively last night. They protect the innocents by quickly and effectively putting the bad guys down."

With their victory last night, a new Head of the D.M.L.E. and now the promise of jobs for the three members of the Order who resigned from the Auror Corps, there was a mood bordering on euphoria taking hold at the meeting.

Sitting thinking it was hard to equate that this was the same group of people who were so despondent at the news Voldemort had returned, Albus had to admit to himself he could have been wrong. Firing curses at the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, and seeing them retreat, had really installed a sense of belief inside the group. A belief they could actually do what almost all of them reckoned was impossible merely weeks ago. "We have an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot tomorrow. I think his latest round of manipulations will see Cornelius survive. It will also be a good time to push for anything that we want..."

It was Harry who interrupted this time. "Push all you want, he won't go after the Death Eaters. There are people who fired curses at Tonks last night, were put down by people in this room, yet will walk free from St Mungo's by simply saying they were under the imperius curse."

"Harry, I have tried to push the Minister on this point. It's a line he won't cross..."

"Well then I think it's time that we did. The brave people in this room risked their lives last night, only for the Ministry to let the captured Death Eaters go free. They were there, they fired on Aurors, does anyone here think they should be walking the streets? Walking straight back to Voldemort?"

Understanding where Harry was going with this, Albus tried to head him off. "Harry, the Order did its best last night..."

Harry was having none of it. "Professor, the Order were magnificent last night. They were then let down by a system that's structured to protect their own. It should be, they built and maintain control of it. The Wizengamot and the Ministry won't take action because they have family and friends on the other side. Barty Crouch went after them and ended up jailing his own son."

After an apologetic look to Sirius and Moody, both of whom had reason to hate that name, Harry continued making his point. "When the system doesn't work though, it's time to play by different rules. Mr Weasley can't send his Aurors after these people, the Ministry won't let him. If we don't do something about it, then these people will soon be back at Voldemort's side, killing and torturing as he orders. We have the names, we have the proof, we have the means, it's time to act. Delays can only cost lives."

Albus looked around the room and saw his answer reflected there. If anything, Harry's support on this particular matter had only grown within the Order. Even the likes of Molly was now supporting this action. With Arthur and the Burrow now prime targets, and having taken part in last night's mission, she obviously now wanted a permanent reduction in Death Eater numbers.

Discussions continued over how best to form this force, what its aims should be and who should lead it. No further discussion took place on Harry's proposal. It would seem the matter of hitting back at the Death Eaters had already been decided.

-oOoOo-

Edgar Clegg sat in the Leaky Cauldron, pushing his excellent lunch of beef stew around his plate with his fork. He really didn't want to be here, nor did he feel like eating such a hearty meal, his injuries sustained at the ambush last week were still healing. After getting out of St Mungo's as quickly as he could, it was now all about being seen out and about in the wizarding community. That was why he was sitting here at the busiest time, that and the fact his wife was currently in Madam Malkins buying a new robe.

His uncle had sponsored him for joining the Death Eater ranks and, after the pain of receiving his dark mark was over, Edgar had loved it. Just by putting on a mask, he held the power of life or death over their chosen victims, it was such a rush.

Last week Edgar got to see the other side of the coin. They were the ones being ambushed and he ended up getting injured. Even so, his blood status and connections were enough to ensure no charges were brought against him. In another few weeks he should be fit enough to rejoin his master's side, there was bound to be retribution for that ambush. Retribution beyond burning down an empty Minister's home.

A commotion at the bar had Edgar reaching for his wand, only to relax when he saw a wizard at the bar had been pranked by his now laughing friends. Edgar thought he was getting jumpy, while smiling at the prank that turned someone into a canary. He died smiling as the loud laughter in the pub easily covered the whispered spell an invisible Moody cast that stopped Edgar Clegg's heart. An examination would decide this was a heart attack, probably due to him being put under the imperius curse and getting seriously injured in last week's battle.

There would be a few more accidental deaths before some people would start putting things together. Things like the fact that these accidents kept happening to people who were Death Eaters.


	10. No Party

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N The mobile phones mentioned in this story are Nokia 232's. They were available in 1994's Britain, at a cost of £50, and were one of the first models not to be the size of a brick. Contrary to some who have commented on this 'plot hole' in this story, I do my research.

 **Chapter 10 - No Party**

It was a sore but satisfied Harry who took his seat for tonight's order meeting. Hermione snuggled into his side, leading Emma to comment that they were pushing themselves too hard with their training.

"Mum, thanks to the soon to be birthday boy here, we now have three days off. I will admit we pushed it a bit today because we knew that. Have you any idea what Sirius has planned? He's keeping tight-lipped about it to us."

"He hasn't told anyone, apart from possibly Remus, what he has planned. I'm just glad he insisted on the three day break."

Beating Hermione to the punch, Harry confirmed they both wholeheartedly agreed with Emma.

As the meeting got underway, Kingsley gave his report on the 'Phoenix Force', and that they continue to be welcomed with open arms in Diagon Alley. The licence that the Minister had issued authorised the group to work anywhere in Britain, except for within the walls of the Ministry of Magic.

They had made the case that the Phoenix Force could be used to supplement any aurors Arthur sent to Hogsmeade during the official Hogwarts student visits to the village. Fudge had been so pleased by that idea, he issued that wide-ranging licence.

"We asked the businesses in the Alley for a token contribution toward the force. This was dipping our toe in the water to see if this could be a viable option in the long run, with all the contributions we currently receive being donated to St Mungo's. Having our officers highly visible has led to record numbers of shoppers, with some businesses making far more profit than they thought possible. The wizarding public feel safe with our officers there, knowing they are all former aurors also helps. What happens if we are attacked will determine how that proceeds."

Taking out her supplied mobile phone, Tonks was extolling the Nokia 232's wonderful features to the entire meeting. "Each officer being able to instantly report what's happening, and call for backup if needed, is such a boon. This really makes our job so much safer."

Nodding in understanding, it was Emma who commented next. In an attempt to make herself useful, she had been working on the communications side for the Order, and the new force. "All muggle police forces have that communications ability, whether on their person or in their police car. We have been looking at supplying one per house for everyone here tonight, it's only the charging situation that's been holding that back. Tonks, and most of the force, actually already have at least some access to electricity. Sirius is now renting a muggle home, the deal was just finalised yesterday, and this has allowed us to issue phones tonight."

It was Sirius' turn to explain what was happening here. "Voldemort has been quiet since he burned down the Minister's house. With his followers having these unfortunate accidents, and a certain someone's birthday coming up, we think he'll make a move. Emma has set up two phones for emergency contact, both of those numbers will already be programmed into the phones we give you - and training will be provided."

This got a few nervous chuckles before Sirius continued. "The Phoenix Force has been a great public success but also has another side to it. Apart from those visibly on duty in Diagon Alley, there is at least a dozen officers on standby, ready to react to calls for help from their colleagues or us. Add in the Order members rushing to your side and we can have two dozen wands coming to your aid in a matter of minutes." Seeing the looks of disbelief, a smiling Sirius nodded to Emma.

She stood and walked to the front of the meeting, taking a boxed mobile phone with her. "For the purpose of this demonstration, Harry and Hermione have the emergency phones. They are marked red so none of us get them mistaken for our own. Molly, could you come up and help us with this?"

A bashful Molly was not something any of them had seen before. She certainly was a good choice though as Molly really didn't know anything about muggle technology. Handing Molly the device, Emma showed her the basic functions.

"Molly, press the 'M' key, followed by the '1' or '2' button." As Molly did this, the phone that Harry was holding at the back of the room started ringing. Emma showed Molly how to hold the phone to her ear, and encouraged her to speak normally.

"Now, if the Burrow were under attack, the family has a way to instantly call for help. A word of warning, these emergency numbers are set up for just that - emergencies. We can program in other numbers for you to use but want everyone to have the facility to call for help before we get to that stage." Molly had forgotten about everyone in the room, she was just standing there chatting away to Harry.

"We're going to assume Molly just called for help, which means we send out the signal…" Hermione then sent the text and beeps were going off around the room, with most people sitting close enough to someone who had a phone and able to read the text.

"Hermione just sent a 'code 1' alert text to the group we had set up for tonight. Code 1 means we have an attack, and to get to headquarters as quickly as possible. On arrival, they will be told where we're heading to. The Phoenix officers will report to their office in Daigon, with Kingsley getting phoned to tell him exactly where the attack is taking place."

Sirius then stood beside Emma, more pleased than he could say that she was helping them set this up. They were sadly lacking in this expertise and feeling useful again was helping Emma overcome the tragedy of Dan's murder. This though was now Sirius' area. "We are looking at sending an invisible scout in to see exactly what we are facing, and advise us on the best place to arrive, but that's not quite ready yet. We're hoping the people under attack will be able to give us some information, estimate number of attackers and the direction they are under attack from. A call to Shack and we can coordinate our attack, both the time and where we're going to apparatus to…"

It was Arthur who then got to his feet, his excitement not letting him sit any longer. "You could hit an attacking force from both sides simultaneously, all coordinated to the second. This is brilliant!"

"Yes, and no, Arthur. We have been busy testing and discovered that the Ministry and Hogwarts both have too much background magic for the phones to work. Emma told us there are also some more remote parts of the country with sparse or no coverage. Hogwarts we can reach from here by floo but the other situation leaves us totally in the hands of the muggle mobile phone companies. Each person who takes one home tonight will find clear instructions, written by Emma, on how to contact base - namely here. If you can't, floocall and let us know."

When they started handing out the phones, Emma had placed labels on the boxes signifying who got what, members were soon gathered around those who already had been issued with theirs. Discovering the devices weren't as complicated as they first thought, with Emma having done all the setting up and pre-programming numbers, all were confident the could at least place an emergency call to Headquarters.

Molly though had something else on her mind, and only one person present had the answers she needed. She homed in on him. "Sirius, Harry was telling me he has no idea what's happening for his birthday. A surprise party is fine, but you have to inform the guests of the where and when."

The jokey demeanour Molly had adopted over the matter let everyone know she thought Sirius hadn't considered that part of the arrangements at all - and she was right.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but there won't be any party. Harry isn't going to be available on his birthday."

This set Molly back on her heels. "I was getting ready to bake his cake. I just needed to know how many guests there would be, so I could make it big enough for everyone to get a piece. What about after his birthday, could we celebrate it later? We count him as family too, Sirius. A birthday is a big thing..."

A clearly worried Sirius was now nervously running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry again, Molly, I can't give you an answer just now. I have things I need to discuss with Harry first..."

Molly wasn't for letting this go though, and all sense of joking was gone. "Call Harry over, we can settle this now."

"This is not the time, nor place, for that discussion. It will also be a discussion between me and Harry..."

"So none of the Grangers will be there?"

Molly's jealousy had just crossed the line of what Sirius considered acceptable. He was going to have a very difficult talk with Harry after this meeting, he wasn't about to let Molly start off on some crusade where she was the injured party. He slapped her down, perhaps harder than was strictly necessary but the woman couldn't take a hint. "Molly, that really is none of your business. Harry is my godson, I am his guardian and family. I have told you as much as I'm currently able to. Like you, my first concern is always Harry's welfare..."

"How can not having a birthday party be good for Harry's welfare?"

Their argument had now become the focus of those members still present, which was the last thing Sirius wanted. Arthur and Bill arrived quickly however, practically dragging an angry Molly away. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their red-headed friends before approaching Sirius to see what the problem was. A nod and whispered 'later' saw them holding their questions, and they had more than a few of those.

All the Weasleys left, except Bill. He was apologising to Sirius but found himself being thanked for intervening. "I had forgotten all about that side of things. I should have anticipated your mother doing something like that. She means well..." Bill's chuckle meant Sirius didn't need to say anymore.

"I was going to invite your father to join us tonight. After that though I thought it would just inflame things further." Looking around the room, Sirius now had only one concern.

"Susan, I know we can trust you to keep what you hear tonight quiet. It helps these two to have someone their own age to talk about these things with. Bill, I would also trust Ron, except where your mother is concerned. She could have everything out of him in five minutes."

A smiling Bill said two, before Sirius asked everyone left to take a seat. Apart from those living in Grimmauld, that was Dumbledore, Snape, both Bones ladies, Bill Weasley, Moody and Shacklebolt. Albus still liked to delude himself he was running things here so made a suggestion.

"Perhaps we could hear from Severus first, before Sirius tells us what's got him so bothered."

The group just nodded so Severus gave his report. "The Dark Lord doesn't believe in coincidences, he was certain of foul play from the time the second Death Eater released from St Mungo's died. Now that four of them are gone, with the other two too afraid to leave their homes, he's demanding answers. I have passed on my suspicion that there is an inner group within the Order, and that they might be involved. When I informed him I suspected Black, Lupin and Moody to be the core of that group, he understood I wouldn't be getting invited to join. I have heard nothing of attacks to mark Potter's birthday, but agree with your assessment that there is a high possibility of that happening. Since he can't get at Potter or Granger that leaves one obvious target. Arthur's new position in the Ministry would also add to the likelihood of that happening."

This received a nod of acknowledgement from Bill. "That matches exactly what we thought. Charlie is actually coming home tomorrow for a few days. That will give us an extra wand without alarming mum..."

Harry couldn't keep quiet any longer. "If we suspect an attack, get them out of there. Wormtail lived at the Burrow for over ten years, he'll know that building inside and out. Houses can be bought, or rebuilt. Dead is forever. We've already found that out this summer, we don't need any more examples."

"I was going to talk to Moody, see if he thought Ron and the twins were ready for something like this. Ginny certainly won't be there, and I hadn't considered Voldemort would have that knowledge. Dad also has Auror guards assigned him…"

"Bill, Voldemort knows all this. He was caught out the last time on the prisoner transfer, he can't afford to make a mistake again. By all means set a trap, it's the Weasley bait I'm objecting to. Polyjuce some Order or Phoenix officers to look like Ron and the twins if you need to but consider this, Voldemort needs a victory so will leave nothing to chance. What defence do you have against a dozen Death Eaters turning up and casting Fiendfyre at the Burrow?"

There was more than Bill turned pale at that thought, while Hermione was quietly explaining to her mother just how destructive that spell was.

"The lad's just made some very good points, Bill." Moody was then even more glowing in his praise of Harry. "You can't think of a defence against that attack, because basically there isn't one. With no other structures nearby to worry about the fire getting out of hand, and the Burrow being mainly constructed from timber, an attack like Potter described would be devastating. With all the insider knowledge Voldemort has available, we have to consider something like that a possibility. Potter, I'm glad you're on our side."

Bill had finally found his voice. "I don't know if I could swing mum abandoning the Burrow…"

An emotional Emma still had her arm around Harry. She kissed the top of his head, proud at how concerned he was for his friends. That emotion then resonated in every word she spoke to Bill. "I would gladly give up everything I own, every single pound or possession, if I could have my Dan back. I wholeheartedly agree with Harry on this, get them out of there. With the amount of risk involved, we shouldn't even be needing to discuss this."

Mad-eye and Albus also agreed with Emma's opinion, and were determined to do something about it. "We'll accompany Bill to the Burrow, talk things over with Molly and Arthur. At the end of the day, this has to be their decision."

Wrapping her arm around Harry too, Hermione then voiced what everyone there knew to be true. "Molly may be stubborn about herself but Ginny, Ron and the twins will be out of that house so quick their heads will be spinning."

Seeing how close these two ladies were becoming to his godson always brought a smile to Sirius' features, and was also the reason Molly was so jealous. Harry was building his family, and Emma seemed more than happy to gain a son. Sirius wasn't in the mood to smile tonight though. "Keep your arms there, Emma and Hermione, Harry's going to need all our support. When the goblins went through the Lestrange vault, they found another horcrux. To say they were angry would be a gross understatement. They know exactly who Voldemort is, and went searching through Gaunt vaults. All they found were deeds to a tiny piece of land with a hovel of a shack built on it. Upon searching that hovel, they found another."

This was great news so they couldn't understand why Sirius was so dour. "Have they destroyed them?"

"Not yet, Albus. Let me tell everyone what the situation is before the questions start flying. Bill and I then approached them to see if they could help with Harry's problem."

Sirius had to raise his hand, palm out, in an effort to save Albus interrupting him again. "You've had over decade to research getting that thing out of Harry. If you have an answer for us, don't be shy, now's the time to tell. Remus has practically lived in the Black library since we discovered the problem, Emma, Hermione and myself have helped him with that research too. We've got nothing. Yes we risk word getting back to Voldemort by approaching the goblins with this, but I'm prepared to risk a lot more than that to get this abomination out of my godson."

It was Bill who placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "After discovering Voldemort made horcruxes, the goblins would never do business with him. He won't find out anything from that source."

Somewhat back under control, Sirius then passed on their news. "They actually have a procedure that offers some hope. It's dangerous, will be as painful as hell for the one going through it, and they can't offer any guarantees. That is what we need to discuss here tonight. I'll say right now, we can all help Harry make his choice but the choice will be his to make."

Thinking now would be the best time to play one of his last cards, Albus did so. "That Tom took Harry's blood as part of that ritual created a bond between them. The only way I can see that being to Harry's advantage is if he were to let Tom hit him with a killing curse. That should destroy the horcrux, while leaving Harry alive."

It was now Albus' time to hold his hand up for silence as everyone appeared ready to shout at him. "I'm not saying this is a good idea, I think it's a terrible idea myself, but it's all I've got. As options go, this should be classed under utter desperation."

That Albus wasn't advocating this as a possible solution allowed Sirius to take a deep breath and push on. "Okay, I would be quite happy if that was never, ever mentioned again. Now the goblins also recognise this bond exists, they just do things a bit differently. Voldemort deliberately stole something from Harry, his blood, and they are proposing a ritual where Harry will try to reclaim it. The ritual is in two distinct parts, and both have to be completed or the consequences could be dire. The first part is a purification ritual, where Harry will have to fight to get that bit of Voldemort out of his head. After that, he then has to fight Voldemort himself for possession of his blood. While not physically in the same room, this will most certainly be a fight."

Spotting the problem immediately, Albus asked a question that got right to the heart of the matter. "How long can there be between phase one and two? Harry is going to be exhausted expelling the horcrux, and then left with having to face Tom."

This was the bad news. "There can be only minutes between them, and Harry won't be able to take any potions to help. A sugary drink for energy replacement is the best we can offer. There is a plan to weaken Voldemort too, just before Harry attacks him through the ritual. Three is a very powerful magical number. The goblins would then have three of Voldemort's horcruxes to hand. They intend to destroy them simultaneously, seconds before Harry begins the second phase."

Having not released her grip on Harry, Emma had a question she needed to know the answer to. "You keep using the word 'fight', Sirius. I know what a fight is but what does that mean in terms of this ritual? What happens to the winner, and the loser?"

"Think of it like the battle of wands and wills Harry had with Voldemort at the graveyard. Both will try to overcome the other. A defeated Voldemort will have lost three of his horcruxes, and possibly the body he currently inhabits. At the very least he will be crippled in some way." Sirius now directed his gaze solely to his godson. "If the ritual fails at the first part, there's a chance the horcrux could have some control of you. Should you expel the horcrux and then lose the second part of the ritual, no one really knows. This is all theory, it's never been done before - not like this."

Not liking the sheer number of uncertainties involved in this proposed ritual, Hermione was the first one present to urge caution. "Harry, there is so much about this we don't know. We have to think about this, discuss it thoroughly, before making any decisions." Harry's reply saw her relax, but not for long.

"You're right, but let's look at what we do know to give this problem some perspective. This thing in my head needs to come out, the sooner the better. Other than me standing and letting Voldemort hit me with a killing curse, we've got nothing else to even talk about. That instantly makes this ritual a very attractive option for me. Secondly, we've been training all summer yet the only person in this room we could currently beat in a magical fight is Emma. Can you honestly see the day when we're ready enough to physically face him? We're many years away from that, giving him and his Death Eaters time to get stronger too. That, with this ritual, it would only be my life on the line has me wanting to give this a try. You know I have an almost pathological need to keep those close to me safe. If this group went up against Voldemort today, we would certainly take casualties, and there is still no guarantee we would win."

No one there could dispute anything Harry had said so far, his calm reasoning and delivery leaving them no opportunity to object. He then unleashed his knockout punch.

"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... This might be my power, Hermione. I hope so because I can't ever see the day when I could stand toe-to-toe against Voldemort and be confident of defeating him in a magical fight. I trust the people here so I would like to hear everyone's opinions on this, but Sirius is right. This is a decision that will be made between me, him, you and Emma."

Remus decided to go first. "Harry, I have scoured the Black library, and Albus admitted Hogwarts, and the Headmaster's private libraries, held no information that would help us get that out of your head either. Hermione and I had discussed in the loosest possible terms using the fact that Voldemort stole your blood against him. Our sticking point was always that horcrux in your head. Until that's gone, any ritual we could find wouldn't work because you have a part of Voldemort - and he has a part of you. Is this dangerous and more than a bit desperate? I would say yes. I know how badly you must want that out of you though, and there is no likelihood of any other options appearing on the table anytime soon. I instantly discounted Voldemort hitting you with the killing curse. Trying to engineer such a scenario throws up so many problems that it's not worth even considering. Something as simple as him using a different curse agains you means you're dead."

With his head no down, all heard the heartache in Remus' words. "I feel as if I've failed you again..."

Having none of that, Sirius was first to defend his friend. "Nonsense, Remus. You can't find what isn't there. My family owns one of the darkest libraries in the land, yet we found only three mentions of horcruxes in all of our research. Even the goblins acknowledged this was a unique situation."

Shack and Amelia both thanked Harry for asking their opinion, though neither felt they had the knowledge or expertise to properly form one. A tearful Susan summed it up when she promised to support them, no matter what their choice was. Bill did have what they sorely lacked so his opinion was keenly sought, he didn't disappoint.

"Destroying these horcuxes will seriously piss off Voldemort and his Death Eaters, yet that is what the goblins will do - whether or not you go ahead with this ritual. Anything happening to Harry will also seriously piss-off the Ministry, and most of magical Britain. The Goblin Nation is well aware of the position it suddenly finds itself in, yet the offer to aid Harry was still made. This would not have been done lightly, their Chief would certainly have been involved in reaching this decision. What I'm trying to say is that, while they would never say so out loud, the goblins will be quietly confident this ritual will work to at least some extent. They would not have made this offer otherwise. The goblins are already committed to destroying the horcruxes, making an enemy of the Ministry at the same time would be a disaster for them."

After Miss Granger's opening remarks, Albus couldn't believe the rest of the group weren't coming down hard against this idea. Bill Weasley had just made some very good points, points that clearly resonated with both Granger ladies. All witnessing that growing relationship knew exactly whose opinions would count the most when Harry came to make his decision - a decision Albus didn't want him even considering- far less making.

"There are so many unknowns here, I'm surprised we're even talking about it. Even if everything goes as we all hope it would, Voldemort wouldn't be finished off. Best case scenario, he would be once more a wraith. He would also know for certain we were aware he made horcruxes. This is a decision that will affect far more than just those sitting here tonight. I don't think it would be overly dramatic to state the fate of the entire country could hinge on this. Until all the horcruxes are destroyed, I believe this is a rash move. A move that doesn't need to be made..."

While not magical, no one was left in any doubt that Emma would have been a Gryffindor like her daughter. She tore into Albus like a lioness protecting her cubs. "Do you know how many he made? Do you know where any of them are? Do you have one in your head? We all know your answer is the same for all three questions, a big no. Can Voldemort murder anyone as a wraith? Can a wraith protect those followers who flocked back to his banner? Again, those are almost certainly no's. Will Harry defeating him again at least make any potential new Death Eaters reconsider their decision? I would say that was a yes."

Taking a deep breath to regain control, Emma managed to save herself from resorting to shouting at Dumbledore. "We will look into this in as much detail as possible before Harry makes his decision. I am grateful that everyone so far has given their honest opinion, thank you for that. I am not about to sit here and let anyone guilt trip Harry into seeing things their way. By all means you are entitled to your opinion but I don't see Harry possibly returning Voldemort to a wraith form as a bad thing. Does anyone else here?"

Moody's loud laughter broke the building tension. "You keep telling it like it is, lass - whether Albus likes it or not. Put yourself in Potter's shoes, Albus. He's not here bursting his arse training every day for your greater good shit. The lad wants that thing out his head, and Voldemort gone - who are we to deny him a shot at both? We've got nothing else to offer him, unless you're still holding out on us? Now would be the time. Sirius, what is the timeline on this?"

Albus didn't think putting the Elder Wand on the table would sway the current topic of discussion away from the track it seemed destined for. He shook his head in defeat.

Sirius had intended to take them all away for a few days relaxation on a tropical island, a godfather's treat, before all the plans dramatically changed. "The goblins believe that someone's birthday is their most important day of the year. They want to perform the ritual on the thirty-first..."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and everyone heard Hermione mutter 'I thought we would have more time...'

Lifting her chin, Harry gently kissed her lips. "If this is something we're doing, I'd rather it wasn't hanging over our heads for ages. We'll just have to wait and celebrate your birthday..."

Emma quickly kicked that idea in the head. "Harry, you pull this off and I can assure you we will be celebrating. Those celebrations might still be going on when Hermione's birthday comes along."

That did put a grin on Sirius' face. "Emma, when he pulls this off, the entire country will be celebrating until September."

Snape's deep baritone rang out as the potions professor offered his opinion, and his help. "The boy is a born Gryffindor, of course he's going to rush in and do this. I can produce a nutrient/energy drink that won't contain any magic. Could we discover what he can take, and what will specifically interfere with the ritual?"

This got a nod of agreement from Sirius. "We need to visit Gringotts tomorrow, go over all the details and then make a decision. I'd like to thank each of you for your input tonight, and ask that you respect that eventual decision - whatever it is. We'll pass on that decision when it's made, and now three of you have to go to the Burrow and convince Molly her home is in danger of attack. You'll have to excuse us from any response the Order is setting up to deal with this, I've a feeling we might be otherwise engaged."

A nodding Shacklebolt instantly agreed with that. "Emma has been working with a couple of Phoenix Officers, training them to man the phones. We'll cope if you're busy elsewhere."

Albus really didn't want to leave but had already volunteered to visit the Burrow. He felt Harry was being selfish with his decision here but his influence with the boy had waned to the point of almost being non existent. His opinion tonight had not only been ignored but shouted down, by a muggle no less, in an organisation he supposedly led. The thought of Voldemort gaining any kind of control over Harry terrified Albus, though that possibility seemed to be being ignored by everyone else.

He didn't know that was Harry's main worry with the entire ritual, and he would be talking to Sirius about it in private.

-oOoOo-

Arthur had been summoned to the Minister's Office, though this time Percy hadn't been sent to fetch him. With Bill and Charlie joining them for breakfast this morning, it seemed to highlight Percy's absence from the Burrow even more. Spotting his son at the desk outside his beloved Minister's door, Arthur once more rattled Percy's cage. Since Percy was family, his father knew just what buttons to push. It was a smiling Arthur who greeted his wayward son.

"Good morning, Percy. How are you today? I assume you know I have an appointment with the Minister?"

"Eh, I'm fine, and I know about the appointment. How's everyone..." A flustered Percy didn't know how to handle this type of approach from his father.

Arthur deliberately kept him off balance. "Oh, we're all fine. Bill and Charlie joined us for breakfast this morning, made your mother's day."

"Bill and Charlie are home?"

"Yes. Well, with Voldemort back, and it being Harry's birthday tomorrow, we suspect there will be an attack. Since I'm the D.M.L.E. Head, and all our younger children are friends with Harry, the Burrow will certainly be high on the list of possible Death Eater targets. Having their wands available will be a big help."

It was now a red-faced Percy who answered his father. "I said Potter would bring trouble to our family..." He was soon being cut off by Arthur.

"You also said Voldemort wasn't back, and that Harry was an attention-seeking liar. You can't have it both ways, Percy. The Weasley family will always be targets, regardless of Harry, since we will always oppose the Dark. Charlie's traveled back from Romania to do so, while Bill is going to be based in Britain for a while. With the auror guards assigned to me too, we should be fine. I'd better go through, Cornelius hates for anyone to be late."

Walking away, he left his son with no comeback. Entering the Minister's office, Arthur was surprised to see Dolores present with Cornelius.

"Good morning, Arthur. Dolores came to me with a problem your department seem to have missed..."

"I wasn't aware my department were responsible for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts? We share a floor, nothing more."

Dolores didn't like being reminded of where she now worked. "Are you aware that, out of the six imperiused wizards injured on the night of the Dark Lord's attack, four are now dead?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur asked a question he already knew the answer to. "Were they that seriously injured?"

"No they were not. Someone is killing pure-blood wizards..."

She was immediately cut off by Arthur. "That is a dangerous accusation to make. Have you any proof? Nothing has come across my desk."

"That is because they are being made to look like accidents, or natural causes. Two died from heart attacks, one choked to death in a busy restaurant while the fourth was hit by a falling chimneypot as he walked down Diagonal Alley."

"Ah, that last one I do know about. It was thoroughly investigated by my department and we found no signs of foul play. The entire chimney stack was badly in need of repair. It looked like a cat was raiding a bird's-nest that was woven into the rotting brick structure, knocking over the already lose chimneypot. It seems like pure bad fortune that someone was walking past at the time."

"You don't see any coincidence in these particular four deaths?"

Staring Umbridge right in the eyes, Arthur gave her a glimpse of the hard wizard beneath his rather meek exterior. "Had these wizards not been released from St Mungo's without charges being brought against them, who here can say whether they might still be alive - but in Azkaban."

"They were under the Imperius curse..."

"Again Madam, where is your evidence? You had none for releasing them yet expect my department to take action where no evidence of crimes being committed exist."

Switching his attention to the Minister of Magic, Arthur really twisted the knife in Dolores' gut. "Cornelius, due to my predecessor's total ineptitude at the job, I'm left with barely enough aurors to keep the Ministry safe. I certainly don't have any spare to investigate this fiction. If, and I stress the word 'if', someone is killing Death Eaters..."

"How do you know they were Death Eaters? These are respected pure-blood wizards." Dolores just couldn't let it go.

"The wizard hit by the fallen chimney pot bore the Dark Mark, as did the one who choked in the restaurant. I don't know about the other two, heart attacks would not come across my desk. It's called investigation Dolores, you should try it sometimes. With no crimes being reported, my department cannot become involved. If someone is taking out Death Eaters, yes Dolores, Death Eaters, my hands are tied until a crime is committed and reported. Cornelius, has a crime been reported?"

"Not to my knowledge, Arthur."

"Cornelius?" Dolores' voice was practically a whine as she begged for the Minister's support. It didn't come.

"Do you have any evidence of a crime being committed, Dolores? As Arthur rightly pointed out, these wizards were released because you claimed lack of evidence. We can't change the rules now, the other side have lawyers too." With Cornelius slamming the door in Dolores' face, she had no option but to shut up.

"Sorry for disturbing you over this, Arthur, I should have known you would have everything in hand."

Arthur couldn't quite hide the satisfied smirk that putting Umbridge in her place generated. He wished them both a good day and left the office, wondering if he should have another pop at Percy on his way out. Deciding that just smiling at his wayward son should work better, that's what he did.

The door had barely shut behind Arthur when Dolores exploded. "He knows all about it, probably in on it too! Why didn't you back me? Pure-blood wizards are being murdered, we need to do something."

Sitting back in his chair, Cornelius gave her the answer he knew Dolores wouldn't like. "Arthur and his aurors are the only thing standing between the Dark Lord and us. You want me to start messing with his department - without any evidence?"

"Surely you don't believe these deaths are accidental or anything other than unnatural?"

"No I don't." Dolores' joy at that admission from Cornelius was short-lived.

"Consider this though. These people died in broad daylight, and in public places, without raising any suspicion of the circumstances. It's only the frequency, and apparent selective nature, of these deaths that are now raising eyebrows. Whoever is doing this is very good. We already have a Dark Lord wanting to kill us, I'm forced to live in this bloody building day and night. The last thing we need is for whoever is doing this to be switching their attention toward us. To be honest, Dolores, the pureblood wizard I'm most worried about is Cornelius Fudge."

"Do you really think they would come after us?"

"Dolores, they are operating with a level of expertise and ruthlessness I've never seen before. The Death Eaters are mere thugs compared to whoever is behind this. All we can hope for is that they also have a plan to deal with the Dark Lord. Let's face it, we don't."

Dolores had no answer to that.


	11. There's no place like Home

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N This chapter, my 387th, takes me over the 2.5 Million words on FFN mark. Those numbers really shocked me, as I still clearly remember posting my cringeworthy first chapter back in 2008. I'm still writing because I enjoy doing it, and hopefully I've gotten better since my earlier efforts. All I can really say is thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 11 - There's no Place like Home!**

They walked into Gringotts in a tight group. Hermione was on Harry's right arm, clasping his hand with their fingers intertwined. Emma was on his left, her hand supportively placed on Harry's shoulder. Sirius led them into the building while Remus was surreptitiously watching their backs. Kingsley had arranged a guard of Phoenix Officers, guards who picked them up the moment they entered the Leaky Cauldron. The Officers then escorted the group to the very steps of Gringotts. All knew who was paying their wages, and none missed the irony that, in their former jobs, they had been tasked with hunting down Sirius Black.

Bill's offer of help with today had been gladly accepted, he waited inside the bank to greet them. Albus also offered but, since he held no sway over the goblins, his offer was politely declined.

While Sirius was shaking Bill's hand in greeting, he was still half expecting the headmaster to turn up and try to poke his nose in. Bill led their party through to an opulent meeting room where their contact was already waiting on them. The goblin, impeccably dressed in a three piece suit that any Savile Row tailor would be proud to put their brand on, introduced himself as Barchoke. The amenable Barchoke then indicated he was here to answer all their questions.

Giving them a more detailed outline of the ritual saw Harry's face gradually turn bright red as Barchoke broke the news that, as the ritual involved the painting of blood runes on his skin, he would need to be naked for the entire ritual. Hermione's was soon even redder as Barchoke said the three people closest to Harry should act as anchors to keep his spirit grounded to his body and provide loving support.

Hermione might have been red but her jaw was set with a determination that indicated she was certainly going to be one of the three. Seeing this clearly displayed in the young witch's demeanour, the goblin turned his attention to Sirius for a moment.

"Are these two betrothed? I only ask because it's easy to see the affection they already have for each other. Making that official could help with this ritual. It certainly couldn't harm his chances any."

After hearing that, Harry was frightened to even glance at Hermione. She reached and lifted his chin until he was looking into her eyes from mere inches.

"For me, Harry, this was never a casual fling. Neither of us go in for that kind of frivolous relationship where we're only out for a bit of fun. If you're as serious about me as I am about you, and want to ask a particular question, I'll give you a helping hand. My answer will be yes, Harry."

Their foreheads were now resting on each others, no questions or answers needed. They would have kissed but were unsure of goblin customs, they couldn't afford to offend anyone today. Hermione's head then shifted as her gaze locked on Emma. "Mum, if this helps Harry by even one percent, you know I've got to do it. We are so not losing him, not if we can help Harry win."

Emma had sworn to herself she wouldn't cry today. They needed her strong, but it was now going to be a close-run thing. Smiling at them both, she nodded her agreement to Hermione's wishes.

Barchoke then had some bad news for them. "If something goes wrong during the cleansing ritual, and Riddle manages some control over Harry here, Harry won't be leaving Gringotts until we can reverse that possession. This part is totally non negotiable and must be agreed upon before we can go any further."

While not exactly stated what would happen if that possession couldn't be reversed, all there understood the terrible implication for Harry. Both ladies felt Harry slump against them at hearing that news. They were surprised though to see the look of relief on Harry's face.

"Barchoke, thank you so much for that. Me hurting someone in this room because of being possessed was easily my greatest fear. Taking that fear away means I can give beating this arse everything I've got."

The goblins had thought this might be a sticking point, stopping the entire process in its tracks, so Harry's answer had actually surprised Barchoke too. A grin started to form on his features, a grin that was more predatory than pleasant.

"Spoken like a true warrior. That answer, and seeing how close you are to your anchors, has me thinking your chances of achieving the outcome we all want from this ritual are even higher than we anticipated. Riddle only cares for himself, and certainly won't have people who love him at his side to help. He has never loved anyone in his life, far less be prepared to fight for those he loves."

When the group eventually left Gringotts, Harry felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him. While Hermione, Emma and Sirius would be his anchors, none of them would be in any physical danger - from Voldemort or himself.

Hermione though had gained weight, a few stones at least. She couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to their joined hands - and the glittering diamonds that were reflecting the summer sunshine from the Potter betrothal ring on her finger.

Signing the betrothal document saw Emma breaking her promise and shedding a few tears. Seeing the moisture in the corner of Sirius' eyes as he signed too meant these tears didn't count. In both Emma and Sirius' cases, these were certainly happy tears. While sad that Dan had missed this, she was sure he would have approved of her signing. He always wanted what was best for Hermione, and there was no doubt in Emma's mind Harry was exactly what their daughter wanted.

Remus was actually pleased he wasn't chosen by Harry to be one of the anchors, it saved him having to disqualify himself. All three anchors would have to provide a little of their blood for the runes that would be drawn on Harry, they couldn't risk werewolf blood affecting the ritual. He also knew Harry had three exceptional people who loved him as anchors, and all would be ready to do anything to help him pull through this.

Bill had watched on in awe as lives were changed in that meeting. Shit, if Harry pulled this off the country would be changed too. That today's meeting had been handled with a quiet kind of dignity throughout impressed the hell out of the eldest Weasley son. It was such a far cry from the melodramatic scenes that played out in the Burrow last night, and left Bill shaking his head in wonder at such a comparison. Only Dumbledore being present last night eventually swayed his mother to take the proper action for everyone's safety. Even after all his faults being laid bare, Molly still thought Albus Dumbledore shat rainbows.

At least she would be leaving the Burrow tomorrow, and that was all that mattered to Bill.

-oOoOo-

Ginny found a disgruntled Ron down by the pond, aimlessly throwing stones into the water. "What's got you so worked up?"

"All that bloody training, during the summer holidays too, yet I'm still being sent away like a little boy. What was the point of working my arse off? I could have spent the summer just flying about the Burrow."

"Hey, suck it up. At least you're getting bloody training. While you and the twins are away seeing our friends, I'm stuck here with just mum for company."

"Some friends! We're not getting to see Harry on his birthday. We don't even know where he'll be, or what he'll be doing. Hermione will be with him though…"

"Ah, now we get to see the real reason for Ronald Weasley's strop." Ginny never got an answer, Ron just chucked another stone into the water with enough force to stun anything aquatic it might have hit.

"Neither Harry nor Hermione know what Sirius has planned for the thirty-first. This is not their fault, Ron."

Throwing another stone with just as much force, Ron took a moment to answer. "I know it's not their fault. This feels like the start of the changes we knew were coming, and I don't like it. They won't be at Hogwarts, we can't see them on Harry's birthday, what else is going to change? Are we going to end up seeing them a couple of days a year? I don't know if I can handle that, Ginny. They are my two best friends, have been for four years. I know it's not deliberate or anything, neither Harry nor Hermione would do anything like that. It still sucks though."

A loud splash signified another stone being cast into the water before Ron continued. "You don't think they'll be at Hogwarts when we go there tomorrow, do you?"

Picking up a few stones herself, a now glum Ginny then joined her brother chucking them into the water. The ripples spreading out from the site of impact had Ginny thinking about what her brother had just said. Harry and Hermione had such a large impact on their lives, the ripples caused by their not returning to Hogwarts was just beginning to sink in.

"I very much doubt it, Ron. Sirius and mum wouldn't have gotten into such a row if Harry and Hermione were simply going to be spending the day in the castle. I hadn't considered what it meant that they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, even though I knew about it. You're right, that really sucks."

-oOoOo-

After a night out in muggle London to celebrate Harry and Hermione's betrothal, Emma was sitting drinking cocoa with Sirius and Remus. Her excuse was to give the couple some alone time together in Grimmauld but there was also something about tomorrow Emma wanted to discuss without Harry or Hermione hearing.

"I don't know if I'm the best person to be one of Harry's anchors tomorrow. My blood doesn't have any magic in it. Wouldn't Molly be a better choice?"

While Sirius was choking on his cocoa at that suggestion, Remus tried to put Emma's mind to rest. "Hermione is one of the most powerful young witches I've ever met, and Sirius here his no slouch in the magical department either. There will easily be enough magic in the mixture of blood to get the job done."

Getting his breathing back under control, Sirius took over from his best friend. "Your daughter clearly loves my godson, which is why we both signed those papers today. I have loved Harry since the moment James placed a wriggling little bundle in my arms. You're not needed for your magic, Emma. It's just a question of whether you love Harry?"

This placed a slight smile on Emma's lips. "I've been hearing all about your godson for years now. Every single letter Hermione sent home contained some mention of Harry in it. Dan used to think there were no other witches at Hogwarts as Hermione's letters were full of Harry, and Ron got more than a few mentions too. That first Christmas she was home, it was funny to watch her entire face light up every time she mentioned Harry's name - and she mentioned him a lot. Well, I thought it was funny but Dan was ready to get his shotgun out to scare off his princess' first crush. Getting to know Harry, it was soon obvious it would take a lot more than a muggle dentist with a shotgun to part Harry from our daughter. I felt as if Dan was there with me today, smiling over my shoulder as I signed those documents. To answer your question, both Granger ladies love your godson. How could we not? The very idea that something serious could happen to Harry tomorrow means I won't get much sleep tonight."

A smiling Sirius just received the answer he was expecting. "While Molly is a good woman, she tries to smother Harry. I get that wrapping our two in cotton wool and hiding them away until this is all over is an attractive idea, it's just not a practical or viable option. It's easy to see who Harry is looking to fulfil the mother role in his life, hence Molly's jealously. Had your home not been attacked, it might have been Dan in my place tomorrow…"

Holding his hand up, and still smiling, Sirius gave his reasoning. "Harry has a vast amount of respect for Dan. He made a massive impression on my godson, even in the short time they spent together. This parenting game is hard, and I'm doing my best, but tomorrow terrifies the life out of me. If anyone else had a better shot at being Harry's anchor tomorrow, I would gladly step aside. The final outcome is the most important thing here, not some wounded pride."

It was left to Remus to bring the conversation around to a position where Emma and Sirius could both go into that ritual room tomorrow with confidence in themselves. "There is not one doubt in my mind that Harry will have the three best possible anchors with him tomorrow, and I'll bet he would say exactly the same. Don't sell yourself short, Sirius. Harry has never had a father figure to look up to. I think you are both feeling your way along that route and building a strong relationship as you go. Emma, Harry will need all three of you to be strong for him tomorrow. He needs your unfailing and unconditional support, not Molly wailing all over him and screaming he's too young to be doing this. Barchoke was clearly happy with Harry's choices too, that was good enough for me."

The heartfelt truth of Remus' words buoyed their spirits up almost as much as the grin that Barchoke had been displaying by the time they left Gringotts. The goblin clearly thought Harry's chances were good, and he knew more about this procedure than they did.

All three then finished their cocoa in quiet contemplation, there was nothing more to be said. With what they had in front of them tomorrow, no one wanted to drink more than the celebratory glass of sparkling wine they'd had with dinner. If things went as they hoped with this ritual though, tomorrow night would be a different case altogether. All hoped they would be toasting Harry's success.

Harry held his betrothed in his arms as he and Hermione snuggled on the couch in their suite. He broached a subject that he felt could only be spoken about now they were alone. "You know I was always going to ask you to wear my ring…"

"Just as I was always going to say yes. Tomorrow moved the timetable up, Harry, nothing more. I'm very happy where our relationship is at the moment. While this ring confirms where we're going, I don't want it to change the speed that we get there any."

Hermione was looking into Harry's eyes as she said the last part. Seeing his love reflected back at her meant she didn't need to say anymore. They used the time they had left before Emma returned to continue their kissing practice. Both thought the other deserved an outstanding for their kissing technique but were great believers in the saying that practice makes perfect.

-oOoOo-

Severus barely had time to floo Albus and tell him he'd been summoned to the Dark Lord's presence before he had to leave. He had a bag of potions with him, as had been requested by the Dark Lord after their last debacle left Death Eaters injured - Severus included. All the signs were now pointing to a large operation being carried out on the day of Harry's birthday.

Albus immediately contacted the Burrow with the news. Molly and her four youngest would soon be spending the next twenty-four hours protected by Hogwarts wards and walls. Arthur was arranging to beef up his protection detail for the same period while the Order and the Phoenix Force stood ready to render assistance at a moment's notice.

Moody was going to be outside the Burrow, hidden just in case Voldemort planned a surprise for any arriving support group. Having lived there the first seventeen years of their lives, Charlie and Bill had utilised their knowledge in choosing a tactically advantageous location to construct a hide that would conceal the now retired Master Auror. From this location, with the aid of his magical eye and a mobile phone, Mad-eye should be able to direct any reinforcements required to exactly where they would do the most damage.

He, like everyone else who would be involved in this operation, also carried an emergency portkey. The possibility that Voldemort would do something totally unexpected couldn't be discounted. Like Harry Potter had said, a building wasn't worth dying for. They were as prepared as they could be, now it was all about waiting.

-oOoOo-

Harry was left thinking that, if this ritual didn't end him, he would probably die of embarrassment anyway. Standing there naked as goblins washed every single part of his body, using sponges attached to the ends of sticks, was only the beginning of his embarrassment too, there was worse to come. He didn't know that his three anchors were currently having to undergo this cleansing too, none of the trio had thought Harry needed that knowledge beforehand.

He was currently in a room that was about fifteen feet square, and at least that high. The room seemed to be constructed from white marble, and with exquisite workmanship. So much so that when the marble door shut behind him, any sign that there was previously a door there instantly disappeared.

The spokesman of the four goblins present had ordered Harry to remove every scrap of clothing and stand in the centre of the room. They had then taken up positions, with their sponges and sticks at the ready. Harry had assumed their positions were related to the points of a compass. As soon as they were all in those position though, all thoughts of anything else left Harry. He couldn't see where the water that was forcefully raining down on him was coming from, or where it was disappearing to after it hit the floor, nothing in the world mattered except how mind-numbingly cold this water was.

He was eventually led, still shivering, through another invisible door into the actual ritual room. A robe casually draped over his shoulders provided a modicum of warmth but, since It didn't fasten at the front, did nothing to cover what he desperately wanted covered. Harry's embarrassment meter rose a couple of more digits on finding Emma and Hermione standing waiting on him. Sirius was there too, though his godfather caused Harry no where near the same embarrassment as his girlfriend and her mother did.

Seeing all three of them standing there barefoot, with damp hair and wearing snow white robes that came down to their ankles, Harry had his first suspicion that it wasn't just his current appearance that was responsible for turning Hermione's cheeks pink.

The three anchors were called forward and handed a silver ritual blade. Each then took a turn at cutting their palm and allowing the blood released to drip into the heavily engraved bowl. Hermione was looking Harry in the eye and smiling as she let the blade bite, demonstrating she really would do anything for him.

Harry was then instructed to remove his robe and lay on the stone ritual table. Taking a deep breath, and focusing his eyes on a featureless ceiling, Harry did so.

There were goblins who then started using the provided blood to paint runes on Harry's body. From his forehead to the soles of his feet, Harry didn't think they missed any area out. They were chanting as they painted and Harry actually felt himself beginning to relax. So much so that painting their runes on the soles of his feet never even saw him flinch. He was ready to face what he must.

Emma came forward and placed her palm on the runic symbol on the palm of Harry's right hand, their fingers curling automatically saw them holding hands. Sirius did the same on Harry's left, lovingly holding his godson's hand too. Hermione was at his head and waiting for the signal to begin. The goblins wanted to time this as near to Harry's birth as possible so, at four minutes past nine, Hermione was given the nod. While thinking that Lily only made the prophesy by a few hours, none of that showed as she spoke to her betrothed.

"Never doubt for a second that the people here love you, Harry. Use that to get him out of you." With that, she reached out and placed her palm on the runic symbol painted in the centre of his forehead. Harry's eyes rolled in his head as he lost consciousness, the ritual had began.

Harry found himself in a familiar scene, it was the one that haunted him when dementors were close. His mother was casting spells at the nursery door, trying to prevent Voldemort from entering. The battle downstairs had just ended and tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Harry could easily see the determination in those eyes he was so familiar with. He saw them looking back at him every single time he glanced at a mirror.

Harry stood there frozen, until a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. "My brave boy. All grown up and so handsome too. Your father and I are so proud of you."

Time seemed to stand still as Harry slowly turned around to see it was another version of his mother who had her arms wrapped around him. His own arms were soon locked around the woman he could barely remember as his mind attempted to get his mouth to ask questions. His uttering sounded enough like 'how?' for Lily to continue.

"You've had my protection all these years, son. While the body that monster has now negated that protection, that protection doesn't apply to the bit in your forehead. I'm here to help you get it out."

Without saying anything, Harry's eyes darting between his two mothers asked their own question. "That version of me can't see us, neither can Voldemort, and we can't stop what's going to happen. We're not really here, in Godric's Hollow that is, rather just replaying the events inside your mind. There is a particular part we can affect however, and that is why I brought you here."

As Harry knew he would, Voldemort easily bypassed whatever protections his mother had placed on the door. The version of his mother holding him though surprised Harry by smiling at that action.

"By forcing his way in, Riddle just activated the initial stage of the ritual I had set up. I need him to kill me now, before he turns his wand against my baby. I have never regretted my decision, Harry. Seeing you standing here, ready to face him to protect those you love, lets me know you understand what I did - and why I would do it again in a heartbeat."

As Harry's heart was breaking watching his mother's refusal to move, the other version kissed his cheek. "What an egotistical arsehole Voldemort is! We need to get ready to take him down, son. I wasn't strong enough to prevent that parasite from attaching itself to you, I was able to protect you from it once it had wormed its way in though. Both of us together should be able to do what I couldn't. Wands out, son."

Having gotten such a shock at seeing where he was, and who was there with him, it was only now Harry noticed he was once more fully clothed - and that his wand was in the pocket of his robes. As the fated version of Lily Potter once more gave her life to protect her son, the second edition issued what amounted to an order to the teenage version of Harry.

"We cast our patronuses the instant Voldemort's curse backfires. Get ready, son. Now!"

As the historic killing curse rebounded from the boy-who-lived to finish off Voldemort, a silver stag and doe were now standing protectively beside baby Harry. The curse that disintegrated Voldemort's body also tore a jagged hole in the wall of the nursery. Only a black, viscous cloud remained of the once seemingly all-powerful Dark Lord.

This dark gaseous mass was clearly sentient as it floated towards a crying baby Harry. A shriek of pain and frustration seemed to emanate from this dark magical murk as it came into contact with the silver stag and doe. Its frustration and anger became clearer as the vapour's repeated attempts were continually foiled by a pair of patronuses that were becoming more powerful by the minute.

There were now screams of rage ringing around the nursery as doe and stag worked in perfect synchronisation to push the filthy fog toward the jagged hole ripped into the nursery wall. With one final effort, the evil spirit of Voldemort was expelled from the building.

The nursery around Harry began to fade to white, only then did he notice the rip in the wall was in the familiar shape of a lightning bolt. His mother's arms were once more around him as his surroundings became a brilliant white expanse without walls or a horizon.

"Well done my darling boy, I knew you could do it."

"The nursery wasn't really here?"

"I told you we're inside your head, Harry. I used that memory to help you focus and achieve what you must, and you just did. I know the battle you now face and am sorrier than I can say that I can't help you with it..."

"Mum, just having you here, being able to hold and talk to you - that's more than enough help for me. That's what I've wanted my whole life, and probably why my patronus was so strong."

Lily kissed her boy on the cheek. "You have three wonderful people helping you with the next part, and Remus prowling the corridor like a caged wolf - ready to spring to your aid. Use their help, feel their love. Just like our patronuses, their love can shield you from that monster. Tell Sirius I heartily approve of what he did yesterday, even though I swore to your father I would cut his bollocks off before a child of ours would ever be part of one of those contracts. Hermione's a wonderful girl, your dad and I like her family too. Dan was a good man whose death was not your fault, those Malfoys were bad to the bone. Take care my son, of yourself and your family..."

Harry fought against her leaving, only to feel as if his arms were trapped. An angelic voice was calling his name, calling him back home. He opened his eyes to see a tearful Hermione smiling down at him.

"You did it, Harry, it worked."

Floating a few inches above Harry's famous scar, a golden globe of energy contained the evil spirit that had previously taken up residence there.

Feeling no pain, a grinning Harry squeezed the hands of both persons who were still holding his and his excitement bubbled over as he spoke to Hermione.

"My mum was there, she helped me. She loves you and your family, and won't be cutting Sirius' bollocks off for signing our betrothal..."

The marauder's emotions had been all over the place since he got out of bed this morning. It had seemed to take an age for the clock to move around to where it was time to head for Gringotts, leaving his nerves shredded.

That now felt like a picnic, compared to the last forty odd minutes that his godson had lain here. Harry's body had twitched and spasmed while he was unconscious, leaving the three of them merely guessing as to what was happening.

When Harry's head began to glow, everyone understood the battle must be coming to its climax. Hermione gave a little shriek as Harry's scar burst open right next to her hand, that shriek soon became a cheer as she spotted the black vapour being forced out of that jagged wound. She verbally urged Harry on, irrespective of whether or not he could hear her. The glow around Harry's head began to congregate at his scar, moving to encapsulate and trap the vapour.

Sirius too had screamed like a first year cheering at his first quidditch match, here was the first sign his godson was actually winning. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs when Harry mentioned Lily, only for it to rush back in when his godson confirmed his bollocks would be safe in the afterlife. His response was a half laugh, half choking with emotion cough.

"I'd forgotten about Lily promising to do that, she was serious too. You must really have met her, Harry, no one else could have told you that story. Only your father or godfather could sign for you, Lily warned James and I what that signature would cost us."

The goblin rune masters came forward and floated the contained globe of darkness away. The three anchors were advised to release their grip as Harry sat up for a moment. They were also warned not to touch him anywhere else until the entire ritual was over. The blood runes on Harry's skin appeared to pulsate with energy, a pulse that was tied to his heartbeat.

Harry was drinking the concoction that Snape had brewed for this very purpose. A goblin healer was covering his now leaking scar with a clean dressing while the runes on his hands and forehead were being repainted in the last of the blood mixture.

As Griphook approached, Harry had lost all sense of body shame and all but forgotten he was sitting there naked. Meeting his mum had this already being his best birthday ever, he was still buzzing from that.

"Our healer and runes master confirmed that all of Riddle has left your body. Well done, Harry. That was quicker than we anticipated too. This will afford you some extra time before undertaking the second part of the ritual. It must begin no later than one hour after the cleansing ritual began. We will destroy all three horcruxes just before the second phase commences."

Like Sirius, Emma's nerves were shredded. She couldn't help but ask the question she had already been told the answer to multiple times. "Does Harry need to continue with this? Voldemort is out of him now."

Understanding it was her concern for this young wizard that saw the mother in Emma ask that question, again, Barchoke gave her the same answer as the last three - or was it now four - times.

"Mrs Granger, a simple cleansing ritual would have no where near the needed power to remove a horcrux from a living person. Only incorporating it as part of a much more powerful ritual provided the power to get that out of Harry here, and left him remarkably unharmed. Those blood runes have been activated however, and I can feel their power from here. They can't be switched off before the ritual has been completed, not without the backlash seriously damaging the wizard they're painted onto."

Emma's hands were shaking as she held the flask to Harry's lips, allowing him to drink. With even his hands painted with blood runes, Harry couldn't hold it himself.

After swallowing the much appreciated liquid, Harry tried to put her mind at rest. "Don't worry, Emma. My mum said I can use the love of my anchors as shields against Voldemort." Looking at Hermione now, he gave her a wide smile. "Voldemort won't get anywhere near me."

He held the back of his hand out, allowing the betrothed couple to touch their new rings together. Emma was not alone in gasping at the magical bolt of energy that clearly passed between the rings.

Lying back down, Harry began to mentally prepare himself for the battle ahead.

-oOoOo-

As darkness began to fall in the Scottish Highlands, Molly sat surrounded by her four youngest children in the Gryffindor common room. Albus promising to place her family clock there too was the concession that finally tipped the balance and had Molly agreeing to this. Her beloved clock was telling her that Arthur, Bill and Charlie were all currently at home. Ignoring all the hands on the clock pointing to school, it was these three Molly was concentrating on. Should there be an attack on the Burrow, all three hands would swiftly swing to mortal peril.

Her youngest children chatting away quietly, and Arthur's head appearing in the fireplace every half hour to reinforce what her clock was telling Molly, began to lull the Weasley matriarch into a perceived sense of security. So much so that, when her clock chimed a change, Molly let an extremely loud shriek out of her.

It took a moment for Molly to realise what had changed, since Arthur, Bill and Charlie's hands still unerringly pointed to home - not mortal peril. When she finally deduced what had changed, Molly burst into tears.

She had of course now been joined around the clock by her four children, and it was predictably Ron who voiced his opinion first.

"What the bloody hell is that prat Percy doing at the Burrow?"

It may have been said quietly but all four heard their mother. "It's his home..."

-oOoOo-

With all nerves on edge, Percy's welcome at the Burrow was less than cordial. Arthur holding his hand up was enough to silence Bill and Charlie - for now. Their father though wasn't pulling any punches, he wanted answers.

"Percy, what are you doing here - and why now? Did the Minister send you?"

Having expected at least to have his mother on side, Percy was disappointed to see she wasn't here. Recognising that none of his younger siblings were present either, he actually now approved of his mother being missing and would face up to whatever came his way.

"No one sent me, Father. If the Burrow is going to be attacked by Death Eaters, my place is here. If you remember, I actually bettered Bill's N.E.W.T. scores when I was Hogwarts head boy..."

As Arthur stood there stunned, his two eldest sons took over. Charlie had Percy in a bear hug, one only a bear would be able to break out of.

"He's a cocky little bastard still. What are we going to do with him, Bill?"

Ruffling his younger brother's hair, knowing Percy hated having it mused, a grinning Bill had the perfect solution. "We set the twins on him of course. Since they're not here, we'll just have to settle for letting him fight any Death Eaters that turn up. Welcome home, little bro."

Releasing his hug, Charlie too was grinning as he slapped Percy on the back. "They'd better come. We'll need their help to eat that mountain of sandwiches mum left us. There's enough food there to feed two armies. Go grab a bite, Percy. It could be a long night. Welcome home."

His father's nod of acceptance saw Percy pass to where the food was. It had been so long since he tasted his mother's wonderful cooking, even Albus Dumbledore sitting there sipping tea couldn't dent Percy's enthusiasm. He'd taken the first step toward reconciliation with his family and was here, he was home.

There was also the traitorous thought that, if he was going to be fighting against Death Eaters tonight, Percy would much rather have Albus Dumbledore at his side than Cornelius Fudge.

He would worry about the threat of the twins being unleashed on him tomorrow, tomorrow was a new day.

-oOoOo-

The darkness, unnatural chill and lapping sea were all the clues Severus needed to know they weren't in the heart of the beautiful Devon countryside, so the Burrow should be safe tonight. After the last attack going so disastrously wrong, a paranoid Voldemort wouldn't even tell his Death Eaters where the portkey would take them. With the sinking of the Azkaban ferry, and the Ministry's severe lack of aurors, the small dock on the island had now been warded to accept portkeys.

The dock was guarded by dementors, and this is where the Dark Lord revealed his plans. By the interaction between the Dark Lord and the dementors, it was clear to all that this was not Voldemort's first visit to the island. As the dementors left, heading back to the prison, it was finally time to inform his Death Eaters why they were here.

"Tonight, we will strike fear into the hearts of those who oppose us. The dementors will join our noble cause, signifying that transfer by turning on the Azkaban guards. The prisoners will then be given two options, join us or die..."

As he said those words, the Dark Lord suddenly clasped at his chest in obvious pain. He was down on one knee before screaming in agony and collapsing. With blood leaking from the Dark Lord's ears, mouth, nose and even eye sockets, there were a lot of Death Eaters who didn't know what to do next.

Peter Pettigrew had everything invested in the man lying there bleeding from every orifice. Looking around in desperation, his gaze fastened on the one wizard he knew could help. "Severus, you have to help our Lord."

"I have no idea what's happening here, what my potions might do."

"Pain relief and blood replenishing potions should stabilise him for the moment." The murmur of agreement with Peter that went around the Death Eaters was Severus' cue to act. He'd stated his objections and been somewhat overruled, just as he'd hoped.

He had of course lied when saying he didn't know what was happening here, this was obviously the result of Potter beginning his ritual. Having heard from Lupin what potions ingredients negatively affected the ritual, Severus was delighted that blood replenishing and pain relief potions were the absolute worst things that Voldemort should be ingesting at this time.

Having just forced both potions down the Dark Lord's throat, Severus had done all he could to aid the boy. The rest was up to Potter now.


	12. Ambushed

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 12 - Ambushed**

Harry recognised his new environment at once, it would be hard for him not to. He'd fought Quirrell to the death in the real version of this chamber at the end of his Hogwarts first year. That unfortunately was an event permanently burned like scar tissue into his brain. He was going to have to face up to Voldemort for the second time this summer. This time though it would be Tom who was the one startled and surprised, after being unceremoniously ripped away from whatever he was doing.

A quick glance at the Mirror of Erised was like a tankard of the strongest pepper-up potion for Harry. His parents were of course there again, but now joined by Dan and Emma. Sirius and Remus were there too, though no surprise that Hermione was front and centre - and leading the cheering section. Dan giving Harry a double thumbs up while his dad patted Hermione's father on the back was all the reminder Harry needed of just what was at stake in this fight.

With a rather loud crack, a bewildered Voldemort then appeared. He seemed to be in great pain and was already down on one knee. His gaze immediately locked onto Harry.

"Potter, what's going on here? What Magic is this? What have you done to me?"

During training Mad-Eye, Amelia and Shack had hammered into them that there was a time to talk, and a time to fight. Harry had come here specifically for the second reason. This wasn't going to be a duel with rules and bows beforehand, rather a fight where you got down and dirty. Needing every advantage he could get, Harry had cast a burst of three spells at a totally shocked Voldemort before the Dark Lord had even finished speaking.

One second he'd been about to sack Azkaban, and was enjoying imagining all those fools in the Ministry of Magic shitting themselves. Next second he was here - wherever here was - and also in so much pain he couldn't actually stand. The Dark Lord had no idea if this was even real, he'd never heard of any type of magic that could do this. Real or not, he thought it best to try and avoid those curses while drawing his wand.

With only rolling to one side currently available to Voldemort as an option to dodge, that's what he did. While this manoeuvre saw him avoiding the blasting curse, the cutting curse slashed agonisingly across his torso. The piercing curse that punched into his hip was also particularly painful, and saw Voldemort's angry scream carry more than a hint of agony in its tone. Having no time to actually figure out what was happening here the Dark Lord was left with no other option but to try and fight back. Whether this was real or not was now immaterial, curses still hurt so he had to react to the whelp's attack. A few dark curses left his wand in Potter's direction, all of which would have ended this as a fight if they'd hit. The boy however was moving like quicksilver, while he was reduced to holding onto one of the walls in an attempt to get back on his feet.

The brat kept moving while firing blasting curses after blasting curse. Voldemort thought the boy's aim was way off, with panic probably accounting for him missing so often, that was until he remembered what had happened on those docks. Whoever had trained the boy certainly took that tactic into account as those blasting curses had shards of stone flying in his direction from the floor, ceiling and walls. While the wounds caused weren't exactly threatening as such, those multiple superficial cuts still had him losing a bit of blood.

As if to emphasise the deliberateness of Potter's blasting curse tactics, a barrage of slashing and piercing curses once more were very accurately heading in his direction. This was not a situation that would usually trouble the Dark Lord but something was seriously off here - wherever here actually was. His magic just didn't feel right, and a now terrified Voldemort could actually sense it draining away - like someone had pulled the plug on a bath.

As a few of those curses actually penetrated his defences, the Dark Lord knew it was way past time to end this. The angry green flashes of the killing curse were all that spat from his wand now.

Harry knew he had been incredibly lucky so far, and also that his luck couldn't last forever. As Voldemort started casting Avada Kedavra's like they were going out of fashion, Harry cast Expeliarmus. He was overjoyed when it worked and the wands once more locked. While Voldemort was temporarily taken care of, it was time for Harry to do what he came here for. Before the Priori Incantatem cage could form, Harry knelt on the ground and clearly spoke the words needed to complete the ritual.

"I, Harry James Potter, call on that which was stolen from me to return. Tom Marvolo Riddle is no kin of mine. I am the last of the Potter blood and he is my family's sworn enemy. I call on that which was stolen from me to return."

Instead of a cage forming, the walls of the chamber now held glowing projections of the blood runes that had been painted on his body. Those runes were not only glowing, they were pulsating with power.

The Priori Incantatem effect between their wands was no longer a surprise to the Dark Lord, and he thought here was the mistake that would finally see this cocky Potter brat die. As the boy dropped to his knees, Voldemort's hand slipped into his robes for the spare wand he now kept there, specifically in case these exact circumstances ever repeated themselves. While pumping as much power as he dared into his original spell, hoping to ensure his locked wand battle with Potter at least bought him enough time to use his contingency plan, Voldemort cast a piercing curse at Potter's head with the other wand.

The Dark Lord thought he was beyond being shocked any more tonight, seeing his piercing curse deflected by a shield Potter couldn't possibly have cast proved him wrong. His extra wand quickly cast the homenum revelio spell. The spell indicated they're were only two of them here so a blasting curse aimed at Potter's head soon followed. When the exact same thing happened again, Voldemort's gaze fell upon the mirror. As the only other thing in this chamber, he'd previously been forced to ignore it while fending off Potter's attacks.

He now recognised the ancient mirror as the same one which Dumbledore had used to trap Flamel's stone in. Voldemort also recognised Potter's girlfriend being reflected back at him, and that she was not alone in the mirror. He couldn't believe these people having wands in their hands could make a difference but also couldn't see any one else capable of casting those shields. Now thinking anything was possible here tonight, he switched targets.

The Dark Lord's next curse was being aimed at the mirror when his body began to convulse in sync with the pulsing runes that had appeared on the walls. Both wands he held now dropped to the floor as his unresponsive fingers could no longer grip them. Blood had begun to pour out of his multitude of wounds, pour out at a rate that was as unnatural as it was debilitating and unsustainable.

Voldemort watched as Potter carefully walked toward him, burning both the dropped wands as he approached. It took a monumental effort on his part but the Dark Lord managed to ask. "How?"

Keeping the downed Voldemort covered at all times, and staying on his toes for any tricks, Harry gave the self-proclaimed Dark Lord his answer.

"You took something of mine. It didn't belong to you, so I took it back. Rituals go both ways you know, I wouldn't have been able to do this if you hadn't taken my blood. This one's for Cedric, you bastard!" Harry then cast a piercing curse that hit Voldemort on the forehead, in exactly the same position where the Dark Lord had marked Harry all those years ago.

A dead Voldemort slumped to the floor, lying in a lake of blood that had been expelled from his body. There was no gloating from the victor, there were more important things to do. Instead Harry quickly moved back to the mirror - hoping to have one last moment with the family he could never actually have.

-oOoOo-

As Voldemort lay bleeding and unconscious on the rocky grounds of Azkaban Island, not one of the assembled Death Eaters stepped forward to take command of the situation. With very little information on whatever deal the Dark Lord had made with the dementors, it would be a brave Death Eater who approached the prison without their master walking beside them.

The amount of blood being lost by their master saw Severus having to administer replenishing potions an additional three times. When a bleeding wound then appeared on their master's forehead, it became blindingly obvious that the Dark Lord would not be leading them into Azkaban prison tonight.

Worried Death Eaters were staring at the downed Dark Lord, but also with one eye frantically searching the skies above the prison. When the stars in the clear night sky began to be blotted out by the swarm of dementors pouring from the prison, not one Death Eater wanted to remain where they were.

Carefully levitating his master, Peter made sure the portkey would take both of them away from here. As every Death Eater then grabbed the rope being used as a portkey too, they left the island of Azkaban only moments before the dementors would have been upon them. With their master unconscious and lying in what looked like a gallon's worth of spilled blood, none of the Death Eaters were confident that these most feared of creatures would have obeyed anyone else. They didn't even know what the Dark Lord had promised them, leaving no other option open to them but to hastily retreat.

Severus knew he would have to stay and take care of the severely injured Voldemort for now, though he should be able to fabricate an excuse to return to the castle for more potions. He was dying to discover what had happened with the ritual that left the Dark Lord clinging onto life by his fingertips.

-oOoOo-

Arthur had forgotten Molly would know Percy was now at the Burrow, thanks to the family's clock. She practically pounced on him when he made his next 'all clear' report. It took all his persuasive powers to stop her returning home immediately, only the thought of leaving Ginny, Ron and the twins at Hogwarts stayed her hand.

Nothing though could stop her returning to make their breakfast before he and Percy had to head off to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, almost today now. While not entirely happy with that, Arthur thought that was as good as he was going to get. He had just broken the connection to Molly when the floo once more turned green.

Expecting this to be Molly breaking the floo protocol they'd established for tonight with some new argument for coming home earlier, Arthur was surprised to see one of his aurors from the Ministry with his head in the flames. He still wasn't used to receiving floo calls from the Ministry at all hours of the day, or night.

"Sir, the alarms are going off at Azkaban. We've lost all communication with the prison, though the alarms were activated from multiple points - including the Wardens office. What should we do?"

Taking a couple of minutes to think about what their response should be, Arthur issued his orders. "If we have no one actually calling for help, I won't send aurors to Azkaban in the middle of the night. If whoever attacked the prison could get into the Warden's office, he and the guards are probably already done for. Call everyone in for five o'clock, we'll hit the prison at first light. Wake the Minister and ask him if we can use Phoenix Officers to guard the Ministry for a short period. We could end up fighting a pitched battle at Azkaban, I won't authorise a mission that has fewer than forty aurors involved. Anything less could see that rescue force overwhelmed, and it's my job to see you all go home at night to your families."

The auror's head disappeared from the flames and Arthur turned to see quite a few people in the room, all had clearly overheard.

"It would seem the Weasleys were not Voldemort's target tonight. I can't think who else would attack Azkaban, can any of you?"

It was a confused Percy who asked his father the obvious question. "Why would he attack Azkaban when the most fanatical of his followers have already been killed?"

Standing leaning on the wall, and drinking his umpteenth cup of tea, it was Dumbledore who provided the answer. "If Voldemort has indeed attacked Azkaban, then that will mean the dementors are now on his side."

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone who heard Albus. He of course used this to prove his point. "There's your answer right there, Percy. Most witches and wizards fear dementors far more than they do Death Eaters. That they appear to have joined Voldemort, that fact alone could be enough to start a public panic. He will surely also empty the cells, adding the worst magical criminals this country has to his depleted ranks of Death Eaters. We knew Voldemort would need to pull off something big, and that it would probably happen today, we were just looking in the wrong place."

It was a thoughtful Bill who then offered a suggestion. "If we're now thinking the Burrow won't be targeted tonight, and I'm assuming it might take a while for our other source to be able to contact us, I should head to Gringotts and see how that project played out."

Of the people currently in the Burrow, only Albus and Arthur knew what Bill was referring to. While agreeing that was a good idea, Arthur had a proviso.

"I don't want to worry your mother when you suddenly leave here. Give me a minute to floo her and say what's happening at Azkaban, we'll never be able to stop that news from leaking anyway. I'll say you're heading to Gringotts looking for information, I prefer it when I don't have to lie to your mother - she can always tell anyway."

Percy just couldn't help himself. "What is this project in Gringotts?"

As his father's head was currently in the floo, it was left to Bill to provide the answer. "Sorry Percy, that's strictly need to know. If this works out as we hope, you'll certainly hear about it soon enough. The entire country will hear about it. After tonight, it might be the only thing that stops the public panicking. It might even save your precious Minister of Magic from getting kicked out on his arse."

As his father finished speaking in the floo, Bill then used it to travel to Gringotts.

A confused Percy could see how tonight's events could topple the Minister of Magic, public opinion was such a fickle thing. What he couldn't see was how anything that the goblins were working on could be powerful enough to balance out the harm done tonight.

Charlie's hand was on his shoulder, offering some comfort. He also had some words of advice for his younger brother. "I have no idea what they were talking about either, and I don't want to know. Dad and Bill are two of the cleverest people I know, while Dumbledore here is in a league all of his own. If those three are working on something you can bet it will be good. I have a suspicion Harry Potter is involved in this too…"

"Potter?"

"Yip, him taking on that horntail with only a broom is still one of the bravest things I've ever seen. I've heard from the others that you have a low opinion of the lad. Here's a question for you Percy. Is that your own opinion, or one somebody fed you?"

When Percy didn't answer right away, Charlie offered his own opinion on the matter. "There is no doubt Harry Potter saved our Ginny's life when she was eleven, is there?"

Anxious to help heal this breech within the Weasley family, Albus added his two Knut's worth. "There is not one shred of doubt, Charles. Harry recently took members of Hogwarts staff down into the chamber of Secrets and what greeted us there was a wondrous sight. We measured the basilisk at just shy of sixty feet long, and a twelve year old Harry Potter defeated the beast with a sword."

"Basilisk?"

"Sixty feet long?"

Both brothers stared at Albus in disbelief, the old wizard just smiled. As whispered conversations began amongst the others who had also heard Albus, Arthur then confirmed every word.

"The family asked Harry if we could view his memory of what happened in Albus' pensieve, we needed to understand what had taken place down there. Ron's leg got broken when part of the tunnel roof caved in, Harry was forced to go on alone. Not only did Harry defeat the basilisk, he took on and banished Voldemort's spirit that was using Ginny's life force to return himself to a body. Ron, the twins and even Ginny would charge the gates of Hell itself if Harry needed them to."

Charlie was even more adamant now. "You can add another Weasley name to that list. He saved our baby sister, family honour alone demands I be there. I obviously know him the least amongst the family, but I already know more than enough. If Harry needs me, I'm there."

"Life isn't so black and white, Charlie. There are all sorts of shades of grey in there to."

Turning from his younger brother, Charlie addressed his father and Dumbledore. "Would Ginny have died if Harry hadn't saved her."

Arthur could only nod his head in affirmation, that incident still haunted him. Albus though was able to put into words what the father couldn't. "Without Harry's intervention, there is not the slightest doubt Ginevra would have died. As bad as that would be, Voldemort would also have returned - two years earlier and in a body that was much more suitable than the construct he has now. That is all indisputable facts, with no room for any grey areas. I have found Harry to be a young wizard who doesn't believe in grey areas. His actions over the years support that point of view. He really is the quintessential Gryffindor"

It was Arthur who then took over the task of trying to get his son to distinguish the difference between truth and ministerial propaganda. "It wasn't Harry who put our Ginny down there in that chamber. That was done by Lucius Malfoy, in an attempt to discredit me at the Ministry. You remember Lucius, one of the Minister's closest friends? Voldemort was livid that Malfoy gave Ginny his possession, showing his displeasure by cursing Lucius to within an inch of his life. Hermione Granger was going to be the Malfoy's present to Voldemort, like a bouquet of flowers to say they were sorry. I trust you know how that played out, and how Fudge soon freed Harry of any blame in the matter?"

Frantically searching through his memories for any scrap of information that could refute what he'd been hearing, Percy was left with only one card to play. "If Harry Potter is the 'Chosen One', and this family is so important to him, why isn't he here tonight?" Percy thought he'd just made a good point, until he saw his father smile.

"Harry is the reason your four younger siblings, and your mother, are all at Hogwarts. He insisted they not be here in case the Burrow was attacked on his birthday. He has his own battles to fight tonight, Percy, and Bill left to see how that unfolded. You're a smart lad, put the clues together and make your own mind up."

Leaving Percy to digest that information, he decided to do some digesting of his own. Now that the Burrow seemed free from danger, Arthur's grumbling stomach loudly announced that he'd better eat something. He would need to leave for the Ministry of Magic in a few short hours anyway, and then faced a trip to Azkaban. He hoped to hear news of whether Harry's ritual had been successful before he left the Burrow.

-oOoOo-

Harry awoke to a ritual chamber that was much more crowded than he remembered. A goblin healer was checking him over but the wide grins that everyone in the chamber wore were all Harry needed to see. A nod from the healer seemed to be the signal Hermione had been waiting for, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

The kiss was unusual in that she was standing at his head and leaning over, it felt like one of them was upside down. This was something they were definitely going to be trying again. Remembering he was naked, Harry broke the kiss and sat up before his excitement got to the stage that it stood out for everyone to see.

A smiling Remus handed him a robe. Quickly slipping it on, Harry gave them a brief account of what happened. "The plan worked better than we could have hoped. I inflicted as many cuts on Voldemort as possible, we locked wands when he cast the killing curse and then I called my blood to complete the ritual." Focusing his attention on Barchoke, Harry delivered a beaming smile. "I don't know what you did to him but he could hardly stand by the time he arrived. Even after getting his shit together, this was still a pale shadow of the Voldemort I fought in the graveyard."

Hermione then got an entirely different kind of smile, one that was for her alone. "You saved me. When our wands locked Voldemort had come prepared. He pulled out a different wand and cast at me, but I was shielded by my anchors' love. I saw the magic mirror again, Hermione, and our families were there. Your dad and mine seemed to be friends. Our mums were there, Sirius and Remus too. You were the one right at the front though, cheering me on. It was like I couldn't fail, though I did remember our training and didn't mess about. I called my blood out of Voldemort and it put him down. I destroyed both his wands before casting a piercing curse right into his head…for Cedric."

He found himself being kissed again, though this time Hermione was the right way up and he had a robe that fastened.

Giving everyone a moment to wipe their eyes after hearing that, Barchoke then filled the company in on the discussion he'd been having with Remus as they'd nervously waited outside the ritual chamber. "Voldemort's body was manufactured from three main components. The bone of his father, a muggle. The flesh of his servant - who I am reliably informed is not a powerful wizard. Finally, the blood of an enemy forcibly taken. That this same enemy has just rather forcibly taken their blood back could see the end of this version of Riddle."

Nodding in agreement, Remus helped spell it out for them. "Emma was worried about her part in this ritual, purely on the grounds her blood held no magic."

Both Harry and Hermione were now staring at Emma as she offered her explanation. "I just wanted what was best for Harry. I didn't want the fact that I'm a muggle to hurt his chances. It was explained to me that Sirius and Hermione were both powerful and that would allow me to take part."

She was drawn into a hug by both teens as Remus continued. "With Harry reclaiming his blood, Wormtail's flesh is now the only magical component left from that ritual. Should Voldemort survive tonight, his body will be in a drastically weakened state. I actually hope Severus can pull Voldemort through, as this would suit our needs better than him becoming a wraith again - and disappearing."

Bill had entered and caught the last part of that. Seeing Harry standing with his arms around Hermione and Emma told its own story too. "I take it the ritual was a success then?"

Instead of receiving answers, Bill faced a barrage of questions from people who were suddenly worried as to why he was here. "One at a time please. The Burrow wasn't attacked, Azkaban was. That's all the information I have at the moment since dad refuses to send Aurors to the island before first light. I came here to see if Harry knew anything that could help dad and his aurors."

A relieved Harry gave Bill the good news. "I don't know what they'll be facing on Azkaban but Voldemort won't be there. I would guess he won't be doing anything for a while, if at all."

Sirius came up behind and placed his arms around the trio containing his godson. "That means you have eared a holiday, to celebrate a certain someone's birthday. I won't take no for an answer here - we all need a break."

The relief Sirius felt that Harry now had that thing out his head felt like escaping from Azkaban all over again. He'd felt trapped, not being able to help his godson in Harry's hour of need. Then the goblins had mentioned a dangerous ritual, and Sirius had stood helpless again as Harry had to face Voldemort - twice! If Hermione and Emma felt half as bad as he did, they all needed this holiday. Smiles from Harry, Hermione and Emma was all the answer Sirius needed. He felt his spirits lift as those smiles widened.

"Right, my original plans just need a bit of tweaking, and we'll want to wait to find out exactly how Voldemort is, so day after tomorrow we're off on a five day holiday."

When not even increasing the length of holiday received an objection, Sirius finally began to relax. He still had a long way to go though but there was an excellent bottle of brandy waiting for their return to Grimmauld. Between him, Remus and Emma, Sirius was sure it wouldn't be there come morning.

With the healer sealing the scar on Harry's forehead before saying he was now free to leave, and his godson determined to wait until they got home to take a shower, it was time to head for Grimmauld. Every one of them shook Barchoke's hand, thanking him and Gringotts for all their help. He in turn swore to aid them in their fight against Tom Riddle. Horcruxes, and anyone who would stoop to producing them, was instantly regarded as anathema to the Goblin Nation.

-oOoOo-

Knowing they wouldn't have to face Voldemort was a great relief to Arthur as he portkeyed with his aurors to Azkaban Island. They soon found the large pool of blood at the dock, his aurors being slightly dismayed at their boss' smile.

"Don't worry, people, that all leaked out of Voldemort last night. I suspect we're going to discover horrors inside the prison but this here is good news, it means Voldemort won't be one of those horrors waiting on us. Keep an eye out for any of his Death Eater minions who might still be lingering but it's the dementors who are the real danger here. Only they could take out all the guards and the warden at the same time, stopping any of them from actually contacting us. Let's head up to the prison, and be sure to stay together. We don't think there is anyone on Azkaban left to rescue so it's all about not adding to those casualty numbers."

They were actually wrong. There were a lot of people in the prison, but all of them were still locked in cells. Every wand was then aimed at a swarm of dementors slowly approaching along the main prison corridor. The swarm stopped far enough away so their presence wouldn't affect the aurors, with a single lone dementor then moving slightly forward of its brethren.

Arthur had never communicated with dementors before. He knew they could understand him, and that they were able to project messages to those they contacted. With every aurors' wand that he'd brought to Azkaban guarding his back, it was still a hesitant Arthur who stepped forward.

"What happened here?"

It was hard for Arthur to discern what this creature meant from the images that flooded into his head. There was certainly a disagreement amongst the dementors, and also no doubt that they had murdered all the staff at Azkaban. Where the doubt crept in was just when this disagreement occurred within the timetable of last night's events.

This representative of the horde was trying to put the best spin on the event it could, best for them that was. Rogue dementors killing the guards before the swarm swooped down and chased the Death Eaters off the island was not a story Arthur was buying. These supposed rogues were also apparently chased off the island too, leaving those still on the island innocent of any crimes.

Apparently numbers were an alien concept to these creatures. They couldn't tell Arthur how many had left, or even the number who were still on the island. Reckoning that was surely information someone in the Ministry must hold, and needing that information urgently, Arthur dismissed the dementors to return to duty.

He needed numbers, and that need was urgent. Half a dozen rogue dementors hitting the mainland would be a serious problem, fifty would be an absolute nightmare. One thing Arthur was able to discern from the images the dementor had shown him might just rescue this entire fiasco from bringing down the Ministry. Voldemort was barely alive when his Death Eaters portkeyed him off the island, that at least matched the information Bill had brought back from Gringotts last night.

If Arthur was a betting man he would lay odds the disagreement amongst the dementors happened after they'd murdered all the guards, and then discovering Voldemort had been defeated. The dementors would have been faced with a situation where the person they were about to switch their allegiance to had just been carried off the island unconscious. Arthur intended to dump this mess on the Minister's desk. As head of the D.M.L.E., his only concern was keeping the mainland safe from any dementors that may have landed there.

Leaving a dozen aurors there, With strict instructions not to leave the barracks quarters until they were relieved, Arthur took the rest of his squad back to London. He had nowhere near enough men to take on the additional duties of guard Azkaban around the clock, far less take care of the prisoners' needs. Cornelius would need to move quickly and take some action to solve this problem.

-oOoOo-

Arriving in Grimmauld Place at breakfast time, Albus walked into what could only be described as a party atmosphere. After shouting a greeting, Sirius clued Albus into what was happening.

"Harry here refused to celebrate his birthday yesterday, so we're doing it today - and for a good few days more. We're heading off on holiday tomorrow, with some holiday shopping needing done today. Harry also wants to swing by the Burrow at some point, and the belated birthday boy is getting what he wants today."

The usual occupants of the house had been joined by the Bones ladies, Mad-eye, Shacklebolt and Tonks. Even Alastor appeared to be enjoying the party atmosphere, and Albus had news that was only going to help with that.

After accepting the offered cup of tea, he didn't keep them waiting any longer. "Severus was able to return to the castle, on the pretence of having to brew more healing potions. Voldemort is alive, though barely. We were of the opinion that this was better than having him become a wraith again…"

That opinion found unanimous backing, though not everything else that was mentioned at the breakfast table did. As far as Sirius was concerned, Harry going on holiday for five days was non-negotiable. Not one objection was raised to that. Everyone also agreed that finding any remaining horcruxes should be their priority, they wanted Voldemort gone for good. The sticking point was always going to be the continued targeting of known Death Eaters.

To be fair, the only voice raised in objection was Dumbledore's. Everyone else thought that, with Voldemort basically in a coma, this was the perfect time to press ahead with this programme. The Death Eaters were now the ones being hunted, and their oh so powerful Dark Lord just had his arse well and truly kicked - again. If a couple of them were to 'accidentally' die, quite a few more would see the writing on the wall and flee the country. With Voldemort's repeated failed attempts to kill Harry, and then being incapacitated right in front of their eyes, no bets were being offered against those fleeing Death Eaters ever returning - even if called by their Master.

Being forced to accept defeat once more on this matter, Albus then asked if Harry wanted details about the ritual made available to anyone else. All there news like this reaching the Ministry would soon find its way onto the pages of the Daily Prophet.

Taking a few minutes to have a word with Hermione and Sirius, Harry finally gave an answer that the entire room could accept. "I don't want to be publicly talking or reading about this before we go on holiday. Releasing the news then will be fine. That will give this five days to blow over…"

Remus was the first to burst into uncontrollable laughter at that, he was by no means the last. Shaking her head at the antics of the males in the room, it was Amelia who finally told Harry why they were all laughing. "Harry, you defeating Voldemort - again - is not going to blow over in five days. Hell, it will take them longer than that to come up with a replacement honorific to the boy-who-lived."

"Boy-who-kicks-Voldemort's-arse." This was a laughing Sirius' offer.

Getting in on the act, Remus offered up "Dark-Lord-Destroyer."

Groaning at the thought of even more stupid made up titles being added to his name, Harry soon found himself being kissed by Hermione. She too though then jokingly added another title to Harry's name. "Listen, Potter, the only new title you need is my betrothed."

A now smiling Harry didn't even blink when Dumbledore asked if that news should be released too. "Absolutely. This has been one hell of a summer but that is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It can be shouted from the rooftops for all I care, just not before we get to the Burrow to let Ron know."

After everything that he'd been through, and yet Harry still thought that was the best thing that had ever happened to him, put a wide smile on Emma's face. There was the justification, if any was needed, for signing that betrothal document. Hermione wasn't smiling, she was too busy kissing her betrothed.

-oOoOo-

Charlie was now getting to see Harry up close and personal. The young wizard slotted into the Burrow's rather anarchic form of normality as if he belonged there. Harry's story though of how he'd spent his birthday was something else. Charlie found his respect for one Harry Potter rising almost in direct proportion to the amount of tears his mother cried. By the end of Harry's harrowing tale, Molly had cried buckets.

It was no coincidence that Harry sat at the other end of the table from Molly. He'd managed to escape from his adventures last night virtually unscathed, the last thing he needed now was Molly bruising his ribs with one of her bear hugs. He could actually see her batting on how to respond to this. On the one hand she wanted to rip Sirius' head off for allowing Harry to participate in such a dangerous ritual. On the other hand, she was mightily relieved that piece of filth was finally out of the boy who she considered family.

Wiping her eyes, Molly finally spoke. "Does that mean we can hold your party today? After that news, we could all do with celebrating."

Holding his hand up, Harry stopped Sirius from answering. Figuring Molly might take this better from him, he jumped right in with both feet. "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, that won't be possible. There's a lot to do today, as we head off on holiday tomorrow." Taking Hermione's hand so both their rings were clearly visible, Harry pushed on.

"We only dropped by to give you our good news." A peck on the cheek from Hermione had a smiling Harry asking the question he knew would cause the most trouble. "And to ask if Ron, Ginny and the twins could come on holiday with us?"

This led to loads of questions from Weasleys heading in their direction, though Harry and Hermione couldn't help but grin at Ron's. "Will Susan be going too?"


	13. Order Being Restored

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 13 - Order Being Restored**

It was a much more cordial Percy who greeted his father at the Ministry that morning. Percy also understood his father required immediate access to the Minister. On entering, Arthur couldn't quite hide his surprise that the odious Umbridge witch was sitting there waiting on him too.

Seeing this confusion, Cornelius quickly offered an explanation. "Madam Umbridge, in her role as Senior Undersecretary, had overall responsibility for the dementors. I thought her presence could be useful here."

This news actually had Arthur pleased to see Umbridge, not something he could ever recall thinking before. "She may be the exact person I need to speak with. I'll give you the details first, then we'll have time for those questions. Voldemort and a large group of Death Eaters portkeyed onto Azkaban Island late last night. That is a fact, some of the rest of what I have to tell you is pure supposition. It would seem the Dark Lord then convinced the dementors to join his cause, they promptly turned on all the staff in Azkaban. That couldn't have been pretty, every single member was kissed. While this was happening, it would appear Voldemort was attacked…"

This had Cornelius and Dolores on their feet, both demanding answers.

After letting them blow off some steam, Arthur calmly continued his story from where he left it.

"When the dementors flocked down from the prison to join Voldemort, they witnessed his Death Eaters having to carry an unconscious Dark Lord as they portkeyed away. We now have an Azkaban still full of prisoners but with no one to care for them. There is also still quite a contingent of dementors there, and those are two problems needing immediate attention. As to who attacked Voldemort, and we found a large amount of blood to corroborate this attack actually took place, I have a pretty good idea. Since having to head to Azkaban at first light though I simply haven't had time to confirm what happened."

Cornelius had been sitting awaiting the bad news breaking, and wondering if he should resign before getting pushed. Here though was news that could possibly save him from all of that. "Dolores, since this used to be part of your remit, I'm putting you in charge of Azkaban until we can get a new governor appointed. We need to get the other shift of guards out there as soon as possible, then begin looking toward what happens in the future."

While not exactly happy at hearing those orders, Dolores thought it was at least a step up from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. She somewhat reluctantly nodded her agreement. Arthur was just happy to see the problem land on someone else's desk, and was now ready to answer the questions that were sure to be coming his way.

The Minister didn't hang about. "Arthur, can you at least tell us your suspicions of last night?"

"I think it was Harry Potter who attacked the Dark Lord…"

This again resulted in a barrage of questions, most of which Arthur wasn't going to answer. "I need to talk to Harry or Sirius before I say any more, and can't emphasise enough that this information doesn't leave this office until we get that confirmation. If what I suspect actually happened, Harry and Sirius are the last two people we want to be upsetting over this."

Getting both to agree to that, Arthur then told them what Harry had planned. "We all saw the memory of Harry's blood being forcibly taken to be part of the ritual that restored Voldemort to a body. Sirius and Harry were working with Gringotts on a ritual that would see Harry calling his blood back. If they were successful, I'm sure they will soon want that news made public. Until then though, we have two very powerful people, and Gringotts, that the Ministry don't really want to be upsetting by releasing nothing but half-truths and rumours."

With both quickly agreeing that was a reasonable request, since they still didn't have any sort of confirmation yet, Arthur then began asking his questions.

"There is at least some dementors still at Azkaban. They are claiming a rogue element amongst them attacked the guards and were then chased off the island by the majority of the remaining dementors. I need numbers, and need them urgently. I need to know exactly how many dementors, if any, left that island because the only place they could go is the British mainland." When Arthur saw Dolores' features form a scowl, he knew this wasn't going to be good news. He just had no idea how bad the news could be.

"One of the first things I asked for after becoming Undersecretary was the total number of these creatures based on Azkaban, no one could tell me. They live in a chamber deep inside Azkaban, a chamber no wizard could possibly approach. Since they proport to have no concept of numbers, we don't have access to their 'hive' and there is no known way of differentiating between individual dementors - we basically have no method of counting them."

It wasn't just Arthur who was shocked at hearing that, Cornelius was livid too. "We have an army of dark creatures that were all set to join the Dark Lord, yet we have no idea of the size of that army? If that isn't bad enough, we currently have no means of destroying these creatures. A patronus holds a few of them in check at best…"

"Potter's patronus sent every dementor we had based at Hogwarts scurrying into the Forbidden Forest, that was last summer…" It was only after she'd said it that Dolores realised how sensitive this information was.

"And why wasn't I told about this?"

"Cornelius, that information was restricted to a few unspeakables and me. They were hoping to study Potter's patronus, hoping they could discover why it was such a potent force against dementors, but Dumbledore blocked them at every turn. He wouldn't even give them access to the boy during the summer holidays. As you said, we have no effective defence against dementors. It's only knowing there are far more of us, and we allow them to feed on the prisoners' emotions, that's keep them penned in on Azkaban. Their apparent acceptance of the Dark Lord's offer to serve him tells you just how fragile that relationship with the Ministry is. When someone makes them a better offer, they will quickly turn against us."

Arthur got it at once. "We can't kick them out of Azkaban, no matter how many of them there are, because we need to try and keep them contained."

With Cornelius nodding in agreement at Arthur's assessment, Dolores then imparted the really bad news. "The unspeakables call their chamber a hive because they claim the dementors have a hive mind. What one dementor knows, the rest do too. This means that, were we to experiment on a means to kill them, attempting any method on one dementor would see the rest know of it. If that attempt wasn't successful, they would most likely attack. They are intelligent enough to target the people trying to kill them, before they actually succeed in developing a method that would see their downfall."

The Head of the D.M.L.E. and the Minister could see the bind they were all in. Why would you want to make an enemy of a species where you had no method of killing them, nor any real idea of their actual numbers. Like Pandora's Box, once opened there was no way to contain what came out.

"Dolores, after getting Azkaban running again, I want you to concentrate solely on this problem. Arthur, do you think we could have some of Harry's time? The meeting could be whenever and wherever he wants it to be. By all means tell him why we want the meeting. I understand he's had trouble with dementors before…"

Hearing Dolores chuckle was a sound that sent a shiver down Arthur's spine, and certainly not in any good way.

"If we can discover a method of ending the dementor problem, the one thing we won't have to worry about is public opinion. Normally trying to wipe out a species would cause a furore in at least some section of our society, not here. There is no love nor sympathy for the dementors anywhere, they really are true horrors."

-oOoOo-

After completing his scans, there were a few anxious faces waiting to hear what Severus made of them. "The Dark Lord is a bit stronger than when I last checked. Until we know what happened though, I really am flying blind here."

"It's been two days, Severus. He hasn't moved a muscle…"

Fixing the speaker with one of his patented glares, the sarcasm was dripping off each word Severus spoke. "I am well aware of that, Wormtail. Do you have any further information that might help me make a more detailed diagnosis? I didn't think so. My scans aren't showing any areas of trauma, or a condition I could treat. Until I know what happened, nutrient potions are all I'm prepared to administer. Anything else might do more harm than good."

Corbin Yaxley had entered the room and he threw today's edition of the Prophet at Severus. "I think you'll find the answers you're looking for in there. It claims Potter completed a ritual to take back his blood that Wormtail here used when resurrecting the Dark Lord. That's not something you do without a lot of preparation, which makes me wonder how our spy inside Dumbledore's Order never heard a word about this?"

A quick scan of the article was all Severus needed to confirm the information written was accurate, and gave him a ready answer for the angry Yaxley. With five other Death Eaters in the room too, all looking for someone to blame, Severus had to be convincing. "It says right here that the ritual was planned between Black and Gringotts. Wormtail will confirm Black wouldn't piss on me if I was on fire, and no one learns secrets from the goblins. This ritual had nothing to do with the Order, Black would have made sure Dumbledore couldn't interfere with anything he had planned for his godson."

A nodding Peter quickly confirmed that Black and Snape had been bitter enemies since their early days at Hogwarts. "What does this do to your treatment of him?"

"A ritual now explains why our Lord lost all that blood. It was only the fact I had so much blood replenishing potion with me that saved his life. I wonder if he suspected something, since it was the Dark Lord himself who requested me to bring so many healing potions to Azkaban."

Yaxley wasn't buying into Severus' glib answer, though would wait until the Master recovered to confront Snape. "Will this help you see our Master recover quicker?"

Severus spelled it out for them. "Losing all that blood would have killed anyone else. You have to have a certain percentage of your own blood in you for the blood replenishing potion to react with. Our Lord's body is one constructed from using a ritual. That same body has now been attacked using another ritual. Even if I had specific details of both rituals, which I don't, I would still be working mostly on guesswork. Our lord is slowly getting stronger, that is the best I can offer. I am quite prepared to stand back and let anyone who has a better idea, or more knowledge, take over his treatment. I will even brew any potions they request."

This silenced all those in the room, since no one wanted to assume that responsibility, but Severus could see he was going to have a problem with Corbin in the not too distant future.

-oOoOo-

The four adults sat in the shade provided by the porch, sipping iced tea and watching the seven teens as they frolicked on the private beach. The sound of laughter and shrieks of delight were exactly what the adults were hoping to hear. The issue of the Prophet giving details on how Harry had attacked Voldemort by using a ritual was lying discarded on the table. Once it had been established they had reported the information they were given factually, none of those who had been inside Gringotts the night Harry underwent his ritual needed to read about it.

It was Emma who raised the issue of the elephant no one else wanted to talk about. While the pachyderm might not be currently in the room, its spectre was hovering around everything they did. "What does all this mean for our children? Will they be able to return to Hogwarts? I wouldn't want them missing out on times like this if they don't need to, times where they can just be with their friends. I also don't want them not returning to Hogwarts so they can stay with me…"

Sirius could easily see what was bothering Emma, she didn't want Hermione and Harry making decisions based on what they thought was best for her. "Emma, I think our two are finished with Hogwarts. They're enjoying their training and, depending on what happens with Voldemort, we can switch some of that training to more exam based studies. They could sit their O.W.L.'s in Defence, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions by Christmas. Hermione could probably add Runes and Arithmacy to that list too."

Hearing they could possibly still sit their exams, and earlier than expected too, calmed some of Emma's anxieties. There was still the biggie that needed answered however. "What about their friends though? Seeing them out there with the Weasleys and Susan is fantastic, and exactly what we all needed. We can't deprive any of them of that."

It was Remus who tried to answer that one, his year teaching in Hogwarts giving him an insider view to the problem. "You see those two out there, having fun with some of their best friends, and understandably don't want them to lose that. We could probably add another couple of names in there too, good friends who would treat Harry and Hermione the same way as the Weasleys and Susan do. The vast majority of those who attend Hogwarts however don't treat those two like the rest of the students, and that was before this summer. Harry killed a Hogwarts student at the start of the holidays. We here all know why he did it, and certainly would never hold it against him. That unfortunately won't be true inside the castle. Harry's also just defeated Voldemort again, and gotten betrothed to Hermione. Those two just don't do normal, and that can lead to friction with students who don't know them."

While nodding in agreement with Remus, Amelia certainly understood Emma's concerns. "I intend to sit down with Susan and ask her what she wants to do. Unless things change dramatically with the Dark Lord situation, I suspect she might want to return to Hogwarts. We all know Molly's position on this, she never really wanted her boys involved in the training. I suspect the Weasleys will be returning to Hogwarts too. I think we need an outing in the magical community, just to give Emma some idea of what Harry - Hermione now too - face in our society. With the Phoenix Force alerted beforehand, we should be able to spend a few hours in Diagon Alley."

That had Sirius laughing. "She's already had a small taste from when we visited Gringotts, though it will be much worse now. Beating Voldemort for the second time, when no one else has been able to land a spell on the Dark Lord, will see Harry's star rise even higher. Those two sitting outside Fortescue's eating ice cream would start a riot. Emma, while there are people who hate my godson, there are many more who idolise him. The news that he's betrothed to Hermione will have witches' hearts breaking all over the country. The owners of the vast majority of those hearts will never even have met Harry, never mind spoken to him. I think you would call him a celebrity…"

"I certainly wouldn't call him a celebrity, but I know what you mean."

The two tables next to them filling with jugs of fruit juice and snacks was their first indication the teenagers were heading up from the beach to take some lunch. The tables were soon occupied under gender lines, with the three girls sitting closest to the adults. It was rather predictably Hermione who noticed the mood had dropped.

"What's the matter. This is a rather gloomy mood for such a beautiful day."

"Sorry love, that would be me. I didn't mean to cast a cloud over such a sunny day, I was just wondering if the news in today's paper had changed anything for you lot."

The youngest person there was first to answer. "It won't make a bit of difference to me. Mum still won't let me take part in their training and, as soon as Dumbledore was made Headmaster again, I was always being sent back to Hogwarts."

While Hermione put her arm around Ginny in sympathy, Susan gave her opinion. "It hasn't changed anything for me either. I'm loving training over the summer but it was always my intention to return to Hogwarts. This news actually helps with that."

"We're learning more with our training than we would at Hogwarts…"

"But the chances of mum letting us leave are practically nil."

While agreeing with his twin brothers, Ron had another reason - apart from fancying Susan - to return to Hogwarts. "I sit my O.W.L.'s this year. The chances of mum letting me continue with training instead of going back to Hogwarts are a lot less than nil."

Giving his now customary shrug of his shoulders, Harry gave his opinion on the subject. "Hermione and I always intended to sit our exams, and this system of learning suits us much better."

Nodding her head in agreement, Hermione had another reason for not returning to the castle. "It's great to study in an environment where all you have to worry about is Sirius or Remus trying to prank you. Pansy or any of her posse looking for revenge over Draco, or mouthing off about my dad, would see a war unleashed inside the castle. It would be a short, sharp, shock - because I'm done fooling around. They come looking for trouble then I'd soon give it to them."

"We would give it to them, Hermione. That ring on your finger means they would be taking on both of us…"

This actually started Ginny giggling. "As if Hermione actually needed a ring on her finger to tell Hogwarts that. The entire school knows that if they mess with any of you three, they get to face the other two too."

Seeing Ron's face fall at hearing that, Hermione got in next. "That will still be the case. We can easily sneak into Hogwarts if we're needed."

Perking right up, Ron began a mock apology to Emma. "I'm really sorry Mrs Granger, Harry and I have totally corrupted your daughter. She went from a young girl who thought getting expelled was worse than dying to a young woman who thinks rules are simply there to be broken."

Hermione was trying to glare at Ron but the sight of Harry buckled over with laughter had her scowl turning into a smile.

A grinning Sirius was also addressing Emma. "Do you believe me now?"

Receiving a raised eyebrow from her daughter was enough for Emma to confess. "I wondered if you and Harry weren't returning to school because you didn't want to leave me alone."

A glance from Hermione to Harry was enough for him to know he would be the best one to deal with this. Indicating the newspaper lying on the table, Harry proceeded to put the events described there into context.

"Emma, all that's done - apart from getting that disgusting horcrux out of me - is bought us some time. Until Voldemort regains consciousness, we won't know if there are any lasting effects from the ritual. Until we find and destroy his anchors, he's still immortal. Until then, we need to train. There's a job still needing to be done, and that job will only finish when this is all over. If we can pull that off, no one will give a shit about what Hermione or I scored on our N.E.W.T.'s." Turning to their friends, Harry tried to reassure them to. "Guys, we'll still be taking days off. If those days just happen to correspond to a Hogsmead weekend, the chances of us meeting up would be very high."

This not only settled Emma's concerns but gave their friends a big boost. Meeting up a couple of times before getting together at Christmas might not seem much but it was more than they had expected. The holiday atmosphere returned with a vengeance and lunch was soon full of laughter.

-oOoOo-

Yaxley marched into the Ministry of Magic as if he owned the place. He was a great believer in the old adage that if you looked like you belonged, then no one would question why you were there. The increased security was instantly obvious, though his excuse of needing to visit the Floo Network Authority to report a problem saw him quickly waved through.

Corbin was silently congratulating himself, while mentally deriding the morons who worked for the Ministry, when he suddenly couldn't remember why he was here in the first place. Seeing the lift doors opening, he stepped forward into nothingness.

His screams rang out around the Ministry Atrium, but not for long. The sickening crunch as his body reached the bottom of the lift shaft abruptly ended those screams, and the Death Eater Corbin Yaxley.

News of the accident was soon all over the Ministry. It would be hard to miss since all lift use within the building was suspended until a cause could be established. Cornelius and Dolores found Arthur standing supervising the aurors who were investigating how the impossible had just happened.

"Surely this will not be swept under the carpet as an accident? These events need to be investigated, all of them." While Umbridge mouthed the words, Arthur could easily see they came directly from Fudge. Using her as a buffer to put forward his more odoriferous orders was a tactic those who worked inside the Ministry of Magic were well aware of.

Having his answer already prepared, Arthur played them at their own game. "Our initial findings here show Magic was used to open the lift doors. Whether it was done deliberately, accidentally, or some prank that went very badly wrong, only further investigation might shed some light onto that. Since my department is so understaffed, it was my intention to appoint someone from outside my department to try and get us the answers we need. Retired Master Auror Alastor Moody has a well-earned reputation for getting to the bottom of crimes. He also has an intimate knowledge of auror and Ministry procedures. He will of course have the full backing and resources he needs to pursue his investigation. I trust this is an acceptable solution?"

Having practically demanded Arthur take action, neither Cornelius nor Dolores could find fault with his offered solution. Neither knew the iron will Arthur was having to employ to stop himself bursting into laughter. News of today's accident might actually push Harry off the front page of the prophet, just in time for him returning from holiday too.

When the Death Eaters read of the latest 'accident' to befall one of their diminishing brethren, and just who was now in charge of investigating said 'accidents', they would be screaming for their house elves to pack their trunks and fleeing the country.

Seeing one suggestion gain instant approval, Arthur then tried to push for more. "Moody is a vastly experienced resource that we really couldn't afford to overlook in our hour of need. There is another such resource I would like to employ. Our unprecedented levels of auror recruitment are putting an immense strain on our training program. I would like to appoint Amelia Bones to head that program. Doing so would guarantee top quality aurors to replenish our ranks, and those aurors would be delivered on time too."

A flabbergasted Dolores was about to pour scorn all over that idea before Cornelius spoke up. "I have to agree Amelia Bones could be a valuable resource, she also has years of experience with the Auror Academy. After being D.M.L.E. Head though, do you honestly think she would take that job?"

"Amelia would use her last breath to fight the Death Eaters. She also knows training the next generation of aurors is a very effective way of taking that fight directly to them. I think I can coax her on board with this."

Dolores was dying to say something but couldn't. She was the main reason the auror department was undermanned and had taken a demotion herself. She was sure Weasley wouldn't hesitate to throw both of those facts in her face if she decried Bones in any way. At least the Academy would keep Bones out of the Ministry building, that was the only positive she could gleam from this. That, and as Weasley said, Bones would soon have those auror numbers back up.

With a Dark Lord lurking in the wings, and Dolores implicated in the death of his most rabid followers, a full strength auror department might see her sleep better at night.

-oOoOo-

There was an Order meeting in Grimmauld Place the night after the group had returned from holiday. Aurthur's retelling of that encounter with Fudge and Umbridge had most of the members laughing out loud, with even McGonagall struggling to keep her strict demeanour in place.

Albus couldn't believe how upbeat the meeting was becoming, or the actual Order members' positive moods. His mind drifted back to the last conflict, and how any laughter at an Order meeting would be rare and usually forced. The tension of that time was generated by everyone knowing they were losing, and not seeing any way to reverse that outcome.

The difference this time Albus had at first attributed to people having hope. That initial hope had grown though, now sprinkled with a large dose of belief to the point where they appeared to be winning. Albus had certainly opposed the tactics being used to wage this fight, still did on occasion. No one however could dispute those tactics were actually having a massive effect - both on the Death Eaters and Order members.

Known Death Eaters were now keeping a very low profile. A few had already left the country, with the remaining majority at the very least considering doing the same. When Severus reported a possible threat to his position, that threat was removed within days. There was also no possibility of Severus' involvement in that removal ever being traced back to him. He certainly supplied the necessary information but the man now in charge of the investigation had carried out the deed. With Arthur heading the D.M.L.E., Kingsley commanding the Phoenix Force and Amelia being invited to run the Auror Academy too, Albus was struggling to comprehend the turnaround in their fortunes.

It wasn't too hard to figure out the pivotal figures in this astonishing turn of fortunes, the tanned young couple sitting to the left of the room had been approached and congratulated by every member who had turned up tonight. Congratulations were offered for a successful attack on Voldemort, and also their betrothal. If Voldemort was defeated, Albus wondered how many would realise the death of a muggle man would ultimately have lead to the Dark Lord's downfall.

The death of Daniel Granger had been the trigger that set Harry off on this course, a course that had the almost total backing of the Order. Apart from Albus, only Molly had spoken out against this course of action. Molly's motives were also crystal clear to everyone present, she simply didn't want teenagers fighting this war.

As Severus imparted the information that the Dark Lord was still unconscious, and likely to stay that way for a few weeks yet, the meeting took on an atmosphere that was almost celebratory.

Albus wasn't celebrating yet, he knew they still had to find the rest of the Dark Lord's horcruxes. While this summer had heralded the destruction of a tainted locket, ring, cup and the one imbedded in Harry, not forgetting the diary that had been dealt with two years ago, the job wasn't finished yet.

Until those remaining horcruxes were dealt with, Albus would hold off on any celebrations. He had some news though that he was saving for the inner circle of the Order, a meeting that would take place when almost everyone else left.

So as to not draw too much attention, Arthur left with the rest of his family. All knew Bill would be filling him in later on everything that was said here tonight. Hermione was snuggling into Harry, with Susan too struggling to keep her eyes open through tiredness. Their holiday had been brilliant, but also exhausting. With their training starting again tomorrow, they hoped this would be a short meeting.

Severus had something to add on the condition of Voldemort. "I don't understand how Potter here cursing the Dark Lord during the ritual could manifest itself physically outside the specified blood recall but it did. The Dark Lord was bleeding from his forehead too, though that has since healed. Whether that same spell damaged his mind, only time will tell. All signs of trauma have disappeared from any scans. Then again, he's not exactly human. He might awake in an incredibly foul mood and murder whoever is nearest, or he might wake up thinking he's Madam Primpernelle."

This had Susan and Hermione almost choking with laughter. It took a moment for Hermione to gather herself before she could explain Madam Primpernelle ran a beauty shop in Diagon Alley, adding that she only knew this because Lavender and Parvati always had the latest catalogue from her shop. She certainly wasn't going to mention buying sleekeazy from that very catalogue.

Harry was having a chuckle too, more at Snape actually possessing a sense of humour than the joke.

It was then Albus' turn to impart his news. "I finally tracked down an old colleague yesterday. The news of Harry's exploits against the dark were enough leverage for me to persuade him out of retirement. Your mother was one of his all-time favourite students, Harry. Of course he had closely followed the life of her son. Horace Slughorn will be returning to Hogwarts and teaching potions from September."

"Sorry, Albus, but I thought I was the castle's Potions Master?"

With a sigh, Albus had to release a few painful home truths. "Severus, after what happened to Alastor, no one would touch the defence job with a quidditch hoop. I figured I would have a much easier task of replacing our Potions Professor, leaving you free to take over Defence."

While Severus actually smiled after hearing that, something about the way Dumbledore had mentioned his mother troubled Harry.

"Did you tell this person I wouldn't be attending Hogwarts?"

This was too much for the Marauders, neither could contain their laughter. With Severus' grin getting wider than anyone there had ever seen it before, Harry reckoned the answer to his question was no. He just didn't know why some people found that so funny.

"Oh I can just see old Sluggy thinking he would add my godson to his Slug Club."

"Remember how James hated the very idea of it, until Lily got invited..."

"Yeah, then he never missed one." Getting his laughter under control, Sirius then tried to explain their laughter to the rest of them. "Some people collect Chocolate Frog Cards, Sluggy collected people. A favour here, a good word there, Sluggy could certainly help you along. You would then owe him though, then it would be your turn to be asked to supply the favour. He has a network of people who can help you achieve whatever you want. I'll bet his eyes would have been glowing at the mere thought of adding Harry to his Slug Club. He's gonna be mightily pissed though after discovering he's been played."

Albus was unrepentant. "Getting Horace out of retirement was only a secondary goal. Another one of Horace's favourites was a former Slytherin Head Boy by the name of Tom Riddle."

No one was laughing now, the meeting had just gotten serious again.

"I have been convinced for many years Horace had information on Voldemort's horcruxes, information he denied having. Horace is terrified a returned Tom will come looking for him. Tom of course knows exactly what information Horace possesses. Harry defeating the Dark Lord again was a pretty big carrot to dangle in front of Horace, that and he always wants to be on the winning side. He finally surrendered that information. A seventeen year old Tom Riddle asked Horace if it was possible to split your soul into seven pieces."

"Does that mean there is still another three of these to find?"

"Two, mum. Voldemort would have to retain a piece of soul in his body. That leaves two still to be discovered and destroyed."

"Quite right, Miss Granger. We now at least know how many we are looking for. I have been looking through memories concerning Tom that I have collected over the years, trying to deduce what he may have used and where it may be hidden."

The slight silence that followed was soon broken by Moody. "Okay, Albus, you've had your moment. Now tell us what you know or suspect."

"To true, old friend. I suspect he would have hidden one inside Hogwarts. Tom was and is obsessed with the castle, even applying for the defence teaching post. I searched the Chamber of Secrets thoroughly however, and found no trace. Again I am at a loss of how to continue..."

Stifling a yawn, Hermione offered a suggestion. "Have you asked the castle's house elves? There was one here in Grimmauld and only Kreacher knew of it. House elves miss nothing that goes on in their home, and the castle's elves consider Hogwarts their home."

Looking at the girl as if really seeing Hermione for the first time, Albus admitted the thought never crossed his mind. Severus though was having thoughts of a different kind.

"I was about to ask if it was possible to make a living host a horcrux, then I remembered we have a former horcrux sitting amongst us. The only thing on the planet I have ever seen the Dark Lord show any concern for is his familiar, Nagini. The snake is very clever, deadly and obeys its master's every whim. I thought at first this might just be an uncommonly strong familiar bond but now I am wondering."

Trying to preempt where this could go, Albus got his thoughts in first. "While we have no proof this snake is a horcrux, and have yet to find the other one, I wouldn't want Severus doing anything that puts his position inside Voldemort's circle at risk. If we discover one inside Hogwarts and destroy it, then going after the snake may become a viable option."

With his star having waned so low, Albus was actually surprised to see his suggestion universally accepted amongst this company. Amelia actually summed it up best when she said they shouldn't close off their pipeline to Voldemort unless certain the snake was a horcrux.

Agreeing, Severus would now work on a way of somehow trying to scan the snake at the same time as assessing her master's condition. With that, they all called it a night.

-oOoOo-

Freshly showered after a hard morning's training session, Hermione couldn't find Harry in the house. Remembering the advice she offered Dumbledore last night, she called for Dobby. Talking with the elf saw Hermione heading outside where she found Harry sitting beside her father's grave.

"Sorry Hermione, I had some things going through my head and needed to talk them out. Just speaking those things out loud allows me to get a better handle on them. I learned that from your dad, which is why you found me here."

Taking one of his hands in hers, a rather confused Hermione asked if he couldn't talk those things out with her.

"Since they concern you, I needed to get my head straight first. I know you had your heart set on becoming Head Girl from the moment you walked into Hogwarts. What we are proposing to do will take away the chance of that ever happening..."

Harry was forced to stop talking as Hermione kissed him. "If I was an eleven year old me, who thought getting expelled was worse than dying, you would be right. Ever since I was twelve though, and spent a certain Halloween in a bathroom, there's been another title that I began to hankered for far more. This ring on my finger means that dream will one day come true. Trust me when I say becoming Hermione Potter means a great deal more to me than a Head Girl badge, or any other title I can think of."

It was Harry who now kissed Hermione. "That was what I had hoped you would say. Thank you for choosing me..."

"Straight back at you love..."

They were then interrupted by Dobby, Arthur Weasley had arrived and asked to talk with them. The couple soon found themselves talking with the Head of the D.M.L.E., and not their friends' father.

"I didn't mention this last night because this is not strictly Order business, and Albus has blocked all previous approaches. The Ministry is desperately searching for a means to curtail the threat of a dementor uprising. Since Harry's patronus appears to be the most effective weapon we've discovered so far, some unspeakables would like the opportunity to study it. That meeting can be set up anywhere and anytime you want, with anyone you wish to be there welcome too. The dementors are a problem that face all of us. We lost an entire compliment of guards on Azkaban but the situation could have easily become so much worse. We need a solution to the problem before someone else makes them a better offer, and they turn on us again."

As someone with over a decade's personal experience of these vile creatures, Sirius certainly wanted to help Arthur with this. His first job though was to protect his godson. "Arthur, we may have a problem. Since getting that horcrux out of Harry his magic has changed. This morning was his first day really using magic since the ritual and his spells were tearing our practice dummies to shreds. He hasn't even tried his patronus yet."

Looking around the room, it was clear to see the general consensus was there was no time like the present. Taking out his wand, Harry thoughts turned to Hermione one day becoming a Potter as he cast the charm.

"My Magic feels cleaner, more focused. I don't think I'm putting more into the spells but they do feel different."

The glowing stag that pranced around the room wasn't simply corporal, Arthur felt that if he had a carrot then Prongs would have been able to munch on it. His wide smile wasn't just down to the wonderful feelings being emitted by this astonishing patronus. "Oh I think the unspeakables will certainly want to have a look at that."


	14. Tell it like it is

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grace**

 **Chapter 14 – Tell it like it is**

As Prongs faded away, Emma saw the look of awe on Arthur's face and decided she simply had to speak out. "No, so not happening. When this is all over, these two hope to build a life together. How is that going to work when the government keep coming to Harry with their problems? Harry's not some super weapon to be thrown at whatever the latest Ministry of Magic dilemma happens to be. These two are already training almost every day to tackle your Dark Lord mess, they don't need anything else being heaped upon them too."

Seeing the anger pouring off Emma, Sirius tried to reassure the worried mother. "Emma, they just want to examine Harry's patronus, that's all."

This cut no ice with the still raging mother. "Yes, that's how it will start. What happens when they say 'Harry, only you can solve this predicament. If you don't, many innocent people could die!' We all know what an outstanding young man Harry is. Does anyone here think that kind of pressure won't eventually be brought to bear?"

Trying to point out the severity of the problem, Arthur told them what he had learned about the dementors from the Ministry. This was the wrong thing to do though as Emma was now on the rampage.

"What a load of tosh! Everything can be killed, even ghosts can be exorcised. My people are experts at finding new and inventive ways to kill things, have you considered using any of their methods of destruction? What about drowning? Setting fire to? Shooting? Gassing? Oh, of course, you can't try any of them - because of the dementors' hive mind. Instead you want to place Harry right in their sights. These deadly creatures that you just told us the Ministry barely have control of, and have no method of killing. As if he doesn't have enough to contend with, or is there a prophecy for this too?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma brought herself back under control before speaking directly to the young wizard in question. "Harry, while getting rid of these horrors would be without doubt a good thing, I just don't see it as your responsibility to take care of this problem. All I ask is that you take a step back and think about this before giving an answer. Do that and I will support whatever decision you reach."

Nodding, Harry reached for Hermione's hand as they went for a private talk.

It took a moment for Sirius to reboot his brain. When he did, there was only one thing he could do. "Emma, I'm sorry. After my time in Azkaban I hate those bloody things with a passion. That hatred was blinding me to the other possibilities, and my responsibilities here. Thank you for standing up for our family."

A slight smile from Emma told Sirius he was forgiven, it was then her turn to make an apology of her own. "Arthur, I'm sorry if I came on a bit strong there. I know you think the world of those two too. Everyone also seems to hate these dementors, colouring their attitudes here."

"Emma, I'm used to Molly shouting at me. While you're certainly a formidable woman, you;re not a witch and don't have a wand. There's no need for an apology. You're right, I never thought this through. I'm actually delighted Harry now has a family looking out for him. You keep right on pointing out where we're getting it wrong. I wonder if you could tell me more about these muggle methods you mentioned for possibly dealing with the dementors."

As Winky popped in with some refreshments, all the tension left the room as Arthur began asking question after question - while taking notes. It was a good ten minutes later before Harry and Hermione returned. Both kissed Emma on the cheek before sitting and giving their decision.

"Mr Weasley, I'm not saying no - just not now. The dementors have been a problem for centuries, that problem's not going anywhere. Voldemort has to be our main focus. We can't allow ourselves to be sidetracked, no matter how noble or just the cause might be."

A smiling Hermione then lightened the mood. "When you are made Minister of Magic, then we can look at this again. You we trust, there are plenty of others at the Ministry we don't."

This also put a smile back on Arthur's face. "I can't argue with any of that. I don't see how the Minister could fault you wanting to concentrate your efforts onto defeating Voldemort either. You keep talking things over with your family, Harry. They won't steer you wrong."

-oOoOo-

After following Miss Granger's advice and talking with the Hogwarts elves, Albus found himself standing on the seventh floor in a corridor that was only remarkable by its utter blandness. A tapestry that he'd probably never looked twice at confirmed Albus was in the right place. He walked up and down three times, thinking about the room of hidden things the elves had mentioned. A door appearing where before only stone had existed was unusual enough to surprise the headmaster. Opening the door however blew Albus away.

Centuries worth of junk appeared to be piled haphazardly in a room that was, to say the least, cavernous. Seeing such a diversity of items, with a total number that would be measured in thousands, led Albus to believe this was the place where Tom would hide whatever he'd made into a horcrux.

With no idea of what that object could be, every single item would have to be carefully examined and then tested. Rather than despair at the amount of mind-numbingly repetitive and boring work facing him, Albus was ecstatic. Here was his road back into Harry's good graces.

Seeing how much the Order had achieved by working together though had also affected Albus. Instead of trying to search the entire room himself, he intended to draft Severus and Minerva into helping him.

There was the distinct possibility that Tom might have placed some traps to protect his precious item, that also needed to be taken into consideration. Since some of the stuff in here looked as if it could be dangerous all on its own, Albus thought it would certainly be prudent to have some back-up present.

Spotting an antique 'Moontrimmer' broom, Albus cast a few charms on it and detected no dark magic. He decided this would be the perfect gift to get Minerva up here. Mentioning there were ancient tomes on just about every subject would certainly pique Severus' interest. Unless they got lucky, Albus could see it taking days, if not weeks, to systematically search this room.

He left for lunch, the antique broom tucked under his arm, knowing his colleagues would be sitting down to eat too. Albus also knew what he would be doing this afternoon, and this evening as well.

-oOoOo-

While the clock hand crept around to the time when her brothers' training would be finished, Ginny's excitement mounted at a much faster rate. Her birthday was tomorrow, and her mum was throwing a party, but today was going to be a special treat for Ginny. She was meeting up with the rest of their group before going shopping in muggle London. As if that wasn't enough, they were all going to a restaurant tonight too. It was five minutes to two when a smiling Molly couldn't take her youngest's constant fidgeting anymore.

"Okay, Ginny, you can go now. Just remember, best behaviour - and remind your brothers I told them the same."

Ginny practically leaped out her seat, pausing only long enough to hug her mother goodbye before flooing to Grimmauld.

She was greeted at her destination by Emma, though the sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs soon saw Harry and Ron joining her.

"The elves have prepared some snacks for lunch, hence why these two were almost breaking their necks to get down here." Emma's remarks had Ginny giggling, before she added a partial explanation for Ron's haste.

"In our house it's always advisable to get to the food before Fred or George have a chance to slip something into it."

The twins in question arrived, without the haste or noise of their younger brother, greeting their sister with denials.

"Hey, we resent that remark."

George of course backed his twin up. "Yes, just because you get to the food first doesn't mean we can't tamper with it after arriving."

Harry's comment of 'only if you want to deal with Hermione' had both of them shrieking in mock terror.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Hermione is worse than our mum…"

Probably knows more curses too…"

"And don't you forget it." Hermione's loud voice from behind them saw both twins flinch, causing much laughter amongst the rest of the very close group as she and Susan joined them in grabbing a bit of lunch too. The two girls had dragged Ginny to the table with them, though she was far too excited to eat anything.

Susan offered a quick explanation of their appetites. "We only get to work with Moody once a week now. The problem with that is he then tried to cram a week's worth of work into that one lesson. He worked us hard all morning. I just hope Aunt Amelia doesn't try to do the same. We'll only see her once a week now too."

A nodding Hermione confirmed what Susan just said, before adding a bit of her own. "We couldn't mention getting away early to meet with you, he would have just kept us longer. We barely had time for a shower after the lesson. This will be a quick lunch too, it's eating into our shopping time."

Sirius and Remus then joined the group. They too would be accompanying the friends on their shopping trip. They weren't expecting any trouble from Death Eaters but didn't want to leave Emma with responsibility for these seven.

"Well if it isn't the 'almost' birthday girl. Remember, today's shopping is on us. A way of saying 'Happy Birthday' and also 'sorry you couldn't join the rest of them for training' - though don't tell your mum that last part." Fred almost choked after hearing Sirius say that. George had also burst into laughter, he just wasn't eating anything at the time. Sirius then turned his attention to Susan.

Theatrically bowing, Sirius then began to speak in a very bad impression of a high class voice. "Miss Bones, I believe your birthday falls while you will be away at Hogwarts, and before we see you again at Christmas. Today's shopping trip is for you too. Miss Granger, please do not think we could ever forgot about you. We will of course celebrate your birthday come September, and I'm sure your wonderful betrothed will buy you anything that takes your fancy today."

It was a laughing and high-spirited bunch who spilled out of Grimmauld just before the ordered taxis arrived to ferry them away.

Ginny was having a ball, and it wasn't because she was being bought new stuff. Her father's promotion had removed most of their financial worries so the Weasleys would be attending Hogwarts this year with new robes and books. No, it was the company that was making Ginny's day. That three of her brothers were part of that company just emphasised the changes that had hit her family this year.

The twins having a serious side was a whole revelation in itself. They really enjoyed their training but it was the two afternoons a week, spent working with Sirius and Remus, that appeared to see Fred and George turn the corner. After seeing their O.W.L. results, mum had threatened to stop their training altogether. Watching as her brothers tag-teamed their mother to explain this was their future career they were working toward, a career that didn't need O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. scores, was something to behold. Molly was eventually forced to concede she couldn't envisage either George or Fred working in the Ministry of Magic, so perhaps running their own business was the best option for them.

That her twin brothers could convert their mother from her entrenched position of 'over my dead body' to grudging acceptance of their career choice convinced Ginny any business they started would have astonishing success. The twins were not only brilliant pranksters, they were born salesmen too.

The changes in Ron were pretty dramatic as well. From the moment Susan caught his eye, Ron had tried to model his behaviour on how Harry treated Hermione. That this tactic appeared to have caught Susan's attention was all the encouragement Ron needed to continually try and improve his attitude and manners.

While her own crush on Harry would probably never totally disappear, he did rather dramatically save her life after all, Ginny had to admit Hermione was a perfect fit for him. Watching as the two of them always made sure they were there for the other was the sweetest thing. That people inside Hogwarts had been watching them do this for a few years before they became a couple meant that this outcome didn't really surprise anyone.

While she would certainly have loved to train with them too, Ginny had known that pushing the situation could have seen her mum withdrawing the privilege for the boys too. Knowing this, the entire group went out of their way to make Ginny welcome any time she was with them. She'd only recently returned from what was easily the best holiday of her life and was now spending a wonderful day shopping with her friends.

Noticing the young girl's contemplative mood, Emma enquired if Ginny was all right. She was answered by a wide and genuine smile.

"Emma, I am so far beyond 'all right' that I'm finding it hard to believe I'm here. I can't thank you enough for organising this. I never realised shopping in muggle London could be so different from Diagon Alley."

Putting her arm comfortingly around the young redhead, Emma lead Ginny to a different department. "How about we pick a gift for your mum and dad?"

"Oh dad would love anything we bought him from a muggle store…"

-oOoOo-

Amelia was waiting for them at the restaurant, having spent the day looking over the new auror recruits. Now, watching as Susan entered with a very happy group of friends, Amelia reminded herself to thank her niece for talking her out of running away from Britain. Hearing Mad-eye's latest ploy against the Death Eaters almost had Amelia wetting herself with laughter.

Only her promise not to reveal his tactics, Mad-eye wanted to do that himself at the next order meeting, would stop her from blurting that story out here tonight. She would have to limit her wine intake to a couple of glasses at dinner however, or all bets would be off. That was going to be quite a hard thing to do since, for the first time in many years, Amelia actually felt like they has something worth celebrating. Considering how dark things had gotten just before Hogwarts had broken up for the summer holidays, what they were currently experiencing was a quite unbelievable turnaround. Looking at the group pouring into the restaurant, Amelia knew without any question of doubt who had initiated that turnaround.

She felt privileged to consider the young wizard who turned everything on its head a friend - Susan certainly counted both Harry and Hermione as good friends. He was such an unassuming lad, with an almost desperate need to fit in. When the chips were down though, a core of iron was revealed that marked Harry Potter as an exceptional individual. His betrothal to Hermione had, if anything, just magnified those traits.

He strived to show everyone they were just a normal couple, not realising his continuing actions against Voldemort blew any hint of normality away like autumn leaves in a storm. Amelia had no doubt Hermione would be at his side, ready to face whatever comes their way. They could all see that, which easily explained Emma's almost clinging attachment to both of them. She had just lost her husband, with a possibility of losing her daughter and her betrothed too a real possibility. Amelia admired the woman so much. That was one hell of a hand to have been dealt - whether a muggle or a witch.

Sitting in an Italian restaurant was a new experience for all of the Weasleys. Sirius ordered platters of starters so they could all get a taste of what they liked. The way the food was disappearing ended any worries about main course choices, everything was delicious.

A great evening was had by all, topped off when the waiters appeared with a birthday cake, singing 'Happy Birthday' to a blushing Ginny.

-oOoOo-

After gathering all their shopping bags, along with some birthday cake for her mum and dad, Ginny said goodnight to everyone at least twice before flooing home from Grimmauld. Her three brothers soon followed before the Bones girls bade the residents of Grimmauld goodnight too.

As had somewhat become their custom, Emma joined Sirius and Remus for a nightcap. Most nights this was only hot chocolate but tonight the wine bottle came out. This behaviour had evolved from trying to give Harry and Hermione some alone time, but all three adults now looked forward to it.

Harry currently had Hermione in his arms, their lips locked together, so he wasn't complaining either. Living in the same house meant he and Hermione spent most of their time together but 'alone time' was relatively scarce. This was their time, and both appreciated the trust they were being shown. Sitting smooching on the couch was as far as their relationship had progressed, both though were very happy with that.

Now snuggling, Hermione gave a little giggle. "I never thought I would see Ron being so restrained around piles of delicious food. He really has got it bad for Susan."

Breathing through Hermione's hair, Harry understood the talking was to save either of them getting too carried away. When kissing Hermione, his iron will that stood up to Voldemort melted quicker than ice on a hot summer's day. Focusing his thoughts on today, he gave a little laugh too. "I thought Ginny's eyes were going to pop out her head on at least half a dozen different occasions today."

Harry's serious side was never too far away though. "I know we'll miss them when they return to Hogwarts but that is why we train, Hermione. That is why we'll fight, for the rights for all of us to have days like today. Just being with you and our friends made today special, that is a right worth fighting for."

A knock at the open door saw Emma enter, and had both of them blushing. Not because they were sitting wrapped in each other's arms, more the subject of discussion. It was an unspoken rule between the couple that they didn't talk about the war in Emma's hearing.

She, of course, had realised this. "I think it's adorable that you both go to such lengths to protect me but it's actually my job to protect you. I agree that today was marvellous, and well worth fighting for. I know why you both train so hard. I could never say I liked it, but I do understand the reasoning behind it. I just need to say how proud I am of both of you. You have taken on responsibilities that the adults were running away from. Just by doing so, you're changing so many lives - including everyone who was with us in that restaurant."

Emma then kissed both of them on the cheek before heading off to bed.

Kissing Hermione once more, a smiling Harry then whispered to her. "It's easy to see where you take your strength from. Emma is an incredible woman..."

A final goodnight kiss saw them part, they both understood Hermione would need to go and spend some time talking with her mum.

Watching her leave, Harry was thinking that days like today might have to be increased in frequency from September. When it was only the five of them, they would need to get out the house more often before becoming annoyed with only their own company. Hermione had set up a movie night next week at the new house, and also an afternoon of swimming. These would stop when all their friends returned to Hogwarts. Knowing they had training tomorrow, followed by Ginny's party at the Burrow, Harry headed off to bed too.

-oOoOo-

It was a very cautious George Goyle who gingerly made his way through the Ministry of Magic. It was no secret that people who carried the same mark that he did on his arm had been meeting fatal accidents, one of those accidents happening in this very building. George wouldn't have been within a mile of the Ministry, but for the piece of parchment in his pocket. He was summoned to appear before Special Investigator, Alastor Moody, and the official Ministry of Magic document made it clear there would be severe consequences should he choose to ignore said summons.

Knocking on the office door, George was gruffly asked to enter and then offered a seat when he did. Moody sat behind a battered old desk. With only a filing cabinet and one other chair in the small office, it could hardly be considered plush. The old auror appeared to read George's mind.

"Don't let these surroundings lull you into thinking I don't have the authority to carry out the threats laid out on your summons. Fudge wanted this problem solved and immediately signed off on some very useful powers for the 'Special investigator' who would lead the project. I'm not sure if he agrees with all of those wide-ranging powers but he signed it anyway. Then again, I don't think our current Minister of Magic ever reads anything he signs. A pretty handy thing to know that."

If George thought hearing that was the bad news, he had no idea things were about to become so much worse.

"First of all I would like to assure you there are no recording devices in this office. The wards surrounding the door you walked in tell me you don't have anything like that on you either. This little chat is more about getting to know one another, and will be strictly off the record."

Removing his ever present flask, Moody took a few sips. He very deliberately let the Death Eater sweat a little longer before revealing exactly why he had been summoned here.

"In the course of my investigation it was hard to miss what linked all these people who had so recently died. Like you, they were all Death Eaters..."

George was on his feet, about to protest his innocence. Those words died in his throat though as his sudden movement saw a wand appear in Moody's hand. That wand appeared so fast, George never even saw Moody draw it.

The Special Investigator never raised his voice. His words didn't need shouting, they held a special power all of their own. The power of instantly recognisable truth. "You were about to claim you're not a Death Eater. While we both know that's nothing but lies, I will admit it would be difficult to get you into court and convicted. Here's the thing though, Georgie boy. The people arranging these accidents don't give a fuck about courts - or your pretence at innocence."

Standing now too, Moody kept his wand on his victim. His voice stayed just as steady as that wand, and was just as deadly.

"These people have probably watched the same memory I was privileged enough to see. The memory of loyal Death Eaters returning to their master's side in that graveyard. Your mask didn't protect your identity, not when Voldemort actually named you."

Though his eyes never left the wand pointed at him, George could feel the sweat running down his back. Hearing that was the same as having a death sentence passed on him. It was now only a matter of whether he was going to meet Death here in this office, or sometime in the near future. One thing was certain, going for his wand would definitely see that sentence carried out here and right now. He couldn't miss that the old battle-scarred auror was practically begging for an opportunity to curse him. George didn't move a muscle.

"I watched that memory as a gang of thugs, led by a real sick bastard, couldn't get the better of a fourteen year old schoolboy. Even when he was injured and had been tortured, Potter was too much for your master to handle. That same schoolboy later came back and attacked Voldemort, putting him out of the fight. So much for your fabled Dark Lord being all powerful. How many times is it now that Potter has kicked his arse?"

Watching this Death Eater squirm may be considered fun but it was now time to end the charade and tell it like it is.

"Lessons have been learned, Georgie. This isn't the eighties anymore, and there is no Malfoy to spread his gold around this time to get you out of trouble. There's another debt of gratitude we owe Potter for. It would seem to me that the people arranging these accidents don't want Voldemort to have any troops left alive to flock to him, should he ever recover. I brought you in here today to ensure you understood that."

Moody wasn't sure whether this Death Eater was going to piss himself or pass out. He applied the final twist of the knife. "The auror in me thinks it's now the Death Eaters' turn to sweat with fear, instead of their innocent victims. I'm pleased to see this is something you've already started doing, since you never know the minute when it will be your turn to die. Now, get to fuck out of my office - and take the stench of death with you."

Not sure if this was some kind of trick, George slowly backed out of the office. He wanted to run screaming from the building but held his composure. The lifts were out though, there was no way he was going anywhere near them. The unaccustomed exercise of taking the stairs had George panting by the time he reached the Atrium, and the floos. This had also given him a few moments to formulate a plan. George was a simple wizard, it was a simple plan.

If he made it home, George Goyle was going to gather his family and get the fuck out of the country. The flames turning green in the public floo was the most beautiful sight George had ever seen. The Goyles would be packed and out of Britain before nightfall.

Back in his office, Moody had another sip from his flask. It really irked him that some of these murdering bastards could go free but he was enough of a realist to see the bigger picture. There was only so many accidents they could cover up. The important thing here was to put people out of the fight. He was as certain as he could be that the Goyles would effectively be choosing banishment from Britain. That would do - for now.

Being well aware Voldemort would sooner or later return, Moody saw his main task as to deny the so-called Dark Lord his shock troops. While today's tactics would work on some, there were others that only a permanent solution would do. McNair's demise, when it happened, should see the last of the doubters fleeing for their lives.

-oOoOo-

Emma thought this was too much. It was bad enough Harry and Hermione weren't returning to Hogwarts. Being in Diagon Alley while their friends shopped for school supplies must be very painful for the pair.

Spotting her mother's troubled look, Hermione moved to her side. "Mum, we're fine. Harry and I needed dragon hide vests, and it didn't make sense to miss two days of training by us coming to Diagon Alley at a different time. You know why we need these vests, mum."

This actually put a smile on Emma's face, which was exactly why Hermione had mentioned it. During their last practice, Remus had clipped a stumbling Hermione with a spell. Her cry of pain had momentarily frozen both him and Sirius, but not their other opponent. Harry had blasted both of them before rushing to Hermione's side. It was only after he calmed down a touch Harry realised neither Remus nor Sirius were getting up. Hearing Hermione's cry saw Harry overpowering his spells, desperate to end the duel and get to her side. Moony had been flung against a wall while all Sirius' hastily erected shield managed to do was break his arm before the power of Harry's spell ensured he was sent tumbling too.

Despite Harry's repeated apologies, both were adamant he'd done nothing wrong. In fact, both were delighted and could hardly wait to tell Amelia and Moody. Hermione had her cracked ribs repaired, Moony had a touch of concussion while Sirius needed a bone knitting charm and a headache potion too. It was then decided to buy body armour for the four of them. This would be worn during their training, and of course any battles they fought too.

Sitting having a much needed nightcap later that evening, both Remus and Sirius confessed to Emma that, should there be another battle, they couldn't in all conscience hold Hermione or Harry back from taking part. Harry, already a powerful wizard, had stepped into a level well above Sirius and Remus since that shard of Voldemort had been removed from his forehead.

Emma was so proud of them, but the parent's need to protect their children from harm would never go away.

She squeezed Hermione's arm in thanks at her concern before spotting Harry being attacked by some girls. "I think you might need to get back to your betrothed."

Hermione just laughed. "Those are his quidditch teammates, mum. They've been hugging Harry since we were in first year, usually right after he caught the snitch to win their match. Those three are fiercely loyal to Harry. They're probably as upset as you are that we're not returning to Hogwarts. Harry is easily the best seeker in the castle."

Dragging her mother over to meet the girls, Emma then got to witness all three of them warmly and honestly congratulating Hermione on her betrothal. Alicia's comment of 'about bloody time' was quickly followed by Katie's quip of 'maybe he won't be so moody now. That boy needs to lighten up'.

It was easy to spot who their genuine friends were, amongst all those who wanted to talk with the Boy-Who-Lived, and Emma now understood the comments Remus had made while on holiday. Their friends treated them as just that, friends. The rest of the wizarding world all had an opinion on Harry Potter, an opinion that a few lines in a newspaper could apparently change.

Emma saw a blond woman make her way unerringly toward Harry, the photographer following in the path she cut through the crowd shouted press to the dentist. Knowing the entire Alley was flooded with Pheonix Force officers, and that Sirius was right by Harry's side, Emma moved a few steps closer to see how this played out.

The reporter, as reporters were wont to do the planet over, interrupted Harry's conversation with a boy called Neville to ask her questions.

"Harry, could I ask your opinion on today's front page story? Is the Ministry of Magic safe? Two pure-blood wizards have now died there. Should the Minister or Head of the D.M.L.E. be doing more?"

Feeling Hermione's hand slip back into his, Harry turned to face the reporter. "Hi Rita, how nice to see you again. I have to say I was enjoying a summer not being bugged by the press."

After reminding Rita the couple held something over her, Harry only answered when her quick quill quotes pen found its way back into her bag. "The last time I saw the pureblood on the front of today's Prophet, he, and a bunch of his friends, had just answered Voldemort's call. He kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, before trying to kill me in a graveyard. Why wasn't that on your front page?"

Rita's quill was scratching furiously as she tried to take notes while thinking about her next question. "McNair's axe turned into sand, as did the chains holding the dangerous creature he was about to execute. The wizard died a horrible death. Have you no compassion, Harry?"

"Where Death Eaters are concerned, no. The Ministry won't prosecute these people so it would appear a vigilante group have taken up the challenge. The Ministry did nothing while the Death Eaters were terrorising people the length and breadth of the country. Why should they do anything now that another group have come along and are terrorising only these terrorists?"

"Where will it end though?"

"Rita, this could all be ended tomorrow." This caught the reporter on the hop, she had no idea what Harry was talking about. He spelled it out for her.

"If any suspected Death Eater is worried about being targeted by these vigilantes, they should approach Arthur Weasley. I'm sure our Head of the D.M.L.E. could arrange questioning under truth serum, thus clearing any possibility of their guilt. I'm also sure your paper would cover it, immediately removing these individuals from this vigilante group's notice."

While their friends were giggling at that suggestion, Rita seemed appalled. "Do you think forcing wizards into that position is fair?" The reporter thought she'd asked her last question. The intensity of Harry's stare almost gave her a heart attack.

"Do you think it's fair that these people turn up wearing their masks and murder people in their own homes? Taking those masks off doesn't make them respectable citizens again. I have personally witnessed what these animals can do. Cedric Diggory and Dan Granger were both murdered right in front of me, there really is only one solution to that. My parents gave their lives trying to protect me yet, even after Voldemort was banished, very few Death Eaters were ever charged over their crimes. We saw them reappear to disrupt last year's Quidditch World Cup Final, again nothing was done. I saw and named the Death Eaters who attended Voldemort at his rebirth, I wasn't believed."

Stopping for a moment to allow Rita's writing to catch up, Harry noticed they'd now drawn quite the crowd. He continued with his rant, though his voice was calm throughout. "Voldemort will be coming after me again. The fact that someone is taking out his Death Eaters before he can use them in that attack is never going to be condemned by me. Providing the people being targeted are bona fide Death Eaters, I applaud the efforts of this group."

That cheering erupted from those all around them at Harry's words stopped Rita asking any more questions. She knew Harry's comments would be front page news tomorrow. Hell, his appearance in Diagon Alley was already front page news. His quotes were an unbelievable bonus and would add a sense of legitimacy to this group's actions among the wizards and witches of Britain.

She pushed for a picture and Harry actually agreed, providing all his friends could be in it too. For a picture of Harry in Diagon Alley, Rita would have agreed to a lot more than that. Noticing those hovering around to protect Harry, should he need it, Rita played it straight down the middle.

The Prophet would have a picture of over a dozen Hogwarts students on its front page tomorrow, just in time for those same students to be boarding the Hogwarts Express. The real story though was that the two teens in the centre of the picture wouldn't be on the train. It was an open secret they were training like mad, all in the hope they would be ready for Voldemort when he turned up. The young betrothed couple carried the hopes of most of the country for that battle too.

-oOoOo-

Peter kept a vigil at his master's bedside. The truth of the matter was Peter had nowhere else to go. With the truth about the Potters and Sirius Black now known, as well as his rat form no longer being a secret, Peter doubted if he would be able to even sneak out of the country. The massive snake that was sleeping on the bed beside her master suddenly lifted her head and hissed.

It was only then Peter noticed his master's eyes were finally open. The Dark Lord then answered his familiar using the same language."

§Where are we, my pet?§

§In the old house, Master. Only the rat man is here. The rest have stopped coming, all except for the greasy one. You have been lying here a moon.§

Without lifting his head, the Dark Lord switched to English. "Wormtail, what is today's date?"

Seeing his master laying there, still unmoving, Peter got ready to offer him some water or pain relief potion. He answered the question first though. "Today is the thirty first of August, Master. Can I get you anything?"

"My wand."

As his servant placed the wand in his fingers, the Dark Lord knew for certain he was in serious trouble. His Magic normally sang to him, eager to do his bidding. Today it felt like a cough or splutter. "What happened, Wormtail? Who dared to attack me?"

"What do you remember, Master?"

Taking a moment, his master still couldn't answer Peter. "My memories are all jumbled up. Who has done this to me?"

Even being the only other person in the building, Peter still managed to push the blame elsewhere. "The Prophet reported it was Potter. He, with the help of the goblins, completed a ritual to reclaim his blood. You were leaking blood from everywhere, Master. Severus had to use a lot of blood replenishing potion to save your life."

That explained why his Magic was so low. It may grow in time, but time was the one commodity he didn't have. In his present condition, the useless Wormtail could best him in a fight. That was simply unacceptable. Drastic measures would need to be taken.

"I have a task for you, Wormtail. You'll need to take Nagini with you, only she will be able to get you past the traps I set. Whatever you do, don't open the small box she will lead you to."

With a bow of acceptance, Peter listened intently to his master's instructions.


	15. Branded a Coward

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 15 - Branded a Coward**

While progress was incredibly slow, Albus really couldn't fault Minerva's imposed search and detection technique. The methodical wizard that was Severus Snape had understandably backed her choice of procedure, thus leaving them with about half the massive room still unexplored.

Following Minerva's meticulous procedure meant they would test each item first. Then, depending on whether it had some value - and of course was free from curses - the item could be placed either in the 'keep' or 'sell' piles. Any worthless item that passed their scans was banished. Albus was going to pass some of the items for sale onto Mundungus. A little gold, with the promise of more coming his way, should see Hogwarts get a good price for any items Dung handled. Albus had just vanished another empty sherry bottle when a shout went up from Minerva. Both he and Severus quickly made their way to where the Deputy Headmistress had been searching.

"I'm not sure if it's the bust or the tiara, but one of them is giving off the darkest magic I've ever encountered. My scans are off the scale, which is why I'm having trouble pinning down which item it actually is."

A gobsmacked Albus couldn't believe what he was actually seeing. "My guess would be the diadem, Minerva. I would also hazard a guess that this is the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Tom certainly doesn't do things by half. This complicates matters..."

Both Minerva and Severus wanted an explanation of Albus' last remark.

"This is a priceless emblem of a Hogwarts' founder, an irreplaceable magical artefact. We can't treat it like a worthless piece of junk, to be dealt with and then banished."

This did not sit well with his two companions. Minerva was first to make her feelings on the matter known. "Where you see a priceless artefact, I see something that has been tainted by Tom Riddle. Until that taint has been destroyed, Voldemort cannot be killed. I haven't spent the last few weeks working all hours in here for you to take this away and study it. We don't leave this room until this thing is dealt with."

While not vocally backing Minerva, Severus removing a tiny vial containing basilisk venom clearly stated his unwavering support for her point of view.

Faced with both his colleagues adopting a 'destroy now' stance, Albus was backed into a corner. He'd managed to convince them not to speak of this horcrux search within the Order, so as not to get anyone's hopes up. Now they had actually found one, all bets were off. If this horcrux wasn't destroyed tonight it would simply be a matter of whether Minerva or Severus got to the Order first. Then his goose would be well and truly cooked. Any ideas Albus had about ingratiating himself with Potter and Black would die the second both heard the news, and Albus would be lucky if he wasn't expelled from an organisation he was supposedly leading.

Looking at the problem from that point of view, Albus didn't really have much of an option. While the item was certainly a treasure, it wasn't worth the ignominy of being kicked out of the Order of the Phoenix - and also losing any chance of being able to influence future events.

It wasn't as if Albus had a plan he could quote to cover his actions. In all his years of research on this subject, there had never even been a sniff of a method for removing a horcrux and leaving the container undamaged. With his suspicions regarding Harry's scar, Albus had really looked for that information too.

With a sigh of resignation, he used his wand to levitate the diadem to a part of the massive chamber they had already cleared. All three of them then took turns casting their detection charms on the object, there was no room for doubts here. All their results came back positive, the diadem was a horcrux.

Severus very carefully poured the contents of the vial over the centre stone of the diadem, then hastily stepped well back. Within seconds, they could all see the spider's web of cracks beginning to appear on the stone. With a rather loud bang the stone shattered and the horcrux was released.

The inhuman screams reverberated around the cavernous room, causing all three of them to instinctively place their hands over their ears. As suddenly as the screaming had started, it appeared to end even more abruptly. The silence seemed total after that crescendo of noise. The silence was eventually broken by Albus.

"That just leaves one remaining horcrux. I know the position this puts you in, Severus..."

"This puts me exactly where I want to be. With the snake practically taking up residence on the Dark Lord's bed, I was able to confirm it's a horcrux without Pettigrew or the beast noticing. Killing the snake and then handing over both the Dark Lord and Pettigrew will clear any debts I owe anyone. Perhaps then allowing me to live the life I once imagined for myself."

"Severus, you need to be careful. We're so close to the end and this is not the time for unnecessary risks. We don't need you going all Gryffindor on us."

The wizard in question almost smiled at Minerva's gentle taunt, recognising the genuine concern that was behind it. "With the students arriving tonight, my appearance at the Dark Lord's side would raise Pettigrew's hackles. He will know I should be too busy to visit tomorrow as well. That would leave Sunday as my earliest opportunity. I need to kill the snake first, then capture Pettigrew. Everything will need to appear as normal as possible before I act. I will have to take out the snake quickly and cleanly, fighting it and Pettigrew at the same time would be a nightmare."

Both Albus and Minerva understood that the snake was the more formidable opponent of those two foes, with surprise being a key weapon for Severus' chances of success. Yes he would be putting his life on the line but he was clearly willing to do so for a chance to end this once and for all.

They agreed not to mention that part of the plan to the rest of the Order, though a floocall to Grimmauld Place would certainly be taking place within the hour. Albus was sure a couple of students who didn't board the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross today would be delighted to hear their possible return to the castle was now a step closer. If things proceeded as Severus hoped, Harry and Hermione could be back at Hogwarts in time for their first class on Monday morning.

The thought of having Harry back once more under his influence put a definite spring in the old Headmaster's step. Things were finally proceeding to plan. It might not be his plan anymore but Albus could accept that the final outcome was the most important thing here. With Harry now not having to die to complete the Prophecy, ending this without the lad having to face Voldemort again should certainly put Albus into the good graces of Black too. If Severus pulled this off, it would surely bury the last dregs of animosity between his Potions' Professor and Black as well.

-oOoOo-

It would be fair to say the mood in Grimmauld lifted dramatically after hearing the news from Hogwarts. Harry was the only one in the house who was acquainted with Voldemort's familiar, though all of them, barring Emma, were at least met Pettigrew. They well understood and agreed with Snape's caution, he really was only going to get one chance at ending this. For the young couple at the centre of this whole thing however, Harry found himself in the unusual position of being the sensible one and urging caution.

"Let's not count our chickens before they've hatched. I did that once before with Pettigrew and all of us almost died that night because of it. We can discuss what we'll do when Voldemort is gone after the deed is actually done."

Seeing Emma was desperate to say something, Harry tried to head off her objections. "Another horcrux destroyed is fantastic news, and certainly takes us a step closer to ending this. We now also know what the remaining horcrux is, again fantastic news. No one will be happier than me if Professor Snape ends this on Sunday. I have no wish to see Voldemort again - ever again. The thing is though, my luck just doesn't run that way. We continue training until this is over. When it is, I think we all go away on holiday to decide what we want to do with the rest of our lives. Dumbledore appears to already have that all mapped out for us, and expects Hermione and me in Hogwarts for breakfast on Monday - so not happening. There's a hell of a lot to talk about before anything like that can happen."

"You're not returning to school?" The worry was clear in Emma's question, Harry tried to reassure her.

"Certainly not on Monday, Emma, that is all we're deciding here. We carry on as we have been until Voldemort's actually gone. After that, we sit down as a family and discuss what we do next."

Unsurprisingly, his betrothed agreed with Harry. "The headmaster seems to think things can just go back to normal instantly, with all the struggles forgotten about. Harry and I have no idea of what normal is anymore."

Sirius wasn't shy about offering his opinion either. "The idea that things just instantly go back to the way they were is not only ludicrous, it's bloody dangerous too. They tried that the last time toddler Harry defeated that animal, we all know how that turned out. There has to be change, change at every level of our society. Harry's parents, Remus and I were all barely out of Hogwarts the last time yet found ourselves right in the middle of a civil war. While Voldemort was banished by Harry, I honestly think we lost the actual war. We didn't deal with the problem then and, because of that, are back fighting the same people again. This time we have to win the war, clear out the corruption and put and end to wizards and witches believing our wonderful Hermione here doesn't deserve to live - just because her parents are muggles."

"While I agree with everything said here, I honestly think that those changes have already begun." Remus was certainly the quiet one of the two remaining Marauders. When he spoke though, you listened.

"Some of the Order were covering the platform today. We weren't expecting trouble, it was more about having a security presence there. You could actually feel the change on the platform. There were certainly a lot less students in Slytherin robes than would normally be seen, that house appears to be decimated. I didn't spot one family on the platform with Death Eater connections. Moody's tactics, combined with Harry putting Voldemort on his back, has those Death Eaters able to fleeing for their lives. When this is ended, ensuring they don't sneak back in and try to pick up where they left off is going to be where the war will be won or lost."

Sitting beside her mum, Hermione took Emma's hand. "That's why Harry and I won't be rushing back to Hogwarts, Mum, we won't be rushing anywhere or into anything. If things don't actually change, we might be the ones wanting to leave the country. That will only happen however after much discussion, and coming up with a solution we all agree with. It's not just me and you they look down on. Remus here is also classed as a Dark Creature. Apart from that obviously being utter nonsense, it severely affects how he's allowed to live his life. If the witches and wizards can't or won't change, we're all out of options."

Cuddling her daughter, Emma could recognise the sense in what was being spoken about here. "I think of everyone in this house as family too. I will be quite happy to sit down when this is all over and discuss what we do next, as a family." It might be unspoken but everyone there understood they would be ecstatic if the five of them were able to sit down and discuss their future after Voldemort had been dealt with. That would actually be a dream come true for more than just the three adults present.

-oOoOo-

Ron's new robes had a shiny Gryffindor prefect badge proudly displayed on them. Receiving that prefect badge saw his proud mother buying Ron a new broom. While not a Firebolt, it was still easily the most expensive thing Ron had ever owned. That new broom was also joined in his trunk by new books for this term.

Susan, also a prefect - though of course for Hufflepuff House - had also just publicly declared her interest in Ron at the prefects' meeting. Seeing Lavender, the other Gryffindor prefect for their year, drape herself all over Ron prompted Susan to go over and insert herself between the two. Her linking their arms and then squeezing Ron's hand had his heart soaring, and Lavender's face falling.

Blaise Zabini was the sole male Slytherin left in their year, hence him being the only choice for prefect. Daphine Greengrass apparently received the badge ahead of her friend, and only other remaining Slytherin in their year, Tracy Davis.

With everything coming up roses for Ron Weasley, he should have been ecstatic. That their trip to Hogwarts was tinged with melancholy for all four Weasleys and Susan was easily explained. Two of their close group of friends were not only missing from the train, Harry and Hermione wouldn't be joining them at Hogwarts.

While their annual Hogwarts Express visit from Draco and his goon squad was never going to happen, Harry's piercing curse permanently putting an end to those, their compartment door was constantly being opened by people enquiring where their missing friends were. With Hannah, Neville and Luna - a friend of Ginny's who had been sitting in the compartment when they arrived - ensuring all the seats were taken, they at least were spared being joined by people who would continually ask them questions all the way to Hogsmeade Station.

Hannah and Neville certainly had questions. As friends though, they deserved some answers. The little blonde girl sat not saying much. When she did speak, no one was quite sure what she was talking about anyway. All in all, despite having a fantastic summer, it was still a pretty retrospective group who arrived in the castle.

-oOoOo-

It was a terrified Peter who arrived back at Riddle Manor. Being the bearer of bad news to the Dark Lord was always fraught with danger. Peter suspected this was really bad news he had to deliver, and his master was already in a horrendous mood. He might be lucky to escape his Master's presence and still be alive.

Voldemort was on his knees when Nagini led a shaking Pettigrew into his room. The once incredibly powerful wizard wasn't actually sure if he could get back up from being on his knees, at least not without assistance. It had taken every piece of magical power available to the Dark Lord just to clear the room of furniture, leaving him physically and magically exhausted. While on his knees though, he was able to begin preparations for the reabsorption of one of his anchors. He was scribing the last of the runes needed into the floor when his familiar and follower had arrived back.

As Peter bowed low before his master, he was saved having to pass on the bad news by the snake.

§ Master, what you had us seek was not there. I could still taste the presence of the tunnel dwellers but it was faint. They could have taken it two moons ago. I would not have been able to taste them if it were three moons. §

This was a mighty blow to the Dark Lord. More so than anything he had read in the newspapers printed since he'd been unconscious, and kept for him by Pettigrew. Fear actually gripped him now. Here was proof his horcrux secret had actually been uncovered. Worse than that though, the goblins were actively hunting his horcruxes. Voldemort was left to assume they had discovered his cup, concealed in Bellatrix's vault. With the murder of all three Lestranges, the vault would have passed to someone else. Having already learned that idiot Malfoy had managed to get his diary destroyed, panic began to grip the Dark Lord.

At the moment, with his magic so low, the most feared Dark Lord in centuries probably couldn't fight sleep - never mind a host of enemies. With only Pettigrew and his familiar here, Voldemort was actually more vulnerable right now than at any time since he had left Hogwarts as a seventeen year old Tom Riddle. Voldemort had always thought he would feel if one of his anchors was destroyed. He had put not feeling the diary's demise down to the fact that, as a wraith, he couldn't really feel anything.

If the goblins had timed their destruction of his horcrux to coincide with Potter's ritual, his defeat and current lack of magic then became far more explainable. With impeccable timing, Voldemort found his body racked by excruciating pain. He slumped flat to the floor, barely holding onto consciousness. Only his red-eyed stare held a now concerned Pettigrew in place, and saved the Death Eater entering the complicated rune scheme he had etched on the floor.

Nagini did enter though, making the Dark Lord's choice for him.

§ Master, what is wrong? §

§ Nothing, my pet. It is already passing. §

The great snake curled around its master, providing support as he struggled to sit up. Nagini's head rested on her Master's lap while Voldemort quietly contemplated the options available to him.

He was already aware his diary had been destroyed by Potter, and assumed his cup had been used as part of the ritual that allowed Potter to reduce him to this state. What he had just experienced could only be another of his horcruxes being destroyed - hopefully the ring, since it was already lost to him.

The memory of his confrontation with Potter that had caused his current predicament appeared lost to him too. Voldemort well remembered facing off against the brat in his quest for the Philosopher's Stone, though that memory too seemed to be corrupted now. Potter appeared to age as the memory progressed, and that was simply impossible.

Knowing he had at best the diadem and locket left available to him, and that he wasn't capable of fetching either for the foreseeable future without first dramatically boosting his power, Voldemort found himself being pushed down a road he really did not wish to travel.

There was no question that he needed to rebond with one of his horcruxes, and he currently had one comfortingly wrapped around him. There really was no other decision he could make, no other option left available. His fingers were currently caressing Nagini's head, lulling the great snake into a restful slumber. His voice wasn't loud enough to wake his familiar, the words were being spoken more for his own comfort than Nagini's.

§ I'm so sorry, my pet. You have my promise I will make them all pay for forcing me to do this. §

The fingers of his left hand, currently stroking the great snake, were slowly replaced by the silver ritual knife that Voldemort had used to etch the rune scheme he and Nagini were currently sitting in the middle of. The knife was suddenly pushed home, piercing Nagini's skull and entering her brain. There was very little blood though the snake's muscle spasms as it died were powerful enough to have its Master struggling to breathe. While his horcrux left the snake's body, Voldemort had barely enough breath left to say the words that completed the ritual.

As his stored spirit from the snake once more entered Voldemort's body, the pain this time saw the Dark Lord screaming in agony. It was worth it though to feel his power once more flowing through this body. With the process complete, the Dark Lord looked at his last remaining follower and realised Pettigrew had soiled himself. That Nagini was his familiar yet still met her end left Pettigrew terrified for his own future. Deciding his followers should be terrified of him, the Dark Lord stood and ignored Pettigrew. Drawing his wand saw the Death Eater pass out from fear. The wand was not for Pettigrew however, Voldemort was casting curses and charms on Nagini. He didn't know if what he was attempting was even possible, but that had never stopped him in the past.

Peter awoke to a truly terrifying sight, a dead Nagini was looking at him from a distance of mere inches, and then it hissed.

§ Master, ratman wakesss. §

Peter almost fainted again when he realised what his master had done. He was scared of Nagini while the snake had been alive, Peter was bloody terrified of her now the creature was dead but reanimated. Only his master issuing orders stopped Peter passing back out after witnessing the reanimated snake. Inferi were what Peter saw when confronted by a bogart, he now thought his new bogart memory just rather jerkily slithered away to join her master.

"Come, Peter. The people have grown soft and complacent. It's time we reminded them that Lord Voldemort is to be feared. There are places we need to be, and people who need killing."

With the dead snake following the Dark Lord out the door, Peter had no choice but to follow on behind.

-oOoOo-

Being kept waiting on the rocky shore of Azkaban Island did not improve Voldemort's mood any, but he understood patience was needed here. The dementors were aware of his presence, though thankfully their wizarding colleagues who also guarded the prison were not.

Eventually, a delegation of three dementors made their way from the prison to where he, Pettigrew and Nagini were waiting. Once more, Peter never heard their side of the conversation.

"Why have you returned? Promises were made the last time you visited our island. Promises you broke. We have lost the trust of the wizards, and all for nothing."

He needed the dementors' support, Voldemort badly needed a victory, so he let the insult go. "When I became ill the last time I was here, my followers should have stayed and fulfilled our bargain. That they didn't hurt both of us, and is the reason why they are not here tonight." The Dark Lord thought that was at least one lie he wouldn't be picked up on.

"What can I do to honour our original bargain?"

After a few moments, Voldemort felt the answer being placed in his head by their unique form of communication. "You must kill everyone guarding the prison. We can block the floos but you must do the actual killing."

"I accept. Come Peter, we have work to do." They followed the trio of dementors back toward the prison. While being a formidable structure, Azkaban was designed to keep people in - not out.

Cursing Cornelius under her breath for about the millionth time for making her personally oversee the new shift at Azkaban, Dolores was shocked out of her self-pity party by the alarm going off. Both senior officers who she was having this meeting with looked to Dolores for what to do next.

The chill Dolores felt wasn't entirely due to the room's fire going out, and the entire fireplace now being encrusted in ice. A guard rushing through their door without even knocking had those chills turning to dread.

"The Dark Lord is inside the prison. He's killing everyone he sees and every fireplace we could use to floo for help is now covered in ice."

Sitting there as if frozen too, Dolores didn't know what questions to ask - far less have any answers. The two officers eventually asked the guard some questions before all three rushed out the door with their wands in their hands. She could hear sounds of what must have been an incredibly short battle before Voldemort entered the room. She sat there, not moving a muscle.

Reading the desk plaque, Voldemort gave an evil grin as he addressed her. "Madam Umbridge, a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I seem to remember you being involved in the murder of some of my most loyal followers. Their memories cry out for their master to avenge them. I owe you a painful death for that night."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she knew this was her end. Dolores began pleading for her life. "I can help you. I know things. Killing me would be such a waste."

Voldemort had his wand levelled at this annoying witch, trying to think of an appropriately painful yet lethal curse to cast, when something she said made him pause.

"I just killed everyone who worked for you on my way in here. Do they mean that little to you?"

She was unashamedly begging now. "They're already dead. I'm alive, and will do anything to stay that way."

The Dark Lord instantly thought of a more appealing target. "I do have some unfinished business with the Minister of Magic. Do you know where he's crawled away to hide?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically at this chance of seeing tomorrow, Dolores needed some assurances before divulging anything. "If I tell you, will you swear not to kill me?"

Struggling to believe the cheek of this bitch, Voldemort explained the facts of the situation to her. "I could just torture the information out of you."

Sticking to her task, Dolores knew she was bargaining for her life here. She could be convincing when she needed to be, and Dolores never needed to convince someone so badly in her entire life. "The alarms will have sounded in the Ministry, and you don't seem to have a lot of help with you tonight." She nodded her head toward the wizard with the silver hand, doing her best not to even glance at that nightmarish snake.

"I really am in a hurry. Very well, I swear not to kill you if you tell me where Fudge is hiding. Lie to me though and you will soon be begging for Death."

Taking a calming breath, Dolores parted with the information. She really would have done or told him anything. "Since you've been indisposed and losing followers, Fudge thought it would be safe to move into a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He figured you didn't have the manpower to take on Diagonal Alley. He also always has four auror guards around him, and an emergency portkey tucked in his bowler hat."

Voldemort was certain this information was genuine, yet he looked at this witch with nothing but distain. "I kill everyone in this prison and you're still prepared to give me the Minister of Magic too. Have you no principles?"

"Only one, better him dying than me." As Voldemort lifted his wand, she panicked. "You swore..." Dolores didn't say any more, she was too busy screaming in pain.

As she slumped in her chair, the Dark Lord admired his handiwork. The word 'coward' was branded into her forehead. "Peter, I have a job for you."

As the wizard made his way toward Dolores, he might not have letters burned into his forehead but she could see the intent written all over his face. "You swore, you swore..."

The Dark Lord actually smiled at Dolores. "I swore I wouldn't kill you, and I won't..."

A silver hand clamped around Dolores' throat and she wasn't able to say anymore. Dolores wouldn't be saying anything ever again.

Voldemort was already thinking about his next victim before life actually left Dolores. His original intention was to release all the prisoners, hoping to tie up the auror force as they tried to recapture them. Any Death Eater who would have been of any use to him died on that boat transfer. Voldemort had neither the manpower nor patience to coerce a large group of unwilling wizards to fight for him. The Dark Lord now had somewhere else to be tonight, and leaving the prisoners where they were would still stretch Ministry resources as they had to guard and care for them.

He spoke to the dementors who had been monitoring his every move since they landed on Azkaban. "If we have an agreement then there is work to be done, it starts tonight though."

-oOoOo-

Harry was having a very pleasant dream featuring Hermione on a deserted beach, a tiny bikini and a bottle of suntan lotion when he was rudely awakened by his mobile phone. Checking it, he was instantly wide awake at seeing the 'CODE 1' message.

Hermione burst into his room, tightening her dragon hide vest and pulling on her robe. "This is not a drill, Harry. Mom's already on the phone getting details. The alarm appears to have been sent from the Phoenix Force headquarters."

Harry was soon getting ready too. He could hear Sirius and Remus rushing downstairs, heading for the ballroom. That was where the Order would gather to discover where they would be needed.

Emma entered in her housecoat, her heart breaking at watching these two prepare to go off to battle. None of that showed though, she had a job to do.

"Diagon Alley is being swamped by dementors. The Phoenix Force are saying this is no rogue bunch, there are far too many of them for that."

All three of them rushed to the ballroom as Emma's phone rang once more, she soon heard some vital news that needed to be passed on to the group assembling there.

There was no time for preliminaries, lives were at stake here. Emma filled them in as quickly as she could. "The alarm was sounded by the Phoenix Force duty controller, it was Tonks. Dragon Alley is being overrun by dementors. It's thankfully empty at this time of night and the Officers are all safe at the moment. Molly had called earlier to say that the alarms sounded on Azkaban tonight. Knowing the Death Eater forces have been decimated, Arthur thought he had to take a squad of Aurors and investigate. Should I contact Hogwarts? I'll check Phoenix Hedquarters are still secure just before you leave."

Glancing around the room at the twenty or so bodies ready to respond, Amelia didn't like this. "It makes no sense, there is nothing for the dementors to attack at night. Leave Hogwarts for now, Emma. This is the busiest day on their calendar, and so far it looks as if we won't need them."

Mad-Eye agreed with everything Amelia just said, but also felt they had to respond. "We need to go, Amelia. We'll have a safe landing site, and everyone has an emergency portkey that will return them here if we hit unexpected trouble. Once we can see the actual situation, then we can decide how to react."

Emma was busy kissing Hermione and Harry as Amelia and Mad-Eye discussed their next move. She was then using her phone to call Tonks and confirm their landing zone was still safe.

"The Phoenix reserve just portkeyed in, the area will be clear in about a minute." Emma's announcement had both leaders agreeing, and getting everyone ready to move - once they had the go from Tonks. Wand in one hand with the other holding the rope portkey, Amelia activated it when told and the room was suddenly empty of everyone bar Emma.

Tonks reassuring voice came over the phone. "They've all arrived safely, Emma. The dementors can't get in here, and they can't damage any of the buildings. We're going to need a bloody good reason to leave the safety of Headquarters."

It suddenly hit Emma what was going on here. "That's their purpose, Tonks, to keep you in there. Something must be happening elsewhere that they don't want you to interfere with."

-oOoOo-

After receiving the signal he was waiting on, it was now time for action. The bulk of the dementors rose to the rooftops before flooding into Diagon Alley while around twenty waited as Voldemort blew the doors off the muggle entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. It was just after three in the morning so the bar was long closed. The score of dementors headed up the staircase, their job being to keep everyone in their rooms - and deal with anyone who came out.

The four aurors guarding the Minister's door were caught on the hop. No sooner had they heard the spell being cast downstairs then they were up to their necks in dementors. Their combined patronuses were able to halt the dementors advance along the corridor but trapped them there too. All could see that, only by the four of them working together could they keep these foul creatures off them. There was no time to think about rescuing the Minister, it was taking all they had just to halt the dementor advance.

When the green curse streaked down the corridor there was no escape. Shields wouldn't block the curse and there was no room to dodge. Two aurors dropped to the floor, only to then be pinned down by their now dead colleague who'd been hit by the killing curse. While both were struggling to escape, another killing curse took down the last auror standing. They were the lucky ones, they died before the dementors claimed them.

The noise had of course wakened Cornelius. He instantly reached for the comfort of his green bowler, and the portkey it contained. His eyes then left the door he'd been staring at as his hand was flapping around a now empty bedside table. Knowing he'd left his hat within easy reach, a now panicking Minister of Magic shot out of bed and began a desperate search.

Kneeling on the floor, a sense of relief flooded through Cornelius as he spotted his bowler under the four poster bed. That relief vanished just as quickly when the hat moved away from his reaching hand. Scurrying around to the other side of the bed, the hat once more moved from his reach. It was only then Cornelius noticed his wand was missing from the bedside table too. He could see the tip of it sticking out from under the rim of his bowler. What looked like a rat's tail was also protruding, tantalisingly only inches from the tips of his fingers. Left with no choice, he crawled under the bed after his hat.

When his room door exploded inward, his hat shot toward the person who entered. Cornelius was then left looking at two pairs of feet as his hat had disappeared from his now heavily restricted view.

"Well done, Peter. We couldn't have the Minister of Magic leaving his own party, a party I decided to throw in his honour. I have to say though that honour appears to be a lost cause amongst the Ministry's upper echelons. Umbridge will go to her grave a coward, and here we have the Minister of Magic hiding below his bed. The brave aurors who just died trying to protect your life will be so disappointed."

Hearing nothing but sobbing coming from under the bed, the Dark Lord decided to end this. He'd done enough talking, it was time to accomplish what he came for and then leave. "Our Minister seems quite happy under there. I think you should keep him company, my pet."

Cornelius' last vision was of a horrendous nightmare, slithering under the heavy bed with ease.

-oOoOo-

Tonks relayed Emma's conclusion to the commanders, a conclusion Shacklebolt, Amelia and Mad-Eye instantly agreed with. Since most of the people here were Phoenix Force Officers, Shack took control.

"Okay people, we didn't all come here in the middle of the night to hold a tea party. We have uninvited guest in Diagon Alley, it's time to show them they're unwelcome here. Cast your patronus on three and we'll begin pushing them back."

As Shack called 'three', a magical menagerie of animals appeared. There were actual gasps as people witnessed the magnificent stag who instantly took the lead and charged through the still locked door. There was a patrol of three Phoenix Officers who found themselves trapped but ultimately safe at the other end of the Alley from their headquarters. They were in constant contact by phone though and were able to report the dementors were being chased out of the Alley by a virtual herd of patronuses.

That news being relayed back to the casters caused much cheering, and those positive thoughts actually increased the power of their corresponding animals. Headquarters' door was soon opened and squads began to cautiously make their way along the Alley. Sirius and Remus never moved from the two teens' sides, and also managed to steer them into the middle of the groups. Patronus after patronus was being cast, though they were fading away as the dementor threat appeared to have gone.

It was only when Tom and his surviving guests were being led from the Leaky Cauldron to the safety of Phoenix Headquarters that they discovered what the real purpose behind tonight's attack had been. The Dark Lord had just thrown down the gauntlet, announcing to the country he was far from finished. The Minister of Magic and his auror protection detail had just been murdered by Voldemort.


	16. Meeting the Minister

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N Really busy at the moment, hence the time taken to get this latest chapter posted. There is the added problem that FFN and my iPad have fallen out, refusing to communicate with each other. As I have neither laptop nor desktop systems in my house, this is also adding to the delay.

A/N 2 I would like to wish Marianne a happy birthday when it arrives at the weekend. She's worked hard for years, correcting chapter after chapter of mine in her continuing efforts to make me a better writer. Thank you so much and enjoy your special day.

 **Chapter 16 - Meeting the Minister**

When Albus received the information from Shacklebolt, the old wizard immediately rushed down to the dungeons and informed Severus. Waking his Potions Professor with the news that Voldemort had killed everyone, bar the prisoners, in Azkaban was a severe shock to Severus' system. That the Dark Lord had then gone on to murder the Minister of Magic and his security detail in the Leaky Cauldron left the potions master shaking his head in disbelief.

"Albus, I scanned him not two days ago. That body of his wouldn't have had the power to even make a portkey to Azkaban, far less do what you're suggesting. It's simply not possible, unless…"

Albus wasn't using legilimens, Severus' thoughts were closed to him anyway, their minds just reached the obvious conclusion at the same time. "Unless he performed some sort of ritual on himself. The only ritual I could think of that would supply him with anywhere near that level of power boost, especially if he was so low in magic as you say, would be reabsorbing one of his horcruxes."

Albus could see that conclusion hit Severus hard.

"We're pretty sure the only horcrux he has left is Nagini. That snake is the only living thing the Dark Lord gives a shit about. If that's indeed what he's done then this could be bad. It would mean the Dark Lord has discovered or suspects the rest of his horcruxes are gone, and will also be swearing vengeance on everyone for forcing him to end Nagini's life."

"Severus, you can't go back there - even if summoned. The castle wards will protect you until we can defeat him."

After a moment's thought, Severus asked what was almost a rhetorical question. "I'm assuming today's Prophet will lead with that story?"

With a grimace, Albus answered him anyway. "I can't see anything else pushing the Minister of Magic being murdered by Voldemort off the front page."

That was what he'd expected. A determined Severus then made his intentions known. "Then I need to return, if only to confirm our suspicions."

"Severus…"

"I have to do this, Albus. If he has reclaimed his horcrux, that means the Dark Lord is now mortal. We need to know for certain. If I can discover that information, and then slip away, nothing will get me back to his side again. I've got to do this, I'm the only one who can."

Nodding in defeat at that reasoning, Albus had one last piece of advice for Severus. "I'll ask Fawkes to listen out for your call. If things get bad, don't hesitate to call for him. As Minerva said yesterday, don't go all Gryffindor on us now."

Severus was already trying to calm his mind, knowing one mistake could see him dead before breakfast. He decided to leave as early as possible. If the Dark Lord was sleeping, a chat with Pettigrew should provide all the information he needed. Neither Death Eater would dare wake their Lord without a dire calamity that needed brought to his immediate attention, hopefully allowing Severus the excuse of calling back later - which he would never voluntarily do again. It wasn't much of a plan to pin your survival on, but it was the only one Severus had available.

-oOoOo-

After hugging the life out of Hermione and Harry when they returned to Grimmauld Place from their Diagon Alley mission, Emma still couldn't settle. She more than any of them had been praying Severus would have been able to end this on Sunday. Hearing that Voldemort had returned and murdered the guards in Azkaban, before then doing the same to the Minister of Magic, had her really on edge. Picking up on this, Harry offered a solution to the group he now considered his family.

"Sirius, do you think we could stay at the safe house tonight? I'm sure I would sleep better knowing that only the people living in this house knew where we were, and there's always the phones if we have another emergency."

All could see why Harry was proposing that, and it led to him being kissed on the cheek by both Granger ladies. Sirius quickly agreed and they were soon drinking their cocoa in a five bedroom muggle house, which stood in a rather upmarket housing development on the outskirts of York.

Hermione was saying goodnight to Harry when her mother returned and interrupted.

"Those elves know what we need better than we do. Hermione, our room suddenly has three single beds in it, and I would certainly sleep sounder knowing you both were in the room beside me."

Harry went into his own room to change, giving the ladies plenty of time to do the same. He then knocked and was bade enter, smiling as he noticed Emma was in the middle bed.

"I think mum needs to actually see us both. She's the one who needs reassurance tonight."

Emma tried to protest but her heart wasn't really in it. Sitting alone in Grimmauld while waiting on that phone to ring was horrendous, and Emma was going to have to work out some way to be further involved. That, as a muggle, she couldn't even see dementors was just another hurdle to be overcome.

-oOoOo-

Apparating to Riddle Manor, Severus walked into the building as if he had a divine right to be there. He was proud that not one sign of his understandable apprehension was externally showing in his movements or appearance. Not being able to find Pettigrew, Severus was forced to approach the bedroom where the Dark Lord had lain for over a month. As expected, quietly knocking produced no results so he cautiously entered. If the Dark Lord was really here and asleep, Severus intended for him to stay that way.

He slipped into the room and found it empty - really empty. Not only was the Dark Lord not there, all the furniture had disappeared as well. The floor had a rune scheme Severus didn't recognise etched into the wood, part explaining the missing furniture. Casting some scans, Severus found traces of fresh blood. He managed to collect a couple of drops, hoping that would be enough to determine if the blood was human, the Dark Lord's or Nagini's.

A few of his scans were also showing a residue of some really dark magic having being performed very recently. After scanning the diadem in Hogwarts, he recognised the dark magic involved here as belonging to one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Severus was now almost certain the blood he'd just collected would prove to be Nagini's. With the prospect of confirming that the Dark Lord was now mortal safely concealed in his pocket, Severus had no desire to meet Pettigrew or Voldemort. He practically sprinted to get outside the wards before disapparating to Hogwarts and safety.

-oOoOo-

It was almost lunchtime when they rose from a surprisingly decent sleep, with Dolby and Winky serving a mixture of breakfast and lunch staples. The elves had created a brunch without even knowing it. With a sleep behind them and good food in front of them, their mood had certainly improved since last night. That improvement lasted until Emma put the telly on to catch the lunchtime news.

The top story was screaming that eleven people in Central London had become victims of some mysterious yet fatal occurrence that was baffling doctors. The police were also heavily involved as there were certainly suspicious circumstances surrounding these deaths. All the victims appeared to have in common was location, with neither age, sex nor creed making any difference to this mysterious affliction.

This of course had the result of severely worrying everyone in the surrounding area. When you took into consideration that this was London though, then the amount of people who could potentially be at risk from whatever this was ran into millions.

While having no idea what had actually happened, the news machine was pointing their cameras at anyone who had an opinion on what might have caused this. While those ideas appeared to get crazier as the extended programme filled their viewers heads with more and more of this nonsense, no one even came close to guessing the actual cause.

Remus was on his phone to Shack while Sirius contacted Molly. The last thing they needed was the muggle government chasing this up and accidentally running into a swarm of dementors.

There would be an obligatory Wizengamot meeting today, the Minister of Magic had just been murdered by a terrorist he'd claimed couldn't be back, with an Order meeting sure to be called for later this evening.

Sirius was passing on his conversation with Molly to the group, she would contact Arthur at the Ministry by floo, when an excited Moony butted in.

"Albus was with Shack. He'd been to Grimmauld looking for us, apparently never thought to call for Dobby or Winky. Voldemort reabsorbed the horcrux that was in his snake, killing it in the process. Severus went over to Voldemort's hideout this morning and found the house empty. He was able to confirm though that the ceremony had taken place, and that was the only reason Voldemort had the magical power to do what he did last night."

Not understanding the nuances here, Emma asked for an explanation. "I must be missing something because I fail to see how that's the good news Remus obviously thinks it is."

Hermione was just as excited now, and let her mother know why. "Mum, Voldemort is now mortal. With no horcruxes left, he can be killed - for good."

Instead of smiling, Emma was fighting back the tears. She rose and took Harry in a hug. "I was praying someone else would finish this but your comment about Potter luck not working that way seems to be coming true. I hate that this is going to put you in danger again. All of you, because I know these three won't let you face it alone."

Remembering the battle at the dock, where he and Hermione had been forced to wait behind, Harry had some understanding of what sitting alone at home and waiting for news last night must have felt like to Emma.

"Even with Arthur taking all his available aurors to Azkaban, there were enough Phoenix Officers and Order members to deal with the situation last night. Voldemort is now left with only one follower, and he's mortal to boot. This is way ahead of where we expected to be, considering how bad things were at the start of the summer. As I said yesterday, Emma, nothing has really changed. Hermione and I will keep training, waiting on Voldemort making his move. I would suggest we move here to live for the foreseeable future, since only the five of us know about this house. We still have Grimmauld for training and meetings, and the other muggle house to relax in and throw people off from where we're really living."

While happy to move here, Emma was worried about what Harry was suggesting. "You think someone in the Order might talk?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry gave his best guess. "I don't think we have another Pettigrew amongst us but are we willing to gamble on someone being captured and talking under torture? They can't tell what they don't know, which is why I thought Sirius renting two houses was genius. We'll take it easy today, have a meeting tonight and then pick up our training again tomorrow."

They didn't know events happening elsewhere that would change their plans.

-oOoOo-

With the job once more of reorganising guards on Azkaban landing on Arthur's desk, there really was no one else for him to pass it on to this time, he was missing the impromptu meeting Amelia, Mad-Eye, Shack and Albus were having in the Phoenix Headquarters.

Albus was seeking their opinion on who to propose for the vacant Minister of Magic post. "Arthur would be a front runner, and certainly someone who could do the job. The problem I see is who could take over as Head of the D.M.L.E.? It would have to be someone who would be willing to work with the Order and Phoenix Force. Splitting our forces up now would be utter madness."

Amelia quickly ruled herself out of the running for either job. "The state our Auror Force is in at the moment, I actually think I can do more good where I am for now. Even with Voldemort reduced to just one follower, he's still an incredibly dangerous threat."

Being in somewhat the same position, Shack agreed with his former boss - before pulling himself out of the running too. "We saw last night that the Phoenix Force will be carrying most of this fight, at least until Amelia's work starts paying dividends and increases the number of aurors. I can't help but think I'm of more use against Voldemort by staying where I am."

While Mad-Eye agreed with both of them, his thoughts had moved in a different direction. "I'm more worried about what this mad bastard will do next. With just one follower he managed to sack Azkaban and then murder our head of government. I think the first job of whoever gets elected Minister of Magic should be to contact the muggles and let them know what's happening. There's no way Arthur will have any spare aurors to cover people like their Prime Minister or the Royal Family, we might need to look at deploying some Phoenix Officers to those duties. Oh, and I don't want any of those bloody Ministry jobs either."

Moody was also beginning to think this meeting was being railroaded by Albus to a destination he'd clearly already chosen. The people not at this meeting were giving rise to Mad-Eye's suspicions. No Hogwarts contingent, no Arthur, no one from Grimmauld, no one to really object to whatever Albus was about to propose. He decided to cut the old manipulator off at the pass.

"I think we should have an interim Minister, with elections scheduled for January. That would hopefully give us time to finish this, and anyone interested in the job an opportunity to put their names and case forward."

Liking that idea, Amelia asked her old mentor if he had anyone in mind for the interim position. Moody's smile was actually predatory.

"We have the perfect candidate sitting right here. With Albus taking charge of the Ministry, we would then have the best chance of ending this before Christmas."

Albus reacted immediately. "I've made it plain many times that I never wanted the position of Minister..."

"And you wouldn't be." Moody was pushing home his advantage. "You would only be looking after the position for a few months. We've come so far, now with an actual realistic chance of putting an end to this. We need those few months of non-interference, Albus, and you could easily give them to us. Our society is changing but we need to end Voldemort to cement those changes. In January, we could have a new Minister of Magic. A Minister who could start with a clean slate, and hopefully without the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters hanging over the country."

The more Amelia and Shack thought about Moody's suggestion, the more they liked it.

"I can't see anyone raising objections to you taking the job on in an interim basis, and certainly no one would attempt to stand against you." Amelia was actually becoming excited, this could really work. "Without having to circumnavigate the Minister and his entourage, without having to meet in secret, we could get so much more done."

Shack's thoughts turned to other matters. "The Ministerial Decree that allows the Phoenix Force to operate inside Britain died with Fudge, so did Mad-eye's Special Investigator remit. We need those renewed as quickly as possible. We might even need the laws changed to allow the Force to legally operate after this is over. Last night taught us though that Voldemort won't go quietly. There's still a lot of work to do, and Albus Dumbledore as Interim Minister of Magic gives us the best chance of achieving that."

Moody was having a quiet chuckle to himself at how quickly his suggestion had scuppered whatever plans Albus had, he turned the screw even tighter by indicating the copy of the Prophet lying on the table.

"Let's not forget the only reason Magical Britain isn't collectively shitting its britches this morning is because we were able to drive the Dementors off, and we have already stripped away most of Voldemort's support. The kudos the Phoenix Force is receiving for driving all those dementors out of the Alley certainly bodes well for continuing business when this is over. The rumour that Harry was in the Alley too, and Voldemort ran away after killing Fudge, is also calming nerves. Albus Dumbledore taking over at the Ministry would reassure your average wizard or witch that things were well under control, and surely piss off Voldemort at the same time."

Shack and Amelia were laughing at that, while Albus could see he'd been neatly boxed in by his old friend. Rather than being annoyed though, Albus was actually warming to the idea. Those few months as Minister would give him time to practically hand-pick his successor. He would also be able to throw the full weight of the Ministry behind the eventual defeat of Tom Riddle. With only Peter by his side, most of the power Voldemort once wielded had been negated. There was no doubt he was still a powerful wizard, and still very dangerous, but he was still only one wizard.

With a nod of his head, Albus offered his agreement to Moody's proposal.

-oOoOo-

Peter felt as if he was living his worst nightmare. That he was awake, and currently experiencing an event worse than any nightmare he'd ever had or could imagine, just about had him fainting from fright. The only thing that stopped this happening was the utter certainty that, if he did faint, Peter would never wake up again.

The massive inferi snake was bad enough, especially when his master had ordered Peter to transform into Wormtail in Nagini's presence. Sitting in that tiny boat as a rat while those dead eyes just stared at him had Wormtail leaving some droppings behind. Now though was actually worse.

Peter was standing on a small rocky island, surrounded by water that was deep in an underground cavern. His master's temper exploded, mere moments before the stone font he was studying surrendered to a barrage of magic the Dark Lord had unleashed on it. An angry Voldemort picked up the silver locket that had obviously been contained inside the font but Peter was looking elsewhere.

The Dark Lord's magic hadn't just destroyed the font, it appeared to have awakened what Peter estimated to be hundreds of inferi. The undead slowly made their way out of the water as a shaking Peter moved closer to his master, drawing the Dark Lord's attention to what was happening around them.

Crumpling up the note he'd removed from the locket, Voldemort hoped that bastard Black had died a horrible death. He was also left with no option but to conclude that all of his anchors were now gone. This had been his ace in the hole, the one he was sure couldn't be removed from this chamber. All of that research, all of that preparation and planing, enduring the pain of ripping part of his soul from his body multiple times - all for nothing. He was once more mortal.

Tom's thoughts flashed to that bloody prophecy he'd been informed of all those years ago. **_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._** If he hadn't reacted to that, Lord Voldemort would have been ruling Britain within a matter of months.

His thoughts then concentrated on the word that he'd had over a decade as a wraith to agonise over - vanquish. The word certainly meant defeat and, standing here with his anchors gone - and just Pettigrew by his side - Tom had to admit defeat, if only to himself. Defeat though didn't necessarily mean his greatest fear coming to pass, as in his death. With none of his anchors left, avoiding that final outcome was not only the most important thing to him now - it would be the overriding factor in any actions he would take. For the first time since he was seventeen, Tom Marvelo Riddle could now be killed.

With the entire country seemingly focusing their attention on achieving that actual result, the die was already cast. With no support, money or political influence, he was helpless to affect how the dice should land. He would certainly have to leave Britain but Lord Voldemort was still a powerful wizard. Lord Voldemort however was actually his creation, and creations could be modified, ended or changed completely.

Reabsorbing one of his horcruxes had certainly boosted his power. That power though was still well below where it had been that fateful Halloween at the Potters. While he had casually branded that Umbritch witch a coward, here was his greatest weakness being exposed. Tom Riddle could admit to himself he was absolutely terrified of dying, and would do anything to avoid that fate.

These thoughts had taken mere seconds to run through his mind, Pettigrew moving closer disturbing his train of thought. Seeing what was happening around them, the Dark Lord cast a spell that stopped the inferi advance in its tracks.

"You have served me well, and you will serve me again. Your time in this place is over, our next battle will begin soon."

Glancing around at these decaying bodies, Tom was given a powerful reminder of what his beloved Nagini would one day become. He didn't want to watch that slowly happening to the creature who had shown him nothing but undying devotion. She would take part in his last throw of the dice, using the strongest weapon he still possessed in plentiful supply - terror. He would have his revenge on whoever destroyed his horcruxes, and forced him to end Nagini's life. For decades to come, no one would even dare to whisper his name. That would be his legacy, his revenge on a country that had turned its ire on him.

The shivering wizard standing beside Lord Voldemort would lead his dark forces into one last battle. Tom would watch on as magical Britain received a blow it might never recover from. He would observe this final atrocity from a safe distance, before then leaving to build a new life elsewhere. Lord Voldemort would leave them one hell of a going-away gift before dying himself. Killing off his Dark Lord persona, and then leaving the country, should complete the prophecy. Lord Voldemort would be vanquished while Tom Riddle would take a new persona and build another life for himself elsewhere.

Yes it hurt to admit defeat but that hurt would fade away over time. Staying in Britain would eventually lead to his death, and that death would now be forever. Tom Riddle wasn't Head Boy and top student while at Hogwarts because he was stupid. That intelligence had weighed up the overwhelming odds he was now facing and reached the only decision available. It would soon be time to go, after he'd planned and executed the largest act of terror the country had ever experienced.

He would then spend his time and talent researching for another method to achieve his final goal - immortality. They could brand him a coward if they liked, living forever was far more important than any revenge on people named Potter or Dumbledore. When he achieved his aim of immortality, there would be nothing to stop him returning to Britain and claiming his revenge against their descendants.

-oOoOo-

After Arthur had proposed Albus as an interim Minister of Magic, suggesting the thirty-first of January as a date for electing a new Minister, there was a virtual landslide of Wizengamot members standing to try and second that motion. Not one voice was raised against the proposal, meaning Albus was soon sitting in a new chair. Before sitting though, Albus of course had a few words to say.

"As most of you know, I have never sought this position. I was convinced to take the post on an interim basis to assist with the defeat of Voldemort, and accept solely on those headings. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that is an outcome everyone in this chamber wishes to see happen, and as soon as possible."

This was greeted by thunderous applause, giving Albus the green light to proceed with what he really wanted to bring up. "What I would ask of those of you thinking of running for the post of Minister of Magic is please take a good look around you. The world we all live in is rapidly changing, and we are poorly equipped to deal with those changes. Burying our heads in the sand like an ostrich, ignoring those changes as the world passes us by, is no longer an option available to us."

The shock of the traditionalist, Albus Dumbledore, proposing change had most of them sitting up and taking notice. Albus pushed them further by giving the Wizengamot a very pertinent example.

"By using equipment freely available to any muggle, the officers of the Pheonix Force were able to coordinate a response to the attack on Diagon Alley last night within seconds of it taking place. I would want the new Ministry Aurors Madam Bones is working so hard to train for us to be at least as well equipped as this private security firm. We now have a few people in our society who possess these devices, and the knowledge of how to use them, enabling these few to instantly call for help in any situation. With the entire contingent of dementors from Azkaban now confirmed as having gone rogue, shouldn't that ability be available to everyone? If not, then that reflects badly on our Ministry - and ultimately on those of us within this chamber who make the decisions."

Taking his seat, Albus could see his last comment had thrown them. Accountability was not something the Ministry or Wizengamot had thrust upon them too often. Without making changes however, Albus felt the country would be left ripe for another Dark Lord to come in and fill the vacuum left by the eventual defeat of Voldemort. Truth be told, he was getting too old to fight the good fight anymore - and be kneeling in fireplaces to speak with people. One of these phone devices that worked in the Ministry and Hogwarts would make his life so much easier.

While he strongly disagreed with the methods the Order and Moody had adopted, Albus couldn't deny their effectiveness. Thinking back to the evening of the final task, Albus was struggling to equate just how far their society had shifted in such a short space of time. He would work diligently to ensure whoever took over from him would find the country in a much better place than what it was back in late June, and hoped the new Minister would also never allow it to slip into such a desperate situation again.

It was a rather quick meeting after that, with Arthur giving them the latest on what had happened on Azkaban. With no dementors, and certainly no one applying for work in the prison, Arthur proposed approaching the goblins for aid with this problem. When Madam Longbottom added that wizards and witches might commit less crime if they thought they would be placed into the goblins' gentle care, Arthur soon got their permission to speak to Gringotts on this matter.

As the session ended, many members made their way to Dumbledore for a few words. Having anticipated this, Arthur held back until he could speak somewhat privately with the new Minister. It took a while but eventually two of the most powerful figures in the Ministry had some time together.

"I'm assuming your next move will be to contact the muggle government?"

"Yes. With only Pettigrew by his side, there's no telling what Voldemort might try next. I'm taking Shacklebolt with me. The Ministry don't have any spare aurors to protect some of the high-profile muggle targets Voldemort might decide to go after, Kingsley will provide Phoenix Officers for those duties. Having something to offer them might go some way to easing the mess Fudge's denials have left us in."

While Arthur certainly agreed with all of that, he also had a suggestion for Albus. "Take Emma with you too." Seeing Albus puzzled by that, Arthur offered an explanation. "We both know how smart Hermione is, her mother is no slouch either. She understands the problem but is also a muggle. Who else do we have who could put across to her government the difficulties caused by a magical creature they can't even see?"

When Arthur put it like that, Albus left to contact the woman whose whole world had been turned upside down this summer.

-oOoOo-

This was how Emma fond herself sitting in on a meeting with the leaders of magical and mundane Britain. To say that meeting wasn't going well would be a gross understatement. John Major was destroying Emma's previously held opinion of him being a grey man with no personality. He was unleashing a temper she didn't know existed and using language that probably wouldn't see him being re-elected. If this was the real John Major, Emma might even vote for him next time. Thinking she hadn't been included here for appearances sake, Emma decided to intervene - before things were said that permanently soured relations between their people.

"Excuse me Albus, Prime Minister, perhaps I can help here. Arthur and I had quite an in-depth discussion on the problems you were just arguing over."

Trying to smother his grin at how Emma had politely disarmed both these powerful men, Shack explained to the muggle exactly who 'Arthur' was before sitting back to enjoy the show.

"Probably the biggest problem we, as non-magical people, have with dementors is that we can't see them. Arthur though explained that they exude cold, a temperature change severe enough to freeze any moisture or water they pass. Those physical signs can be seen, hopefully giving our people time enough to run away and get inside. While we can't see them with the naked eye, an anomaly like that should clearly show up on the infra-red spectrum."

Nodding in understanding, the Prime Minister was now taking notes. There could be no witnesses to this meeting, so no secretary, and this woman had just offered him his first piece of practical advice. What was the point of writing down patronus if he couldn't produce one, or was probably not even able to see this mysterious magical energy.

Seeing such a promising result, Emma was encouraged by Albus and Shack to continue. Neither of them had any idea what this infra-red spectrum was, but it obviously made sense to both muggles in the room.

Emma had a lot more to offer. "These creatures suck your soul out through your mouth but a physical barrier stops them. That's why getting inside a building or vehicle will protect people, so might a fully enclosed helmet offer the same protection? It would need to be fastened in a way though that the dementors couldn't undo, and then simply remove."

The Prime Minister was again nodding as he wrote. This woman had just offered him a possible detection method and even hope of how to protect his people. Compared to the old geezer in the beard - you have no magic so you will be helpless - this was priceless. He didn't know Emma Granger wasn't nearly finished yet.

"When my Dan was murdered, the Ministry swung into action and quickly covered it up. I don't think that can happen here, the entire country knows these people died. We also need a way to warn people when and how to escape if the dementors turn up again. How about a wanted terrorist with some kind of chemical weapon? Knowing what to look out for, and what to do if attacked, might just quell some of the panic spread by the less savoury side of our media."

"Outstanding idea, Mrs Granger. Can I offer you a job?"

Albus was quick to put his two knuts in. "Actually, Prime Minister, I was just about to make Emma here the same offer."

Shack couldn't hide his smirk. "Sorry to disappoint, gentlemen, but Emma actually works for me. She's in charge of the communications side of the Phoenix Force."

The Prime Minister was not used to people telling him no, nor was he about to accept that answer here. "Mr Shacklebolt, if your group are going to be protecting some of our country's most important figures, the entire communications side of your operation is going to need a major upgrade from mobile phones. I will supply this upgrade, and the training needed to run this equipment. In return, your Officers will be able to instantly report sightings of these foul creatures, hopefully allowing us time to get any innocent bystanders to safety."

Knowing that would be any Prime Minister's first concern, Emma was once more able to help her head of government.

"Sir, the Phoenix Force has squads on standby around the clock. A device called a portkey can transport that squad to exactly where they are needed. While Magic is required to make the portkey, and program where it will take whoever's touching it when activated, we can travel by this method too."

As the possibilities of being able to instantly respond to these attacks anywhere in the country began to sink in, the PM began to think his government might just survive this crisis. Emma then gave him exactly what was needed to ensure that would happen, a possible method to fight back.

"Arthur and I discussed methods of destroying dementors. As they radiate cold, we focused on heat. While magical people have a spell that produces extreme heat, it's notoriously difficult to control when cast. Add in the debilitating effects of being close to dementors and you have a recipe for an instant disaster. We, on the other hand, have chemical ways to produce the required high temperatures. If an oxyacetylene torch can cut through steel, even underwater, I can't imagine a creature of cold standing up to that."

The PM was certain their tech people could come up with some sort of protective helmet, one with built-in infra-red capabilities. If the wearer was then armed with a tool to cut these things to pieces, he had the beginnings of a viable defence against these monsters. Emma then offered a way that might mean his troops wouldn't have to get up close and personal with a creature hell bent on killing them.

"Dementors don't like sunlight. This could be a simple 'creature of the night' kind of thing, or they may be susceptible to Ultraviolet. Dan and I of course used UV for curing fillings, I'm sure there must be industrial or weapons versions that are many times more powerful."

Finally putting his fountain pen down, John Major locked his gaze on the woman whose ideas might just have saved countless lives. "Mrs Granger, you have my personal thanks. When this is over, I will ensure you have your country's thanks. I was deadly serious about that job offer. We need you, your country needs you."

Taking a moment to formulate her answer, Emma let her emotions show. "Sir, a couple of this terrorist's followers turned up in our back garden. They wanted to kill Dan and I, and then take our nearly sixteen year old daughter to their master. The boy who loves my daughter, and I already consider family, killed them both - unfortunately not before they murdered my Dan. The former Minister of Magic then turned up and ordered my boy sent straight to prison, one guarded by these monsters, all because the people who had killed my Dan were friends of his."

Tears were slowly running down Emma's cheeks but the determination in her voice was what the three men in that meeting would remember. "I would feel a fraud accepting any reward because I'm here for purely selfish reasons. A Prophecy was made, stating my boy has to be the one to kill this arsehole. Harry's currently training like mad to do that very thing, and my daughter is training right alongside him. I will work with anyone, do everything I possibly can, to try and make that happen. I'm so proud of them, yet terrified at the same time. I want this arsehole dead, and preferably without my children being involved. Those are my motives, Prime Minister. As I said - purely selfish."

Standing up, the PM moved over to the sideboard and poured four glasses of exquisite single malt from the decanter. Passing them around, he took a sip of his own before speaking.

"Mrs Granger, that is probably the most honest answer ever given in this office - and just makes you working for us all the more important. I listened to these two gentlemen basically telling me there was nothing I could do about this situation - except accept it. I also noticed they didn't have a plan for dealing with these creatures either. You must know no sitting PM could ever accept that?"

Sipping her own tumbler of whisky, Emma could only nod in agreement.

"Even amongst the four of us sitting here, you have knowledge and talents that make you unique. You have a grasp of what the magical problem is, but also a good handle on how we might deal with the same problem. I'm quite happy if you continue to work with the magical government and this Phoenix Force, as well as our government. In the matter of this crisis, there should be no secrets amongst us. In return, I will personally make you a promise. We get this terrorist's whereabouts, I guarantee our armed forces will take him out with extreme prejudice."

"The Prophecy says..."

Emma was on Albus before he could say anymore. She was being offered exactly what she wanted here, there was only one way she could react. "Albus, I really don't give a fuck about some ramblings from a sherry-sodden old witch. Can you honestly sit there and say dropping enough explosives onto Voldemort to vaporise his body won't kill him?"

Albus just offered a rather wane smile. "Emma, prophecies have a way of working themselves out. This one clearly says 'either must die at the hands of the other'..."

"Fine, we'll get Harry to push the button that blows Voldemort to smithereens." Albus had no answer to Emma, but she did. Turning to the PM, Emma gave him the only answers she could. "Sir, I gladly accept your job offer."

One Minister was now smiling while the other was trying not to sulk.


	17. Stepping Up

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 17 - Stepping Up**

Albus was soon given an opportunity to witness first hand what his appointment as interim Minister of Magic meant to the ordinary witches and wizards of Britain. It was perhaps a tad unkind to consider the gathered Order members as ordinary. After all, here was a group of individuals who had potentially risked their very lives by banding together to stand in opposition to the Dark Lord. Through their discussions and decisions, decisions taken in this very room, the country was well down the road to ridding itself of the Death Eater problem, and Lord Voldemort too.

Without exception, every single member was pleased and also relieved to hear Albus had taken over the reins of government. If this scene replayed itself around the rest of the country, Albus was certain he'd made the right decision.

After the meeting broke up and the 'inner circle' met, a red-faced Albus wasn't feeling so sure. Kingsley was using all of his considerable skill as a raconteur to unveil his version of the new Minister of Magic's first official task, this afternoon's meeting with the muggle Prime Minister. Kingsley's rather dramatised version of events of course resulted in much embarrassment for Albus and Emma, while everyone else appeared to find it hilarious. That Severus was laughing along too Albus accredited purely to him finally breaking from Voldemort. While Severus was of course also delighted to take on the position of Defence Professor, he wouldn't actually teach his first class until Monday. Albus would have a quiet word with Minerva later, hinting that this might be the opportune moment to give Severus a taste of school management. Having him as acting Deputy Headmaster for this preset period of time could let all three of them see if he wanted the big chair someday.

That Albus wouldn't be in the castle when Horace made the unpopular discovery that Harry Potter was not going to be attending Hogwarts this year was simply another bonus of his interim Ministerial appointment. He would advise Minerva in any dealings with Horace to allude that, should Voldemort be defeated, the reason for Harry Potter not attending Hogwarts would no longer exist.

While Kingsley had changed subjects and was now talking about protecting prominent muggles at risk, Sirius interrupted him with a name none of them had thought of including in that 'at risk' bracket - and also instantly garnered Albus' full attention.

"Shack, I understand why Tonks would be near the top of your Officers on protection detail list but there's a need for her skills a lot closer to home. Emma here now works for the Phoenix Force, the Minister of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister. I would like Tonks to be Emma's bodyguard anytime she's on official business - make that anytime she leaves the house."

Emma was about to protest when Sirius effectively took away her argument. "When you are meeting with the muggles, there may be occasions where a demonstration of Magic could save loads of time, and any arguments. There is also not a snowball in Hell's chance of you entering Diagon Alley or the Ministry of Magic without an escort everyone in here trusts."

While Hermione was telling her mother what a great idea that was, Harry just had one of his own. He need a question answered first however, and knew exactly who to ask.

"Moony, can muggles see a Boggart?"

"Muggles can feel their presence, and may even glimpse them, although they seem less capable of seeing them plainly and are usually easily convinced that the Boggart was a figment of their imagination." As Remus rhymed off his textbook defence professor answer, the Marauder's face broke into a wide grin as he realised where the young wizard was going with this. "Harry, that's genius!'

With everyone now looking at Harry, he expanded on his idea to the group. "The biggest problem we've got here is Dementors can't be seen by muggles, making the job of convincing them of the dangers extremely difficult. As Moony here just confirmed, Boggarts can though - especially if they were concentrating on seeing that something. My Boggart is a dementor, allowing these people some first hand experience of the effects while they would be in no danger whatsoever."

A kiss from Hermione and a pat on the back from Sirius signalled instant acceptance of that idea. Pensieve memories of their encounters with the creatures in third year should go a long way to convincing any doubters too.

Shack quickly accepted Sirius' original proposal for Emma, but also said he would up the protection detail anytime Harry or Hermione were involved.

This had Mad-Eye chuckling too. "I would like to see anyone trying to attack Emma with those two present. Trust me on this, Shack. Since that abomination was removed from Potter's head, his power is beginning to rival Albus'. His little Miss here is no slouch either, some of her spell choices are just plain nasty."

Glancing in surprise at one another, Hermione then answered for both of them. "Why thank you, Alastor. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to us. We're almost in tears here..."

"Their sense of humour hasn't improved any though..." That Mad-Eye was relaxed enough to crack jokes just proved to everyone how comfortable he felt in this company.

Amongst the chuckles, Amelia also had a serious proposition. "If these two are going to be taking time out from their training to help Emma, I wonder if they could do the same for me? I have a particular class of trainees who are good, just nowhere near as good as they think they are. Learning that can be a hard lesson. My main job as their trainer is to see that lesson is not a fatal one. With time pressures on me, we're having to cut a few corners. I think these two dumping them on their arses will get that message across far quicker, and with a far greater impact, than borrowing a couple of aurors from Arthur."

This immediately raised concerns from Emma. "Do you think these two are ready for that?"

Hermione was quick to allay those fears. "Mom, this will be a controlled environment. It also lets Harry and I know what level we're at too. This could be win-win, even if we get beaten."

This had all four of their trainers chuckling, Shack being somewhat out of their training loop since taking over the management of the Phoenix Force.

Sirius then moved to console the concerned parent. "Emma, Harry's father and I trained as aurors. Moony here is a defence expert. These two regularly kick the snot out of us."

Those comments were soon being endorsed by Moony, Mad-Eye and Amelia. They also piqued Severus' interests, though for a totally different reason. "I didn't realise they'd advanced that far, or Harry was so powerful. How far advanced are the Weasleys and Miss Bones?"

As the former Defence Professor, it was to Remus the question was fired. He took great pride in being able to answer honestly. "All four would probably pass the practical portion of their N.E.W.T.s right now. They really worked hard all summer, even continuing their training while on holiday."

Turning to Minerva, Severus then surprised them all - and cemented Albus' opinion he would make a good acting Deputy. "I plan on testing their abilities, and then perhaps using their talents as classroom assistants. I would of course repay their help by setting aside some time to continue their advanced tutoring."

A nod from Minerva settled that as an issue, and the meeting started to break up. The entire membership had earlier been tasked with trying to forecast what Voldemort's next move could be. Those predictions, and what the Order's response should be, would be the main topic for discussion at their next meeting.

Emma had a meeting with the government tomorrow, not leaving them a lot of time to track down a Boggart. Albus would drop of his pensieve in the morning while Shack would send Tonks along on bodyguard duties.

-oOoOo-

The four of them were standing in the wings of some anonymous but rather grand conference room, deep in the bowels of Whitehall. There were at least twenty people in the room, all waiting to receive their presentation. A mix of military, muggle ministerial and civil servants were casually looking them over, all the while being told everything about today's meeting was classified as 'Top Secret'. That the PM then went on to mention Magic in his introduction saw quite a few raised eyebrows. In this company, that was almost considered a riot.

Emma, Harry, Hermione and Officer Tonks were then introduced, it was showtime.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Emma stood to begin her carefully prepared presentation. "Good morning everyone. Can I begin by saying I perfectly understand your scepticism to the Prime Minister's introduction. I am not magical, and neither was my husband, we were both dentists. A little over four years ago our lives were changed by a Professor arriving on our doorstep to explain our daughter - Hermione here - was a witch, and needed to go to a special school to learn to control her Magic."

Taking a sip of water, Emma glanced around the room before continuing. "I'm certain I can speak for every parent in the room when I say we all consider our children to be special. Our daughter had displayed some cases of what we now know was 'accidental magic', basically her uncontrolled Magic getting away from her. The Professor actually putting a name to these frightening incidents, claiming they were perfectly natural and offering assurances that schooling would see them stop, had my husband and I really wanting to believe her. We still required proof though, and I would ask Officer Tonks - who is magical - to provide that proof for you today."

Slowly standing, Tonks surveyed the room. Even though they were underground here, the room's designers had made the attempt at elegance. Exquisite Georgian wall panelling was complimented by ceiling mouldings of the same exceptional quality. What really made this style work however, and were sadly though understandably lacking here, were the large Georgian windows that would have flooded the room with natural light.

Taking out her wand, Tonks chose one wall and began transfiguring every second panel into a window that perfectly matched the style of the room. These windows not only let in light, each unbelievably looked out onto a different view of London. That this feat was impossible had more than a few of her audience on their feet and closely examining her work. When a person who was clearly military knocked on the glass and the pigeon that had been perched on the windowsill flew away, he nodded his head and sat back down.

As the room slowly settled, Emma thanked Tonks and indicated the windows to her now mesmerised audience. "I have known about magic for a number of years now yet sometimes I still have to stop and stare in wonder." Tonks sat, leaving the new windows where they were. Anyone doubting Emma's words would only need to turn their heads slightly to see proof she was telling the truth.

"While Magic is a wondrous thing, there is also a dark side to it. Dementors are without doubt one of the darkest creatures to ever roam this planet. These foul creatures had been contained and controlled by the Ministry of Magic for centuries, that changed when a terrorist recently released them from that control. The witches and wizards of Britain had been successfully fighting against this terrorist, incapacitating him while identifying and destroying his rabid followers. We thought this nightmare would soon be ended. Then he somewhat recovered, freed the Dementors and murdered the magical head of government, the Minister of Magic. They lost nineteen people the same night those civilians died in London. This was not a deliberate attack on your citizens. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, innocent victims of the attack on the magical head of government. My daughter and her boyfriend have some experience with these creatures, and have a device that will allow us to view their memories. This should give you some idea of what we all face."

There was some shuffling as people moved their chairs to get a better view of the stone basin that had just been pushed to the front of the table. Drawing her wand, the young lady touched the piece of wood to her forehead where it appeared to draw out a silvery thread. This was placed in the basin and a few taps later had some in her audience almost salivating at the potential of such a device. All though were fixated on the scene playing out in front of them.

They watched on as a bedraggled man quickly became overcome by the effects of creatures that had no place existing outside the realms of one's nightmares. They held their collective breath as a younger version of this couple battled on bravely to resist against the seemingly inevitable onslaught of the very personification of death. One had the young man in its bony clutches, removing its hood provided a glimpse an even more terrifying sight just before the memory faded - due to the young lady whose memory they had been watching passing out.

One glance at Emma was enough for Hermione and Harry to realised a mistake had been made. They should have let her watch that memory before today's presentation. As Harry held Emma's hand, Hermione fielded the questions that came her way.

"That gentleman was so affected by the dementors because he'd spent twelve years keeping them company on Azkaban. The dementors had been placed around our school, supposedly to protect Harry from the same man we saw there. Sirius Black was in fact innocent, and Harry's godfather. We escaped because my Harry is a very powerful wizard. He managed to cast the charm both of us had been attempting and sent them all packing." Hermione wasn't actually lying, she just didn't see the need to complicate matters by mentioning time-turners, which was why they'd used her memory in the first place.

Thinking a demonstration of Prongs would also cheer up Emma, Harry cast the charm. The waves of positive energy flowing through the room had an immediate effect, and Emma was once more able to continue.

"As my daughter just said, Harry is a very powerful wizard. Both she and Officer Tonks can cast that charm, just not with the same potency as Harry. You apparently need a very happy memory to cast this charm and I have no intention of asking either of them what memory they use."

The smiles and few chuckles that last comment raised allowed Emma to once more pick up the thread of what they hoped to achieve here today.

"Now that charm is a defence, a shield if you will. At best it chases them away, but they then unfortunately become someone else's problem. The magical community don't have a way to eradicate this problem, that's why we are here today. Officer Tonks has an old trunk here that a magical creature called a Boggart has taken residence in. These creatures won't physically harm you. I'm told they can read your mind, specifically to discover your greatest fear, then change their shape into a physical manifestation of that fear. Having just watched Hermione's memory, I now understand perfectly why Harry's greatest fear is a Dementor. Our plan today is for Officer Tonks to open the trunk and Harry be the first person it sees. This should allow you to not only see the creature but experience some of the physical effects too - in complete safety."

The trunk was opened and what appeared to be a mist escaped. As Harry stepped forward, the mist took on a form everyone in the room now recognised as a Dementor. The temperature dropped immediately, waves of chilled air spreading throughout the room. All clearly felt the dread as well, Harry soon let them know that reaction was normal in the presence of a Dementor.

"Simply being near a Dementor will see it forcing you to relive your worst memories, and then it feeds off your pain. As you will be experiencing, this is also extremely debilitating. This allows them to use their final weapon, these creatures will steal your very soul by sucking it out through your mouth. I hear my mother pleading for my life, the night she was murdered by the same terrorist who freed these creatures. I was fifteen months old at the time, and that is the only memory I have of her. These creatures need to be ended, and then we'll deal with the person who released them." Casting 'ridiculous', Harry soon had the Boggart back in its trunk - much to the relief of everyone.

Tonks and Hermione were soon passing out chocolate to the entire room. Hearing a dentist say 'trust me, it works' before munching on a large chunk herself convinced everyone present this was a good idea.

Even after consuming her heavenly confectionary, Emma couldn't suppress a shudder when considering some of her previous proposals to the Prime Minister. "While I still think an oxyacetylene torch would harm a Dementor, getting close enough to use one might be the main problem. I could hardly think straight with just a Boggart in the room. I'm assuming the effects of a real Dementor are actually worse?"

Both Harry and Hermione instantly agreed with that. A couple of the military people had actually been asked to bring some infra-red detectors with them. After what they had just seen and heard however, that gear was still in the cases. They decided to have a brainstorming session first, before Harry would once more release the Boggart to test the equipment.

He though had another thought, one Harry just went with. "Hermione here has two non magical parents, my mother was the same. It's also possible for two magical parents to have a non magical child. They are then collectively referred to by the rather derogatory term of squib, and shunned in the magical community. Finding work there is almost impossible for them. These people know about Magic, can actually see Magic but can't perform any. If any of these people made their way into your military, they wouldn't need any kind of special goggles to see a Dementor."

Notes were now being taken all around the room as information flowed freely. There was excitement at Harry's suggestion, though tempered with not having the knowledge of how to identify if any of their troops were squibs.

Working along the principle of keeping it simple, Hermione made a suggestion of her own. "Why not ask for volunteers for a special task force, 'Operation Voldemort' or something similar. That should get their attention, a few careful questions could confirm they really are the people you're looking for. They also will know about being able to travel anywhere in the country in a matter of moments and should fit in easier when working with our Aurors or Phoenix Force."

Considering the amount of knowledge and skills any chosen troops would have to learn, and they wanted to have squads up and running by yesterday, individuals able to shortcut any of those processes would be highly prized. Since this would take very little effort, these suggestions were certainly up for consideration. Hearing that there was already squads of Phoenix Officers waiting to instantly respond to any future attacks at least bought them some time to get prepared. On learning that these creatures had a hive mind also concentrated their thoughts, they might only get one chance at attacking the Dementors and needed to make it count.

Tonks then side-along apparated one of the military there to the Phoenix Headquarters, an introduction to Shack and quick step outside the door to view Diagon Alley saw a totally convinced Colonel being returned to the meeting.

The Prime Minister sat back wearing a contented grin. He knew how sceptical this room originally was to the information these people were delivering, yet they were without exception totally convinced what they saw and heard here today was true. Asking Mrs Granger to work for him was proving to be a master stroke, she'd stepped up and delivered today. Those two teens were helping immensely too. The PM wondered how long these magical windows would last, and if he could convince Officer Tonks to leave them in place. He could easily designate this room as 'Top Secret', and they really were a wonderful addition.

-oOoOo-

The four students that had been training all summer were finding it hard to slot back into Hogwarts as normal school children. In the grand scheme of things, what were house points - and even Hogwarts quidditch matches - when their country was practically at war? Those feelings weren't helped by this morning's Prophet.

Azkaban Sacked, Minister Murdered, Dementors Attack Diagon Alley. After reading that, they were supposed to go and spend the next few hours in Herbology?

The same newspaper was also full of supposition that Harry Potter had been involved in chasing the Dementors, and the Dark Lord, out of Diagon Alley. Their four training partners currently stuck in Hogwarts knew that was a distinct possibility, and that Hermione would of course have been at Harry's side. They couldn't help wishing they had been there too.

While news of the attack had of course spread throughout the country yesterday, seeing it printed in black and white somehow made the whole thing more real. That Dumbledore had temporarily taken over as Minister of Magic was being universally acclaimed as a brilliant move. That McGonagall was going to take over the running of the school was never in any doubt. That she appointed Snape as her Deputy came as a severe shock to almost everyone, and the only thing that had cheered up members of the beleaguered Slytherin House since they'd arrived back in the castle.

The shocks weren't over though as the new Acting Deputy approached them at lunchtime.

"Messers Weasley, Miss Bones, I was of course aware you four were receiving extra training in defence over the summer holidays. I was hoping we could set aside a time where I could evaluate the extent of that training, with the view to seeing you four become classroom assistants in your respective defence classes. I'm going to have to push the practical sides of the OWL and NEWT classes to get those students through their exams, you four could be a great help with that. As payment, I would like to offer my time where you could continue the advanced lessons you have been learning all summer."

It was left to Susan to agree, both with the idea and a time for the evaluation. Ron, Fred and George were all left speechless from the exchange.

"Well, I don't know about you three but I for one am glad of the extra lessons. Otherwise we'll just be twirling our thumbs in defence and learning nothing new."

"I know things are changing but I can't believe we just volunteered for extra lessons - from Snape! What did you two put in my lunch?" Unable to suppress the shudder that went through him, Ron had finally found his voice to answered his girlfriend. That he even had a girlfriend was at least one change Ron was very happy with.

Looking at his own plate left George shaking his head. "Whatever it was, we must have put it on our own lunches too. Snape being civil to Weasleys, we must have been pranked?"

Speaking of pranks had Fred's thoughts turning to their heroes and now mentors. "Do you think Padfoot and Moony put Snape up to this?"

Susan couldn't help but smile at their antics. "I'm sure he spoke with those two, or else he wouldn't be making this offer. I'm also sure it's a genuine offer."

All three Weasleys looked at one another before uttering the only appropriate comment they thought acceptable for the occasion. "Bloody Hell!"

-oOoOo-

The auror recruits certainly understood the reasons behind why they were blitzing through the usual cadet training process, their current crazy schedules had not seen the light of day since the last war. Instead of trepidation that they would be underprepared though, this group of cadets seemed to think the current circumstances made them better that all those who had come before. This was the exact attitude Amelia needed to drum out of them, otherwise they wouldn't be graduating.

As she and Moody entered the room, Amelia could hear her old mentor growling at what he found. There were eight of them, six wizards and two witches, all sitting there chatting - and not paying attention to their surroundings.

Moody could easily spot the ringleader, sitting side on with his feet resting on another chair. As he and Amelia approached the podium at the end of the room, the old auror's grin was predatory. Both Moody and Amelia knew what was coming next. Then again, since they had arranged it, they really should. The two of them reaching the podium and turning around to face the cadets was the signal for today's lesson to kick off, both were looking forward to the show.

Noah Allen had of course noticed the two old farts entering the room. When one of them had a face that seemed like a werewolf had used it for a chew toy, with a ridiculous false eye and a wooden peg leg clumping along the floor to compliment the facial disfigurement, it would have been hard not to notice them. If this was the results of the old way of training aurors, then Noah was delighted to be included in these accelerated and advanced classes.

With the current severe shortage of aurors, he was certain it wouldn't take him too long to be appointed Senior Auror. He was leading this group after all. When the Head of the DMLE had to be recruited from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department, the sky was the limit for those aurors with a bit of vim and vision. Noah had no problem envisioning himself sitting in that office one day, and how different things would be then. He'd just decided to put his feet down and grant these two oldies some of his attention when his vision went black, probably because of the stunner he'd just been hit with.

Moody had been deliberately making noise with his peg leg and walking slowly, giving his trainees time and cover to get in position. He was pleased as punch to see Potter had also spotted the ringleader here, and taken him out first.

Harry's training instantly indicated what the main problem was with this group, and that Moody and Amelia would crucify the lot of them no matter how this battle turned out. He had three of them down before the first shield was raised. He managed to pick off a fourth before the first spell was returned in his direction. Whipping off his invisibility cloak gave the remaining auror cadets something to concentrate on, and was an invisible Hermione's cue to open fire from the other side of the room.

Her spells put another two down before the remaining pair realised the were under attack from both sides. Hermione whipping off her cloak too caused enough of a distraction for Harry to pick off the wizard who was just about to cast a curse at his intended, leaving one lone witch against both of them.

Realising the futility of the situation, the witch dropped her wand and held her hands up in surrender. That Hermione then hit her with a stunner shocked the witch almost as much as the curse did.

Moody was livid, but not with his pair of trainees. "Did that stupid bitch just throw her wand away and try to surrender? Amelia, you can't let these people graduate into aurors. At the moment, this lot would do more harm than good."

"I hoped they'd do better but was actually expecting them to perform poorly. That though was a disaster. What can we do?"

"We go hardcore on them. I expect half of this lot to piss the seats we're going to restrain them to by the time I'm finished." The gleam in Moody's good eye told them he wasn't joking about that last part.

Amanda had been having a pleasant morning, then the whole thing had rapidly turned to shit. Being revived and finding herself restrained to a chair, she had no idea how bad things were about to get. A livid Moody vented his anger all over the recruit from mere inches away.

"You had seven comrades down. You were their last chance, and you fucking threw your wand away. If I was in charge of your training you would already be kicked out the door. And Amelia tells me you're one of her best - pathetic."

She tried to answer this man who was screaming at her. "They had beaten everyone else, what chance did I have? She stunned me after I clearly surrendered."

"Not much of an auror when you can't take on two children who haven't even taken their OWL's yet, but that's not my point here. Have you any idea what would happen to you, and your comrades, if you surrendered to Death Eaters? They would do far worse than stun you, this girl here knows that. She was also assuming you had some kind of back-up plan, and wasn't for being taken in. Granger, would you ever part with your wand?"

Both Hermione and Harry had experienced Moody in this kind of situation before, and knew he was deliberately trying to provoke the response he wanted from these cadets. "No, Sir. Never voluntary."

"And if someone managed to take it?"

Hermione answered Moody by producing a wicked looking dagger from somewhere about her person. "Having no wand doesn't put me out of the fight."

Moody's scarred featured somehow managed to form a smile. "Someone taking Granger's wand will either meet her blade, or have Potter here splatter them all over the nearest wall. They work as a team, something you lot apparently have never heard of. Sit there and think about that, and what Death Eaters would do to a captured female auror, while I work on the rest of this lot." Amanda was then hit with a silencing charm, allowing her to hear but not participate in the rest of the 'debriefings'. After hearing how Moody treated some of the other cadets, Amanda began to think she had gotten off lightly by comparison.

Reviving the cadets in roughly the reverse of the order they were taken down meant Noah was last to find himself restrained to a chair. While he might have been physically restrained, his verbal outburst was anything but.

"What the fuck was that all about? If this is your idea of training then it sucks…"

Moody had expected nothing less and didn't shout back at this one. "I seem to be using the word 'pathetic' rather a lot when describing you lot. Probably because that's what you are. This is supposed to be training yet you never noticed Amelia and I dawdling as we entered the room, allowing your two opponents to enter along with us. We took our time reaching the podium, again to give them the time they needed to get into position. This class is so poor though they could probably have ridden in here on dragons and you wouldn't have noticed, unless one of those dragons had shit on you. To be honest, cleaning dragon shit is about all you lot are good for."

The enraged cadet wasn't about to accept that assessment. "It wasn't a fair test…"

That instantly got Mad-Eye shouting back. "Fair? You want fair? If we lived in a world that was fair, we would have no need for aurors. You're training to become one of the people who enforce fairness, you won't find any coming your way. If you're expecting the bad guys to announce themselves before playing fair, then it's better if we bomb you out now, rather than you being killed while on duty. Constant vigilance is the only thing that will keep you alive. Fuck fair, expecting that will very quickly see you dead."

Noah managed to stop himself from using the word 'fair' again, but only just. "I don't think this test was a, a true reflection of our abilities. Set up a proper test and see how we do."

Looking along the line of cadets restrained to their chairs, Moody asked them a question. "Anyone else agree with that? Think they deserve another shot at a 'fair' test? Nod your heads if you do." Mad-eye didn't think it was coincidence that the three people who nodded were amongst the first to fall in the original encounter. His magical eye had already spotted Harry and Hermione getting ready for the task. Four against two were acceptable odds to the couple, they routinely fought that scenario in their training, and this was certainly preferable to going against all eight.

Releasing everyone, and lifting the silencing curses, the large room was soon cleared of all the chairs. The four cadets not fighting were advised to join Amelia at the podium while Mad-Eye spoke to the four who were about to do battle.

"Now I want there to be no misunderstandings here, are you ready to take part in this test?" Four answering yeses were hardly spoken when a bludgeoning curse from Harry threw Noah into two of his compatriots. Hermione took down the remaining cadet still standing before the three on the floor had their wands summons and once more found themselves restrained.

The summoned wands were swiftly handed to Moody, earning Harry and Hermione a rare smile from their most demanding mentor.

"I asked if you were ready, you said yes. Funnily enough, you didn't fare any better being ready than you did when surprised."

A mixture of embarrassment and anger had Noah's face red. "You didn't tell us it was about to start…"

A wave of his wand released the cadets before Mad-eye casually tossed their wands onto the floor. "In the big bad world outside, I won't be there to tell you what's happening. That's actually a very big part of the job you're being trained for. By the way, that's training you just failed miserably - twice."

As Moody, Harry and Hermione headed over to join Amelia and the other four cadets, Noah lost the plot. Snatching his wand from the floor where Moody had so dismissively tossed it, Noah decided to see exactly how well prepared these people were for having curses fired at them when they least expected it. The problem with that line of thought though was all three were expecting Noah to do that very thing.

Harry and Hermione instantly split either side of Mad-Eye while the old auror raised a shield. As the curses were being harmlessly deflected away, his two trainees opened fire. Moody's wand then somewhat needlessly covered the other three cadets, all of whom watched while Noah was taken apart by opponents who were fitter, faster, more powerful and better trained than they were. These two also seemed able to read each other's minds, their fluid movements and constant spell casting never giving Noah a second to even think about what to do next.

Noah was easily the best dueler amongst all eight cadets yet what his seven colleagues were witnessing here was nothing less than life changing - or at least career changing. The aggression that saw Noah win the large majority of his duels against other cadets was practically being ignored by this pair of exceptional teenagers. When Noah started to focus that aggression on the young witch, her partner's overpowered spell blew through Noah's defences and ripped his wand from his grasp. The witch then magically caught Harry's victim in midair as he was blasted backward and then Noah found himself immobilised and stuck to the ceiling.

Moody then casually strode forward to speak to the cadet, though his words were intended for all the cadets in the large room.

"One day, you'll be able to tell your grandkids that Harry Potter and his betrothed, Hermione Granger, took you apart in a duel. At the moment, putting you in auror robes would almost certainly mean you wouldn't see those grandkids. Being an auror is so much more than carrying a badge. Aurors are a highly trained group of witches and wizards, who will willingly put their lives on the line to uphold the laws of this land. That means you have to implicitly trust the auror standing next to you to have your back, and that they trust you do the same for them. These two already had that part down pat, well before I began training them. How many people in this room can say the same of their fellow cadets? Until you inspire that level of trust in your colleagues, you're not ready to graduate - no matter how desperate we are for aurors."

Turning to his old student, Moody verbalised what both of them already knew. "Amelia, this is your call. At the moment, you know what that call has to be. These people need to go away and think about whether this is the job for them. If it is, then some attitudes need to change - and fucking quickly too. People who practice the Dark Arts don't play fair, they never will, and that's who aurors go up against. It's time to step up or ship out. Now I intend to take my two trainees for lunch. They did such a good job today, I'm even buying."

Amelia smiled as the trio left the scene of carnage that was once her cadet class. Shack would probably believe Harry and Hermione beat the eight of her cadets up. Moody buying the both of them lunch would be another matter entirely.

Releasing Noah from the ceiling, she commanded the cadets to sit. After making her way back to the podium, Amelia turned around to see she now had their undivided attention. Perhaps there was hope for some of this lot yet. With new aurors being recruited every two weeks, there were now four classes behind this one. News of what had happened here today would soon reach those other cadets, as would her reactions to it. Any cadets she was forced to lose from this batch would help focus the minds of those other classes. As her former mentor said, it was time to go hardcore on this crowd - and Amelia had learned from the best.


	18. Surprises

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N FFN's refusal to upload chapters from my iPad is causing me serious posting issues. Even their app, though not great, refuses to upload my work. My iPad is less than a year old and it's running the latest OS yet FFN has been refusing uploads using my iPad for months now. Since I don't have a desktop/laptop, I'm forced to wait until I have access to one before I can update my story. FFN needs to get this problem sorted.

 **Chapter 18 - Surprises**

Ian MacLean was a confused man, not a condition he was used to. Ian deliberately led a intensely private and minutely structured life, even for a solider, but that was the way he liked it. After eight years in the Black Watch, and attaining the rank of sergeant, Ian was happy and content with where his life was.

A priority one memo appeared about to throw a spoke through the wheel of the life he'd built for himself, but Ian simply had to put his name forward. Volunteers were asked to submit their names for a special task force being formed, called Voldemort, to combat the terrorist group who had killed those civilians in London.

Thanks to a past life Ian had lived, a life he'd almost forgotten about, he knew what was really being asked for here. He didn't know why this task force was being formed, but knew he wanted to be involved. His Commanding Officer had sat Ian down with a questionnaire that further signposted the direction this task force would be going. He almost laughed out loud at some of the multiple choice answers available.

'Hufflepuff is: A, a house. B, a plant. C, Asthma inhaler. D, a pub.'

With a dozen questions on the paper, the chances of anyone guessing all twelve correctly would be astronomically slim. For people of a certain background however, the test was incredibly easy. Ian was then swept away to a waiting staff car that was currently speeding down the A9, taking him from Inverness to Edinburgh. He was told there would be some Brass waiting on him there, and yet more questions would be asked.

As the driver was being tight-lipped, Ian was left with no other option but to sit back and enjoy the ride.

-oOoOo-

The Order meeting was a lively one. Almost every member thought the annual Halloween weekend Hogwarts students visit to Hogsmeade was too tempting a target for Voldemort to pass up. A few, while not disagreeing, offered the opinion that was simply too obvious. While all eyes, and all their resources, were turned toward Hogsmeade, a practically undefended Diagon Alley would then be a choice target.

Everyone agreed on one thing however, they didn't have the manpower available to guard both effectively.

Emma now considered herself a member of this group and didn't feel so out of place offering her opinion. "By that time, we will certainly have our new Phoenix Force communications system up and running. The government also hope to have their Dementor task force in place well before that date too. We want these dementors to attack en mass, so they can be dealt with all at once. I agree Hogsmeade, full of children from Hogwarts, is the more tempting target. Before we get into details of how to plan for that, is there any way we can effectively close Diagon Alley for the day? When the dementors attacked at night, the only casualties were those people caught in the pub while Voldemort murdered the Minister."

There was some lingering resentment within the group over how fast this muggle had been promoted in their society. Some of that resentment was reflected in the tone of the question fired at Emma. "Wouldn't shutting Diagon just let the Dark Lord know we were onto him?"

Before anyone else could cut in to try and defend her, Emma fielded the question herself. "Yes, it probably would - if you phrased it like that. Announcing well beforehand that the closure was due to the wards being upgraded, or a better excuse than that, takes Diagon Alley away as a target. We can then focus all our thoughts and resources onto Hogsmeade."

Minerva then put her foot down, hard. "If we think there's going to be an attack on Hogsmeade that day, there's absolutely no way I'm allowing the children in my care to be used as bait!"

There was a rush of people agreeing with Minerva, but also claiming the children being in danger would never be part of any proposal made here. Shack then took over the meeting. Conjuring a large blackboard, he drew a chalk line down the middle of it before writing both suspected targets at the top.

"This is what we do with the Phoenix Force, write down the problems and work our way through them. We all accept these are the two most likely targets, just as we also know splitting our force to try and cover both would be suicide. I think closing Diagon Alley for a day is a great idea, we just need an excuse to do so."

The suggestion from Sirius of "Checking chimney pots so no more will fall on Death eaters" raised more than a chuckle, and saw the whole mood of the meeting relax.

After noting down a few more 'suggestions', Shack then moved their attention to the 'Hogsmeade' side of the board. Hermione knew what she was going to say next would be unpopular, but she felt it had to be brought up. "Harry and I would expect to be included on this mission but there are four of our friends, who trained just as hard as us all summer, that will want to be there too. Everyone knows there is a threat of Dementor attacks. Reinforce that point and only allow those students who can cast a patrons, and want to go, to leave the castle for Hogsmeade."

it was with a sigh, Amelia answered that point. "Had the attack on Diagon Alley happened before the express left for Hogwarts, Susan would have been there to help us defend it that night. All six of them had already been declared ready to go on a mission by Mad-Eye and me, and I know Susan is really looking forward to seeing both of you that weekend."

After a reluctant nod from Molly, Arthur said basically the same about their three sons currently attending Hogwarts. Both Weasley parents made the point though that Ginny wouldn't be anywhere near the village until this problem was solved.

A question was asked about warning the villagers about a Dementor attack, this triggered something in Harry's memory and saw him speak out.

"In primary school, my class did a project about air raids during World War Two. A siren would sound to warn people the bombers were approaching, and there would be wardens to make sure people took shelter. Everyone knows those Dementors are out there, and they could attack at anytime. A similar warning system for Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade could save lives, even if they attack when we're not expecting them. This is something that could be put in place very quickly, with a couple of practice drills getting people used to it. Yes I think Voldemort will go for Hogsmeade when the Hogwarts students visit but it's only common sense to put safety measures in place now. These safety measures would also be a great help if he does arrive when we suspect he will."

Thinking that was a great idea, Shack wrote it down under both headings. The practicalities were then discussed, with Amelia offering her cadets to serve some shifts as lookouts. It would give them a degree of practical experience and responsibility without overly endangering them. Setting off the siren if they spotted Dementors, then taking cover, shouldn't be beyond any of them. It was then decided a few Phoenix Officers and Aurors would cover the 'warden' positions. Seeing people on the streets, and having a plan in place, should also help bolster the dented confidence of the witches and wizards of Britain.

Albus was constantly being amazed at what these people working together could achieve. His experiences over the years working with the Wizengamot, where every member appeared to have their own agenda, had probably soured him from dealing with committees.

Here though they were all working toward the same goal, and coming up with good ideas. Albus well remembered standing there helpless as Fudge arrested Hagrid, just to be seen to be doing something. Now they had something tangible that should not only reassure the people but save lives in the case of any dementor attacks. With both him and Arthur at the meeting, they were effectively making Ministerial policy here - and a lot quicker than having to go in front of the Wizengamot with any proposals.

As the plans were coming together, Emma had another suggestion to add. "If we think there's a high probability of knowing where and when the attack will take place, wouldn't it make sense to base the government's troops there to begin with? It would certainly prevent any delays or complications in getting them there. In a situation where seconds will count, this too could save lives. With the military currently trawling their ranks for people who know about magic, they should have no problem fitting in."

This caused quite a stir amongst the members until Arthur pointed out the Ministry were well aware of what was happening with their muggle counterparts, and fully supported it. As Arthur was speaking, something else came to Harry.

"Magical tents! We stayed in one for last year's Qudditch World Cup - it was brilliant! Loads of room on the inside, with kitchen and toilets too. A few of these could hold all the troops. Some camouflage or spells and no one would even know they were there…"

This had Moody laughing out loud. "You can just see Riddle leading his Dementors into Hogsmeade - and straight into an ambush. We taught you well, kids. You keep making these suggestions, and we might just see the back of this arsehole once and for all."

Having never seen one of these magical tents, Emma asked if they could get hold of one before her next scheduled meeting. Taking a working sample along would let the military see if they were suitable for their use.

Amelia let Arthur know that the Auror Department had a few of these, used mainly for field exercises. He promised to dig whatever they had out and bring it over. Tonks, Harry and Hermione should have no problem learning how to magically erecting them before that demonstration.

As the meeting came to an end, everyone again left with a spring in their step. All could see what they were doing was helping this war to be won by the side they supported. Since that was the very reason they were here, Order members were entitled to feel rather pleased with themselves.

-oOoOo-

Sitting facing a full Colonel, Ian was shocked at what he was hearing. "The Statue of Secrecy doesn't apply to our conversation. It is covered by the Official Secrets Act however, and classed as top secret. We are now aware your record before you joined the army would, out of necessity, have been altered by you. We are also aware of the secrecy reasons behind those alterations so you're not in any trouble here. Now I would like you to tell me how you were able to answer all those questions correctly."

Taking a deep breath, Ian then revealed a side of his life he'd tried to forget. "My records are actually pretty accurate. My father was a policeman and my mother a secretary. When I was eleven, I went to Hogwarts. I don't know if you've heard the term muggle born?"

The Colonel confirming that he did, and had actually met one, had Ian continuing.

"I started Hogwarts in seventy eight, not a good time to be an eleven year old muggle born. Bigotry was rife and the muggle born families were having their homes attacked by Death Eaters. I got off the train at the end of my first year and was taken to a new house. My parents had moved so the school or Ministry wouldn't have their address. The same thing happened at the end of my second year, since things in magical Britain had actually gotten considerably worse. Christmas that same year we went shopping in Diagon Alley after getting off the Express. There was a Death Eater attack that day, the bastards attacked families out doing their Christmas shopping. A witch had my father under the torture curse before the aurors arrived and chased the Death Eaters away. That was the final straw for us."

Looking at his record in front of him, the Colonel began to understand. "Your family moving to Australia makes sense now."

This had Ian shaking his head. "If I withdrew from Hogwarts, the Ministry would wipe mine and my parents memories of magic. We would still be in danger but not even know it. At the end of my third year, my parents met me off the train as usual but we then headed in a totally different direction after King's Cross. We stayed two nights in Southampton before boarding a ship to take us to our new lives. Magic was forgotten about as I joined mainstream education in Australia. Four months later, baby Harry Potter put an end to the war. We were trying to settle into our new country, then my father suffered a massive heart attack and died. Mum and I stayed and made new lives for ourselves, right up until my seventeenth birthday. My mother introduced me to her fiance. He didn't like me, I hated him so I left. I worked my way back to Scotland and joined the Army."

"Are you still in touch with your family?"

A shrug from Ian was then expanded on. "I get a card for my birthday, and one for Christmas. Our bi-annual communications suits all of us. I apparently have a couple of younger siblings now. Since my father died, the word 'magic' is never mentioned by my mother. She blamed that curse for weakening my father's heart, and she may be right, so I have no way of knowing whether Emily or Marianne are magical."

With his steely gaze now locked on this officer, Ian finally spoke about what had brought him here today. "That day in Diagon Alley marked a change in all our lives. Without it, my family would probably have stuck it out a little longer - we would certainly not have left after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort that Halloween. Without those curses, my father might even still be alive. I'm assuming this task force will be going against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and I want in."

This almost earned him a smile from the Colonel sitting opposite him. One glance at MacLean's record was enough to get him on this task force. That he was a wizard too, albeit an untrained one, put Ian's name near the top of the list. "What can you tell me about Dementors?"

That question rocked Ian back on his heels. "So that's what killed those people in London? I was just about fourteen when we left Britain, and these things were on his side then too. Even at that age, I could see this was a problem that the magicals should have dealt with. Instead they invited them back to guard their prisoners, and simply stored the problem for another day."

"They have a new man in charge now, Dumbledore I think his name is. He's asked for our help to take care of this problem, we intend to exterminate these creatures. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. Sorry, I was just shocked that Dumbledore had taken charge. Everyone wanted him to do so the last time but he refused. I wonder what changed his mind?"

"I don't know, but I do know we want you on this squad. Sign here that you understand this can never be talked about and you're in."

Ian was reaching for a pen before the Colonel had stopped speaking.

-oOoOo-

The three adults watched on as the two in the pool flip-turned and began another lap.

"I thought the pool was supposed to relax them. These two are now treating it as an extension to their training. They've already put in a training shift that left Remus and me knackered, yet those two are still going."

Emma knew exactly what was going on here, the mother in her only wished she didn't. "They now have a date when this might end. Harry is pushing himself so hard to try and be sure he's as ready as he can be. Hermione wants to be right by his side so is pushing her limits alongside him. Perhaps they'll get a bit of a rest tomorrow, both are coming with Tonks and me to the meeting." She knew the next bit would be controversial but was every bit as determined as the two teenagers currently in the pool to get her way on this.

"The muggles will have a command post set up in Hogsmeade, especially that weekend. That's where I'll be too…" As she'd expected, both Sirius and Remus instantly objected to that. Both also did so quietly as not to disturb their two charges who were effectively still training.

Having put a lot of thought into this, Emma cut both of them off at the knees before they could get into their stride. "Listen, the only way I'll be in danger is if Voldemort wins. That will only happen if everyone I love lies dead in Hogsmeade. If that happens, him getting to me really won't matter because I'll already be dead inside. I wouldn't have survived losing Dan without those two in the pool. I wouldn't want to survive losing them - I need to be there."

Sitting beside Emma, Sirius placed a supporting hand on her arm. Remus was further away but smiled as he realised what Emma was up to here. "You want our help to convince those two you need to be there."

Emma, though caught, was unrepentant. "Hermione is every bit as stubborn as her father was, and you just know Harry will back her to the hilt. Those two are a formidable team, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Sirius could only nod in agreement with everything Emma had said. "I don't know if I would want to go on if we lost those two either. If that were to happen, you know they would need to have gone through Remus and me first?"

Emma tried to smile, it was hard though when she felt like crying. All that was forgotten about though as the three of them were soon soaked through.

They glared at a smirking pair of teens. "You three were far too serious sitting there…"

"I heard a challenge in there, Moony."

A prank war was soon unleashed, though the only spell to hit Emma dried her clothes. Remus filling the pool with ice cubes soon ended the war, at least when Harry and Hermione quickly summoned him and Sirius into the now freezing water alongside them quickly saw the fight go out of all four of them.

All four were soon out their giant ice bath, wrapped in hot towels, shivering and laughing at the same time. Dobby appearing with pepper up potions for them almost saw the madness continue into a second phase before Winky announced their dinner would be ready in a matter of minutes. The sight of the stern little elf standing there impatiently tapping her foot set Emma off laughing too.

"We'll be right in, Winky. Just as soon as these four get dressed for dinner."

-oOoOo-

Arthur and Shack had joined them for what was basically a tour of the muggle training facility being used to prepare the troops who would be going up against the Dementors. They were watching the troops being put through their paces but, to be honest, none of them were impressed. Paper targets, guns and equipment that looked to have been bought from the nearest garden centre wasn't exactly inspiring confidence amongst the watchers in these troops' abilities to deal with Dementors.

With having a foot firmly in both camps, Emma thought it was up to her to get the ball rolling. "Will they be wearing protective headgear? That might stop them getting their souls sucked out their mouths?" She didn't actually come out and say what they were watching here wouldn't, but everyone who heard her knew that's exactly what she meant.

The Colonel almost winced at the obvious disappointment dripping from Emma's questions, he tried to answer as best he could. "We could put them out there in suits nothing less than an armour piercing round could harm. Those type of suits though are designed to work deep underwater and they would barely be able to do more than lift their arms on land. While it would keep them safe, they would be useless in a battle. Yes that is certainly an extreme example, but do you get my meaning? It's all about keeping them as safe as possible - without hampering their ability to fight back."

They were currently standing on a viewing platform above the action and the Colonel signalled to an aid what he wanted done. While waiting, he tried to explain further why striking that balance was so important. "The main reason we went to the trouble of recruiting people who could see Dementors was to save them relying on technology, technology that can be cumbersome and might even fail around a lot of Magic. It's the same with protective headgear."

The aid arrived with what looked like a high-end motorcycle helmet attached to shoulder pads and a chest plate. The wearer's head would be fully enclosed and it had straps that would lock around the body. With a nod, Shack agreed to be the Guinea Pig. Two minutes later, he was wearing the contraption. Shack got it at once and signalled for the helmet to be removed.

"My vision and hearing were severely impaired, my movement was restricted too."

The Colonel was nodding in agreement. "That's almost exactly what our troops said too. They didn't think the trade-off was worth it, preferring to rely on their reactions and weapons to keep them safe by taking the Dementors down before they reached them."

Here Harry just had to say something. "Sir, shotguns are going to be useless against Dementors. Those other things your troops are using look suspiciously like something my uncle had for burning weeds on his driveway."

"Good eye, son, that's exactly what those are. Our tech people are putting the finishing touches to a version that uses oxyacetylene. We plan to use incendiary ammunition in those shotguns too, hopefully to keep the Dementors off us. It's funnily enough called 'Dragon's Breath', and fires burning magnesium shot. It burns at over sixteen hundred degrees Celsius, which should at least hurt them. These creatures are supposedly intelligent so our aim here is to ensure that if we don't wipe them out, we should at least hurt them enough to see them leaving us alone. We can't use that ammunition here because it could set fire to the buildings - something I was hoping to discuss with you today."

Arthur was able to reassure the officer. "All the buildings in Hogsmeade will have fire suppression wards, so that won't be a problem. We could easily have some fitted to the buildings you're using here. Shack and I could probably do one for you now to let you see how it works?"

That offer was quickly accepted and a loud piercing whistle called a temporary halt to the exercise. They left the viewing platform and approached one of the nine buildings that made up the training area.

While Arthur and Shack placed some basic wards around the bare building, Tonks quietly moved to cover one of the soldiers who marched toward them. He was over six foot tall, dark cropped hair, broad of shoulder and appeared focused on Harry. Just from the way he walked, Tonks sensed this was a dangerous man. His gentle lilting Scots brogue though was completely different to what the Auror was expecting, it was almost disarming.

"Mister Potter, it's an honour and a pleasure to meet you sir."

Harry thought at first he was dealing with a boy-who-lived fan but the soldier's next words floored all of them. Inclining his head toward Tonks, the Sargent said the last thing any of them were expecting.

"The last time I saw one of those uniforms, your father was wearing it. I was thirteen and Christmas shopping with my family in Diagon Alley when we were attacked by Death Eaters. My father was placed under the cruciatus curse before the Aurors arrived. The medic who attended wasn't going to treat my father, purely because he was a muggle. Your dad grabbed him by the robes and threatened to punch his head off if he didn't treat my father right away. We left there with enough potion to last my father a couple of days. I was really too shocked at what had happened to thank your dad properly, I'd like to thank his son."

Harry was delighted to shake the hand that belonged to Sargent MacLean. They all wanted to know more but the exercise was about to continue, and the troops were ordered to change ammo for this one.

Wondering how 'Dragon's Breath' would affect a Boggart pretending to be a Dementor, Tonks fetched the trunk that contained the creature. Seeing who would be doing the shooting, Tonks stayed by Harry. While she could tell everyone this was to protect the teen, it also gave her another opportunity to get close to the softly spoken Highlander who had caught her eye.

As the Boggart morphed into Harry's greatest fear, Ian waited until everyone had experienced the effects of being close to the creature. With the now protected house behind the bogus Dementor, Ian finally opened fire. The effect was devastating. From a distance of about six yards, the pump-action shotgun ripped three rounds in as many seconds into the creature whose screams were louder than the gun. The burning magnesium tore the creature apart, while setting it on fire. The Boggart was trying to change shape and flee back into the haven of the trunk, but appeared unable to do so. It's body was breaking up and burning too. As parts of it reached the trunk, it too burst into flames and became a funeral pyre for the now dying Boggart.

As an impressed Shack watched on, two thoughts solidified in his mind. He really, really wanted one of these devices - and never, ever wanted to piss off a people who could produce things like this.

Since it wasn't thought possible to kill a Boggart either, all were now a lot more confident of their plan for dealing with Dementors. The 'Dragon Breath' rounds should at the very least damage the Dementors and allow those with oxyacetylene 'wands' to finish the wounded creatures off. Hermione's comment that it almost sounded like a magical battle raised more than a few chuckles.

When the magicals present erected the tent, the Colonel was left almost drooling once more at the kit these people had available to them. While it looked like a normal tent on the outside, inside held him, his squad of twenty two troops and their six visitors. Arthur explained that two of these would be erected in Hogsmeade for their use, with another being equipped as a field hospital.

A date was agreed for them to move to Hogsmeade, with robes indicating they were part of the Phoenix Force allowing them to freely walk around the village. Being able to get his troops on site well before the expected battle, and allow them to become familiar with the village, was another plus none of them had been expecting. The guests were invited to stay for lunch and all eagerly accepted. Ian was asked to sit with them and soon discovered Miss Granger was the muggle born the Colonel knew. The teens were very interested on hearing what Hogwarts had been like when he attended, while Ian was just as interested in discovering what had changed in magical Britain since he'd left it.

As they were getting ready to leave, Tonks asked Ian if she could show him around Hogsmeade sometime they were both off duty? Sargent MacLean very quickly accepted and, as she was Mrs Granger's bodyguard, was sure they would see each other again to arrange a date and time. All in all, everyone thought today couldn't have gone much better.

-oOoOo-

Amanda was left wondering if things could get any worse. Being ripped a new one by Special Investigator Moody was followed by a tirade from Madam Bones the instant their visitors had left. Bones had pulled no punches and everyone was left in no doubt their futures as Aurors was now on the line. As if that wasn't bad enough, she now found herself stuck up a recently erected watchtower in Hogsmeade with Noah Allen as a partner.

She couldn't stand the wizard before, when Noah thought he was God's gift to everything. Since getting his arse kicked - twice - by a teenager who'd yet to sit his O.W.L.'s, Noah's demeanour had actually gotten worse. As bad as listening to Noah explain why she should date him had been, his continual whining about how the entire world was conspiring against him was really grating on her nerves.

"…Of course the entire morning was set up for the little shit to win. Couldn't have their precious boy-who-lived getting his arse kicked by the better wizard, bad for moral and the war effort. I mean, sicking us up here as lookouts? We should be down there on the streets, making a difference. Bet those two teens will be down there if we sound the alarm. Can't you just see it? Look at us, leading the fight. More pictures and press inches in the Prophet - while we're hiding in this stupid contraption."

Looking round, Amanda could see Noah was leaning on his telescope, rather than using it to search for threats.

"Noah, we're the frontline here, leading the defence of the village. Us giving a warning that the village is about to be attacked can and will save lives. If I have to sound the alarm, you bet I'll be shooting right into the shelter seconds later. You're welcome to stay up here in the open and duke it out but, as far as I know, the only person able to repel that many Dementors is Harry Potter."

Knowing that name would rile Noah even more, Amanda returned to searching her designated area for threats. After a few stuttering starts, Noah eventually managed a comeback.

"That's just hearsay. I bet the jumped-up little shit can't even cast a patronus."

Smiling at how predictable Noah was, Amanda then closed her trap. "He's been able to cast one since his third year at Hogwarts. It's a stag - and I've seen it. During a quidditch match, Draco Malfoy and a couple of his goons tried to put Potter off by pretending to be dementors. Potter's patronus was so powerful, it knocked them on their arses - and he still caught the snitch! Remember the Malfoys? Remind me again who it was that dealt with them?"

As she'd hoped, this shut Noah up and let her get on with the job they'd been assigned in peace. Amanda applied another warming charm to her heavy cloak and searched her designated area once again.

They were in a wooden tower, about twenty foot off the ground. The alarm siren was on the roof but, above waist height, the tower was open on all sides - hence the need for warming charms. A hatch in the floor was accessed by a spiral staircase, that staircase instantly became a slide if they sounded the alarm. That slide would take them into a secure room that the tower was built upon. Positioned about fifty feet from the Hogshead Inn, it was one of four watch towers positioned to add security to the village.

She had Noah pegged as a boastful bore from the minute they'd met. Discovering he was a glory hound too meant that, should they both eventually qualify, she would be doing her best to avoiding getting partnered with Auror Allen. A partner like that could get you killed.

Her partner was currently seething with anger. That anger was directed against the world in general, and those who couldn't see what a brilliant auror Noah Allen would make in particular. That anger was all consuming, and easily explained why he missed the flashes of sunlight that were being reflected off the telescope watching them from the edge of the forbidden forest.

Peter was studying the defences of the village, more to get away from his master's guests for a few hours than anything else. Peter didn't need a Boggart to tell him what his new greatest fear was, Nagini's animated corpse scared the life out of him. That she would accompany him as he led the attack on the village meant there was no escape for Peter, not unless the snake was permanently stopped by the defenders in the village first.

Scanning those defences, Peter was feeling somewhat disappointed. The defences were almost immaterial anyway, the attack would go ahead no matter what they were. Yes those towers would give them some warning but he could only see a few extra officers on the village streets. There was certainly not enough there to deal with what his master intended to unleash on Hogsmeade. Until Nagini was taken care of though, Peter would be signing his own death warrant by transforming into Wormtail.

He well understood that this was a suicide mission his master was sending him on, the Dark Lord's last hurrah before he melted into the background. Melting into the background however was also something Peter was an expert at, a skill he hoped would see him wriggle his way out of this deadly situation too.

Getting Nagini killed, while staying alive himself was going to be the extremely tricky part. After that, no one would notice a rat slipping away amongst the carnage the attack would leave behind. Having slipped out of the country before to search for his master, Peter was confident he could do so again. This time though, it would be to get as far away from his master as possible. If the Dark Lord thought him dead, Peter should just about be able to manage that.

-oOoOo-

Harry had his hands over Hermione's eyes as he led her toward the ballroom at Grimmauld.

"Harry, you're spoiling me. I'm beginning to think that our afternoon shopping trip to Harrods though had an ulterior motive."

"Well, there were things that needed to be gotten ready for the birthday girl's party. Only the best will do for my betrothed."

As the doors in front of them were opened, Harry removed his hands from her eyes. That was the cue those inside had been waiting for.

"Happy Birthday Hermione"

The volume of that greeting had Hermione taking half a step back, straight into Harry's waiting arms. Then she saw who was all there and tears started to flow.

"Ron, Ginny, Susan, Fred, George - what are you all doing here?"

She was soon mobbed by their friends, Ron answering for all of them. "It's your birthday, silly. Where else did you think we would be?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her brother's non answer, knowing Hermione would never be satisfied with that. "The Minister of Magic invited us, and the Headmistress is here too."

Looking around, Hermione could see all the other people who were there, making this easily the biggest birthday party she'd ever had. Harry, whose arms were still around her from behind, gave her a comforting squeeze as she thanked their friends for coming.

Ron again was first to answer. "Free food, and mum's here with a birthday cake she made for you. Of course we were coming."

A glare from Susan clearly said 'behave' before she could get a word with Hermione. "Don't believe a word this big lug says. We've all missed you two terribly, and really couldn't wait to come. Harry's had this planned for a week or so, and the twins have been warned no pranks."

"Yeah, but where's the cake?" Ron's joke on his one track mind had all of them laughing while Hermione dished out hugs as if they were going out of fashion. There were quite a few people from the Order and Phoenix Force here too, and she made sure to thank each of them personally.

A wonderful dinner that Dobby, Winky and even Kreature had helped prepare was immediately followed by the birthday girl opening her presents. Hermione was becoming rather overwhelmed that all these people cared for her. Seeing this, Sirius started playing music. Hermione soon found herself in Harry's arms on the dance floor, she kissed him in a way that had cat calls coming from the crowd.

"What was that for."

Smiling at him, Hermione gave Harry another peck on the lips. "Just for being you, though arranging this wonderful day for me might have had something to do with it."

"We've been training so hard recently, I thought we could do with a break. The gang are staying over tonight and will be spending tomorrow with us too. In six weeks, this war could all be over. Yes we need to train hard but I thought times like this would remind us all what we're fighting for."

This earned Harry another kiss before Hermione rested her head on his chest. Harry wasn't sure if he was meant to hear what she said next, but he did. "I know what I'm fighting for."


	19. Knights

**Who Will Fill a Coward's Grave**

A/N Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday. I have also been busy writing the script for our school show. As that has an actual deadline, can't cast and rehearse without a script, it's currently taking up a lot of my writing time. I promise 'Coward's Grave' will join my other fourteen stories and have the word 'complete' at the end of it, updates might be erratic for the next month or two though.

 **Chapter 19 - Knights**

There was certainly a hint of the frost to come in the dank evening air, a nip that had Tonks glad she'd worn a warm scarf, on what the young witch fervently hoped was a date. Walking down the centre of Hogsmeade with Ian though still felt a bit like work as his eyes were constantly scanning all around them. Deciding to be bold, Tonks took his arm.

"Don't worry, Ian. I know this must seem strange to you but I promise to protect us if anything happens. I was an auror after all, before then joining the Phoenix Force."

Liking this pink haired, fun loving girl, Ian was tempted to jokingly play along. It just wasn't in him however to play down the current very real threat of attack. "Miss Tonks, I really appreciate the offer of protection. I also know you're a member of the Phoenix Force, those robes you normally wear are a bit of a giveaway. Under these loaned robes, I'm wearing my uniform - a uniform that's seen action in different corners of the world. Trust me when I say I'll be standing right beside you if trouble comes anywhere near us."

Putting his right hand on the one of hers that was currently draped on his left arm, Ian's smile very effectively stripped his words of any harshness. "The village of Hogsmeade is currently considered a combat zone, therefore I am armed and ready. I will admit though it's been a few years since I last walked down these streets, and I certainly didn't have a beautiful young lady on my arm then either."

Hearing herself called beautiful after being on the receiving end of that smile did funny things to Tonk's insides. She so wanted to know this man better, and tonight was her opportunity to kickstart that process. "You've seen action? Fought battles?"

"Unfortunately that would be a yes. In your world, the problem seems to be power hungry wizards who are prepared to do absolutely anything to get what they want. You call them Dark Lords. We have more than our fair share of these type of lunatics in our world too. The real problems start when these same lunatics manage to claw their way to the top and end up running countries. We fought a war in the deserts of the Middle East against one such dictator. We won the war but didn't finish the job. We were there, we were more than ready but the politicians stopped us. One day I'm sure we'll have to go back and finish the job, just like you're having to do with Voldemort. Magic just gives wizards different tools to use, only that sets them apart. Some of these power hungry people on our side of the divide are every bit as depraved, vicious and deadly as any of your Dark Lords."

It was a thoughtful Tonks who eventually replied to that. "Magical Britain seems so insular, so wrapped up in its own problems. I"m twenty three, until recently was an auror, yet I've never set foot outside Britain. There's a whole wide world out there that's passing more than just me by."

Having reached the Three Broomsticks, Ian held the door open for Tonks before they headed for an empty booth. They'd placed an order for drinks before a thoughtful Ian replied to her remarks.

"I was on the other side of the planet yet the pull of home was too strong for a younger me to resist. It's almost impossible to explain how a lament played on the pipes, or a Scottish folk song, can put tears in your eyes and make you long for home with a passion that's impossible to deny. Try explaining, when sitting in the glorious Australian sunshine, that your hankering for a dreich misty day on a desolate Scottish moor. You can't explain it but it grips you none the less. Home is home."

Ian's smile then hardened as he focused on his current deployment. "The army has seen me serving in quite a few countries around the globe but I put my name forward for this mission as soon as I figured out what it was. The brass calling it 'Operation Voldemort' meant it didn't take too much figuring. Fighting on foreign soil is one thing but this one's personal. This bastard indiscriminately attacks and kills people on British soil, and has been doing so for decades. His followers attacked my family when I was too young to protect them, things are different now. We can't rely on a baby being orphaned and saving us all again, we need to finish it this time."

Tonks hadn't intended for their conversation to take such a serious note, not on what she hoped would be their first of many dates. She attempted to lighten the mood once more. "That baby is all grown up now, and seems determined to finish the job this time too. Listening to him or Hermione talk, it's hard to think of them still being in their teens. I watched the memory of Harry fighting Voldemort in a graveyard the night the bastard got his body back, scariest and bravest thing I ever saw. I was with them when the Dementors attacked Diagon Alley, those two are really something else."

This had Ian teasing her back. "I also heard that a certain former auror, whose sitting right beside me, faced up to Voldemort too, in a vicious firefight that left seventeen dead."

Trying to deflect the conversation away from one of the worse nights of her life saw Tonks suggestively batting her eyelashes at her date."Why, Ian, have you been checking up on me?"

"Of course I have, you're as interesting as you are beautiful. Not wanting to talk about battles you've been in is also a trait I find attractive. It's far more attractive than someone who continually boasts about it."

Hearing that straight answer to her teasing question had Tonks opening up about that night for the first time. "None of us who were caught in Voldemort's trap are likely to boast about that night, there's nothing to boast about. Every auror on board that boat thought we were going to die, one of us actually did. I was terrified but determined to take as many of the bastards with me as I could. We only survived because people had our back, and reversed the trap."

Taking a sip of her drink gave Tonks the time needed to regain her composure, and move the discussion on to the battle they both knew was coming. "When this goes down, I'll have friends and family on the front line of the fight. We know he'll be targeting Harry but Voldemort is going to have to go through quite a few people to reach him, and I aim to be one of them. That kid has had one hell of a life since the night his parents were murdered, yet you couldn't meet a nicer person. His guardians chucked him out of their car in the middle of London, just drove away and left him - you have no idea the panic that caused. Hermione's parents took him in, only for the Malfoys to turn up and murder her father the second night Harry stayed there. Those two can't seem to catch a break, yet both gave up school to train toward ending this."

Taking a drink of his butterbeer, Ian gave Tonks his opinion of the couple."I have to say both Harry and Hermione have impressed me. More than that though, they impressed the hell out of the Colonel. Saying that's not an easy thing to do would be a gross understatement. What happened to those relatives of Harry's?"

The question puzzled Tonks for a moment, she answered as truthfully as she could. "As far as I know, nothing. Why?"

Ian stiffened at hearing that, almost as if he was ready to spring into action. Tonks then heard him mutter a phrase she thought was latin. 'Nemo Me Impune Lacessit'

"What was that?"

"It's the motto of the Black Watch, No One Provokes Me With Impunity. It's like you said, Tonks, you watch the backs of the people who fight alongside you. I get the impression Harry's been fighting in this war practically since that Halloween night. We need to show him he's not fighting alone. What's the name of these relatives? I'll have a word in a few ears, see what can be done. Harry has friends and admirers this side of the magical divide too you know."

Tonks proceeded to tell Ian what she knew as fact, what she'd picked up from others and a few unsubstantiated rumours that she'd heard. Hearing that a few of his friends had to rip bars off his bedroom window to rescue a twelve year old Harry left an enraged Ian looking longingly at the selection of single malts at the bar. He would just have to content himself with starting the process that should hopefully see these arseholes get what was coming to them.

-oOoOo-

The fifth years were looking longingly at the form held in their defence professor's hand.

"Due to the escalation of this conflict, and the Dementors now not being under Ministerial control, procedures for students visiting Hogsmeade have been changed this year. This is the new permission form and it's in two parts, both of which need to be completed before you will be allowed to leave the castle."

Having their full attention, Severus continued with his lesson. "Your normal defence curriculum has been suspended for the next two weeks as we all work on a specific spell, the Patronus Charm. Since this is the only known defence against Dementors, your ability to cast this charm will determine whether the first part of this form gets completed. Only after you can produce a corporal patrons will I sign the first part of the form. It then needs to be owled to your parents and the final decision will be theirs. If you can't cast the charm though then the only way you can attend Hogsmeade is if your parents turn up here on the day and take you themselves."

Since no fifteen-sixteen year old would want to spend a Hogsmeade day walking around the village with their parents, Severus knew they would be trying their best to pull this off. It was time to offer them even more incentive.

"I would like to ask my classroom assistants to step forward and show you just what is possible, with a lot of hard work."

Since returning to Hogwarts, Ron had gotten used to helping in this class. He was also certain that Hogsmeade on a Hogwarts weekend would be a prime target for an attack. Knowing Harry and Hermione would be there, Ron was determined to be beside them if there was any fighting to be done. Just thinking of walking around Hogsmeade with Susan on his arm was enough of a good thought to power the charm for the lanky Gryffindor.

After casting the spell, a spectral Jack Russell Terrier harried around the classroom, looking for enemies. Not finding any it faded into the silence its appearance had provoked.

Susan didn't need to be asked, just a nod from their professor was enough for the quintessential Hufflepuff to prove that to be true by producing her badger patronus.

After it too faded out of existence, Severus made a great show of signing two forms and handing them to both students before turning his attention back to the class.

"You all heard the incantation, Expecto Patronus. If you were paying attention, you would also have noticed the wand movement required is very simple too. What makes this charm incredibly difficult to cast is that it's an emotions based spell. Before casting, you have to summon the feelings generated by your happiest memory and then push those feelings into your spell. Since this memory will be unique to you, that's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself. While I would never ask anyone what those memories were, I wonder if Mr Weasley or Miss Bones could supply a few pointers?"

A nudge from his girlfriend saw Ron going first. "As the professor says, that memory will be personal to you but it also has to be something almost life-changingly important to you. Thinking about a new pair of shoes, or treacle tart for dinner, might be nice but it won't get the job done. Even thinking about the Cannons winning the league didn't do it for me, probably because so few of us can ever see that happening. You have to let your feelings out and think what makes you really happy. It's then down to trying different memories and thoughts to see which one will give you the best results."

Susan was in full agreement with her boyfriend. "As Professor Snape said, this is the part that makes this spell so hard to successfully cast. Until you get it right, it's also very draining - both magically and emotionally. Once you get it though it's a great feeling knowing you have a defence against those monsters."

Severus then moved the class to form three lines, one each for him and his two assistants. "We will allow two attempts at the spell before you return to the end of the line for a rest. As Miss Bones rightly said, this spell is very draining. I would expect you all to be enthusiastically delving in to lunch after you leave here."

No one made any jokes about Ron doing that anyway, everyone wanted to be able to cast this. "Now, there are four levels of response when casting this charm. The first is nothing happens, you will then need to totally rethink the memory you used. The second level is mist leaving your wand, indicating you're on the right track. The third is that mist forming a shield. That not only shows you're close to a corporal patrons but being able to cast a strong shield is the very minimum requirement for my signature on your form. The fourth is obviously a corporal patrons, the form that animal takes will also come from inside you."

With that they were off and casting. Neville being the first student to even produce mist just refocused all their efforts, and saw the boy in question square his shoulders and put everything he had into his next effort after once more reaching the front of the queue. A shield formed for a few seconds before a panting Neville sank to his knees. Ron helped him to a seat as Severus made his way over with some chocolate.

"Well done, Longbottom. Eat this and you'll feel better. No more casting for the rest of the period though, we'll pick this back up next time you're in class. I'm sure you'll get it then."

Neville perfectly understood the 'no more casting' rule, he currently didn't have another spell in him. The praise and chocolate from a professor he used to hate was a lot harder to swallow than the wonderful confectionary. Perhaps they should have given Snape the defence job years ago. He was certainly a better teacher of defence than he ever was at potions.

-oOoOo-

Harry was left having to walk a fine line, since he had lots of experience in seeing both sides of this argument. The reason for his caution was easily explained, the last thing he wanted to do was add to a distraught Hermione's tears. She'd raced out of Grimmauld into the back garden, and Harry finally caught up with his betrothed at her Father's grave.

She knew Harry was there without even turning around, asking the questions that were responsible for all the tears.

"How can mum do this to us? Don't we have enough to worry about without mum putting herself in danger too?"

Sitting beside his betrothed, Harry soon had his arm comfortingly around her. This would be hard to say, even harder for Hermione to hear, but he pushed ahead anyway. "Hermione, why will you be in Hogsmeade?"

Immediately catching on where Harry was attempting to go with this, Hermione tried to get her point across first. "That's not the same, Harry, and you know it. I've trained hard to earn the right to be there. Mum will be defenceless…"

"Hermione, we both know you'll be there because of me. Otherwise you would be back at Hogwarts and staying safely in the castle."

Hermione tried to refute that but Harry knew her too well. The same also applied for her though so Harry felt a tad safer making his next point. "I know you're more than capable of looking after yourself. You also know me well enough to understand I would prefer you to be safe in that castle - and nowhere near any fighting. I get that you need to be there, I really do. We're partners in our relationship, equals in everything, and that's the way both of us want it. I can look at this from your point of view and see your need to be at my side. That experience allows me to do the same thing for Emma."

Turning Hermione around until she was facing him, Harry held both her hands in his as he tried to explain his thoughts. "You're all she has left in the world, Hermione, of course she wants to be there. She'll be in the command post, the safest part of the entire operation. Your mum has obviously put a lot of thought into this, we really need to do the same. She's no longer Emma Granger, Dentist. Your mum works for the Prime Minister, the Ministry of Magic and the Phoenix Force. We have to respect not only her positions, we have to respect her decisions too."

After thinking about what he'd said for a moment or two, Hermione leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I don't know if sitting here influenced your argument or not but that was eerily like having a talk with my dad. He was always good at getting you to look at things from different perspectives. Trying to get me to see that my view - while not necessarily wrong - was not the only one that counted. I know that you don't want me or mum anywhere near this, just as I can see you accepting our right to make that decision for ourselves. I need to go and apologies to mum. Come with me?"

This time Harry leaned over and kissed his betrothed. "You don't need to ask, I'll always be with you."

On Harry's arm, Hermione reentered the house at a good bit slower speed than she'd left it. She was also a great deal calmer. When Harry used logic on her, Hermione was soon able to see he was right. It still didn't mean she was happy with her mum being in the danger zone, Hermione however had to accept her mum's right to make that decision for herself. That just gave Hermione another reason to fight harder in any battle at Hogsmeade. Anything wanting to get near her mum was going to have to go through her first.

-oOoOo-

Vernon was amazed their chairman, old man Cartwright, knew who he was. That the old man was actually coming to Vernon's office totally blew his mind. On discovering the reason behind the visit, Vernon was almost catatonic with shock.

"Well, Vernon, I have to say this reflects well on the company too. Sir Charles Burlington is a member of my club. I don't know him personally but I do know what he does. He's a senior civil servant who works directly for the Prime Minister, and is heavily involved in the offering of awards process. For him to be coming here to see you in person… Well, let's just say I'm expecting good news. Keep up the good work, Dursley, and I'll see you again when Sir Charles visits our company tomorrow."

Vernon's line manager also offered his congratulations, and the reason for the Chairman's visit would soon be all over the factory. His secretary brought him a cup of tea but her visit generated no further gossip. Vernon just nodded his thanks and sat there, quietly sipping the brew.

It was lunchtime before his brain once more kicked into gear. That may have been prompted by his stomach though, demanding sustenance. Eating his lunch, he dared to let his mind wander onto what had been discussed this morning. Tomorrow he would discover if he would have letters after his name. It wasn't a difficult step from there to imagining his new business cards. Vernon Dursley MBE (Member of the Order of the British Empire) had such a nice ring to it. Now his imagination had been allowed out to play, it began to run riot.

Soon it was Vernon Dursley OBE (Officer of the Order of the British Empire). On the drive home, his imagination was promising him he would be at least a CBE (Commander of the Order of the British Empire)

Dinner that night in number four Privet Drive was an exhilarating experience. By the time he got around to telling his wife and son the fantastic news, Vernon had moved those letters to the front of his name. After all, didn't Sir Vernon Dursley sound wonderful.

The only note of caution came from his son. A summer of excess saw Dudley hitting the 'morbidly obese' bracket, and his boarding school using health grounds as an excuse for refusing to let the bully return. The family were currently searching for another school that would take Dudley, and a knighthood in that same family would open doors and opportunities that were currently denied them. An unhappy Dudley was meanwhile being forced to attend the local comprehensive school, and compensating for the indignity of that by eating even more.

"Dad, why are you getting an award?"

The mere thought of being Lady Petunia had the lad's mother springing to her husband's defence. "Your father is a fine, upstanding gentleman. He's worked hard for everything we've got and deserves a bit of recognition. These awards were set up so normal, ordinary people could be rewarded by a grateful country. They're not just given to rich and famous people."

Dudley simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to eating. "I wasn't saying dad didn't deserve it, just wondering if there was a specific reason behind it. I think he should have gotten an award for throwing the freak out - best day ever."

Their wasn't much sleeping done in the Dursley's bedroom that night, though purely down to the excitement of what tomorrow would bring. Over the years they'd been married, Vernon had made it plain he would chose a pie over Petunia every time. Petunia's thoughts too were far more focused on her chances of becoming a Lady, not on being laid by her massively overweight husband.

-oOoOo-

Thoughts on a decision he had to make soon were also keeping Albus awake. Everyone knew a major battle was imminent, few believed it would be easy. Albus currently held the Elder Wand, an unbeatable wand that no longer recognised him as its master. Who that new master was though was the reason for Albus' uneasy dilemma.

He considered both Harry and Hermione far too young to wield the Elder Wand. Having used the wand for almost half a century, Albus was well aware of the massive potential for the wand to corrupt its master. He totally believed the old saying that power corrupts, having seen it happen too often in his lifetime.

There was also an outside chance the wand might choose Bill as its new master. Having been a victim of the Weasley temper Bill possessed, Albus didn't think that redhead was fit to wield the wand's power either. Since he was no longer able to command the wand though, was it worth taking the chance of not passing such a powerful weapon on - and their side suffering losses because of Albus' inactions.

That was the crux of the dilemma he faced, and Albus still wasn't sure what to do. One thing he was certain of though, time for him to make that decision was fast running out.

-oOoOo-

It might have been Shakespeare who coined the phrase 'Clothes maketh the Man' but Vernon had never seen anyone exemplify that same phrase better than Sir Charles Burlington. His pin stripe suite looked to be one of the best Savile Row had to offer, and it fitted the man like a glove. Meticulous would be the word Vernon would use to describe Sir Charles to Petunia later. That moustache of his must have needed a micrometer to get it so exact, leaving Vernon's looking like an overused toilet brush by comparison.

It was the casual way Sir Charles called old man Cartwright 'Gerald', asking him to stay for the meeting, that really impressed Vernon however. This was the social power being a holder of a knighthood gave, and Vernon couldn't wait to join that very exclusive club.

Sir Charles got straight down to business. "I'm going to assume Gerald here has told you what I do for the PM?" A nod saw the man open his briefcase and take a sheaf of official looking documents out.

"This one is coming straight from the PM himself, but I have to say it's thoroughly deserved."

Instead of setting off alarm bells, having never met the PM, hearing that had a delusional Vernon thinking all his dreams were about to come true. He was about to discover this was no dream, rather a nightmare.

"Now, when organising these awards, we tend to think in terms of the person's family - and how to involve them. Can you tell me about your nephew?"

That was like a kick to the solar plexus for Vernon. He then began to panic, visions of what Vernon thought was his well-earned award disappearing because of his association with the freak suddenly tormenting him. Vernon simply blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "He's actually Petunia's late sister's boy. Nothing but trouble too, which was why we had to end our association with him. We didn't want his bad behaviour affecting our own son, Dudley."

"Oh dear, that is rather unfortunate. Can you tell me when your family's association with the lad ended, and if this was a decision the entire family agreed with?"

Trying to disassociate himself as much as possible from the freak, Vernon attempted to present the events in a way that showed himself in the best light. "In the last year, we've met with the boy only once. It was for under an hour to finalise the details of the split, and was a decision all of my family one hundred percent agreed with."

Checking through his notes, Sir Charles then dropped the bombshell. "Ah yes, here it is. Would that be when you threw your fourteen year old nephew out of your car, before driving off and abandoning him in the middle of London?"

Vernon didn't notice his chairman suddenly sitting up a good bit straighter, or the look of disgust on his face. Like a rabbit being hypnotised by a snake, Vernon couldn't look away from the slate grey eyes of Sir Charles. Those eyes were currently boring into him as effectively as any drills he'd ever sold.

"It is also my understanding that you have had no contact with the lad since? Do you know where he is, if he found shelter? Have you even reported him missing?"

Vernon didn't answer, his lips may have been moving but he had nothing to say. His shocked silence lasted right up until Sir Charles completed his next sentence.

"It's actually Harry who's up for an award. We're investigating his family…"

At that, a suddenly purple Vernon exploded into action. "You're one of them, you're a freak! Well take your freakish ways right out of my office because I'm on to you. Did you go to that freak school too?"

The big man was now on his feet, his hands were already balled into fists but currently still resting on his desk. Shuffling his papers before returning them to his briefcase, Sir Charles finally turned his attention onto the enraged Vernon.

"Sit down you buffoon, then I will explain the facts of life to you. I went to Eton, then on to Cambridge. If you consider that 'freak schooling' then that's your problem. Trust me, you have more than enough trouble coming your way without creating any more."

"What has that little shit been saying? It's all lies, he's a perpetual liar."

"So you didn't throw him out your car in the middle of London?"

Vernon tried to bluster but he really had no answer to that accusation, since it was true. Sir Charles was relentless as he then proceeded to destroy the large man who'd just sank back into his reinforced chair.

"At the very least you will be charged with Child Abandonment. Child abandonment occurs when a parent, guardian, or person in charge of a child either deserts a child without any regard for the child's physical health, safety or welfare and with the intention of wholly abandoning the child. Do you think there's any way you and your wife won't be found guilty of that charge?"

At this, a livid Chairman had his say too. "Any criminal record is a case for automatic dismissal from the company."

"Oh believe me, Gerald, Vernon here will soon have a criminal record. This case will involve the police, social services and even the dreaded inland revenue are getting in on the fun. This man here fitted bars to his twelve year old nephew's bedroom, and passed the boy rationed food through a flap he'd personally cut into the bedroom door. He's a real nasty piece of work."

An angry Vernon still thought this was a situation he could shout his way out of. "You don't know the freak. You have no idea the trouble he's capable of causing. I still think he did something to you…"

That idea was quickly closed down. "Mr Dursley, as part of the PM's team, I've met and been briefed by your nephew. I consider Harry, and his girlfriend, Hermione, to be two of the nicest and most honourable young adults it has been my pleasure to know. His girlfriend's mother is now a vital part of the PM's team, having formally been a successful and popular dentist. All three will be receiving awards for services rendered to their country, services that are well above and beyond what one would expect from ordinary citizens."

"Freaks, they're all freaks who use their freaky ways to get what they want."

"Again I must correct you. Your nephew doesn't even know I'm here, he's far too busy training for a very important task. He currently has an association with a very exclusive military group. It was the Colonel of that group who personally approached the PM. Apparently your family's treatment of Harry had somehow leaked to them. The ultimatum presented was that if we didn't take some action, then they would. These are not people you want to mess with. We will get to the bottom of this matter, with any and all appropriate charges being brought against you and your family. Our investigation will determine what those charges will be. Since no formal complaint was made by your nephew, today's meeting was simply to determine if there was an actual case to bring. Even from this short meeting, I can see there most certainly is."

Saying goodbye to Gerald, Sir Charles quietly left. The chairman then turned his attention onto Vernon. "Dursley, go home. I would also advise you to stay there until this matter is sorted. I believe a person is innocent until proven guilty, and that is the only reason I'm not sacking you right now. Any guilty verdict though will immediately see us sever all contact with you. I suggest you think about resigning before that happens."

Vernon found himself being practically escorted off the premises. His drive home was nowhere near as pleasant as yesterday's had been, though his ability to think this couldn't be happening to him soon provided Vernon with an extremely delusional explanation.

The freaks were trying to mess with his head, but he was on to them. They would need to get up early in the morning to get the better of Vernon Dursley. Turning into his street saw the reality of the situation shatter the last remnants of those delusions. With a police car already parked beside their house, along with another two official looking vehicles he didn't recognise, Vernon had to face facts - Sir Charles had followed through with all his threats.

The police and social services were bad enough, but Vernon thought involving the inland revenue was taking things to the extreme. After all, who didn't cheat a little on their taxes? Parking the car, he also recognised this was something else he would be losing. With no job there would of course be no company car.

He walked in his front door, throwing the keys into the dish there for that very purpose, before entering the lounge. Vernon needed to discover just how bad this situation was.

-oOoOo-

The atmosphere at recent Order meetings had bordered on light-heartedness, not tonight though. With the Hogwarts visit to Hogsmeade less than forty eight hours away, tonight's meeting was deadly serious. While Minerva reported that the number of students attending Hogsmeade was down by almost seventy percent, there was a hint of pride shining through that all of those leaving the castle could cast the patronus charm.

Most of the Order had been working on the charm too, and would be leaving Hogwarts alongside the students. Since anyone from the other side keeping a lookout would need to do so from a distance, nothing more than slight glamour charms and hats were thought necessary to disguise the fact they weren't actual students.

Arthur and Shack would have people in every shop, cafe and pub that Hogsmeade possessed, with patrols swapping those hidden guards throughout the day. A pair of aurors leaving a shop would not be the same ones who had entered that establishment mere moments before. With Diagon Alley 'closed for building inspection and repair', all their efforts were focused on the village. The villagers and students also understood that, should the alarm sound, they had to race to the nearest building and take shelter there. They would then be protected by the Phoenix Officers or Aurors already inside.

Emma reported that the military unit were already billeted in the village, and quickly familiarising themselves with the layout. She also announced that these troops were using the same communications equipment that the Phoenix Force had just been supplied with, and trained to use. This was an equipment upgrade that received an enthusiastic endorsement by Shack and Tonks.

She also passed on the news that there would be a command post in the centre of the village, set up in the basement of the post office. This command post would coordinate their efforts to protect the students and the villagers. Hearing that Emma would be based there for the entirety of the students' visit raised more than a few eyebrows, though Hermione reaching out and holding her mum's hand seemed to emphasise the subject of Emma being there wasn't up for discussion or debate.

The meeting ended with the consensus that they had prepared as best they could, with no one coming up with anything they thought had been missed or overlooked.

It was after the meeting, when only the core group remained, that Albus made his move. Deciding not to complicate matters by mentioning the Deathly Hallows, knowing Harry might soon possess two of the three Hallows, he told his tale.

"In the world of Magic, there are many stories that - over many, many years - either become forgotten or pass into legend. One of those legends concerns an unbeatable wand, the Elder Wand. Some of these stories or legends though are based on fact, you have my personal assurance that the story of the Elder Wand is indeed fact."

You could have heard a pin drop as Albus slipped the wand from his sleeve and placed it on the table. "A wand's allegiance has to be won, this wand bonded with me after I defeated Gellert Grindelwald. I lost its allegiance in this very room the night I was disarmed. With what we suspect is coming our way this weekend, the Elder Wand might just give its new owner the edge to see them through this challenge." As Albus was looking at the two teens, everyone got the point the Minister of Magic was making.

Not understanding what was going on here, Emma wanted an explanation before things went any further. "With everyone here looking at that stick like it's bloody Excalibur, I want to know a lot more about this before any of our two get involved. This table isn't round and none of us sitting here are knights, what exactly does someone have to do to win this wand's allegiance?"

Sirius couldn't help it, he actually didn't want to help it. Tonight's meeting had been pretty tense so when Emma provided the excuse to have a good belly laugh, he gladly accepted it - and set a few others off as well. This left a smiling Remus to offer the explanation.

"Since Albus said he isn't the wand's master anymore, that allegiance has already been won. All the new owner has to do is pick the wand up, and have it react with them. They would then have a legendary wand to help them in this battle."

Having no problem with that, Emma nodded her agreement as all eyes now turned to the teens. Harry's quip of 'ladies first' saw Hermione picking up the wand, and sparks immediately pouring out of it. She then attempted to hand it to Harry but he refused.

"The wand reacted to you, it's yours now."

"You may have a stronger reaction, and it's you Voldemort will be coming for. You need this."

Harry again refused to touch the wand. "If Voldemort comes for me, who's going to be standing right by my side? I can't and won't stop you being there. I can and have seen you getting the best training possible, the finest armour gold can buy and now you have the most powerful wand. This is all good in my book."

Seeing Hermione about to object, Harry pushed on. "When I fought Voldemort for the return of my blood, it was you who cast the spell to save me. Even if the ritual battle played out in my head, you were still there protecting me. My wand already has an advantage over his, you with that wand will be our backup. This might just give us the edge we need."

Hermione admitting that the wand felt a lot more powerful than her own settled things for Harry, but not quite for Albus.

"No one outside this room can know that Miss Granger is now master of the Elder Wand. For centuries wizards and witches have sought the unbeatable wand. The secret must remain amongst us here."

Not liking the sound of that, Emma offered a solution. "Couldn't she hand it back to you after this is over?"

"I'm sorry, Emma. It won't recognise me as its master anymore. To win its allegiance, someone would still have to defeat your daughter first."

Harry however thought he had the answer. "It's really quite simple. After this is over, we destroy the wand."

While everyone thought that would certainly solve the problem, Albus almost passed out with the shock. "You would destroy the most powerful wand in the world?"

Hermione had quickly kissed Harry for providing that solution, and had no problem answering Albus. "Absolutely. When Voldemort is gone, Harry and I have the rest of our lives to plan for. I can assure everyone here, nowhere in those plans will we need the most powerful wand in the world."

As Sirius began to tease the couple about just what those plans were, Albus was thinking here was something he'd never even considered.

Yes he was very worried that these two could become corrupted by power yet neither appeared tempted in the slightest to grasp what they had just been presented with. Both wanted the other to take the wand, rather than grasping that power for themselves. If Voldemort was defeated and if Miss Granger carried out her intentions to destroy the wand, Albus couldn't help but think he would be handing a much safer country over to the new Minister of Magic at the start of February.

Only time would tell though, and they all knew that a critical time was fast approaching.


	20. Wheels in Motion

**Who will fill a Coward's Grave**

A.N. - My little project at school was a spectacular success, I just love directing something I've written. Not only did we all have a brilliant time doing it, our Head Teacher said it was the best he'd seen in our school - high praise indeed! Now, on with the story…

 **Chapter 20 - Wheels in Motion**

The night before the long planned visit to Hogsmeade, there was very little sleeping taking place in their York safe house. Harry had hatched a plan earlier that settled some of their nerves. It would probably be more accurate to say that Emma agreeing to this plan was what had that effect on all who lived here. Dobby would accompany Emma on her mission inside the Hogsmeade control centre and, at the first sign of the centre's security being breached, the faithful elf would pop her out of there.

Seeing the comfort this idea offered the people she now considered family, Emma couldn't really refuse what was merely an additional safety measure. There was also the fact that, should their security actually be breached, the former dentist would be nothing more than a dangerous liability in that situation.

The elves had once more read their needs correctly, with three single beds set up in the largest bedroom. When it soon became obvious to the trio that none of them were anywhere near ready to sleep, they lay and chatted into the wee small hours. They talked about anything and everything, with only what would happen after the dawn being recognised as a taboo subject.

Emma had decided she could not return to dentistry, and especially not in their former Crawley practice. Harry and Hermione both supported that decision, and all three talked over a few ideas they had for continuing their lives. As the night drew shorter, all felt better that their hopes and dreams were now known amongst the people needing to be there to make those dreams come true.

It went unsaid that this weekend could go a long way to helping those hopes and dreams become reality. Emma also didn't miss that nowhere in those dreams was attending Hogwarts mentioned by either teen that she now thought of as her children. Dumbledore may have post war plans for these two but Emma would be standing firm to see Hermione and Harry got what they wanted out of life, not what a meddlesome old headmaster thought he or the country needed.

There were tearful goodbyes next morning as Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus headed for Hogwarts while Tonks would be escorting Emma to the Hogsmeade Headquarters.

-oOoOo-

While there was an air of trepidation hanging over Hogwarts, there was also excitement sprinkled throughout the castle. This was a Hogsmeade weekend and, after being continually warned about the possible risks, like teenagers the world over the students of Hogwarts thought they were impervious to any kind of harm. Death and destruction happened to other people, not them.

The excitement for the Weasley contingent inside the castle certainly rose when they entered the great hall to see Harry and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. While the male members of that family were trying to play it cool, Ginny was under no such restraint. Being smart enough to already understand the possible dangers her family could face today, there was no chance of her not rushing over and hugging her two best friends. Ginny certainly knew that these two would be at the centre of any danger that chose to show its face in Hogsmeade today.

She was quickly joined by Susan, with Ron pretending to be put out that his girlfriend hugged Harry and Hermione before him. Sitting down to breakfast, the group were soon joined by Neville and Luna - Luna being the youngest student who would be attending Hogwarts today. Hearing that she was a friend of Ginny's was enough for Harry and Hermione to accept the little blonde into their company, and ask both Luna and Neville if they wanted to accompany them into Hogsmeade today. All the students attending the village this weekend had been advised to tour the shops in the largest groups possible so both gladly accepted that offer.

The Minister of Magic walking into the great hall silenced a lot of the breakfast conversation. By the time Dumbledore reached the staff table, all eyes were now fixed on him.

"Good morning, Headmistress. I'm here to accompany your students to Hogsmeade, and have taken all the precautions we could think of to ensure their safety during their visit. I trust they have been well drilled on what to do should the alarms sound in the village today?"

Albus Dumbledore leading her students to the village almost had Minerva smiling, almost. Despite their recent differences, she knew Albus would give his life to protect the students, and those same students were now far safer because of this gesture.

She stood, making sure all in the hall could hear her. A final reminder never hurt anyone, and was exactly what Albus was looking for from Minerva here.

"Yes Minister. While all students attending today can cast a patronus, it has been explained in great detail that charm is only to be used if needed for getting them to safety. We have aurors and members of the Phoenix force in Hogsmeade to take the fight to Voldemort, having them safe frees up those officers to do the job they've trained very hard to do. Can I offer you some breakfast while we wait on the appointed hour?"

Quickly accepting, Albus sat down to his tea exactly the way he liked it - something the elves at the Ministry hadn't quite managed yet. They had twenty minutes before the school gates would open to allow the students access to the village. Today they would all walk down together, a few students travelling in a carriage being undefendable for the entire route.

Like their Headmistress, the students who were allowed to visit the village today were delighted with the company that would be walking beside them. With Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore here, Voldemort wouldn't dare attack them now.

-oOoOo-

Emma felt as if she'd just walked into the set of a World War Two movie. The centre of the room was taken up by a massive table that held a scale model of the entire village and surrounding countryside. The table was surrounded by at least half a dozen people with headsets on. They were obviously receiving information because they would then use their wands to move markers around the village. Had they been using poles to slide those markers about, the likeness to an old war film would have been uncanny.

Making her way up into the gallery that had been constructed, Emma instantly understood why this system was being used - it worked. She could immediately see where all their troops were, with different coloured markers designating villagers. There were also a third set of markers waiting to be used, which Emma correctly assumed were reserved for the students.

A set of black figures were lined up on a shelf attached to the wall, awaiting use if an attack took place. Emma could see the reasoning behind having separate markers for Dumbledore and Voldemort but she felt sick upon noticing the one designated Harry Potter. Here was undeniable proof her boy was going to be in the middle of whatever happened today.

The military had set a couple of massive display monitors, connected directly to surveillance cameras placed at key points of the village. No one was sure though what effect a load of magic being performed would have on this system so they were there purely as an extra source of information. The new communications system currently being used by the military, ministry and phoenix officers had all been tested and worked in both the Ministry of Magic as well as Hogwarts, so were expected to handle any battle today.

Nodding in greeting to Arthur, Amelia and the Colonel, Emma was then presented with her own headset. The Phoenix Officers and aurors were all used to hearing her voice, since she had been heavily involved in training them to use the equipment - mainly acting as liaison between the army communications specialists and people more used to sticking their head into a fireplace to contact who they needed to.

It was decided early on that there wasn't time to teach magicals what the military would consider proper radio etiquette. Broadcasting Foxtrot, Uniform, Charlie, Kilo to the magicals would soon have those same witches and wizards asking her what the fuck she was talking about.

Emma wasn't sure if the large clock that could be seen from every part of the room was magical or muggle. What she was sure of was the thing seemed to take an age before the minute hand moved. This was going to be a long day.

Word coming through that the Hogwarts students were now being led to the village focused everyone's attention. The markers for the students were joined by those of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the game was afoot.

-oOoOo-

The figures of Dumbledore and Potter were clearly visible through the omnioculars an invisible Voldemort was using. His original plan was to attack this afternoon, giving everyone time to settle and - more importantly - giving their guard time to drop.

He was now having to weigh up that possible advantage against the one nature was currently providing him. A low lying mist was slowly creeping off the surrounding hills and rolling toward Hogsmeade, meaning his shock troops could practically be on the village before anyone spotted them. This would allow both the dementors and the inferi to attack almost simultaneously, instead of hoping the defenders were too busy dealing with the dementors to notice his deadly follow-on surprise.

Knowing that the mist could be gone within the hour, Voldemort decided to accept the current advantage, instead of gambling on a perceived one later in the afternoon. The Dark Lord would give Wormtail his signal to attack the moment the last of the students reached the village. Voldemort intended to be close enough to witness the resulting carnage before leaving the country. The Ministry would be so busy dealing with the aftermath of this atrocity, and making sure the blame didn't land on them, he should have no trouble slipping out of Britain.

The knowledge that today's actions, and the name of Lord Voldemort, would be remembered for a millennium had Tom considering this as an acceptable tactical withdrawal from Britain. After today he could leave with his pride intact, anticipating the damage the twin attack would inflict upon his main adversaries - Potter and Dumbledore.

While there was certainly no guarantee that either would perish today, Dumbledore leading the students into Hogsmeade would finish him at the Ministry and Hogwarts - unless he could protect every single one of those same students. It was also clearly noticeable that Potter was walking toward the village amongst a large group of friends. The chances of all of those friends surviving the next hour or so was also very slim, giving Tom the perceived victory his pride still demanded to allow him to leave the country.

With some adults ensuring there were no stragglers amongst the students, they were soon all shepherded within the confines of the village. Voldemort gave the signal before moving into a position where he could enjoy watching this most macabre form of entertainment.

-oOoOo-

From their tower, Amanda couldn't fail to see the students entering the village. The shiver that ran down her spine wasn't purely due to the chill in the dank morning air, Amanda understood this was now as real as it got for a trainee auror. There were currently hundreds of innocent people relying on the recruits to give out a warning, a warning that could save many, many lives. With that thought uppermost in her mind, Amanda was soon scrupulously studying her section before almost jumping off the tower with fright.

The deafeningly piercing alarm positioned right above her head had suddenly blasted out its deadly warning to the entire village. Spinning around, she still wasn't quick enough to have a word with Noah - barely catching sight of him as he dived full speed into the shelter. He must have hit the alarm while already in the process of jumping down the escape hatch.

Before she followed him down to safety, Amanda felt she needed to verify exactly what Noah had seen. One glance through his telescope was enough to confirm there was now a massive swarm of dementors heading directly for Hogsmeade. She was just about to make her own escape when something else caught her eye, movement where there simply shouldn't be any.

Firmly gripping the telescope in a vain attempt to stop her hands shaking, Amanda focused her attention on the mist below the advancing dementors. Finding a slight break in the haze had those shakes returning with a vengeance. She couldn't just dive in the shelter now, not with the knowledge she had.

There weren't enough radios to go around everyone, and their job was to simply push the alarm button, so none had been issued to those in the towers. This was an oversight that left Amanda with only one option, she would have to apparate into the village and give the warning in person.

-oOoOo-

Tonks was still in Headquarters, keeping Emma company while intending to pick the gang up as they passed the Post Office, when the alarm sounded. It was soon confirmed by radio which tower had sounded the alarm, and exactly what direction the dementors were coming from. As their markers were placed on the situation table, Tonks was already heading up the stairs and out the door of the Post Office - only to run smack into an auror recruit.

"What are you doing here? You're not trained for this fight."

Amanda didn't waste any time, nor did she hold back. "Auror, you need to warn everyone. Underneath the dementors, hidden by the mist, there's an army of inferi. From what I saw, there seemed to be at least as many of them as there are dementors. They'll all be on the village in a matter of moments."

Pushing Amanda into the Post Office and yelling at the guards that the recruit needed to be taken to Bones immediately, Tonks was then on her radio.

"Red Alert, Red Alert. As yet unconfirmed report that there are inferi hidden in the mist below the dementors. Say again, inferi as yet unconfirmed."

There was about a ten second pause while that sank in before the radio once more came to life. "Moody here, I can confirm inferi presence. There are at least a couple of hundred of the bastards heading for the village."

Emma's voice was soon issuing information and orders from the command centre to everyone. "The attack point is the Hog's Head. Those inferi need to be cut down before they get into the village. Everyone who can cast a patronus, do so. The dementors need to be held off, allowing the military to use its firepower for mowing those undead down. If we keep the inferi out the village, our plans for disposing of the dementors will still be viable."

Having barely reached the village, all students were ordered inside the Three Broomsticks. Severus and Filius were staying with them to offer protection. Knowing the Hog's Head was only about fifty yards from the Post Office,

Harry's group were soon outstripping Albus and the rest of the Order who had walked down from Hogwarts with them, with only Sirius and Remus able to keep pace with the six who had spent the entire summer training. Tonks was soon spotted up ahead, waving them on.

The advantage of having the military contingent staying inside Hogsmeade was soon paying dividends. After studying maps and the actual terrain, their training was telling them the two most likely attack points were the Hog's Head or Dervish and Banges. Taking a gamble on this, they were able to set up a few extra surprises at each of these sites.

Both Harry and Hermione had communication headsets and their features formed into grins that would have terrified whoever they were directed at. Unlike almost all of the aurors and Phoenix Force, they knew exactly what Emma's latest order meant. 'Release the Kraken' indicated the gloves were well and truly coming off. The British Armed Forces were about to give a practical demonstration of their capabilities to the country's witches and wizards, and their enemies a bloody nose.

-oOoOo-

While Amelia was quickly interrogating Amanda, Arthur was explaining to Emma and the colonel exactly what inferi were. Moody's confirmation of their presence had both Amelia and Arthur forcefully stating that letting the inferi reach the village would be a disaster. These dark creatures would be the ones doing the hunting and killing if they got amongst the lanes and alleys of Hogsmeade.

Between those two and the Colonel, they swiftly came up with the strategy that Emma then passed onto the troops. Witches and wizards would cast patronuses while the troops took on the inferi. Checking his facts with Emma, the Colonel was able to establish they were thinking along the same lines here. An inferius was near enough what they understood from folklore, and of course the movies, to be a zombie to make no difference.

"It always amazes me that these creatures cause so much trouble in the movies. I suppose it's the military in me, and also the directors trying to create a sense of suspense and terror. Otherwise, some of those movies would be incredibly short - by doing exactly what we're going to attempt today. If these things are in the open then we should have no problem turning them into tinned dog food sized chunks. Emma, it's time to bring out the big guns. Give the order, and be sure to pass on the 'zombie' information. I want our troops to know these things are already dead, so they don't show them any misplaced sense of mercy."

As Emma was broadcasting 'Release the Kraken' and the follow-on information on the inferi- zombie links, the Colonel faced an angry witch and wizard.

Naturally, Amelia and Arthur wanted to know exactly what was going on, they soon found out.

"When the Prime Minister issues us a direct order from Her Majesty, you better believe we're going to do our absolute best to carry those orders out. She wants this problem taken care of before any more of her unsuspecting and defenceless subjects are murdered. The Ministry of Magic had many years, and even more chances, to deal with both the Death Eater problem and the dementors - it did neither and innocent British subjects died because of that failure."

While Arthur and Amelia tried to protest that statement, the colonel cut them both of by mentioning a recent example they were all well acquainted with.

"Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater yet able to buy his way out of a prison sentence and become a personal friend of your last Minister of Magic. I certainly don't have to remind anyone here how that turned out. You will elect a wizard or witch to be your new Minister early in the New Year, today should let whoever that is know we're entering a new era of relations between us. It should also give everyone currently in Hogsmeade just a small example of our capabilities."

The strange roar from outside saw all the magicals in the room look to the monitors, though none were sure quite exactly what they were seeing there.

"Those are Land Rovers, specially built for our use. What you see on the top is a heavy machine gun, one that will be firing exploding ammunition at a rate of about six hundred rounds a minute."

Taking one of the M50 rounds from his pocket, the colonel gently tossed it to Arthur who was about six feet away. Rather than catching the round, the Head of the D.M.L.E. gave a little squeal and dodged the bullet as if his life depended upon it. The brass round clattered onto the stone floor as the magicals held their collective breath, waiting on something to happen. Shaking his head at the fact Arthur's last job was as the Ministry's expert on non magicals, he offered an explanation.

"Even if that was a live round, nothing would have happened. We had intended to use these on the dementors, but they should also quickly take care of the zombies too. Emma's order would have seen four Apache helicopters, just some of our flying machines that have armaments on them to make that round lying there appear as tame as one of your tickling charms, heading here at speed too. They'll take up position over the Black Lake, with orders to hunt down any dementors that look like escaping. The pilots and gunners are all used to using night vision technology, it was rather easy to switch in infrared too. This ends today."

As if to emphasise that point, an unbelievable amount of noise was now being generated from outside. Amelia understood the powerful message that the muggles were trying to attempt here, she just wasn't sure how they had managed to keep this information from them so asked.

A smiling Colonel gave her the answer. "Those wonderful tents you supplied us with had me asking what else could be done, Harry and Hermione came up with some wonderful ideas. They shrank our equipment down to the size of toys, allowing us to easily place them into the tents. A spell then returned them to full size, though they might have destroyed your tents driving right through the doors. Those two didn't ask for much in return either, only that one of those Land Rovers should take up position outside this building to offer extra protection for Emma…"

That the aurors and Phoenix Officers weren't fully trained in their use of the radio equipment soon stopped all discussions as they were flooded by what seemed like everyone who had a radio demanding to know what was going on. Nodding to Emma, both she and the Colonel switched their radios over to a second prearranged frequency - hopefully to discover the answers to that question from the troops.

-oOoOo-

Albus had hurried along as best he could, pleased to see all the patronuses holding off the dementors for now. He was wondering if it might be more useful for him to try using spells to dispel some of the mist, rather than cast his own patronus, when loud roars alerted him that there were now new players in this fight. It only took a few seconds for everyone to discover whose side of the battle they were on.

The interim Minister had never seen a muggle carriage quite like this, it seemed to need neither road nor tracks as it shot from a previously hidden location near the Three Broomsticks. It then proceeded to spit a fiery death into the mist, burning it away almost as effectively as it slaughtered the inferi that were using it as cover. That there were other similar muggle devices converging on the battle area from all ends of the village was quickly apparent as destruction rained down on the army of inferi from multiple points. None of the witches or wizards watching the annihilation of this veritable army of dark creatures could fail to be impressed. The firepower of these devices would leave anyone facing them with only one option - get as far away as possible as quickly as they could.

Peter was amongst the inferi, with his master's familiar alongside him. There was not one shred of doubt in his mind what orders Nagini had been given by their master, nor that she would carry those orders out. She was there to make sure Peter didn't run, so she would have to be taken care of first. Peter was looking for an opportunity to do that very thing when the world around him started exploding. With bits of inferi flying all around him, it was almost instinctual for the coward to become a rat and hide. Unfortunately, for Peter that is, Nagini's instincts and reactions were better than those of the animagus.

Sinking her fangs into the rat was also the last thing that the animated corpse did, as rounds from the heavy machine guns tore her apart.

The dementors had expected to face these glowing animals today, they also expected those glowing animals to disappear as the Dark One and his forces reached the village - then it would be time to feast. They didn't understand what was happening as those forces appeared to be getting decimated. They would have retreated there and then, except for one thing - the glowing animals disappeared. They could taste the delicious scent of fear radiating from the entire village, there would be no stopping now.

The confusion caused by the inferius being so easily wiped out caused even Moody to lose concentration, and saw his patronus fade. By the time he realised his mistake, the dementors were almost upon them. Cursing his stupidity, that was a rookie mistake he would chew the arse off anyone else for making, he tried to rally those around him to recast their patronuses when the sky was suddenly filled with fire and unearthly screams. The muggles' 'Dragon's Breath' ammunition was ripping into the dementors, clearly causing them great pain. Of the four vehicles that had attacked the inferi, two now turned their attention, and firepower, onto the dementors while the other pair patrolled the defeated inferi looking for any stragglers.

The shooters were in a skirmish line, blocking off the dementors' access to the village. It was almost like a grouse shoot, except they didn't require beaters and this prey was deadly. In a matter of seconds though, history was being rewritten as the hunters had now become the hunted. Dark creatures that were thought to be immortal, or at least indestructible, were in imminent danger of becoming extinct.

As they sustained heavy damage, dementor after dementor began to drop to the ground where troops with oxyacetylene 'wands' were waiting to deliver the killing blow. Very few lifeforms could survive decapitation, and there were plans to incinerate these bodies just in case dementors were one of those species. Even with so little known about them, todays mission wouldn't see that knowledge increase by much. They were to be destroyed, end of story.

Harry and Hermione were the first to use their patronuses to try and prevent any dementors escaping, they were soon joined in this endeavour by their training partners and tutors. Seeing what they were attempting, Albus quickly added his silver phoenix to the battle. Watching as the dementors were now meeting the same fate as the inferius saw a loud cheer go up from the defenders, along with dozens of patronuses being recast. This was no longer a battle, it was now a rout.

-oOoOo-

Back in Headquarters, the Colonel had supplied models of their attack vehicles, marked one to five, while Emma called out what was happening from the military reports she was receiving - allowing the figures still to be moved around the table. Vehicle five had been concealed behind Honeydukes and quickly moved to stand guard in front of the Post Office while the other four emerged from various points around the village to converge on the army of inferius. Emma reporting that the dementors had been engaged by the troops held everyone's attention, her follow-up that the Dragon's Breath ammunition was effective lifted the mood of the entire room.

She barely had time to report that the inferius had been wiped out when the Colonel, who was listening to the same feed, orderer vehicles three and four to engage the dementors - with one and two still keeping an eye on the defeated inferi. Hearing Harry report that their patronuses were corralling the dementors brought a lump to Emma's throat, knowing him issuing such a report meant they were both still safe.

When they received word that the Apache's had arrived, the Colonel ordered vehicles one to four to withdraw, and the helicopters to attack the instant that manoeuvre was complete. He believed the battle today was won but wanted to use the Apaches as a show of strength to all the magicals who would see them in action. His eyes though kept drifting to the tiny model that represented Voldemort, still sitting on the shelf unused. Her Majesty and the Government wanted this murderer dead too but the Colonel was enough of a seasoned campaigner to know you could only fight whoever turned up for the battle. So far this Dark Lord was conspicuous by his absence.

-oOoOo-

Once more the witches and wizards casting patronuses had their concentration well and truly disturbed. Then again, four Apache helicopters streaking across the Black Lake and engaging the remaining dementors was an awesome sight. They didn't just engage the dark creatures, those thirty millimetre exploding rounds screaming out of their mini-guns tore the dementors apart. That the battle was now clearly being won saw those on the ground starting to celebrate.

Voldemort had watched the entire battle unfold with a sense of disbelief. He thought his anger knew no bounds when seeing the Ministry had involved muggles in this fight, only for that anger to grow exponentially after witnessing just how effective those same muggles were in battle. As their flying machines destroyed the last of his dementors, Voldemort's wand was in his hand. He was ready to blast one of those machines from the sky before spotting a much more deserving target to vent his ire on.

The mere thought of being able to snatch a victory from the jaws of defeat saw him apparate with nothing but vengeance on his mind.

Harry had hoisted Hermione up in the air, spun his betrothed around a couple of times and was now kissing her for all he was worth. The plan had worked better than anyone could have hoped and everyone was fine at the end of it. That right there was all the reason he needed to celebrate.

Voldemort appeared about forty feet away from the couple, his spell speeding toward Potter's back the instant he was able to cast.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around Harry, with the Elder Wand still in her hand. That hand was moving and casting a spell before Hermione even realised what was happening. A solid slab of marble instantly materialised between them and the deadly green spell shooting at Harry's back. That marble was quickly blasted into shards, shards that slammed into the couple and threw them almost ten feet through the air.

While not pleased his first curse had been stopped, Voldemort knew nothing could stop him now finishing the job he'd began all those years ago. The tip of his wand was glowing green as the dark Lord prepared to put an end to Potter once and for all.

-oOoOo-

After receiving the order to withdraw, Ian's driver had placed them at the side of the Hog's Head Inn. The second member of the three man crew was next to the driver, his light machine gun by necessity pointing forward. Their training meant that Ian's Heavy Machine Gun would then cover their rear, negating the possibility of an attacker sneaking up on them.

Ian watched as Harry and Hermione celebrated, really happy since he thought if any kids deserved a break it was those two. The green spell caught him unawares too, but not for long. The two teens being blasted to the ground actually now opened up a clear field of fire for him, so that's exactly what the highly trained soldier did.

Ian knew this bastard had come back from the dead before and was determined it wouldn't be happening again. The exploding bullets slammed into Voldemort's body and then did what they were designed to do. Ian was sure at least two caught the Dark Lord in the head, before that head wasn't there anymore. He stopped firing when there wasn't anything left of a size worthy of putting another round into and then reported in.

"Bogie number one destroyed. Repeat, bogie number one destroyed. Two down, need medical assistance on road to Hog's Head."

Back in Headquarters the Colonel smiled as the first piece of the message came through. Emma had shouted to the room that Voldemort had been destroyed before picking up the end of the message.

A cold solid weight seemed to settle in her stomach as Emma had a horrible premonition of just who those casualties were. She had of course recognised the voice that had made the report and, radio protocol be dammed, she needed to know.

"Ian, who are the people that need medics?"

While still scanning for any other attacks, Ian answered the clearly worried mother. "It's Hermione and Harry, Emma. They're now surrounded by people so I can't see what's happening anymore. Wait, two healers just apparated in and are running toward them."

The Colonel had arranged the healers before approaching Emma. "You need to stay here, Emma. At least until we know it's safe outside."

Glancing at the locked and guarded door, Emma instantly made her decision. "That's my entire world out there, I'm going. Dobby, take me to Harry and Hermione…"

The Colonel was helpless to interfere as Emma disappeared from right in front of him. Arthur and Amelia had also stopped celebrating, realising all was not well but he had nothing else to tell them at the moment - other than that Harry and Hermione had been injured.

-oOoOo-

Dobby could only drop Emma on the outside of a large group of people who were gathered around the downed teens, her elbows were soon put to good use as the distraught mother barged her way to the front. She could see them both lying on the ground being treated, and there appeared to be blood everywhere. Arms grabbed her and she nearly landed a punch before realising it was Sirius.

"Emma, they're alive. Our wonderful girl managed to erect a barrier to stop Voldemort's killing curse. That barrier was blasted apart and that's what caused the damage you see. Both of them have on their dragon hide though so the blood there is coming from cuts to their head and face, easily healed. Harry has a broken arm from landing awkwardly but that's the extent of their injuries, both will be coming home with us shortly."

Seeing Hermione starting to sit up was the signal for Emma's sobs to begin, Sirius almost joined her. "We never left their side all morning. The battle was won and they were celebrating, well you can guess how they celebrated. Remus and I took a couple of steps away and that's when the bastard appeared. Voldemort was all set to finish them off where they lay, before Remus or I could even get a curse cast, when Tonks' boyfriend tore him to shreds with that gun of his. We owe that young man their lives..."

As Hermione and Harry managed to both sit up, Emma pushed through to kneel beside them. The healers were closing cuts on their faces when she passed on the news that would certainly help with their recovery.

"Voldemort's dead, ripped apart by machine gun fire!"

-oOoOo-

It was late that evening before Albus had some time to gather his thoughts. Standing in the Hall of Prophecies, the black sphere in front of him at least answered the most important question on his list - Voldemort was really gone.

The interim Minister of Magic was silently berating himself for not checking the orb before today, like immediately after Harry completed the ritual inside Gringotts. While the prophecy had clearly been fulfilled, Albus was still struggling to come to terms with the how - or even who.

The young soldier who ended this conflict was at least a wizard, though hadn't used magic for many years. His parents could also lay claim to have defied the Dark Lord three times, their moving home so frequently would certainly put the Death Eaters off their trail. Ian's birthday was even in July, though July the nineteenth was stretching things a bit far as to the month dying.

While all that taken together could be somewhat shoehorned into a shape that met most of the terms of the prophecy, what was indisputable, apart from Ian ending Voldemort, was that he certainly had a power the Dark Lord knew not.

After spending many years trying to ensure young Harry would meet the terms of this prophecy, Albus was left with only one conclusion - prophecy was nothing more than a load of mumbo-jumbo. On returning to Hogwarts he would ensure it wouldn't be offered as an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. option anymore. The students currently sitting the course would be the last at Hogwarts.

Today's events were bound to see changes rippling through Magical Britain. Preventing that from happening would be impossible, stopping those ripples becoming waves that swept all before them would be hard enough. Thankfully that would be someone else's job come January.

While the country was currently celebrating the tremendous news, the Ministry of Magic was hardly displayed in a favourable light. Yes plaudits were being claimed for them instigating a closer working relationship with the muggles but Albus knew that very little of the credit was due them for that.

Emma Granger had played them all for fools. Albus couldn't fault the mother though, Emma did so purely to give Harry and Hermione the best chance of surviving the conflict. Albus was actually at the meeting with their Prime Minister when Emma told them all that was her sole reason for being involved in this - and the results she achieved were nothing short of spectacular.

Even the young man who fought so courageously in today's battle, before finally ending Voldemort, wanted nothing to do with the Ministry. The official press release might say Ian McLean, as a serving soldier, couldn't accept an award from the Ministry of Magic but Albus knew different. Ian had pointblank refused to have anything to do with 'their' Ministry of Magic, claiming the bigotry against muggle-borns, muggles and squibs not only still existed but was as rife as it had ever been.

Since leaving Hogwarts all those years ago Ian had built a good life for himself, one that magic played no part in. Ian also rather forcefully declared he had no intention of becoming some Ministry poster boy and supporting a system built on bigotry.

Today, after the battle, Albus had been kept away from Harry and Hermione while the healers did their work. They had no sooner finished though than those two elves had the young couple and Emma whisked away. The only concession he could wring from Sirius and Remus was a promise that they would keep in touch. It was already crystal clear their family didn't want Albus Dumbledore trying to influence his two former students.

His world was altering rapidly and Albus would seem to have very little influence on what those changes would be, where they would take place or even when they would be happening. Was it any wonder he didn't feel like celebrating?


	21. Winds of Change

**Who Will Fill A Coward's Grave**

 **Chapter 21 - Winds of Change**

Albus sat calmly in his ministerial chair, prominently placed within the Wizengamot Chamber, while chaos reigned supreme all around him. After yesterday's events, there was always going to be an emergency meeting called for today. The reason for the chaos however was the deliberately provocative article on the font page of today's Prophet.

While the main headline, 'Dark Lord Dead' - and accompanying photograph of a sheet-covered dead dark lord - was certainly cause for countrywide celebrations to commence, it was the secondary front page article below that iconic headline which had the Wizengamot members riled up with anger.

It was now obvious to Albus that Miss Skeeter must have witnessed his conversation with the soldier who had finally ended Lord Voldemort's life. As such, the official statement of what had taken place yesterday must have been immediately consigned to the wastepaper bin in the offices of the Daily Prophet. In hindsight, approaching and mentioning awards to someone who had just battled inferi, dementors and then tore Voldemort into so many pieces the body was eventually carted away in buckets, was not Albus' finest moment.

' _ **Minister Told by Ungrateful Hero to Stick Any Award up his A**E'**_

If that was all that had been said, some of the Wizengamot members might actually be having an irreverent chuckle at their Intern Minister of Magic's public embarrassment, but that was not the case. Rita's article then proceeded to deliberately provoke discord and disorder over this ungrateful muggle-born's ridiculous response, in her own inimitable shit-stirring style, before then printing Ian's answer verbatim. It was Ian's righteous rant that was responsible for the furore currently surrounding Albus. The Wizengamot members outrage focusing on someone who had dared to publicly criticise them - and the society they led.

' _ **Over a decade ago, magical Britain made it abundantly clear to a teenage muggle-born that he would always be an outsider in 'their' society. The best that I could ever hope for was to be tolerated, while being looked down upon and lorded over by the self-proclaimed pure-blood elite. A brief return to this world is more than enough for me to see that things haven't changed - and don't show any signs of altering in the near future.**_

 _ **You've had years to deal with these problems and haven't, because all Voldemort's supporters were pure-bloods - and doing anything constructive would mean punishing these so-called respectable witches and wizards. That's not something your Ministry of Magic was prepared to even contemplate, far less consider implementing.**_

 _ **Her Majesty ordered this problem dealt with, her innocent subjects being murdered by dementors was never something that would be acceptable to her - it shouldn't be acceptable to your society either. Today, her government and armed forces carried out those orders that you clearly couldn't or wouldn't.**_

 _ **Yes I killed Voldemort today - that was the entire purpose of us being stationed in Hogsmeade Village. We protected the villagers and visiting students, killing the bastard after he tried to murder Harry by cursing the lad while his back was turned. Harry's betrothed shielded him, then I took care of the problem.**_

 _ **I don't see these events changing much though, it didn't the last time. A heroic pair of parents gave their lives so their son, Harry, could live - not so things could just return to what you consider normal with murdering animals simply granted forgiveness out of hand. Think on this - who's going to clean up your next mess?**_

 _ **Take your award and stick it up your arse, I want nothing more to do with you people. I will never return to a society where the circumstances of my birth sees me treated as a second class person. With our task now over, I would expect to be rejoining my old unit. Goodbye and, if I have anything to do with it, we will never meet again.'**_

Albus couldn't really fault the young man, or what he said. A conversation Albus had joined later simply reinforced his own views that things in magical Britain really now had to change. He approached Harry's friends, looking for any information they might have on Harry's current whereabouts. What he discovered though was nothing short of life-changing for the old wizard. Unlike Archimedes, when Albus had his Eureka moment he was not in a bath - and it wasn't a pleasant experience either.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was describing to the ever-growing group around him exactly what equipment the soldiers had used, that equipment's capabilities and the tactics employed for the entire battle. Albus just had to ask the clearly very knowledgeable student where he acquired such valuable information.

"My family are all military, and that would have been my choice of career too - before I got my Hogwarts letter. Now I'm stuck here until I sit my O.W.L.S. I intend to leave straight after sitting them and return to the muggle world. If I study like crazy, I should still be able to join the forces for officer training after my eighteenth birthday."

One of the crowd that had gathered to listen couldn't help but ask the obvious question. "You would leave Magic behind?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin gave the only answer he could. "I want a career where, if I have the ability and work hard, I could see myself pushing toward a good position. My Grandfather was a General, my father is a colonel. My uncle's in the Royal Navy, a ship's captain. No matter how talented or how hard I work, all the top positions within the Ministry would always be closed to me - simply because I'm a muggle-born. That's not something I can change or ever accept, what other option do I have?"

Trying to deflect attention away from Justin's conclusions, Albus asked in all seriousness if he would be joining the men who fought here today. That surprisingly had the Hufflepuff laughing at him.

Justin finally got himself under control and corrected the Minister's obvious misconception. Looking around at those who were listening, he could see they had all thought the same as Dumbledore.

"These men today are no more than a unit, probably put together specifically for this job. The British Army has over a hundred thousand serving soldiers, and tens of thousand more held in reserve - but available for instant call-up if needed. When you include the Royal Navy and Royal Air Force, there are easily far more people in the British Armed Forces than there are witches and wizards living in the UK. I don't know if they were using special ammunition today but the weapons I saw were pretty standard, and nowhere near all they have available to wage war. If they wanted to, the entire village of Hogsmeade could have been wiped out in a matter of seconds - and from a couple of miles away. The first time you would know anything about it would be when your house exploded all around you."

Knowing that all the Ministry's Aurors were currently present in Hogsmeade, along with most of the Order and Kingsley's Phoenix Force, Albus had erroneously assumed what he had witnessed was a major part of the muggle's fighting force. Discovering that an infinitesimal percentage of their resources had just achieved what the combined forces of magical Britain could not was a real shock to the system - one Albus still really hadn't recovered from today.

When cries began to be heard about dragging this upstart solider before the Wizengamot, Albus stood and waited on silence so he could be heard.

"I think it's time for some facts to be heard in this chamber, rather than hearsay and the loud rantings of the uninformed."

This set off some grumblings but no one was prepared to challenge Albus Dumbledore, allowing the intern minister to continue.

"We had every magical resource available to us in Hogsmeade yesterday yet, without the muggle army, we may have been defeated. At best, we could have held off the dementors. Splitting our force to tackle the unexpected hoard of inferi would have seen us stretched to a point where failure wouldn't just have been an option, it would have become a real possibility. Let's not forget the only plan we had for dealing with Voldemort was throwing a fourteen year old boy at him…"

"But there was a prophecy…"

"Yes there was a prophecy, but Harry wasn't mentioned specifically by name. That prophecy has been fulfilled, the sphere is no longer active, and the only certainty is that Voldemort is now totally gone - he will never be coming back. Yesterday I watched as an incredibly small proportion of the British Army dealt with all three problems at once, and made it look easy. Now, my question is this - why would you deliberately antagonise these people by trying to drag one of their soldiers in front of a body that he and they don't recognise as having any authority over them?"

Pointing out their lack of authority was never going to go down well with this group, Wizengamot members prided themselves on their own importance. Albus let them rant and rave for a few minutes before once more taking control of the chamber. He let a little of his own anger out to play. That Albus' anger was directed at the members in the chamber soon brought them to heel.

"Yes we have magic! Could that magic kill an inferi, yes. Could it kill a dementor, no. Could it kill Voldemort - it didn't before. The muggles are masters of destruction, their armies, navy's and air forces could slaughter us before we even knew we were in trouble. No magical shield or ward could hope to stand up to the destruction I witnessed yesterday, and I'm very reliably informed that was nowhere near their full capabilities they showed us. They have weapons so powerful, entire cities can be destroyed by using them. They also have the capability to destroy the entire Ministry of Magic building with a single device. They have items called smart bombs. These are so clever, neither deception charms, wards nor shields would be able to protect us. Whoever the next Minister of Magic is, they will have to take that into account."

Taking a calming breath before he continued, Albus didn't want to say the next part in anger. "The young soldier who finished Voldemort yesterday is not the first muggle-born to think he had no other option but to leave our magical society. Sadder still is the fact that this is still going on today…"

"If they want to leave, good riddance…"

Spotting who had called out that nonsense, Albus pinned the fool with his gaze. "Right now, we have some of Hogwarts best students considering whether it's worth continuing their magical education, knowing they will already be leaving it as soon as they are able. You might say good riddance now, but when news breaks that Harry Potter has left us - our ministry will become the laughing stock of Europe."

This news almost started a riot, with all sorts of nonsense being called out. Albus decided to head most of it off at the pass. "All a student has to do is pass O.W.L.s and they can legally leave Hogwarts. Mr Potter and his betrothed, Miss Granger, could easily pass those exams in a number of subjects right now. There is also no stipulation that they have to sit those exams in Hogwarts, or even Britain."

It was Arthur who then asked a sensible question. "Do you know this for sure, Albus?"

"They left yesterday before I could speak with them but that is now the outcome I expect. Voldemort murdered Harry's parents, Death Eaters murdered Hermione's father - and let's not forget our former Minister of Magic wanted Harry transferred straight to Azkaban for defending himself against those murdering Death Eaters. Apart from their friends - who we both know they'll keep in touch with - our society has absolutely nothing to offer them."

Hearing these truths, in a Wizengamot chamber that was packed with press and public visitors too, proved too much for one member. Standing, he made a proposal to the chamber. "We may not have the authority to pull this soldier before us, we certainly have the means and the laws to do that for Potter. I propose we do that very thing. Let's get the boy here in front of us…"

This drew loud derisory laughter, and immediately had all eyes focused on the source - Arthur Weasley. It wasn't intentional on Arthur's part but he began destroying the image of him being mild-mannered and easy-going for everyone who was in that chamber.

"And how do you propose we do this? My department is stretched to its limits at the moment. Most of our best aurors now work for someone else…"

This was immediately seized upon by the member who had made the ridiculous proposal. "Employ the Phoenix Force to hunt him down and drag him here. That's what they do, wands for hire…"

Staring at the wizard, Arthur summed up the situation in one sentence. "You are a bloody imbecile! First, the Phoenix Force are not wands for hire, they work for a specific person. Lord Black pays the salaries of the force. He had no faith in a Ministry of Magic that threw him in Azkaban without even a trial, and tried to do the same to his godson. Sirius wanted a competent band of witches and wizards to help his godson, Harry Potter, take the fight to Voldemort. Every single member of that force was at Hogsmeade yesterday and, to a man, that same force would back Lord Black against any illegal moves by the Ministry of Magic against his godson. Let's not forget, most of these people were forced to resign from an incompetent Ministry - before being offered this lifeline by Lord Black. They, like Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, owe us nothing."

Looking around the chamber, Arthur asked a question that left the vast majority of the Wizengamot members squirming.

"How many of you were in Hogsmeade yesterday? There were six Weasleys standing beside Harry Potter, including four of my sons and my wife. So was Emma Granger, The muggle mother of Hermione's betrothed, and someone who already considers Harry her son. This woman took part in the ritual inside Gringotts that put Voldemort into a coma, her feelings toward Harry more than making up for her lack of magic. She was instrumental in the introduction of the communications systems we used yesterday and, not only works with Albus as a liaison, she is an employee of the Phoenix Force while working directly with the muggle Prime Minister too. Woe betide anyone who tries to arrest Harry Potter on some manufactured charges. Doing something that stupid could literally see our Ministry fall - something neither Voldemort or Grindelwald managed to achieve."

There were cries questioning Arthur's sanity after those remarks but, when he held his hands up for silence, the Head of the D.M.L.E. got it.

"Year after year, our society sees talented people leaving it. These people, be they squibs, muggle-born or otherwise, take that talent into the muggle world. That's who ended the threat of the inferi, dementors and Voldemort yesterday. Not only that, they snuffed-out all three of these major threats and, as Albus just said, they made it look easy. This was a mere fraction of the people we chase away from our society, yet my entire department couldn't protect the Ministry if that small group who battled yesterday turned their weapons in our direction. It therefore goes without saying that we wouldn't have an earthly chance if their full might was ever focused against us."

The member who had stood first to make his proposal was left looking for answers, because he clearly had none himself. "Are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

Albus wasn't the only one who had an epiphany yesterday, Arthur had thought of nothing else since. He decided now was as good a time as any to air his thoughts on the matter. "No, doing nothing is the one option certainly not open to us. As a society, we have to change. We need to evolve in order to cope with the world that surrounds us - rather than sit on our arses and expect tide and time to accept our commands to stop moving - simply because we have magic."

The Head of the D.M.L.E. called for the chamber's pensive to be brought forward and asked Albus to deposit his memory of yesterday's battle into the basin. It was compulsive viewing for an audience who understood just how deadly each of the triple threats faced yesterday were. As the memory ended, every member now agreed with Albus and Arthur on at least one point, the army had made it look easy.

As the memory ended and the silence dragged on inside the chamber, Arthur had an idea of how to reinforce his case calling on their need to change. Acting on that idea, Arthur took out his mobile and hit the speed dial for Emma before putting the phone on speaker. It took a moment to connect and Emma's voice sounded slightly metallic but it was clearly heard in a still silent chamber.

"Hello Arthur, is something wrong? Sirius assured us everyone was fine after yesterday."

"Everyone is fine here, Emma. You're also on speaker in the middle of the Wizengamot Chamber. How are Harry and Hermione?"

"Oh, you know the Ministry's wards will fry that phone in a few minutes? They're both currently walking along the beach, their injuries mean it will be a few days before their skin can take them swimming in the sea. Tonks and Ian are here too, bodyguards to those two. Hold on, Sirius wants a word..Take care, Arthur, and pass on our best wishes to your family."

A new voice was now coming from the device. "Arthur, I'm assuming you're doing this to demonstrate a point to the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, Sirius. I'm trying to show them we no longer live in Queen Victoria's reign."

"Fair enough, just pass on this message. My godson and Miss Granger will take time to recover from yesterday, then we'll sit down as a family and discuss what happens next. We won't accept anyone from outside our family trying to influence that decision."

Albus had made his way over to Arthur so they could watch the Wizengamot member's reactions while viewing his memory of yesterday being projected by the pensieve. He leaned over and spoke into the phone. "Sirius, give them both our thanks and best wishes. All I ask is to be kept informed, whatever decision you all reach."

Sirius barely had time to acknowledge that before the phone started to crackle and then die.

"In testing we have found that heavily warded places, like the Ministry and Hogwarts, really affect the electronics inside these devices. As Emma said, I knew that before contacting her. As I suspected, they are currently on Lord Black's tropical island, thousands of miles away from here. My four youngest holidayed there during the summer and were able to call home, using these devices that are becoming commonplace in muggle society. During this last conflict, I certainly slept safer knowing that, should my home be attacked, I could contact the Phoenix Force and have their officers responding in under a minute. Compare that to tying a note to an owl's leg…"

Giving that comparison a moment to sink in, Albus then fully endorsed everything Arthur had just said, before adding his own portion of drama to today's production.

"It's no secret that I took on this position solely in the hope I could hand over a 'Voldemort free' country to the next minister. Since that has been achieved, I now intend to step down - effective immediately. I shall spend my final days at Hogwarts, trying to prepare our young people for life in our world. This chamber will determine what that world will be, and how many of them will be welcomed there. That's a job I'm not afraid to say I'm too old - and too set in my ways - to do anymore. My last action within this chamber will be to nominate who I think would be the best person to take our society forward. I nominate Arthur Weasley for the post of Minister of Magic."

With that, Albus walked out of the once again silent chamber with his head held high.

-oOoOo-

A much more cordial, though a lot less public, meeting was also taking place in Downing Street. The Colonel knew he'd done a good job, but the Prime Minister actually personally serving him a glass of exceptional single malt really emphasised that point. He couldn't help but think the politician was after something, and Prime Ministers usually got what they wanted. The Colonel decided to play along and see where this led, there wasn't really another option available to him at the moment.

"Can you give me your honest appraisal of how the battle played out?"

Taking a sip of the best whiskey he'd ever tasted, the Colonel proceeded to lay out his thoughts. He'd been expecting that question since before he'd walked in the door. "Our dementor solution went pretty much to plan, which in itself was rather gratifying. Those zombies turning up proved no opposition for our troops, though our press would have had a field day if they ever got wind of them. All our troops had standing orders to engage Voldemort, engage and destroy with extreme prejudice. That I would say was the only part of the operation where we got lucky."

Even the experienced soldier needed another sip of his whiskey before he could continue. Their carefully crafted mission had almost come apart while victory was not only within their grasp, it was prematurely being celebrated. Losing either of the teens who had been targeted and attacked would have placed an entirely different slant on the day.

"Potter and the Granger ladies had helped us so much with this mission, the troops were looking on them almost as if they were part of the unit. Between the ground troops and air support, we had every part of that village covered. Voldemort waited until the streets were full of people celebrating before springing his attack. Those two kids getting knocked to the ground while defending themselves was the only thing that gave us a clean shot at the bastard. Voldemort was never leaving that village alive, that he was the only one that perished in the final attack was the real bonus - and where we rode our luck."

The Prime Minister raised his own glass to that. He too personally knew both Harry and Hermione, while Emma actually worked for him. Had Voldemort succeeded in murdering either of those teens before being terminated, this would now be an entirely different meeting. He pushed on though with his new agenda.

"Can you give me an assessment of these magical's abilities, and any threat they pose to the country?"

"Some of their abilities, and equipment, are nothing short of incredible. Being able to show a group of people an actual memory is simply mind-blowing, as is the ability to shrink and then enlarge major pieces of equipment. I could go on all day but you already know most of that stuff. Using the choppers should instal a bit of respect into whoever takes over as their next Minister, it certainly was a massive shock to those troops they had on the ground. Their Ministry of Magic is too divisive and disorganised to ever really pose a serious risk to us, they couldn't even get their shit together to deal with the problems they already had. It's the prospect of another magical splinter group forming, and then targeting us, that will cause any sleepless nights we have."

It was time for another sip of whiskey while he put his thoughts in order over this threat. "We passed this entire thing off to the press and public as a terrorist group who had managed to get their hands on a chemical weapon. We would currently have no defence against a real magical terrorist group setting out to deliberately do us harm. We are talking about people who have the ability to pop past all of our security, make themselves invisible and can cast spells on me or you that will place us completely under their control. Now that should frighten more than me."

That was exactly what the Prime Minister wanted to hear from this very capable officer, it matched his own analysis perfectly. Now to see if he could do something proactive about those very real threats, rather than having to sit back and wait on being contacted by the Ministry of Magic next time there was a problem.

"I think you would need to be insane not to be frightened by the potential threats any such group could pose - that, and our current lack of any defence against it. But for Emma Granger, things would have been so very different. The magicals were sitting in this very office, informing me we had a problem but couldn't do anything about it. Emma rubbished that notion, and your unit more than proved a point yesterday. We now know they couldn't have dealt with those dementors anyway, yet we wiped them out. The million pound question though is what do we do next time? Can we honestly say they're won't be a next time?"

The Colonel immediately worked out where the Prime Minister was going with this, and really wanted in. This latest mission fulfilled one of the main reasons for him joining the forces in the first place, to protect people from very real danger. "If you are proposing a unit to monitor and deal with any threats from the magical world then I would certainly like to be part of that. We could also see this unit crossing over into mainstream use for special situations. Her Majesty and your bodyguard detail could certainly benefit from having someone who would not only recognise a magical threat but be able to respond properly to it. Supplying Her Majesty with a voice-activated portkey would mean she could be instantly whisked from any potentially dangerous situation to a place of safety. Hostage situations is another use I can think of straight off the bat. Invisibility and then one of those portkey contraptions could have any potential hostages safe before terrorists even knew they were gone."

The Prime Minister didn't even attempt to hide his smile. "I not only want to set up such a unit, I want you to lead it. Draw up what you need, personnel- equipment - facilities - the works. I also want a list of potential or perceived threats, and what your unit's response to them will be. I hope we can convince Emma Granger to maintain her position, though mainly working for you and liaising between us. Whether the new Minister of Magic wishes to keep her position open will be up to them. Harry and Hermione get whatever they want, whether that's training, university places or even jobs within the unit. Their country owes them and I intend to see that debt paid - and so does Her Majesty. You and the Sargent who finished Voldemort can expect to be hearing from her too."

The Colonel had no problem with any of that, having already established a good working relationship with Emma. She also had contacts within the magical world that would become an invaluable source of information. He had been privileged enough to witness one of Harry and Hermione's magical training sessions. The determination and dedication they brought to that session, not to mention their amazing magical powers and abilities to think outside the box, impressed the hell out of him. He would be delighted to find a pace for both in his new unit, though suspected they would be a good bit older before either even considered that option.

It was rare for both parties to leave a meeting thinking they had gotten exactly what they wanted, that though was the case here. They happily shook hands before the Colonel left Downing Street through a door no press photographer even knew existed.

-oOoOo-

The five who now considered themselves a family were sitting on the porch of what appeared from the outside to be a beach hut, the inside was totally different though. Emma was thinking for at least the thousandth time that she really loved magic. They were relaxing after a wonderful meal, sitting chatting while watching the tropical sunset. Life was good, and they had definitely eared this break, but - sooner or later - they would have to return to the real world.

Watching Hermione snuggle into Harry, as both of them shared a wicker armchair, brought a smile to Emma's face. She didn't think these two could have gotten any closer, Voldemort's attack on the young couple last week had proved Emma wrong. After almost losing one another, they were constantly seeking assurance that the other was alright. Holding hands, cuddling - they were rarely out of physical contact. Emma didn't blame them one bit, she found herself hugging both of them for some simple reassurance of her own. Knowing this discussion had to happen however, Emma just threw the first question out there.

"This break has been lovely, amazing actually, but what do we do next?"

Sirius' wide smile robbed his words of any malice, though he was most certainly making a serious point. "Whatever the hell we want to!"

Hermione's head was resting on Harry's shoulder while she lounged on his lap with her legs dangling over the arm of their shared chair. She was first to throw an opinion out there. "Even though Dumbledore has resigned all his positions, except Headmaster, I don't want to risk putting us back into Hogwarts to find out if he has actually changed. He's spent a long lifetime manipulating people and events to get what he wants. Dumbledore may say he wants to change but how do we know if he can?"

They were all well aquatinted with what was happening back in Britain, both the magical and mundane sides. Emma and Ian had to keep in constant touch with their superiors, while Shack also kept Sirius up to date on at least a daily basis. Their week's break away on the island hopefully giving things time to settle back down in Britain.

Holding Hermione closer, Harry added his opinion to the melting pot that would be stirred and carefully seasoned before a final family decision was served up.

"With Arthur as the new Minister of Magic, it should be safe enough for us to return to Britain. Like Hermione, I think I'm finished with Hogwarts too - and not just because of Dumbledore. Learning from tutors suited us both, and is something we would like to continue. The offer from the Prime Minister is an unbelievable one - and certainly something Hermione and I are considering. I was toying with the idea of becoming an auror, until seeng the way the Ministry almost deliberately got Tonks killed."

Hermione then seamlessly took over, letting the three adults know this was something they had certainly discussed in detail amongst themselves. "We've gotten to enjoy training and really enjoyed helping Ian's unit - no one can dispute that help made a great difference to what happened in the Hogsmeade battle. As well as training though, they're offering to let us study whatever - and wherever - we want. Adding that to the very real possibility of someday making a difference with our lives is a pretty irresistible combination. As an added bonus, there is also the protection angle to consider too. Should someone from the Ministry ever try to throw either of us in Azkaban again, we know for certain our new department would tear those prison walls down to get us out. Just look what they did to the Dursleys..."

This saw Harry slowly sit up straight, taking a now blushing Hermione with him, since this was the first he had heard about anything happening to his rather obnoxious relatives. With the other four now looking at each other, Sirius nodded for Emma to take the lead in this as Hermione just cuddled tighter into her betrothed.

"It wasn't anything we said or did, Harry, but somehow the government discovered how the Dursleys had treated you. They put that family under an intense investigation, and things didn't go too well for them. They were quickly found guilty of child abandonment for leaving you in London, which also cost Vernon his job. There were tax irregularities too, which saw them being forced to sell their house to pay their debts. Last I heard Vernon was packing shelves in a supermarket while Petunia pulled pints in a pub."

Hermione could feel Harry beginning to shake. That had her worried until he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and all the tension left the group with Harry's chuckles. After getting himself under control, a stray thought soon had Harry laughing again. It took a couple of moments before he could articulate that thought to the rest of the group. "I was just thinking how much Vernon would hate his wife being chatted up every night by drunk men. Aunt Petunia will certainly hate it too."

Sirius and Remus were howling with laughter at that, while Hermione tried rather unsuccessfully to convince Harry that was rather unkind of him. Her own giggles of amusement though were rendering those efforts particularly ineffectual. A smiling Emma then delivered the coup de grace.

"They were also sentenced to a couple of hundred hours of community service - each. They have to fit working with the homeless into their busy schedules too. That was the only thing that saved them from a custodial sentence, and they are also monitored by social services so they don't mistreat your cousin either. That is the Dursley family's new normal..."

"While Harry's is to enjoy this wonderful tropical island with his family." Hermione punctuated that statement with a quick kiss for her betrothed.

Harry sat back once more, and again taking Hermione with him. "I had honestly forgotten all about them. They didn't want me and I was glad to be rid of them. I have to say though, as punishments go, that was poetic justice. It's up there with Noah Allen not graduating as an auror, while Amanda not only graduated - she got a mMinisterial Award for bravery too."

This had his betrothed chuckling again. "After the Prophet printed what Ian said, they really had to find someone to give an award to. Noah was certainly a prick though, and should never get to wear an auror uniform. Three times we put him down during their training, and he claimed we cheated every time."

Moony threw another question out there. "Has Ian asked Tonks yet?"

This time both teens were left wondered what was happening, before Emma filled them in. "They're recruiting for the new unit, looking to get a few more magical troops on board. Tonks name was very high on the list of people they wanted, and Ian's been tasked with recruiting her."

Sirius' loud laugh reverberated around the porch once more. "I've been impressed with the people you work for, Emma. Getting Ian to ask her is a master stroke. They are currently walking arm in arm along the beach, and enjoying this wonderful sunset together. I can't see Tonks saying no to Ian tonight, no matter what he asks her."

Although blushing at Sirius' rather suggestive remark, Hermione made their intentions known. She and Harry had even talked tentatively about going to university together, and joining this new unit would make all of that happen."If Tonks and Ian are going to be in this unit too, then we certainly want to be a part of that. I don't know how I would take to having mum as one of our bosses though..."

Hermione had the giggles again, while her mother simply smiled at her. "I'll be working more in administration, not barking orders at you two - unless I need to."

This drew smiles from both teens, so she gave them what she knew they'd both consider bad news. "There are also awards coming our way, and you can't tell Her Majesty no - far less go as far as Ian did with Dumbledore. It will all be kept low key though. The Colonel doesn't want members of his new unit to have their pictures plastered all over the news and daily papers. He wants the unit and its members to be kept as much of a secret as possible."

It was time to give them the good news Emma had just heard earlier today. "Arthur still intends to keep me on as a direct liaison between the Minister of Magic and the Prime Minister, which has really lessened any fears our government has. They also know that governments change though, hence the formation of the new unit."

Into this pleasant and relaxed atmosphere, Hermione dropped what both teens considered to be a bombshell. "I know I said I would destroy the Elder Wand when this was all over, but I now think it would be wrong to do so. That wand saved Harry's life, it probably saved both our lives, it just feels wrong to destroy something that we might need again some day. I have no intention of using it, or even carrying it around with me, so we thought of locking it away somewhere safe."

They expected an argument, instead they received two nods of agreement and a hug from Emma. Sirius then offered a suggestion. "We're all rather frightened by the power this wand can wield, and worried it could have an affect in its owner. If you want to lock it away, can I suggest placing it in my vault - with a family meeting requiring all of us to agree before it ever gets removed and used again?"

That suggestion met with total agreement from everyone there. As the wand's master, only Hermione could wield it. Since she would now need the agreement of the other four before it could be removed from Sirius' vault, Hermione was more than happy with that compromise. Remus though had one final suggestion, one that showed why he was a marauder.

"Of course, we'll tell Albus - and anyone else who knows Hermione has it - that it was destroyed. Only we five will ever know the truth."

With everything now more or less settled, the finer details could be worked out later, they all went back to enjoying their well-earned break. Sirius' suggestion that their break was so well-earned, they should make it last at least another week was instantly agreed on by all.

 _ **A/N A short epilogue should see 'Coward's Grave' joining my other stories and being marked as complete. Will attempt to write that next, before returning to work on 'Proud Parents'. As usual for me, I don't have one word of anything else written when I post a chapter. Hope to have the epilogue with you soon - certainly within weeks rather than months. Real life has been crazy recently but things are gradually getting back to normal now. There is only so much celebrating a body as old as mine can take...**_


	22. Ripples and Reflections

**Who Will Fill A Coward's Grave**

A/N Thanks for sticking with this story, told you we'd get there in the end...

 **Chapter 22 - Ripples and Reflections**

Looking out from his office window, as his students headed down to Hogsmeade in the warm summer sunshine to catch the express home, Albus thought it was much more than the last Weasley leaving Hogwarts that signified the end of an era. His eyes were drawn to today's issue of the Prophet, laying on his desk.

Arthur, as Minister of Magic, had been a special guest at yesterday's leaving feast, and was pictured on the front page with his arm around Ginny. His daughter's Head Girl and Quidditch Captain badges were prominently displayed on the soon to be eighteen year old witch's Gryffindor robes. The accompanying article was also quick to point out that Ginny had played a big part in her house retaining both the Quidditch and House cups, and that she had just signed a professional quidditch contract with the Holyhead Harpies.

A picture of Arthur appearing in the Prophet was hardly a surprise, it happened at least a couple of times every week, but Albus couldn't think of any other previously published picture where the current Minister of Magic had looked so proud.

When Albus had recommended Arthur as his replacement for the vacant position of Minister, he'd expected the newly encumbered wizard to not only be grateful, but also constantly seeking him out - desperately looking for his advice and wisdom. Instead, both the Ministry and the Wizengamot had taken his rather anecdotal resigning remarks about him being 'too old and set in his ways' as a statement of complete retirement - certainly not what he had intended at the time. Albus now needed to read the Prophet in order to discover what was happening in a country he'd previously practically presided over.

Albus had repeatedly attempted to 'talk shop' with the Minister of Magic last night, on every occasion Arthur had held tightly onto the official ministerial line that he was attending Hogwarts simply as a very proud father. With no more Weasleys inside the castle, Albus had lost his last legitimate reason for contacting the family that had once almost worshipped the ground he walked upon.

It wasn't just the Weasley family though that had, very politely but firmly nonetheless, deliberately frozen Albus out. Other than the occasional picture in the press, Albus had never set eyes on Harry or Hermione since that fateful day in Hogsmeade. He wasn't even invited to their wedding, and Severus was - that was a black day for Albus Dumbledore. Again it was only when he, like the rest of the country, saw their pictures and read the details in the Quibbler that Albus actually knew they had gotten married.

They'd held the ceremony on Lord Black's private island, with the current Minister of Magic performing the wedding ceremony. The pictures taken by Colin Creevey, and the article written by Luna Lovegood, were the only coverage of the wedding - both Colin and Luna being invited guests.

Having his picture published marrying the young couple was an unbelievable coup for Arthur, especially as there were some serious grumblings about changes he was trying to push through the Wizengamot at the time. Here was indisputable proof though that Harry Potter backed their current Minister of Magic, and both Harry and Hermione were shrewd enough to understand exactly the message they were putting out there by releasing this picture for publication.

Unfortunately for Albus, him not being there also sent out a powerful message, an entirely different one to that of Arthur's oh so positive inclusion. Albus of course knew there were trust issues between him and the young couple, he thought seeing Voldemort finally defeated would resolve all of those issues. By them not returning to Hogwarts, they very publicly and clearly showed that was not the case. That message of mistrust was reinforced a hundredfold when Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid and Severus were all invited to their wedding - and Albus wasn't.

Albus had spent the last few years thinking things were slipping away from him, even within the very walls of Hogwarts. Breakfast time was simply unrecognisable compared to what it was even in Ginny Weasley's first year. Now it was becoming rarer and rarer to see an owl delivering a letter from home. Owls were still in use for packages and newspaper deliveries but the entire hall appeared to have been taken over by those blasted mobile phones. Since this was the usual time Hogwarts students read communications from their families, Albus couldn't really object when the muggle-born started using phones to carry out that task. Being able to instantly talk with your parents soon caught on, with pure-bloods not wanting their children disadvantaged.

Arthur had pushed for these devices, and others like them, to be available for use not only within the Ministry, but by witches and wizards throughout the country. With the Minister of Magic lighting a large fire under their backsides, it didn't take too long for the Ministry's researchers to solve the problem. It would be hard to dispute the discovery of a runes scheme that could be used to protect the delicate parts of these muggle devices had caused a technological revolution within magical Britain. Since the addition of protection runes merely allowed these muggle devices to operate normally within areas of high magical concentration, they didn't break any Ministerial Laws currently in place - unlike the current Minister's old flying car experiment.

They were simply working exactly as they had been designed to do, and therefore posed no danger to the Statute of Secrecy should one of these protected phones fall into the hands of a muggle. By placing another complex set of runes on the batteries, a simple spell could now almost instantly recharge these devices - really kickstarting the revolution. These new runes worked not only on mobile phones, and more items were being added to an ever growing catalog of electronic devices now available to witches and wizards.

Sensing the revolution that was clearly coming, Lord Black opened a business in Diagon Alley that was soon right at the very forefront of these changes - with Remus actually running the store. The muggle-born could have protective and charging runes carved into their current phones or other devices, for a charge, or buy a new one already converted to work within Hogwarts. The first morning they had been used in the great hall almost started a riot, with over half the people sitting there never having seen one of these devices before. Albus turned to complain to Minerva, only to find she was using her own mobile phone and currently describing to Remus exactly what was happening.

Minerva then stood and laid out the new Hogwarts policy on the use of these devices within the castle. They could be used at breakfast time, not lunch nor dinner. Other than that, these devices could only be used within their respective common rooms or dorms - but again restricted to not after lights out. Minerva's stern gaze travelled the hall as she announced anyone using a phone in the corridors, or even taking it with them into a classroom or the library, would see that phone being confiscated for a set period of time. More rules would follow if necessary, though students were asked to use a common sense approach while the school got to grips with this new technology.

When the Minister of Magic's children had these devices, and were using them to keep in touch with the rest of their family, Albus knew the writing was on the wall. The need for a new 'Muggle Studies' course and professor couldn't have been more graphically illustrated than that first morning when the phones made an appearance.

The person who Albus had hired for the post highlighted the need for the course to be constantly evolving, as technology changed at an unbelievable rate. Albus had nodded in agreement, silently thinking he would be long gone before any other changes would need to be made. He was already doubting that assumption.

Watching as Minerva would take out her device after breakfast, decide who she wanted to talk to, then speak to that person as she drank her morning tea left Albus rather jealous. Kneeling in a fireplace to talk with someone was becoming so old hat, at least he hoped that was the reason people weren't returning his floocalls.

Albus was well aware all it would take for him to acquire one of these devices was a trip to Diagon Alley but there was a rather good reason that was stopping him doing so. He well remembered Emma Granger introducing these devices to the Order, and one thing had stuck in his mind. To talk with someone, you needed their number to call. Outside of the castle, he couldn't think of one person who would want Albus Dumbledore to call them - and would therefore give him their number.

While he had seen some students from different houses talking to each other using these devices while both were in the great hall for breakfast, he didn't want to purchase one just to chat with Minerva or Severus at the staff table.

As the last students left the castle, Albus sat back down at his desk. As bad as things were for him personally, he couldn't see them improving any time soon. It had been made abundantly clear to Albus there was no place left for him in the governing of their country as they embraced a different future. It was also becoming clearer every year that there was really nothing for him to do at Hogwarts either.

He'd spent years leaving the running of the school to Minerva, and she was very good at it, so there was now nothing left for him to do. The defence curse seemed to have died with Voldemort so there was no new staff needing recruited this summer. Albus sat and picked up the paper again, hoping to discover something he's missed the first time he'd read it. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth, Albus was left thinking that even the last day of term had become just another day to him. Another day filled with banality and boredom, with a large helping of tedium on the side.

He glanced at the envelope sitting on his desk, waiting to be opened, and smiled for the first time today. While Albus hadn't purchased a phone from the store in Diagon Alley, he was the proud owner of the rather large and shiny boombox that took up the space once occupied by the instruments he previously used to monitor Harry and the wards on Privet Drive.

Albus now had music in his life, particularly loving those songs that told a story. If there was a moral to that story too, then he tended to like it even more. It was easy to see then how he became fascinated with country music. The envelope on his desk was Albus' window into that world, and the reason there were now racks of CD's in his office too. It contained a catalogue of the latest music available for him to buy, and his music club membership only required him to purchase a few CD's annually - something Albus did practically every month the catalogue was delivered.

He was saving opening the envelope until lunchtime, where Severus and Minerva could get a look at this month's latest offerings too. He was expecting Filius to once again petition for Hogwarts to have a music department, he'd done so every month since Albus had joined the music club. Pressing the play button on his beloved box, he hummed along to one of his favourite artists. Albus couldn't help but sing along when the chorus was reached.

' _ **If you're gonna play the game, boy**_

 _ **You gotta learn to play it right**_

 _ **You've got to know when to hold 'em**_

 _ **Know when to fold 'em**_

 _ **Know when to walk away**_

 _ **And know when to run...'**_

Something he'd missed in the paper suddenly emphasised to Albus how much their world had changed, and the words he'd just sang focused his mind on what had kicked off every one of those changes.

Lucius Malfoy had gambled that taking Miss Granger to his master would see Lady Luck once more smile down upon him. Instead he found himself facing an opponent he didn't even know was there, one who didn't care about his wealth, position or supposed purity of his blood. Harry Potter had ended Lucius' life without even announcing his presence, letting the spell he'd just cast do that for him. That was not the reason for all the changes though, it was actually another Malfoy who was responsible for that.

Draco wanted to follow in his father's footsteps so badly, he very deliberately murdered a muggle in cold blood while still only fifteen years old. That this muggle was Hermione Granger's father, and Harry Potter was present at the time, meant Draco immediately got his greatest wish granted. He followed in his father's footsteps by being face down dead on the grass mere seconds later. It may be ironic that the death of a muggle man ultimately lead to all the changes currently occurring in their world. Ironic or not though, that strange but true fact was indisputable.

There was no doubt in Albus' mind that incident alone was responsible for the change in Harry's attitude, an attitude that began to be adopted by just about everyone Harry spoke with. The battle on the quay that night might not have included Harry but his new attitude was certainly prevalent in the Order members who were there that evening. Fully embracing that new attitude saw the Order unbelievably hand Voldemort his biggest ever defeat. After a stunning success like that, Albus found himself helpless to stop the juggernaut of optimism these tactics had provided. He used to think that love was the most powerful force in the world, but Albus now conceded hope should be placed right up there too when any comparisons were being made. Giving hope to those who didn't think there was any caused a transformation in people he hadn't seen before or since.

As the song was reaching the end, Albus found an ace he could keep.

' _ **You never count your money**_

 _ **When you're sittin' at the table**_

 _ **There'll be time enough for countin'**_

 _ **When the dealin's done'**_

Too many people, himself included, thought they were in control of the game, only to discover when the cards fell they had been outplayed. Unlike the Malfoys, Voldemort, Fudge and Umbridge however, he had at least lived to tell the tale.

-oOoOo-

It was a couple of years later before a picture of Arthur appeared in the Prophet where the Minister of Magic looked even prouder than on Ginny's graduation day. The picture might not have made the front page this time buy Arthur wasn't too bothered abut that, he already had that particular picture fitted in a frame and sitting on his desk. It was a picture he loved, and Arthur wasn't even looking at the camera when it was taken.

The reason for that though was in the picture with him, cradled in the crook of his arm, little Edgar Arthur Weasley. With Ron and Susan as parents, the little tyke was always going to have red hair but already possessed a smile that could melt hearts. That Ron was standing beside him in the picture, resplendent in his auror robes, just added to Arthur's pride - and love of the picture.

Of all his offspring, Ron was the one Arthur had worried most about. All that worry had been for naught however as, thanks to his friends and the wonderful woman who was on Arthur's other side in the picture, Susan Weasley, Ron had finally discovered something he was really good at. When hard work was required, Ron would now be the first one to buckle down and get the task done - which was already earning him plaudits in his chosen career. He'd blitzed his way through Amelia's auror academy, finishing so far ahead of everyone else the fact that he was the Minister of Magic's son - or married to Amelia's niece - wasn't even mentioned when Ron received the award as top cadet.

The twins were also hard workers, having the same friends demonstrate the benefits that could be achieved from embracing such a trait. Fred and George might have embraced that trait in a different direction but the hard work was there nonetheless. This had led Arthur to giving his blessing for both leaving Hogwarts before their NEWTs and opening their dream shop. They had the unit next to Remus in Diagon Alley and there was always good-natured bantering between both these establishments about who was the busiest.

While there was room for debate over that, there was absolutely no doubt that these two shops were easily the busiest in Diagon Alley. Arthur suspected that either Sirius or Harry had provided the start-up cash for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Whoever it was though had spotted a potential in his sons that hadn't been visible to either of their parents. Possibly years spent dealing with the mayhem their twins had caused growing up had blinded Molly and him to any fun or financial gains to be made from their antics.

With Ginny, Percy, Charlie and Bill all also excelling in their chosen professions - and Fleur about to present them with another grandchild, things were looking good for the Weasley family. It was also only eighteen months ago Arthur had stood unopposed for re-election, that no one even considered running against him a sure sign of just how popular a Minister of Magic he'd become. It hadn't been all plain sailing however.

Some of the Death Eaters who left the country before Voldemort was finally defeated had soon began trickling back into Britain. That trickle soon came to an abrupt halt though when these people found themselves being arrested and questioned under truth serum about their past crimes. A few of the clever ones though had played the long game - waiting until their sons were of age to return and attempting to act as an unmarked 'proxy' for their families.

These sons however soon found magical Britain was an entirely different place under this Minister of Magic. In attempting to take any family seats on the Wizengamot, they were now faced with having to take a magical oath designed to prevent any support for potential future Dark Lords. They also discovered their family name and blood status offered no guarantee whatsoever of a position within the Ministry. Strict new guidelines would swing into place when any vacancies or promotions were available. These positions would now be filled solely based on the successful candidate's abilities, and suitability for the role.

This was where Arthur had faced the most resistance but, eventually, everyone could see the Ministry was running more effectively than any time before. Wizards and witches weren't slow to pick up on the fact that these new rules meant the top positions would now be open to everyone, rather than an elite few. Arthur's popularity as Minister of Magic had grown in direct proportion to the number of people who realised this wasn't just the latest piece of rhetoric from a new Minister. Their Minister not only meant what he said but put it into practice too. Arthur thought it was rather ironic that, as the Minister who'd introduced compulsory elections for that position every five years, he'd then stood unopposed when that time for re-election was reached.

He thought those musings would be worth mentioning to Emma at their monthly meeting, after they had brought each other up to date on what was happening with their families of course. With Harry and Hermione attending university there was usually plenty to catch up on, and Arthur suspected they were working for the muggle government between their studies too. He'd heard whispers Harry had been involved in foiling a kidnap attempt on the Queen's eldest son last year.

Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Marcus Flint were all young men who had fled the country with their parents, only to return years later and discover everything within magical Britain had changed. With neither their family names nor bloodlines opening any doors for them, the three wizards had soon gravitated toward each other's company. They had quickly reached the conclusion that the only avenue left open to them to make their fortunes was skulduggery - and that muggles were the easiest targets around. They then began hatching what was an incredibly stupid plan. The trio apparated into Highgrove House and were promptly struck down. They were each sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban, and would be in their fifties before leaving that island.

Arthur was left smiling with the pleasant thought that he was sure to be seeing Harry and Hermione soon, both were of course named as godparents to Edgar Arthur Weasley. This would further cement the ties between their families, something they were all pleased about.

-oOoOo-

It was a beautiful summer's day as Emma made her way down a well-worn and extremely familiar garden path. Reaching the garden bench that had become a permanent fixture in the garden, and had been for over a decade now, she found a bouquet of flowers waiting on her there.

"Thanks guys, you really are the best."

Emma wasn't just thanking Dobby, Winky and Kreature for the flowers, the area around Dan's headstone was kept immaculate by the family's elves. It was any combination of those three elves that were responsible for placing the stone bench here too, and applying permanent cushioning and heating charms to it. Lifting the flowers, Emma placed them on her husband's grave. She completed her normal ritual by kissing the tips of her fingers and then resting her hand on Dan's headstone. She spent a few quiet moments kneeling there before sitting on the bench, it was now time to bring Dan up to date with the happenings in their family.

"Sorry it's been a while, love. Life has been pretty hectic recently. I also don't like to impose on Sirius and Hestia too much, though both would have a fit if they heard me saying that. They give Remus a hard enough time because he now stays in the flat above their shop more nights than he does here. I spend some time at my flat, though I mostly stay with the kids. Even when staying at the flat however, the elves still look after me - I simply find my mug of coffee waiting on me when I want one.

I need to tell you something important. Dan, - there's now another man in my life, and his name's Daniel too. I only met him two days ago but already I know I'm going to love him for the rest of my life. He has Harry's green eyes but brown hair just like you and Hermione, and both his parents are over the moon with his arrival. I always knew they would make great parents, you just have to watch them with their godsons - Teddy MacLean and Eddie Weasley.

They'll all be by later to introduce your grandson to you, he woke them up a few times last night so were still sleeping when I left. I couldn't wait to bring you Daniel's picture, and spend the day with you.

Twelve years ago today you were cruelty taken from us, a day I thought that my life had ended too. Harry said at the time you would have gladly given your life to protect Hermione and me, I remember feeling so angry and guilty then. I was angry that you had been taken yet felt terribly guilty that I had survived.

I've thrown myself into supporting our children, even working for Prime Ministers came second to that. As we both suspected very early on, Hermione and Harry are just made for each other. They also seem to grow closer all the time - which I didn't think was possible. Watching their journey from teens to adulthood has slowly erased those negative feelings, holding little Daniel in my arms for the first time banished the last of them. While Sirius and Remus will certainly be considered by everyone as honorary grandfathers, Daniel is going to be raised with his grandmother in close attendance.

They may have married young but our two had their heads screwed on the right way. Both are still incredibly driven and waited until they were ready before starting their family. Harry's used his family money to open his own law practice, dealing with both sides of the magical divide. Hermione too just completed her healer training, adding it to the medical degree she already has. With the connections they are making through their involvement in the unit, absolutely nothing is outwith their grasp or ambitions.

They actually got a card from The Queen, congratulating them on the birth of their son. I could see she was impressed with Hermione and Harry when we met for our awards all those years ago, and their part in foiling that kidnap attempt on Prince Charles didn't do them any harm either. It's amazing to think Her Majesty has kept in touch with their lives. When Her Majesty is keeping her eye on your careers and family, only good things can come of it."

Emma sat and chatted away, casually lifting the cup of coffee that appeared on the bench beside her just as she'd wanted one.

-oOoOo-

Harry and Hermione were of course acutely aware of the significance of today's date. That Daniel had been born exactly twelve years after his parents had shared their first kiss in King's Cross station brought back some happy memories. The downside to that was her father being murdered a mere two days later. They were getting Daniel ready for travelling to Grimmauld Place, where they would introduce him to his late grandfather for the first time.

If today followed the usual pattern for this anniversary, and they saw no reason to suggest otherwise, the rest of their extended family would be there at some point. Sirius, Hestia and Remus would certainly be there - since it was their home. Ron, Susan, Ginny the twins, Tonks and Ian were also certain to turn up sometime today, jobs and real life permitting. There was also a very good chance some of the Hogwarts teaching contingent might visit today too, since school had just finished for the summer.

Harry had sent Minerva a picture of their newborn son to her phone but was certain she would take this opportunity to see Daniel in person, and of course hold the baby in her arms. All their friends and family knew where they would be today, and there was no danger of them being pulled away for anything else. Both were on stand-down from the unit, Hermione for at least six months. They would still train though, Hermione as soon as she felt up to it.

The unit had a designated base and full time staff. There was the protection unit, providing cover to some of the country's top targets, but most operatives - after passing the initial training - returned to their units and were merely on call if required until their next training rotation. Harry mainly worked in intelligence gathering and threat recognition while Hermione had become the unit's healer/doctor. That intel, and Harry's instincts, had been instrumental in foiling a plot to kidnap Prince Charles.

While the unit's involvement was known to very few, those three morons had been under observation from almost the minute they had started planning to break the law. Their careers in crime were very short-lived, all three were downed within seconds of them apparating into Prince Charles' home. That story hadn't made the muggle press, but featured heavily in the magical side. The terrible trio were plastered over the front page of the Prophet for attempting to kidnap one of the most prominent muggles in the country. It also laid another marker down that you don't mess with the muggles, they were no longer being considered easy targets by the magical community within Britain.

Harry had gotten himself ready while Hermione dealt with Daniel, they were still absolute beginners at this parenting lark. She now passed their son off to his father so Hermione could go and get herself prepared to face the day. They weren't planning anything elaborate today so slipping into a little summer frock didn't take too long. She came back into their living room to find Harry cradling their son in his arms, and staring at him in something resembling awe.

"I always thought you were perfect and I have the proof right here in my arms. Only someone who was as perfect as you could produce our beautiful little wonder here."

"I'll remind you of that in the middle of the night when our son wants changed and fed. I have to agree, he is gorgeous though - just like his daddy. I had intended we would be up earlier, rather than letting mum go by herself."

"She's been bubbling with excitement ever since her grandson here made an appearance. For some strange reason, I now feel closer to my parents too - simply by holding Daniel. I understand better now why my parents did what they did that Halloween, I would do the same for Daniel in an instant."

"Love, our work with the unit ensures days like that will never happen again."

"Holding our son, today of all days, has me remembering something too. The night the Malfoys came for you, your father saw me curse Lucius an instant before Draco cast at him. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second but, having our own child, I now recognise what he was trying to convey. I was to protect those he loved, you and your mother."

Hermione wrapped both her men in a loving embrace. "You have nothing to worry about then, because mum and I think you're still doing a fantastic job of that."

Harry kissed his wife, before gently kissing his son's forehead. "Three of our parents faced death with honour, their only thoughts were of their loved ones. The Malfoys lived their lives as cowards, using their money and power to destroy those who stood against them, and died the same way - as cowards."

"Harry, today of all days, this would not be the time to mention any of this to mum."

"I'll never be mentioning it again, love, to anyone. That's in the past, a past we worked bloody hard to ensure will never be repeated. This little one here is the future, a future where he'll grow up loved by our crazy extended family."

Kissing her husband once more, Hermione then took Daniel into her arms. "Go get the car ready. If things get too crazy at Sirius', and half the world shows up to meet Daniel, we can just spend the night there."

Harry hadn't left before there was a pop beside Hermione. "Dobby can take little Master to Dogfather's house. Dobby would be so gentle, little Master wouldn't even wake."

"I know, Dobby, but taking this little one for a drive in the car is something we've been looking forward to for months. We want Daniel to grow up and go to school with other muggle five year olds, so we need to behave with him as normal as possible right from the start. We'll see you at Sirius' and will definitely need your help if we decide to stay there."

This brought a wide smile to the elf's face. "Dobby will have all little master's things in your room waiting on you."

As Dobby popped away, Hermione walked out the door to find some of their neighbours desperate to see their new baby. Staying in a muggle neighbourhood definitely had advantages, and what new parents were going to object if their friendly neighbours wanted to tell them how beautiful their new baby was. Both had a feeling they were going to have to get used to this reaction today, but that was hardly a burden.

Today was a day for family and friends to be together and support one another, tomorrow would take care of itself.

 **The End**


End file.
